


Wer ist hier widerwärtig?

by Stag_Stopa



Series: Star Wars im Wandel der Zeit [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stag_Stopa/pseuds/Stag_Stopa
Summary: Im Kern geht es um die Frage: Womit haben sich die Sequels eigentlich so viel Hass verdient oder wirkt es ohne Basisverständnis vielleicht nur so? Apropos Verständnis: Es ist ausdrücklich kein profundes Hintergrundwissen von Nöten und es wird auch keine Haarspaltereien über vermeintliche Fakten geben! Dieses Werk soll keine Abrechnung darstellen, sondern eher eine möglichst plausible, in sich kohärente Erklärung liefern, warum es ausgerechnet bekennende SW-Jünger sind, die sich dermaßen gegen die Neuerungen Disneys sträuben. Ein Mix der anderen Natur, der sich weniger der puren Analytik, als mehr dem persönlichen Empfinden und der Logik bedient. Hauptsächlich wird das Zusammenwirken von Historie, den geweckten Erwartungen, den suggerierten Ansprüchen, den daraus erwachsenen, eigentlichen Endprodukten und die daraus resultierenden Eindrücke des Zuschauers betrachtet. Die Geschichte ist explizit für alle Gruppen geschrieben: mürrische Alt-Fans, bekennende Sequel-Liebhaber und neutrale Beobachter. Bonus: SJW
Series: Star Wars im Wandel der Zeit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014699
Kudos: 3





	1. Abstract

Es folgt der eigentlich geplante Klappentext, der leider der 1024-Zeichen-Restriktion für Kurzbeschreibungen zum Opfer fiel …

Nie hätte man sich in der Vergangenheit auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen können, dass die einst so einige Star-Wars-Fanszene jemals so gespalten, verstritten und konträr sein könnte, wie nach Disneys Übernahme des Franchise und aller damit verbunden Rechte es Stand heute ist. Unabhängige Beobachter dieser cineastischen Entzweiung haben mittlerweile ein goldenes Resümee gezogen und gelangten zur richtigen Erkenntnis: Niemand hasst heute Star Wars so sehr, wie ein Star-Wars-Fan. Doch woran liegt das? Dieses Werk soll keine Abrechnung darstellen, sondern eher eine möglichst plausible, in sich kohärente Erklärung liefern, warum es ausgerechnet die _bekennenden Star-Wars-Jünger_ sind, die sich dermaßen gegen die Neuerungen Disneys zur Wehr setzen. Ein Mix der anderen Natur, der sich weniger der puren Analytik, als mehr dem persönlichen Empfinden und der Logik bedient. Hauptsächlich wird das Zusammenwirken von Historie, den geweckten Erwartungen (beim Fan), den suggerierten Ansprüchen (der Macher), den daraus erwachsenen, eigentlichen Endprodukten (vorwiegend die Episoden VII bis IX) und die daraus resultierenden Eindrücke und Gedanken im Kopf eines Fans, der sich selbst bisher als äußerst passiv im Bezug aufs Franchise sah, betrachtet.

Die Geschichte ist explizit für alle Gruppen geschrieben: _mürrische_ Alt-Fans (die vielleicht gar nicht so richtig einordnen können, woher die Abneigung gegen das Neue in ihnen eigentlich genau herrührt), bekennende Sequel-Liebhaber (die sich fragen, was an den neuen Werken eigentlich nicht richtig sein soll und warum ausgerechnet die alten Schinken – die bei Gott auch nicht frei von Fehlern waren – als Referenz betrachtet werden) und verwirrte _Wo-ist-denn-das-Problem-?-_ Leute (die allgemein die ganze Aufregung um das Thema nicht verstehen können). Doch im Kern geht es um die Beantwortung der Frage: Womit hat sich das moderne Star Wars eigentlich so viel _Hass_ verdient; beziehungsweise: Ist es überhaupt Hass oder wirkt es vielleicht bloß ohne das nötige Basisverständnis als solches? Apropos Verständnis: Es ist ausdrücklich kein profundes Hintergrundwissen von Nöten und es wird auch keine Grundsatzdebatten über irgendwelche vermeintlichen _Fakten_ des SW-Universums geben.

_Wichtige Anmerkung:_ Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass sowohl meine Ausdrucksweise als auch mein Schreibstil nicht unbedingt jedermanns Geschmack treffen werden (schon klar!), aber ich würde dennoch alle bitte, denen die nachfolgenden Kapitel zu langatmig, raumgreifend oder allzu verworren sind, zumindest den _chronologischen_ Abschnitten (in der Kapitelübersicht genau so bezeichnet) eine Chance zu geben – sie sind das Grundgerüst dieser Abhandlung und bringen meine Gedanken auf den Punkt (teils gar mit Humor).

Und wer weiß, vielleicht wecken ja eben diese chronologischen Episodenmitschriften das nötige Interesse (respektive den nötigen Erklärungsbedarf), damit auch der eigentlich erstmal abgeneigte Leser die nötige Muße aufbringt, sich das restliche Umwerk zu Gemüte zu führen …

Darüber hinaus kann ich nur das SJW-Kapitel empfehlen, das für heutige Film- und Fernsehproduktion allgemein zutreffend sein dürfte und in das ich sehr viel (diplomatische) Arbeit gesteckt habe; danke.

Für den ganzen Rest: Mögen die Spiele beginnen!


	2. Disclaimer, Widmung & Danksagung

_In eigener Sache (Disclaimer):_ Beim vorliegenden Werk handelt es sich ausschließlich um ein nichtkommerzielles Produkt, welches lediglich zu Unterhaltungszwecken dienen soll und keinerlei Anspruch auf jedwede Legitimität innerhalb des Franchise von Star Wars erhebt! Alle genannten natürlichen Personen sollen mit dem vorliegenden Werk unter keinen Umständen angegriffen oder in sonstiger Weise diffamiert werden. Das unerlaubte Vervielfältigen und/oder Verändern des nachfolgenden Werks ist in jedweder Form (inklusive Übersetzungen, Reposts, etc.) ohne vorherige Absprache mit dem ursprünglichen Autor (Stag_Stopa auf AO3 und fanfiktion.de) strikt untersagt! Alle in der Story genannten Produkte, Hersteller, Label oder sonst wie geschützten und/oder eingetragenen Marken gehören den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern – die Lizenzierung selbiger erfolgt alleinig durch sie!

Nochmal in aller Klarheit: Nichts außer der Story-Arc und dem Arrangement der Geschichte gehört mir, (fast) alles daran gehört Stand heute (14.11.2020) Disney, ich verdiene damit kein Geld und ich wünsche auch nicht, dass ohne meine Zustimmung daran rum-editiert, weiter-gepostet oder sonst wie gearbeitet wird – bitte respektiert das; danke! Für Anfragen bin jedoch ich immer offen.

_Was ich liebe, das wird verderben; was ich liebe, das muss auch sterben (Widmung):_ Diese kleine Abhandlung widme ich – selbst auf die Gefahr hin, damit im ersten Moment ziemlich narzisstisch rüber zu kommen – all denjenigen, denen es so ähnlich geht wie mir und die trotzdem Star Wars nicht aufgeben und daran festhalten; denjenigen, die krampfhaft nicht loslassen können und die immer neuen Irrtümer weiter fleißig zu korrigieren versuchen. Es gibt viele Fans der _alten Generation_ , die mit der Ur-Trilogie und nicht den Preques oder gar Sequels aufgewachsen sind, und für die Masse von uns wirkt vieles von dem, was gerade so abgeht, doch relativ _befremdlich_ und ich denke, es hat auch nichts mit Egoismus zu tun, wenn man seine eigenen Kindheitserinnerungen verteidigt, statt zuzulassen, dass diese von Dritten aus reiner Profitgier nach und nach verwaschen werden, sodass unsere Kinder ein völlig falsches Bild von den Werten erhalten müssen, die uns einst prägten. Fortschritt ist eine schöne Sache, eine natürliche und notwendige Sache, aber nicht unbedingt auf Kosten der Vergangenheit. Viele werden hinter diesen Sätzen vielleicht keinen Sinn – kein übergeordnetes Motiv außer vermeintliche Abgehängtheit und Frustration – erkennen können und das ist vollkommen okay … Hauptsache, es gibt auch noch einen kleinen Rest, der so ähnlich empfindet. Im Endeffekt bleibt die Story für alle; eine Art _Bestandsaufnahme_ sozusagen.

_For all things give thanks (Danksagung):_ Danke an ALLE (jeden und jeden einzelnen!), die mich mit ihren Werken motivierten, inspirierten oder einfach aufmunterten, sodass ich diese Analyse nach langer Zeit doch noch vollenden konnte! Gerade die Star-Wars- und Cars-Communities auf AO3 mit all den vielen ungefragten, gleichzeitig aber auch erträumten, erhofften und vergötterten _rare pairs_ waren mir immer Vision und Lichtblick zugleich, ebenfalls einfach meine Gedanken umzusetzen; ganz gleich, ob daran nun Interesse besteht oder auch nicht. DANKE!

* * *

_Randnotiz:_ Dieses Kapitel ist mein Universal-Disclaimer und kommt nahezu unverändert auch in meinen anderen Werken zum Einsatz – also nicht wundern, falls einiges daran _over-the-top_ wirkt.


	3. Vorwort

Zuallererst: Willkommen und danke fürs Reinschauen und das entgegengebrachte Interesse!

Mittlerweile ist das Internet voll von Videos, Blog-Artikeln und ganzen Referaten mit dem Inhalt: Lucas-vs-Disney. Die Bandbreite reicht dabei von vernichtender Polemik und Over-the-top-Satire bis hin zu professioneller Analyse der angewandten dramaturgischen Mittel und ihrer Wirkungsmechanik und schließt zu guter Letzt schließlich auch vollumfängliche Schlammschlachten aller involvierten Lager mit ein. Ich verspreche an der Stelle, weder eine trockene Doktorarbeit über die eingesetzten rhetorischen Stilmittel noch einen generischen _everything-wrong-with-Star-Wars_ -Verriss abliefern zu wollen – ich hoffe, das konnte ich bereits in der Kurzbeschreibung halbwegs andeuten. Ziel soll es wie gesagt sein, zu ergründen, warum das moderne Star-Wars-Universum derart polarisierend wirkt und worin die Ursprünge dessen zu suchen sind. Ebenfalls vorweg zu schicken wäre noch, dass ich keinesfalls in Nerd-Debatten verfallen will und dementsprechend auch kein detailliertes Hintergrundwissen beim Leser voraussetze (was keineswegs einen Angriff auf die hoffentlich vorhanden Insider innerhalb der Leserschaft darstellen soll, weil eben jene ja explizit auch als Adressat dieses Stücks gelten).

Was gab den Anstoß zu diesem Werk? Zweierlei … Erstens: Daisy Ridleys aufrichtige Fassungslosigkeit, als sie mit Bestürzen und Missverständnis gleichermaßen verkündete, nicht verstehen zu können, was nur mit der eigentlich sonst so loyalen Fan-Basis los sei, dass die neuen Star-Wars-Filme derart brüsk kritisiert werden. Und zweitens: Meine überbordenden Zweifel an der eigenen Urteilsbildungskraft – war ich etwa wirklich vom gemäßigt-kritischen Zuschauer zum schonungslos-schwarzmalenden Sarkasten verkommen, oder steckte da etwa noch etwas Tiefgründigeres hinter dem Gemütswandel? Ich fasste also den Entschluss, mein inneres Unbefinden zu ergründen und in einer derart detaillierten Weise zu dokumentieren, dass es Außenstehenden möglich sein sollte, die Kritik und den Weg dorthin ein Stück weit nachvollziehen zu können.

Die wichtigste Erkenntnis aus diesem Denkprozess vorab: Das meiste der Kritik wird gar nicht mal so sehr von den neuen Werken an sich ausgelöst, als vielmehr vom harten Widerspruch _Erwartungen-vs-Realität_. Mit den Sequels hatte Disney den Fans viel versprochen und wollte es allen recht machen, doch das Endergebnis hätte gerade aus cineastischer Sicht auch so schon genug mit sich selbst zu kämpfen gehabt, ohne die maßlos überhöhten Erwartungen und die unerfüllbaren Ansprüche. Ganz genau hier trennt sich die Fanszene das erste Mal – die _alten Fans_ haben mit ihrer Vorprägung extreme Erwartungen in die Sequels gesetzt und erlebten naturgemäß eine derart herbe Enttäuschung, dass die meisten von ihnen ihre Ernüchterung nurmehr giftig – und somit objektiv nicht klar nachvollziehbar – zum Ausdruck bringen können, während das restliche Publikum die filmischen Schwächen der Werke zwar teilweise anerkennt, verständlicherweise jedoch nicht die überharte Kritik eben genannter Gruppe verstehen kann.

An genau der Stelle kommt meine Idee zu diesem kleinen Abriss ins Spiel – ich will sachlich darlegen, welche Faktoren alles dazu beitragen, dass die Kritik an Disney im Endeffekt genauso harsch ausfallen **muss** , wie sie es nun einmal tut und auf diese Weise Brücken bauen.

Ein Blick ins Innere der Gedankenwelt eines bekennenden Nicht-Hardliners, der _Krieg der Sterne_ zeitlebens zwar immer cool fand, aber niemals Streitigkeiten wegen einiger Plot-Unstimmigkeiten oder Diskontinuitäten anfangen würde und dabei auch keine Zen-Philosophien bemüht.

Wie will ich das also anstellen? Nun, ich werde in den ersten Kapiteln zuerst mal einige generelle Vorbetrachtungen anstellen (grundlegende Beobachtungen aus der Star-Wars-Szene und Vorgänge, die den eigentlichen Filmen vorausgegangen sind). Danach kommen dann jeweils genau drei Kapitel zu jeweils einer Episode von Disneys Neukreationen. Das erste Kapitel wird dabei möglichst nüchtern einfach nur chronologisch meine Gedanken und Empfindungen zu den jeweiligen Szenen der Filme widerspiegeln; so, wie ich sie damals beim ersten Mal Sehen empfand. Das jeweils zweite Kapitel wird dann die Einzelpunkte weiter ausbauen, begründen und mit unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln näher betrachten (Warum polarisieren manche Szenen beispielsweise derart stark?). Ein abschließendes drittes Kapitel wird dann eine Art Fazit bilden, in dem ich zusammenfassen werde, was in Summe vom jeweiligen Teil haften geblieben ist und wie sich das aufs Gesamtbild auswirkt. Auch Parallelen zu den Bestandswerken werden hier und da immer mal wieder auftauchen. Danach folgen dann Einzel-Reviews zu den Charakteren – die wichtigsten (Anti-)Protagonisten nehme ich hier genauer unter die Lupe, schaue mir an, was sie hätten darstellen sollen, welches Potential sie hatten und in wie fern dieses schlussendlich genutzt und umgesetzt wurde. Gen Ende dann schließlich noch ein Kapitel zur (womöglichen) Fehde von J. J. Abrams und Rian Johnson und wie selbige im Unterbewusstsein der Kritiker nachwirkt, sowie ein Abschnitt zur sogenannten _SJW-Problematik_ (dazu später mehr). Den Abschluss (vor dem eigentlichen Schlusswort) bildet ein Kapitel zur Mary-Sue-Debatte um den Charakter Rey und ein Ausblick auf die Fanfiction-Szene – was machen die Fans aus dem neuen Quellmaterial, wie gehen sie damit um, welche neuen Stories entstehen daraus? Und im Schlusswort dann schließlich ein finales Resümee … alles selbstredend ohne jeglichen Anspruch auf Allgemeingültigkeit; ich lasse jedem seine Welt und hoffe, man lässt mir im Gegenzug die meinige.


	4. Star Wars und ich

Es folgt ein Teil, der in Büchern oft mit _Über den Autor_ betitelt ist. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob das wirklich nötig ist oder ob ich nicht einfach direkt und ohne lange Präambel starten soll, jedoch kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass es für ein umfassendes Verständnis meiner Sichtweise wohl wichtig wäre, meine prinzipielle Grundhaltung zur Star-Wars-Thematik darzulegen, da ich den Leser ja irgendwie über meine Perspektive das entstandene Gesamt-Debakel begreiflich machen will.

Wer lieber direkt ans _Eingemachte_ gehen will, kann natürlich jederzeit das Inhaltsverzeichnis bemühen und ohne Umwege ins (über)nächste Kapitel springen (Empfehlung hierzu ist wie gesagt die chronologische Episodenauswertung); für den Rest „mal eben“ zu meiner Person:

Ich wurde 1991 in einem neuen Bundesland (sprich: im Osten) geboren und der nagelneue Videoschrank unseres Wohnzimmers (beinahe hätte ich Wohnstube gesagt!) war zwar Zeit meiner Kindheit zumindest aus technischer Sicht state-of-art eingerichtet, aber leider anfänglich recht karg mit Quellmaterial bestückt … abgesehen von der Star Wars Ur-Trilogie. E.T. und Star Wars waren in der Realität übrigens tatsächlich genau die Art von Unterhaltungs-Erleuchtung und Kulturschock für die ehemaligen Ostblock-Bewohner, wie es oft leicht überspitzt in [Post-]Kalter-Krieg-Filmen dargestellt wird.

Es kam wie es kommen musste und ich wuchs mit Star Wars auf, wie es die 80er Jahre Generation im Westen tat … zumindest aus cineastischer Sicht. Zwar hielten nach und nach auch neue Videokassetten Einzug in den Haushalt, aber Krieg der Sterne blieb die erste Wahl, wenn ich Fernsehzeit hatte und mir was wünschen durfte ( _Das Dschungelbuch_ , _Aladdin_ und _König der Löwen_ waren zwar auch ganz nett, mir aber einfach immer irgendwie zu monoton, zu kitschig und dann auch noch dieses ständige Rumgesinge und -getanze – ich war nie ein besonderer Freund der pädagogisch angewandten musischen Künste; vielleicht eine Art erstes Disney-Trauma meinerseits?). Dutzende Male sah ich dementsprechend die Lucas-Filme und das Weltraummärchen prägte mich neben _Das Ding aus dem Sumpf_ wohl nachhaltig – Boba Fett war mein Favorit. Die Super Nintendo Adaption der Trilogie verhalf der kindlichen Fantasie zu neuen Höhenflügen in den folgenden Jahren. Als Episode I 1999 in die Kinos kam, war ich dementsprechend noch voll _im Thema_ ; diesen zeitlichen Abriss, den die älteren Fans erlebten, gab es für mich so nicht. Aus Boba Fett wurde Darth Maul und das Marketing besorgte den Rest – mein Lieblingsschurke wurde bis zum heutigen Tage nicht mehr von seinem Platz verdrängt und wenn ich mir die aktuellen Produktionen so ansehe, wird das wohl auch nicht mehr geschehen (was aber garantiert auch einfach damit zusammenhängen mag, das man nur einmal jung ist und ich die neuen Werke schlicht nicht mehr mit dieser kindlichen Faszination aufnehmen und verarbeiten kann). _Angriff der Klonkrieger_ und _Die Rache der Sith_ nahm ich danach schon irgendwie nur noch als Randerscheinung und seichten Nachgeschmack wahr – bis dato sind das für mich eher _Übergänge_ von Episode I auf die Ur-Trilogie in Kinolänge als eigenständige Episoden. Außer bahnbrechender CGI, Kamino, Jango Fett, Natalie Portman und Count Dooku blieben nur zweierlei aus dieser Zeit haften: die Frage, wie aus einem kindlichen Spinner mit Ödipuskomplex und Verlustängsten der böseste Hollywood-Schurke der 90er Jahre werden sollte (geschweige denn, wie so etwas aussichtsreichster Jedi-Ritter seiner Zeit sein wollte), und das absolute Missverständnis, wie sich die sonst so stark aufgebaute Figur der Padmé Amidala in eben jenen labilen Leichtmatrosen derart verlieren konnte, dass sie schlussendlich nach der Geburt der ungeplanten Machtzwillinge Leia und Luke mal einfach so mir nichts dir nichts _den Willen zum Weiterleben_ verliert (bestimmt ein typisch royaler Charakterzug auf Naboo).

Wie dem auch sei … Die Zeit verstrich. Schule, Abitur, Umzug in ein anderes Bundesland, duales Studium, dann doch nur Lehre und schlussendlich Arbeit – Star Wars verlor ich zwar nie vollends aus den Augen, aber ich begnügte mich mit einigen Büchern, Videospielen und sonstigen Werken in nur unregelmäßigen Abständen. Nach Disneys _Machtergreifung_ veränderte sich für mich daran vorläufig erstmal nichts. Ich wusste, dass die neuen Sequels nichts für mich sein würden, weil ich einfach nicht deren Zielpublikum war/bin – das störte mich auch noch nicht weiter. _Das Erwachen der Macht_ habe ich mir nur ein einziges Mal nüchtern angeschaut, ehe ich dann ab dem zweiten Kontakt mit den Sequels ( _Die letzten Jedi_ ) seit Leias Superman-Szene im Weltall dazu übergegangen bin, mir einfach in bester Tele5-SchleFaZ-Manier immer eins-zwei Gläser guten Whiskys mit dazu zu genehmigen, um dem Ganzen überhaupt eine Art von Genuss abverlangen zu können. Bei Episode VII klappt das auch ganz hervorragend (etwas aufgelockert kommt da fast schon so etwas wie Fernseh-Atmosphäre auf!) und auch Episode VIII kann man sich auf diese Art als Fan ganz grenzwertig weiter ernsthaft zu Gemüte führen, aber spätestens die letzte Instanz der neuen Trilogie (mit ihrem feinnervig ausgearbeiteten Handlungssträngen) verdirbt einem doch selbst noch den Spirituosen-Genuss. _Solo_ fand ich unterdessen recht witzig (vermutlich, weil hier nicht soviel Schindluder mit der Macht und der Vergangenheit an sich getrieben wurde) und _Rogue One_ betrachtete ich als modernen Kriegsfilm im Kontrast zur Masse als recht gelungen.

Der Finale Bruch kam jedoch, als ich nach langer Zeit wieder einmal ein Star Wars Buch in die Hand nahm ( _Plagueis_ meine ich mich erinnern zu können) und bald darauf auf Wookieepedia nach einer Spezies suchen wollte. „ _Canon | Legends – was soll‘n der Scheiß?!_ “, dachte ich mir verstört und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass ich mein Fandom wohl doch mit ein klein wenig zu viel Abstand verfolgt hatte.

Ein schöner Bogen zur nächsten Vorbetrachtung im folgenden Kapitel …


	5. Kanon und Legenden – Der Griff zur Spaltaxt

Leuten, die sich nicht aktiv mit dem Star-Wars-Universum befassen, wird das nun Folgende vermutlich neu sein und es mag ihnen somit auf den ersten Blick vielleicht auch eher unwichtig erscheinen, aber gerade im Bezug auf die Spaltung innerhalb der Szene ist es unerlässlich, einen näheren Blick auf die innere Ordnung des Franchise zu werfen. Oder besser gesagt: einen nähren Blick auf die Art der Lizenzvergabe zu werfen.

Das Merchandising und Marketing rund um Krieg der Sterne war quasi ab Stunde Null eine Lizenz zum Gelddrucken und wenn es eine Abteilung bei Lucasfilm gab, die noch tüchtiger und tatkräftiger war als die Filmcrew selbst, dann war das _Lucas Licensing_. Direkt nach der Premiere von _Eine neue Hoffnung_ 1977 war der Durst der ständig weiter wachsenden Fangemeinde förmlich unstillbar – Bücher, Comics, Hintergrundinfos, Kurzgeschichten … Alles lief über Lucas Licensing, weil dies der einzig legitime Weg war, ein Stück vom Kuchen abzubekommen sozusagen.

Anders als man vielleicht vermuten mag, erfolgte die Lizenzierung jedoch keinesfalls willkürlich oder lediglich gewinnorientiert; ganz im Gegenteil – bei Lucas führte man über die Veröffentlichungen genaustens Buch und stimmte sich eng mit den Verlagen und ihren Autoren ab, um das noch junge Star-Wars-Universum nicht aus den Fugen laufen zu lassen. Wer mitmachen wollte, musste zuerst sein Konzept genehmigen lassen oder sich besser gleich direkt über gern gesehene Themen und Zeiträume bei Lucas informieren. Dementsprechend war es nicht selten fordernd – und sicherlich auch oft genug anstrengend bis stressig – für die Schriftsteller, sowohl die Vorgaben des eignen Verlegers als auch die von Lucas Licensing zu erfüllen. Doch wem die Gratwanderung glückte, winkte dafür andererseits ein Lohn, den es heute in der Form nur noch ganz selten gibt: das mentale Hochgefühl eines Ritterschlags, an etwas ganz Großem mitgewirkt haben zu dürfen und ihm Kraft der eigenen Ideen eine eigene Note eingehaucht zu haben (und dabei natürlich gleichzeitig ein kleinwenig Profit erwirtschaftet zu haben). Exzellent nachvollziehbar ist dies unter anderem in der kommentierten Fassung von Timothy Zahns Millionenbestseller _Erben des Imperiums_ , wo er in den Kommentaren lebhaft schildert, wie es sich damals anfühlte, für so eine riesige Community die Legende fortzusetzen (größte Erwartungen und das Vertrauen von Lucasfilm sorgten auch hier für ungemeinen eigenen Druck; die Geschichte soll sich wiederholen).

Bis weit über die Jahrtausendwende hinweg (also mehr als dreißig Jahre lang!) wurden auf diese Weise hunderte – wenn nicht gar tausende – Lizenzen alleine für Printmedien vergeben und unverändert lief alles streng kontrolliert über Lucas Licensing. Zwar wurden die Auflagen für die Lizenzvergabe mit der Zeit ein wenig gelockert (insbesondere, nachdem die Prequel-Trilogie fertiggestellt war und das Weltraummärchen somit zumindest in verfilmter Fassung als vorerst abgeschlossen galt), aber unüberwacht blieben die Veröffentlichungen unter dem Lucas-Banner dennoch nie. Bei Lucas Licensing gab es ein eigenes Ordnungssystem, in dem alle erschienen Produkte ihren eigenen Abschnitt auf der Zeitachse hatten. Wenn etwas neu dazukommen sollte, überprüfte man vorher genau, wo noch Platz frei war oder ob das neue Konzept zu Kollisionen innerhalb des _Expanded Universe_ (wie sich der offizielle Kanon jenseits der Filme damals noch schimpfte und gerne mit _EU_ abgekürzt wurde und wird) führte.

So, jetzt habe ich es endlich gesagt: _Kanon_. Und ich hoffe, ich konnte auch ein Gefühl dafür vermitteln, wie sehr man damals bei Lucas damit bemüht war, Ordnung in selbigem zu halten. Comics, Bücher, Filme, ganze Lexika, unter anderem in Deutschland das _Offizielle Star Wars Fact File_ als Sammelband mit über 120 Heften mit nichts als Detailhintergrundwissen zu Charakteren, Planeten, Technologien, Spezies und so weiter und so fort … Und alles wie aus einem Guss! Sicherlich gab es auch Ausnahmen (Stichwort _Holiday Specials_ ), aber in Summe war alles mit dem Lucas-Siegel in sich stimmig und kohärent (Filme von Lucasfilm, Bücher von Lucas Books, später Videospiele natürlich von Lucas Arts, ach ja: und Kinosound, aber bitte nur nach THX-Norm!). Alles im Star-Wars-Kosmos war sortiert, hatte System, widersprach sich fast nie und folgte ganz eigenen Naturgesetzen. Und wer störte sich damals schon ernsthaft daran, dass beispielsweise C-3PO scheinbar vergessen hatte, dass Vader mal Anakin Skywalker war oder das R2-D2 Obi-Wan Kenobi durchaus schon früher erkennen hätte dürfen?

Jetzt kommen wir zum Knackpunkt und zum ersten, richtig heftigen, frühen Bruch innerhalb der Community – ein Spaltkeil, den Disney gezwungener Weise, aber dennoch unklug, selbst in die Szene und somit ins eigene Fleisch trieb … Unmittelbar nach dem Aufkauf sämtlicher Rechte an Lucasfilm durch Walt Disney 2012 wurde nämlich beschlossen: _Wir restrukturieren mal eben das gesamte Star-Wars-Universum!_ An und für sich ist das noch gar nicht mal so tragisch und auch ein Stück weit nachvollziehbar – das Expanded Universe war und ist nahezu unüberschaubar (man kann in einem Menschenleben nicht alle Charaktere, alle Orte, alle Begebenheiten und alle Geschichten daraus kennenlernen, so riesig und nahezu unendlich ist es!). Und dennoch, es hätten sich – ein wenig Einsatz vorausgesetzt – mit Gewissheit Wege finden lassen. Bedingung dabei wäre nur gewesen, dass man sich entweder ebenfalls versucht hätte, mit in die wenigen freien Lücken im Kanon zu quetschen, oder aber (sehr viel besser!), dass man direkt eine der unendlich vielen – bisher unverfilmten und teilweise oscarpreisverdächtigen – Gedanken und Geschichten aus dem EU aufgegriffen und filmisch umgesetzt hätte; Potential genug wäre vorhanden gewesen und wartet noch heute auf seine Verwirklichung.

Doch natürlich hatte man bei Disney bereits andere Pläne und beschloss, dass alles, abgesehen von der Ur- und der Prequel-Trilogie, fortan nur noch _Legends_ genannt werden sollte; der komplette (in sich bündige) Kanon wurde somit mal eben egalisiert und ad acta gelegt. Auch dies klingt zugegebenermaßen noch nicht allzu kritisch und man braucht es ja auch nicht so eng zu sehen, aber der erste feine Haarriss bildete sich und sollte über die Zeit noch für gewaltige Probleme und maßlosen Frust sorgen … An der Stelle muss ich anmerken, dass auch ich damals davon (so wie vermutlich viele Fans) erstmal nichts so richtig mitbekommen hatte – für mich war die Welt immer noch in Ordnung und ich hatte immer noch im Hinterkopf: _Bei allen Büchern, die ich lese, und allem, was ich Krieg-der-Sterne-mäßig in die Finger kriege, steckt hintergründig das ausgeklügelte Lucas Licensing mit dem in sich bündigen Kanon dahinter; das lässt sich ja alles nicht so einfach revidieren_ … Denkst‘e!

Wir kommen zu der Stelle, an der ich _Plagueis_ las und (da man ja natürlich nicht immer gleich auf Anhieb zu jeder Spezies direkt ein Bild vor Augen hat) eine handelsübliche Internetsuchmaschine bemühen musste. _Wookieepedia_ war mir aus Jugendzeiten noch ein grober Begriff, aber dennoch wusste ich im ersten Moment nicht, was geschehen war; alle Einträge waren doppelt (und teils mit verstörend anderslautendem Inhalt) vorhanden, untergliedert in: _Canon | Legends_ – zwei Begriffe, mit denen ich nichts anfangen konnte. Meine anfängliche Hoffnung, _Legends_ würde sich vielleicht nur auf die neuen Zeichentrick- und animierten Serien beziehen (die ich bis dahin auch nur dem Namen nach kannte), verpuffte schnell. Ich musste also lernen, dass ein ganzes Abteil im Bücherzimmer des Elternhauses von nun an belanglos im Star-Wars-Universum war (wertlos behaupte ich nicht!). Unter Disney entstand so zu vielen Dingen, die im EU bereits etabliert worden waren, über die Zeit mal eben eine parallele Wahrheit. Nahezu jeder Charakter in Star Wars hat somit heute beispielsweise zwei Biografien – eine alte aus Lucas- und EU-Zeiten (Legends) und eine neue von Disney (Kanon).

Wir kommen später noch einmal darauf zurück, doch zuerst möge man sich bitte kurz vorstellen, dass es bis dahin auch unzählige Leute gab, die ihr ganzes Herzblut in Star Wars gesteckt hatten. Leute, wie den bereits erwähnten Timothy Zahn, deren einstiger Ritterschlag (der von Lucas erhaltenen Lizenz) nun null und nichtig war. Ich bewundere all die kreativen und schöpferisch tätigen Köpfe bis heute, die diesen _goldenen Arschtritt_ so souverän weggesteckt haben, dass sie sich erneut daran machen, ihr Lebenswerk nun unter Disney neu lizenzieren zu lassen (ein letztes Mal muss Zahn mit seiner epochalen _Thrawn-Trilogie_ als Referenz herhalten, der seine Klassiker mal eben kanon-konform umschreibt und viele der liebgewonnen Helden, die unter Lucas bereits gesetzt waren, nun unter Disney behutsam und teils unter dem Radar neu einführen/einschleusen darf). Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen dabei geht, aber ich könnte mich nach solcherlei Strapazen nicht mehr dazu motivieren, dem neuen Rechteinhaber meine bereits abgelieferte (und damals für gut befundene!) Arbeit erneut mundgerecht aufzubereiten.

Wie dem auch sei … Die Zeit blieb natürlich nicht im Jahre 2012 stehen und der neue Disney Kanon ist zwar mittlerweile noch nicht ganz so umfangreich, wie das ehemalige EU (an _Legends_ als Bezeichnung werde ich mich nicht mehr gewöhnen), aber zu diesem dafür inzwischen in hartem Widerspruch stehend. Mit jedem Buch, jedem Film und jeder Disney-Lizenz kommen einfach Dinge dazu, die es eigentlich schon gab oder die es so eigentlich nie hätte geben dürfen … Und das ist dann mal eben Kanon! Ein unübersichtliches Kuddelmuddel ist die Folge und gerade Leute, die damals gerne im Erweiterten Universum herumstromerten, kriegen derweil mehr und mehr Kopfschmerzen, weil im neuen Kanon auch gerne schon mal gegen Gesetzmäßigkeiten verstoßen wird, die im EU immer als selbstverständlich galten (Stichworte: Holdo-Manöver, Hyperraum-Kommunikation, Mikrosprünge, Kampfführung im Weltall und mit dem Lichtschwert, Sith-Kodex).

Wir haben es fast geschafft. An der Stelle vermute ich mal, dass das Gros der _Alten Garde_ bereits zum nächsten Kapitel weitergesprungen sein dürfte, weil es den meisten davon wohl so ähnlich wie mir selbst damals ergangen sein dürfte. Doch für den ganzen Rest will ich nochmal zusammenfassen: Ja, es mag für einen Außenstehenden oder auch den neu dazugekommenen Fan der Disney-Ära nach unnötiger Streitsucherei aussehen, wenn immer diese aberwitzigen Kanon-versus-Legenden-Debatten vom Stamm gebrochen werden, aber dahinter steckt nun einmal, dass etlichen Leuten das Fandom zwangs-entfremdet wurde. Es hätte wie bereits angemerkt subtile Wege gegeben, um dies zumindest teilweise zu vermeiden: Man hätte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und etwas völlig Anderes und Neues machen können, man hätte bereits bestehende Ideen aufgreifen können, man hätte sich Rat einholen können … Was hat man stattdessen getan? Man hat einfach alles für ungültig erklärt, nutzt nur noch einen (hoffentlich) gewinnbringenden Namen und pfeift auf den Rest! Nur mal als Vergleich (wenn auch ein wenig übertrieben wirkend): Ein Milliardär kauft Ferrari auf, sagt: „Das Alte ist nicht mehr, aber die Historie bleibt natürlich bestehen!“, und beschließt, fortan nur noch Elektro-Kleinwagen (natürlich mit _Cavallino Rampante_ auf der Haube – dem sich aufbäumenden Pferd der _Scuderia_ und das stolze Firmenlogo der prestigeträchtigen Automobilmarke aus Maranello) zu fertigen – genauso fühlt es sich für uns an, die wir das Pech haben, uns in unserer Jugend in unsere Kindheitsfantasien reingesteigert zu haben und ins Erweiterte Universum eingetaucht zu sein – es hat sich einfach jemand etwas extrem Symbolträchtiges, von dem er keinerlei Ahnung hat, unter den Nagel gerissen, wedelt damit auf der Suche nach Profit herum und verstößt gleichzeitig gegen alles, was es eigentlich bedeutete und schert sich einen Dreck darum, wie das wohl rüber kommen mag … Uncool (zumindest für alle, die die Vergangenheit kennen).

Abschließend bleibt zu sagen (ich hoffe, es ist jetzt überhaupt noch jemand da), dass diese elendige Diskussion über den Kanon nur ein einzelner Faktor in der großen Gesamtgleichung _Star Wars + Disney = ?_ ist. Einzeln betrachtet würden sich deswegen wohl wirklich nur die absoluten Hardliner untereinander in die Wolle kriegen, aber insgesamt sorgt es eben dafür, dass bei nahezu allen Alteingesessenen schon zu Beginn eine Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn steht und die Grundstimmung für Großes somit eher gedämpfter – ergo suboptimaler – Natur ist.

Wird der Spalt (inzwischen kontinental-klaffende Kluft!) wohl jemals gekittet werden können? Ich fürchte, dafür müssten die Rechte erneut von jemanden aufgekauft werden (so, jetzt haben wir alle herzhaft gelacht – mit welchen Mitteln sollte denn bitte jemals jemand Disney aufkaufen?!) und der müsste dann wirklich amputativ eingreifen – ein Teil muss ab. Zwangsweise trennt man die jeweiligen Fans mit ab (also entweder sagt man: _alles ist ab sofort wieder so wie früher_ und büßt die neu dazugekommen Fans ein, stimmt dafür jedoch die alte Fangemeinde milde; oder aber, man sagt: _es gibt jetzt endgültig kein Legends mehr_ und ja … auch aua).

* * *

Ich hoffe, jedem – der sich bis hier hin wacker gehalten und tatsächlich das komplette Kapitel durchgelesen hat – zumindest grob die Tragweite des Kanon-Legenden-Konflikts nähergebracht haben zu können.

Kleiner Nachtrag noch: Natürlich umfasst diese ganze monströse Merchandising-Maschinerie nebst Licensing auch die unendlich vielen (Trivial)-Artikel, die zu erfolgreichem Marketing zwangsweise dazugehören (Lego-Bausätze, Action-Figuren, Junior-Tüten-Beilagen, T-Shirts, Vibratoren, usw.), aber ich habe mich in diesem Abschnitt speziell auf die Print-Lizenzen (also vorzüglich Lucas Books) fokussiert, weil hauptsächlich durch sie nun mal das Erweiterte Universum zustande gekommen und nachhaltig gewachsen ist.


	6. Das (sich angiftende) [Wunsch-]Publikum

Eins wollte ich schon in den vorherigen Kapiteln unterbringen und zum Ausdruck gebracht haben, aber irgendwie hat sich nirgends der richtige Platz dafür finden lassen, und nun muss ich es wohl notgedrungen hier sagen, weil ich das folgende Thema einfach als zu sensibel erachte, als dass ich Missverständnisse nur wegen etwaigen doof-rüber-kommenden Formulierungen oder vermeintlichen nicht-abgeschlossen-wirkenden Gedankengängen aufkommen lassen will:

Im alltäglichen Leben wird meine Art der Meinungsäußerung oft auf den ersten Blick als zu radikal, engstirnig oder teils auch unsachlich abgestempelt, weil mir die unangenehme Eigenart zu Teil ist, meine Ansichten aufs Wesentliche reduziert und somit in konzentrierter und komprimierter Form einfach kurz und bündig (und leider wohl auch meist mit einem gewissen Grad von Finalität) als Endergebnis darzulegen. Zwar habe ich mir aufgrund entsprechenden Feedbacks über die Zeit angenommen, etwas mehr _vorzubauen_ und gewisse Schlüsse auch ausführlicher mit dem (wie mir inzwischen oft bestätigt wurde dann gar häufig nachvollziehbaren) Weg dorthin zu untermauern, aber ja … noch heute falle ich wohl gelegentlich (ungewollt) mit der Tür ins Haus und das möchte ich hier unbedingt vermeiden (vielleicht ist es mir hier ja bisher halbwegs gelungen?). Das jedenfalls dazu, falls ich dem einen oder anderen an mancher Stelle viel zu weit mit meiner Argumentation ausholen sollte – ich bin halt ein gebranntes Kind in der Beziehung und will vermeiden, allzu engstirnig rüber zu kommen (und irgendwo hoffe ich natürlich auch auf Verständnis oder zumindest Nachvollziehbarkeit meiner Ansichten zu stoßen). Agitation ist jedenfalls definitiv nicht meine Intention und es liegt mir fern, meine eigene Meinung als die einzig wahre etablieren zu wollen. Viel mehr will ich einen anderen Charakterzug meinerseits (zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit hätte ich fast heuchlerisch behauptet) zum Positiven anbieten: Ich bin einfach von Natur aus ein _Gegenströmer –_ schreien alle ganz laut _ja_ , schreie ich nicht selten _nein_ dagegen; finden alle etwas ausnahmslos _geil_ , ertappe ich mich bei dem Versuch, den unentdeckten Makel zu suchen; und so weiter. Auf der anderen Seite Suche ich das _Schöne_ und _Begehrenswerte_ in den von der Mehrheit eher verpönten Dingen (U.S.-Autos zum Beispiel). Wo ich dabei den möglichen Nutzwert für die Gesellschaft sehe? Nun, ich versichere nochmals, andere Meinungen ausdrücklich zu respektieren und ich empfinde es als gut und erachte es im Sinne der Urteilsbildung auch als extrem wichtig, dass es zu nahezu allen Themen unterschiedliche Standpunkte gibt – wird doch gerade durch die Masse unterschiedlicher Meinungen bei den meisten Menschen das Finden der _eigenen_ _goldenen Mitte_ erst möglich. Der innere Kompass braucht nun mal verschiedene Richtungen und Einflussgrößen, um überhaupt irgendwo von sich aus ausschlagen zu können und nicht bloß alles Gehörte unbeholfen _nachplappern_ zu müssen.

Genau darin sehe ich den Mehrwert und genau deswegen _streite_ ich so gerne (natürlich streite ich nicht gerne, aber es wird wie bereits geschildert gerne so ausgelegt): Da meine Meinung ab Werk oft eine Art Gegenpol zur Allgemeinvorstellung bildet, will ich genau diese möglichst oft darzulegen versuchen. Je mehr Perspektiven, Thesen und Darstellungen es zu einem Thema gibt, umso genauer lässt sich doch eine _echte Wahrheit_ (oder halt ein wahrer Konsens, oder zumindest ein aufrichtiger Kompromiss) finden, oder? Klar, umso mehr Verwirrung kommt auch ins Spiel, aber ich lege wie gesagt Wert darauf, dass sachlich argumentiert wird und nicht möglichst viele _Fake News_ zur reinen Verwirrung eingestreut werden! Jede Meinung – auch wenn sie einem anfangs nicht schmecken und/oder nicht goldrichtig sein mag – sollte stets als zusätzliche Quelle der eigenen Wahrheitsfindung dienen dürfen … ich wünschte, ich würde mich selbst immer an diese edelmütigen Leitlinien halten, doch in hitzigen Diskussionen; nun ja. Wie sagte bereits Ekel-Alfred: _Wenn man mit sachlichen Argumenten nicht mehr weiter kommt, geht es halt nur noch über persönliche Diffamierung, du Sau!_ Außerdem bleibt wohl überflüssigerweise zu sagen, dass es zu ganz bestimmten Themen im Sinne von Moral, Pietät und Anstand natürlich nur eine Meinung geben kann, über die man nicht streiten sollte (auch dies dürfte wohl jedem bewusst sein).

Ich habe fertig; jetzt zum eigentlichen Kapitel (wenn Sie/ihr mich jetzt überhaupt noch weiterlesen mögen/mögt) …

Was mir inzwischen am stärksten an den vielzähligen Diskussionen und kontrovers geführten Debatten auffällt, ist, dass man oft auf Anhieb die Teilnehmer ihren jeweiligen Lagern zuordnen kann, die ich einfach mal salopp wie folgt titulieren will, um deren spätere Zuordnung zu erleichtern (teils habe ich die Gruppen ja bereits in den vorherigen Kapiteln grob angerissen):

  * _Alte Garde_ – der Star-Wars-Erstkontakt fand hier noch durch ein Lucas-Werk und weit vor Disneys Ägide statt (ganz tiefgründig schlummert hier auch oft mehr oder weniger fundiertes Wissen aus dem EU, das über die Zeit einfach _natürlich_ gewachsen ist);

  * _Disney-Publikum_ – also der Zuschauerkreis, der erstmalig mit den neuen Produktionen erschlossen wurde (natürlich gehört hier auch durchaus der ein oder andere Oldie dazu, der sich einfach für das neue Konzept begeistern kann);

  * _Außenstehende_ – Leute, für die ein Film einfach nur ein Film ist und Ende; keine weiteren Ambitionen in Richtung Star Wars sind vorhanden; lediglich qualitative Gesichtspunkte zählen;

  * _Hardliner_ und _Nerds_ (last but not least) – das Hintergrundwissen über den Star-Wars-Kosmos kommt bei diesen wandelnden Enzyklopädien einem abgeschlossenem Studium gleich: jeder jemals auch nur am Rande erwähnte Jedi oder Sith ist inklusive seines zeitlichen Daseins bekannt, alle Planeten und Systeme in der Galaxis mit genauer Sektor-Angabe abgespeichert, keine noch so fremde Technologie oder deren Funktionsweise unvertraut und nahezu jedwede Geschichte aus dem Star-Wars-Universum geläufig und in den geistigen Untiefen genaustens protokolliert).




Und genau an der Stelle entstehen meines Erachtens nach auch schon die größten Missverständnisse und Reibstellen: Ein Mittfünfziger braucht nicht mit einem Teenager über Geschmack zu streiten (Led Zeppelin versus Justin Bieber würde auch kein gutes Ende nehmen!), beide zusammen nicht mit jemanden, für den ein Lichtschwert lediglich ein Hollywood-Accessoire und Stilmittel im Film ist und alle zusammen wiederum nicht mit Leuten, für die Star Wars im krassen Gegensatz dazu eine nahezu heilige Religion darstellt – das kann einfach nicht auf einen Nenner hinauslaufen!

Umso erstaunlicher, mit welcher Verbohrtheit und teils an Borniertheit grenzender Weltanschauung eben jene Lager oft weiter unvermindert einander begegnen und sich nach wie vor leidenschaftlich verbal die Köpfe einschlagen.

Dabei kann es eigentlich so einfach sein! Hat der alte Hase sich mal ernsthaft in die jüngere Generation rein zu denken versucht oder andersherum? Hat der Nerd einmal daran gedacht, dass nicht jeder permanent alle Fakten von Star Wars vor dem geistigen Auge zu schweben hat und es noch andere Dinge im Leben gibt (zumindest für manche Leute)? Haben die Normalos mal zu verstehen versucht, was Star Wars für manche Menschen darstellt und wie viel mehr da inzwischen drum herum gewachsen ist? Ich bin (trotz meiner sonst eher pessimistischen Lebenseinstellung) in dieser Frage durchweg zuversichtlich: Setzt die Star-Wars-Fans an einen runden Tisch, stellt ihnen diese Fragen und sie werden sich beruhigen. Nein, es wird keinen finalen Kompromiss geben und ja, man wird in gewissen Aspekten immer noch geteilter Meinung sein, aber ich glaube fest an die Einsicht und Einigkeit der Leute in der Szene (unabhängig ob alt, jung, neutral oder ultra-mäßig veranlagt) – die Magie von Krieg der Sterne eint uns alle irgendwo und so soll und muss das auch sein!

Anders jedoch sehe ich es mit Disney als Unternehmung und aktuellen Herausgeber – ohne allzu fest draufschlagen zu wollen, aber hier zeigt sich für mich persönlich der Kapitalismus mit einer seiner hässlichsten Fratzen, wo Kommerz über alles geht. Hier gibt es definitiv keinen Kompromiss, nichts außer der Gewinn ist heilig und lieber macht man den Bock zum Gärtner, statt mittels strategischen Vorgehens die eigentlich bis dato so geile Community zu erhalten (lieber zertrampelt man sie und hetzt sie gegeneinander auf). Vielleicht bin ich in meinem Urteil zu hart, aber abgesehen von diesem Vorwurf fällt mir nur ein einziger, anderer plausibler Grund dafür ein, dass man sich während und nach der Übernahme (und eigentlich bis zum heutigen Tage hin) taktisch derart ungeschickt angestellt hat: absolute Blödheit gepaart mit Ignoranz, Inkompetenz, Kurzsichtigkeit, Naivität und totaler Unwissenheit. Und das wäre für eine gewaltige Institution, wie sie Walt Disney mit all seinen Verdiensten und weltkulturerbe-würdigen Produktionen in meinen Augen durchaus ist, noch peinlicher als reine Profitgier … Aber gut, vielleicht hat Disney ja auch wirklich nur sein Mojo verloren und hat die gleichen Probleme mit den Jungabsolventen und dem heutigen Zeitgeist, wie so viele andere große Unternehmen, Konzerne und Flughafen-Bauprojekte auch?

Unabhängig davon will ich noch einmal auf das Zielpublikum (den Adressaten) zurückkehren … Schon unmittelbar im Vorfeld zu den Produktionsarbeiten zu Episode VII ( _Das Erwachen der Macht_ ) zeichnete sich bereits ab, was Disney mit der Neuauflage wohl im Schilde führte: die mit Abstand großartigste Familien-Reunion seitdem es Kinofilme und Lichtspielhäuser gab! Die ganze Familie generationsübergreifend geeint im Filmgenuss, voller Frieden, Harmonie und Eintracht vor den Fernsehgeräten respektive in den kuscheligen Kinosälen – oh, welch Glückseligkeit! Genau, wie damals im Vorspann der 90er Jahre Videokassetten der Walt Disney Studios (Wer kennt‘s noch von _Arielle_ , _König der Löwen_ oder einer anderen alten Disney-VHS? Von wegen: „Filme von Walt Disney sind gut für die kindliche Entwicklung, regen die Fantasie an und sind ein Spaß für die ganze Familie!“ oder so ähnlich?). Ja, die Älteren sollten nostalgisch in Erinnerungen schwelgen können und den Jüngeren stolz zuflüstern können: „Siehst du? Das da ist Han Solo – Muttis großer Held als sie so alt war wie du! Und da ist Prinzessin Leia – für die hat Vati damals geschwärmt, als er Star Wars zum ersten Mal im Kino gesehen hatte; stimmt‘s Papa?“ … Nun ja, zumindest so in etwa. Die Jüngeren sollten jedenfalls auf der anderen Seite mit Sternen in den Augen mit ihren neuen Helden mitfiebern und das wäre sie dann wohl: die perfekte Symbiose, in der alt und neu wie aus einem Guss zusammenwachsen und jeder den anderen aufrichtig bewundern kann: „Mann, habt ihr coole Helden!“ – „Danke, gleichfalls!“

Ich sage nicht, dass es so etwas nicht geben kann und das es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit wäre … aber leider denke ich es mir dafür (lasse mich jedoch gerne eines Besseren belehren). Vielleicht bin ich zu stark in der Automobilszene unterwegs, aber für mich findet sich hier die beste Parallele zu dem, was Disney wollte und schlussendlich erreicht hat – bitte alle mal kurz an elektrifizierte Oldtimer denken (also Autos, die älter sind als 30 Jahre und unter deren Haube Technologie von heute Vormittag steckt)! Wer nicht folgen kann: Solche Kreation haben nur ein einziges, großes Potential: Konfliktpotential! Die meisten Klassik-Fans werden einen direkt den Laden anzünden wollen, weil das nichts mehr mit Originalität zu tun hat, Leichenfledderei darstellt und seelenlos obendrein ist und die Jüngeren werden auf der anderen Seite mehrheitlich immer noch nicht an die alten Rostlauben rankommen. Nun ja, einige wenige gibt es vielleicht, die sich für so etwas begeistern können, doch ich wage zu behaupten, dass es wahrscheinlich mehr junge Klassik-Fans mit Leib und Seele gibt (die einen dann aus den selben Gründen wie die Älteren ebenfalls den Laden anzünden werden wollen) als neu-dazu-akquirierte Hybrid-Fans. Mist, jetzt kann mir bestimmt kaum noch einer folgen …

Egal, ich versuch‘s anders. Und zwar mit den ewig weisen Worten des einzig wahren Großmeisters Yoda: _Tu es, oder tu es nicht – es gibt kein Versuchen!_ Insofern hätte man der ganzen Scharade besser von Anfang an ein Ende gesetzt, hätte die alten Klamotten einfach begraben (auch darauf werden wir später spätestens mit Kylo Ren zurückkommen) und hätte einfach eine ganz andere Story im Star-Wars-Universum realisiert (ohne jeden Bezug) … Oder man hätte eben die Ur-Trilogie nochmals remastern müssen, um komplett oldschool (aber dafür kanon-konform) zu sein.

Andererseits weiß ich auch echt nicht, was bei Disney wohl zwischen den Episoden, wo die Spin-Offs raus kamen, stattgefunden haben muss, dass da noch einmal ein derartiger Sprung drin ist. Freilich, auch hier gab es kritische Stimmen, jedoch kann ich mich wahrlich nicht daran entsinnen, dass man sich derart über _Rogue One_ oder _Solo_ beklagt hätte … Doch das mag vielleicht damit zusammenhängen, dass beide nur indirekt was mit der eigentlichen Haupt-Story zu tun hatten und sich auch nicht an die richtig wunden Punkte der Szene herangewagt haben: die Macht spielte hier kaum eine Rolle, der Konflikt Jedi-vs-Sith wurde erst gar nicht beleuchtet und auch sonst – man beließ es auf einigen Referenzen und Cameo-Auftritten; alle wussten, es sind Spin-Offfs, die man zur Not ignorieren könnte. Drehbuch und Regie der beiden Auskopplungen hätte ich jedenfalls einen Versuch vor Abrams und Johnson zugestanden (doch dies ist nur meine persönliche Auffassung dazu; da darf gerne jeder andere Präferenzen ansetzen).

Ich versuche ein letztes Mal zum Thema (und somit auch endlich auf den eigentlichen Punkt!) zurückzukommen: In meinen Augen ist das Publikum einfach viel zu riesig und dadurch in vielen Belangen viel zu divers aufgestellt, als das man mit einem über 40 Jahre alten Konzept noch breitenmäßig richtig was reißen könnte, ohne gleichzeitig zu reformieren und dadurch wiederum im Endeffekt zu polarisieren. Die Krieg-der-Sterne-Community war schon immer leicht fanatisch veranlagt und die Außenstehenden haben schon immer etwas seltsam auf uns herabgesehen (entweder war man in den 90ern mit einem Star-Wars-Poster im Zimmer cool und gleichgesinnt oder halt ein wenig nerd-ig und freak-ig) – da braucht(e) es zwingend innere Einheit innerhalb der Szene. Und eben die gibt es nicht mehr (kann es nicht mehr geben), weil man inzwischen einfach über zwei ganz verschiedene Sachen mit dem gleichen Namen spricht (egal, ob die Trennlinie nun _Lucas-Disney_ oder C _anon-Legends_ heißt).

Ich behaupte nicht, dass es zwangsweise mit der Demografie innerhalb der Szene so laufen hätte müssen (frei nach: _Die Alten haben immer recht und die Jüngeren wissen immer alles besser!_ ), doch wie gesagt – so entzückend wie sich Disney da angestellt hat … tja. Das alte Konzept samt EU zu übernehmen hätte zu wenig junge Leute gelockt (schon klar), aber alles umzumodeln und zu hoffen, das würde bei der Alt-Community auf Anklang stoßen?

Ich ende einfach mal an der Stelle, weil sich abschließend jeder für sich selbst im Stillen fragen darf (und wenn bisher noch nicht geschehen, vielleicht auch einmal sollte!), wie das nur hätte gut gehen sollen: bekennende Alt-Fans + radikaler Wandel, um neue Leute zu begeistern + neue Leute, die zwar begeistert sind, aber den Ursprung nicht verstehen können, da ja leider ein radikaler Wandel von Nöten war, um sie überhaupt erst an Land zu ziehen … hmmmm.


	7. (Un-)Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Oh, was wurde man (selbst als Nicht-Star-Wars-Interessierter) schon während der Dreharbeiten zu _Das Erwachen der Macht_ von beinahe allen Seiten förmlich mit Meldungen der erfreulichsten Natur überschüttet – egal, ob über Soziale Medien, Rundfunk, Internet- und Smartphone-News-Feeds oder von Freunden und Bekannten, die sich zwar selbst nie Krieg-der-Sterne-mäßig engagiert hatten, dafür aber noch irgendwie wussten, dass man zumindest früher selbst ja Ambitionen eben jener Ausprägung gepflegt hatte und sich daher (quasi als Freundschaftsdienst) förmlich dazu verpflichtet sahen, einen nun auf dem neusten Stand zu bringen.

Ich deutete es ja bereits an – privat gelte ich als Pessimist (also das typische Klischee eines jeden bekennenden _Realisten_ dem Selbstverständnis nach) und war extrem vorsichtig. Von den Neuigkeiten generell wollte ich vorerst nichts hören – zu oft hatte diese Taktik in der Vergangenheit gute Dienste geleistet und vor bitteren Enttäuschungen bewahrt (bloß keine übertriebene Vorfreude aufkommen lassen!). Doch ich gönnte und wünschte es dem Rest der Community von ganzem Herzen – wäre ja nur zu schön, wenn das Husarenstück glücken würde. An und für sich war der ganze Trubel im Vorfeld zum Auftakt der Sequel-Trilogie ja auch noch gar nichts Ungewöhnliches – es gab auch damals um Episode I einen riesen Hype (wie eigentlich immer, wenn nach langer Zeit endlich etwas Neues zu etwas ganz Großem rauskommt). Werbetrommel und Merchandising ertrugen wir also erstmal alle mehr oder weniger optimistisch.

Und dennoch: Muss etwas wirklich gut werden, nur weil alle Beteiligten so ein _super Gefühl_ bei der ganzen Sache haben? Ist es ein Garant für Erfolg, nur weil die vermeintlichen Schlüssel eines früheren Triumphs erneut willkürlich eingestreut werden? Kann etwas gnadenlos _retro_ aber dennoch generationsübergreifend _cool_ sein? Hm, _Guardians of the Galaxy_ (oder _Batman_ , oder _Spiderman_ , oder _Rush_ ) lehrte(n): Es funktioniert hin und wieder tatsächlich! Allerdings darf man dabei nicht unterschlagen, dass es zu diesen Themen vorher auch noch kein monumentales Fandom gab, welches erstmal kernsaniert werden musste, um für die (zwingend nötige) junge Zielgruppe attraktiv zu werden. Wobei … Bei Batman/Spiderman gab es das wohl durchaus – und es hat dennoch funktioniert? Hm, bei Star Wars ist es jedenfalls anders gelaufen …

Für einen späten Rezensenten ist es natürlich ein Leichtes (und auch ein Stück weit Zeugnis schlechten Stils), sich im Nachhinein hinzustellen, dankbar über die entstandene Kontroverse zu referieren und oberlehrerhaft in alle damaligen Vorboten retrospektiv die entsprechenden Zeitzeichen herein zu interpretieren. Dennoch kann, will und muss ich (zur eigenen Genugtuung) anmerken, dass ich noch nie verstehen konnte und kann, warum immer alle so gnadenlos ausflippen, nur weil ehemalige Größen mit von der Partie sind. Wir sehen es tagtäglich überall um uns herum: in der Welt der Technik, in der Politik, in der Unterhaltungsindustrie, auf Youtube, in den sozialen Netzwerken, usw. – überall gibt es Legenden, Szene-Päpste, Visionäre und Wegbereiter, die einstmals Erstaunliches leisteten und es teils unvermindert weiter tun. Doch unabhängig von der Aktivität dieser Elite ( _soziale Schicht_ würde ich es nicht nennen und _Menschengruppe_ klingt ja nun doch ein wenig sehr distanziert), wird die Meinung eben jener Leute unverändert gern gehört, gilt als wertvoll und von Belang und wird dementsprechend ernst aufgefasst (natürlich oft nur in ihrem jeweiligen Metier oder innerhalb der betreffenden Szene). Nur, um mal ganz konkret ohne jedes damit verbundene Werturteil einige Namen als Beispiele zu nennen: Sascha Lobo (IT), Ferdinand Dudenhöffer (Kfz), Magnus Walker (Outlaw-Szene und Klassik-Porsche), Oliver Kahn (Fußball), Ex-Präsidenten und Altbundeskanzler freier Wahl und in einigen Jahren mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Elon Musk (Elektromobiltät, Raumfahrt und Innovationen aller Art).

Doch welche faktische Aussagekraft haben Statements der entsprechenden Personen wirklich? Klar, manche bleiben am Ball, sind trotz Alters fit in ihrem Bereich (manche auch darüber hinaus) und gestalten weiter aktiv mit, andere jedoch leben schon lange nur noch ein ganz normales Leben und sind das, was wir unterm Strich halt alle sind und bleiben: ganz normale Menschen, die älter werden und ab einem gewissen Grad einfach nicht mehr alles so mitnehmen können, wie es die jüngere Generation kann. Ich schließe mich da ausdrücklich mit ein und will hier echt keine Verkalkung oder so anprangern oder propagieren – jede Zeit hat ihre Helden; meine Eltern hatten Verständnis für meinen andersartigen Zeitgeist und ich und meine Kumpels wiederum respektieren es, wenn die heutigen Teenager die Dinge anders angehen als wir damals – also bitte keine Schmähungen an der Stelle!

Es ist nicht automatisch jeder neue Weg besser als der alte, aber man sollte tunlichst vermeiden, alles Neue von Vornherein zu blockieren oder andersherum alles Alte augenblicklich mit dem Erscheinen neuer Dinge über Bord zu werfen (Dieter Zetsche sprach immer gern von den Chancen des _Neuen_ und dem weiter daneben bestehenden _Bewährten_ als Fundament dafür). Es gilt jedoch genauso: Man sollte in einer neuen Zeit nicht alles Etablierte prinzipiell für unverändert belang- und wertvoll erachten. Will sagen: Es gibt auch genügend Beispiele einstmaliger Größen, die sich zwar nach außen unverändert gnadenlos hip und en vouge der Moderne anpassen (und alles Neue super und richtig finden) und selbst neusten Strömungen natürlicher folgen, als manch Heranwachsender entsprechender Zielgruppe, doch im Inneren eigentlich schon lange kein Verständnis mehr von dem haben, was sie da eigentlich verkörpern (Stichworte: Dieter Bohlen, Heidi Klum, Bernie Ecclestone, Boris Becker – alles natürlich nur meine persönliche Anschauung und ohne jeden Angriff oder Vorwurf! Ich weiß, dass auch meine Helden für manch andere Leute einfach nur _Idioten_ sind und das ist okay, vom Verständnis her wissen wir denke ich alle, wie manche Persönlichkeiten auf bestimmte Arten von Menschen wirken und in welchen Schubladen sie bei ihnen automatisch landen; es geht nur um die beispielhafte Zuordnung, um hier die Kurve zu kriegen). Soll jedenfalls heißen: Nicht alles Neue muss automatisch super und damit besser sein; Status Quo kann nicht in allen Bereichen des Lebens ganz ohne Rückschritte mal ebenso geändert werden.

Verdammt, wieder ziemlich weit ausgeholt … Wer allerdings bis hierhin durchgehalten hat, weiß vermutlich schon, worauf ich hinaus will: Nur weil unsere alten Haudegen am Set von Episode VII meinten: „Hey toll, das ist ja alles wieder genau wie früher und fühlt sich genauso – wenn nicht gar noch besser – an!“, hat das objektiv noch lange nichts zu sagen. Am Ende des Tages sind wir alle nur Menschen und wie bereits gesagt: manche stehen noch ganz gut im Thema, andere wiederum würden gut daran tun, ihrem Zeitgeist und ihrer Generation weiter treu zu bleiben. Abschließend ein paar Beispiele für diese Gattung: Walter Röhrl (zweifacher Rallye-Weltmeister), Enzo Ferrari, Linus Torvalds (Schöpfer von Linux) – sie alle standen/stehen zu ihren alten Ur-Werten; und dies nicht aus Verbohrtheit oder Nichtanpassungsfähigkeit heraus, sondern in vollem Bewusstsein über den sich verändernden Zeitgeist – als Fels in der Brandung sozusagen; sie stellen sich nicht aktiv quer, aber mahnen dennoch immer wieder den alten Tugenden.

Nicht unterbekommen in der Aufzählung musterhafter Führungsköpfe, die bis zum Schluss voll am Gas hingen (oder gar immer noch hängen!) habe ich: Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Ernst Prost (CEO von Liquy Moly) und Ferdinand Piëch (bis zum Schluss feste Größe in der Holding Porsche SE mit ihren gigantischen 12 Marken: VW, Audi, Seat, Skoda, Lamborghini, Porsche, MAN, Scania, VW Nutzfahrzeuge, Ducati, Bugatti und Bentley!) – sie alle wollte ich anstandshalber noch erwähnt haben, gleichzeitig aber auch darauf hinweisen, dass viele der im gesamten Kapitel genannten Persönlichkeiten menschlich teils deutlich weniger nobler Natur sind als aus betriebswirtschaftlicher Sicht.  
  


Absoluter Schlusssatz: Für mich persönlich war es noch immer das Beste, mir erst von gewissen Dingen selbst ein Bild zu machen, ehe ich mir die Expertenmeinungen dazu einholte … ergo gab ich unter anderem auf Harrison Fords Euphorie erstmal eher wenig und nahm mir vor, mich dem Thema _Sequels_ weiterhin sehr vorsichtig (selbst) zu nähren. Ebenso ließ ich Mark Hamills zeitweise durchbrechenden Zynismus (bevor ihm ein Maulkorb angelegt wurde) vorerst (möglichst) gänzlich außen vor und an mir abprallen.


	8. Episode VII – chronologisch

Es ist angerichtet – wir kommen zum Herzstück dieses „Werks“ …

Der Entschluss dazu, das hier auf die genau folgende Art und Weise zu machen, war relativ schnell und auch frühzeitig gefasst. Ich überlegte, wie ich es am besten anstellen sollte, meine Kritik möglichst nachvollziehbar zu verpacken und fand während meiner (tatsächlich angestellten) Recherche hierzu heraus: Mich persönlich spricht ein _neutraler Stichpunkt-Stil_ am meisten an; also einfach erstmal ohne jede Begründung zu jeder auffälligen Szene ein Kommentar, was man sich halt so denkt. Ergo beschloss ich, es genau so zu machen: Ich würde mir noch einmal (Gott sollte mir beistehen!) die Sequels ansehen, aber diesmal mit Notizblock, in dem ich alles möglichst genau so zu Protokoll geben würde, wie ich es beim ersten Mal empfand. Um nicht das komplette Drehbuch abzuschreiben, habe ich pragmatischer Weise nur die auffälligsten Szenen kommentiert und die Zwischenräume frei gelassen. Keine unnötigen Interpretationen, erstmal nur das rein subjektive Gefühl beim _Erstkontakt_. Szene für Szene können die Leser mich somit durch die Episoden begleiten und sich dadurch gewiss auch besser an ihre eigenen Impressionen und Eindrücke entsinnen. Und danach würde ich dann (im nächsten Kapitel also) die wichtigsten Streitpunkte näher erörtern und meine Sicht der Dinge möglichst objektiv versuchen darzulegen. Ein drittes Kapitel würde dann schließlich eine Art Fazit bilden und das bis dahin entstandene _große Ganze_ reflektieren. Das ist dann wieder meine Theorie von: einzeln, sachlich dargelegte Kritikpunkte mit resultierendem Endresultat = nachvollziehbar, aber Endresultat allein und dafür ausführlich = abschreckend, da ohne Beschreibung des Weges einfach zu radikal wirkend.

Ein weiterer Punkt übrigens, der mich so sehr gegen jederlei einseitige Kritik geimpft hat: Es finden sich überall gefühlt mehrstündige Abhandlungen darüber, warum welche Seite im Recht ist (Ist Rey eine Mary Sue? Sind die Sequels super und nur die Fans doof? etc.), aber kaum einer beschäftigt sich wirklich einmal nur mit dem reinen Eindruck (dem Gefühl und Empfinden) beim eigentlichen _Gucken_! Wenn das Publikum ein mulmiges Bauchgefühl bei gewissen Dingen und Szenen hat, dann ist das nun einmal so und muss nicht stundenlang wegdebattiert (oder gar geradegebogen) werden. Genauso wenig muss alles gnadenlos ins schlechte Licht gerückt werden, was sich eigentlich instinktiv richtig und gut anfühlt. Doch scheinbar gibt es inzwischen regelrechte _Warrior_ , die sich einzig und alleine einer Perspektive verschrieben haben und meinen, den Rest der Menschheit davon überzeugen zu müssen („Neeein, die Gegenseite hat Unrecht und das beweise ich euch soooo …“ Stunden später). Naja, so viel wieder zu meiner verworrenen Sicht der Dinge, bevor es nun endlich mal losgeht …

* * *

\+ das Intro mit der ikonischen Laufschrift (positives Gefühl _es-geht-wieder-los_ ) und neugierig machende Einleitung (wir wissen zumindest grob, dass das Imperium jetzt die Erste Ordnung heißt und die Rebellion erst zur Republik und dann zum Widerstand geworden ist; gleichzeitig macht die versprochene Skywalker-Jagd Lust auf mehr); absolute Randnotiz: in der wirklich beinharten Ur-Trilogie hätte es natürlich mit vollständigem Namen geheißen: „… Leia Organa entsendet ihren mutigsten Piloten, Poe Dameron, …“ – das hätte man sich ruhig trauen dürfen, um einen werdenden Helden gebührend einzuführen, aber nicht schlimm – Poe wird sich anfänglicher Anonymität zum Trotz auch so durchsetzen können  
  


\+ die Anfangssequenz der Sturmtruppenlandung (die Reminiszenz zu Beginn mit der sich vor den Planeten schiebenden Sternenzerstörer-Schnauze hat dafür eher wenig bei mir vom Empfinden her bewirkt) – die Sturmtruppen aber, die auf dem Planeten landen, sind erstmal cool inszeniert und man meint zum ersten Mal seit Langem, tatsächlich Zucht und Ordnung in den Reihen der Bösen erkennen zu können, wie zu guten alten Zeiten (also eine emotionale Mischung aus _D-Day_ und _Angriff der Klonkrieger_ )  
  


\+ der gezielte Knock-Out von Poes X-Wing durch die Sturmtruppler (yeah, endlich arbeiten Sturmtruppen tatsächlich mal wie Profis und lassen uns für einen Moment träumerisch an den späten Obi-Wan denken: „Und diese Einschüsse? Zu präzise für Sandleute. Nur imperiale Sturmtruppen arbeiten so präzise.“)  
  


± Poe erlegt Finns Kameraden, der ihm daraufhin im Sterben liegend eine blutige Hand übers Visier zieht (Hier muss ich das erste mal die Stirn kraus ziehen – seit wann hinterlassen Blaster Blut? Zumindest mir war das neu, aber okay, sind die Waffen des Widerstands halt so primitiv. Trotzdem witzig, dass ausgerechnet Poe für Finns darauffolgende Misere und seinen nachhaltigen _Knacks_ verantwortlich ist.)  
  


– Finns erwähnter, mentaler Zusammenbruch mitsamt anschließender Befehlsverweigerung folgt postwendend (Das erste, richtig unglaubwürdige Ding für mich: Ein gelernter Soldat bricht mitten im Feld zusammen, nur, weil ein Kamerad fällt? Wo haben die den denn bitte rekrutiert? Erste Zweifel an der Ersten Ordnung kommen auf und wir vermerken uns diese Stelle für das nachfolgende Erklär-Kapitel.)  
  


± Kylo Ren (also Darth Vaders dunkler Erbe, wie es schon auf den ersten Blick zu vermuten ist) glotzt Finn daraufhin einfach nur doof an – einerseits möchte ich denken, dass ein Sith eine derartige Insubordination direkt mit dem Tod ahnden würde, andererseits ertappe ich mich bei dem beschwichtigenden Gedanken: _Naa, vielleicht ist er ja solche Vollpfosten gewöhnt. Du hast ja gerade gesehen, dass die scheinbar auch nicht mehr das allerbeste Ausgangsmaterial verwenden._ ; aufgeschobene Schelte Kylos jedenfalls aufgrund von Finns komisch anmutender Einlage  
  


± gleich noch ein Plusminus übrigens für Kylos unkonventionelles Lichtschwert (die nächste Kontroverse, die man lieben oder hassen kann … mein Standpunkt dazu im nächsten Kapitel; tendenziell aber ganz klar zu gewöhnungsbedürftig – da einfach zu abgedreht – für Alt-Fans; für Newcomer – nachvollziehbarerweise – zwar genauso sinnlos, aber _leider geil_ und erstmal cool)  
  


± keine fünf Minuten im Film und schon ertappe ich mich bei dem Gedanken: _Oh Mann, was für eine billige Kopie der Story-Line von „Eine neue Hoffnung“ – es beginnt im Weltall, geht weiter über einem Wüstenplaneten und endet in einer Droidensuche auf selbigem! Man hätte ja mal was Anderes machen können!_ ; Plusminus, weil ich das an sich nicht so negativ sehe, wie es sich erstmal anhören mag  
  


\+ spätestens während Kylo den Blasterbolzen von Poe einfriert und wenig später eindrucksvoll loslässt, staunt man ob der visuellen Qualität des Streifens (der gleiche Effekt eines jeden neuen Videospiels – unabhängig vom Inhalt, ist die Grafik ja wohl erstmal mega!)  
  


– kurz darauf kehren alle auf die _Finalizer_ zurück und wir registrieren leicht genervt: Finn ist immer noch fix und alle und hechelt, wie ein Hund nach einem 20 km-Dauerlauf (wir setzen an der Stelle als Insider einfach mal doof voraus, dass der Transfer von der Planetenoberfläche an Bord auch so seine zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht haben wird und irgendjemanden währenddessen doch mal aufgefallen sein müsste, dass der arme Soldat total am Ende ist und gerade schlapp macht!); egal  
  


– _FN-2187, why???????_ steht bei mir wortwörtlich als Nächstes auf dem Schmierzettel (also der Moment, in dem Phasma Finn einen kleinen Einlauf verpasst) – Warum? Weil ich es damals wie heute einfach nicht begreifen kann! Auf der einen Seite scheint in der Ersten Ordnung eine eiserne Hierarchie zu bestehen, in der Sturmtruppen wie eh und je nach einem anonymen Zahlensystem bezeichnet werden (glückselige Klontruppler-Zeiten!), und auf der anderen Seite Finns derartig übersensible Reaktionsfreudigkeit! Also entweder, Phasma nimmt ihn in den Arm und sagt: „Klein Bobby, nicht traurig sein – Roger war ja auch schon ganz alt und hätte sich nur noch gequält!“, oder aber, man ist so hart und führt nur eine alphanumerische Bezeichnung als Namen und ist dann auch wirklich eiskalt. FN-2187 impliziert für mich jedenfalls definitiv: Das da ist ein waschechter Sturmtruppler (geklont, gezüchtet oder zumindest richtig programmiert!) und der kann dann nicht mal eben so beim ersten Mal Blut-Sehen freidrehen! Keine Ahnung wem es noch so geht, aber das klären wir im nächsten Kapitel …  
  


\+ glaubwürdiges Intro der Schrottsammlerin Rey (die komplette Sequenz ist stimmig und man mag das Mädchen auf Anhieb; fast so, wie man vor etlichen Jahren einen jungen Herren, der auf einer Feuchtfarm auf Tatooine schuftete, instinktiv ins Herz schloss)  
  


± Rey klaut BB-8 von einem anderen Schrottsammler – Ist es Ihnen/euch aufgefallen? Hier gilt scheinbar: Erstens, wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst; zweitens, es sei denn, ein anderer ist stärker. Dachte mir im ersten Moment jedenfalls: _Okay … Ihr seid beide Diebe und Schrottsammler und Rey behauptet mal eben, der Droide gehöre zu ihr – warum gleich nochmal? Aber gut, schnappt sie sich mal eben die Beute von dem Typen …_  
  


\+ spätestens jetzt kommen eindeutig positive, harmonische Schwingungen für BB-8 auf, wie er Rey so treudoof um Asyl anbettelt (genauso nervig und persistent wir R2-D2 seiner Zeit gegenüber C-3PO war); ganz, ganz untergründig befürchtet der Pessimist jedoch bereits: _Na, hoffentlich ist das nicht bloß so ein reingeworferner Werbe- und Sympathieträger, wie Scrat in Ice Age!_ Ich muss noch dazusagen: Ich liebe Scrat, aber manche Figuren erzeugen auf Dauer halt diesen Beigeschmack von: _Der muss jetzt mal wieder die Quote retten._  
  


– Kylo Ren bezeichnet Poe als „besten Piloten des Widerstands“ – großartig, Sherlock! Und warum lässt du ihn dann nicht besser bewachen?! Im Hinterstübchen hopst außerdem der Gedanke: _Kennt der Typ eigentlich seine Gegner nicht?_ In jedem Krieg kennen die Oberbefehlshaber den jeweiligen Konterpart ganz genau, und diese Milchsemmel muss sich da erst schriftlich drüber informieren lassen? _Der Beste_ impliziert doch wohl, es kann nur einen geben – ist es zu viel von einem dunklen, bösen Anführer verlangt, sich das gegnerische Quartett vorher mal anzugucken? Wir ertragen also genervt Finns endgültige Desertation von der Ersten Ordnung und Poes Flucht, doch zuvor werden wir aufgemuntert von einem Pluspunkt:  
  


\+ Kylo Rens Fähigkeit, in den Kopf anderer einzudringen (das ist mal eine schöne, neue Fähigkeit der Dunklen Seite!); Kylo wird uns eine Spur sympathischer  
  


– die Flucht von Poe und Finn (Wir fassen uns während der Szene beinahe an den Kopf: _Warum zur Hölle macht man nicht einfach den Hangar dicht oder hat wie in Episode I so ein cooles Geschütz an der Decke hängen, das unerlaubte Starts mal eben egalisiert?!_ Insgesamt wirkt es komisch, wie einfach Finn – der ja eigentlich schon durch Phasma unehrenhaft aus der Ersten Ordnung bis zur _Rekonditionierung_ entlassen wurde – an Poe herankommt, ohne das es jemanden stört) … Der gutgemeinte Schmunzler mit dem „Das ist ein Selbstgespräch“ verpufft derweil wirkungslos, aber es kommt noch besser:  
  


± Finn ballert juchzend (bis gerade eben noch unheilbar traumatisiert) dutzende Kameraden (die genauso unschuldig in dieses Schlamassel hereingezogen wurden wie er selbst) vom TIE-Jäger aus ab und zerstört voller Euphorie den Hangar-Kontrollraum – an der Stelle von mir aus ein Plusminus, weil dieser Negativpunkt sehr vielen anderen Leuten extrem auffiel, die mich erst darauf brachten (ich von mir aus hab‘ das gar nicht so auf Anhieb wahrgenommen, kann die Szene jetzt allerdings auch nicht mehr neutral mit ansehen)  
  


\+ Potential der TIE-Jäger der Ersten Ordnung! Endlich einmal kommt die Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit der schnellen Jäger zum Vorschein – danke, Poe & Finn für diese Demonstration! In der Fanszene ist ein TIE-Fighter einfach eine Institution und in Bewegung einfach schön anzusehen …  
  


– auf einmal weiß Kylo, wer Poes Gehilfe war, kann Finn sogar beim Namen (oder halt der alphanumerischen Nomenklatur nach) nennen – warum hat er ihn gleich nochmal nicht direkt auf Jakku kalt gemacht? Oh Ren, was würde nur dein Opi dazu sagen?  
  


– Finn ist angeblich _der erste_ Sturmtruppler, der desertiert ist und hat sich vorher immer makellos verhalten – ach, bitte! Wie lange bildet die Erste Ordnung denn schon Soldaten aus? Entweder sind sie fix und fertig und unfehlbar programmiert und versagen nicht, oder aber sie müssen strenger überwacht werden in ihrem ersten Einsatz (was ja bei Finn auch nicht so ganz ersichtlich war)  
  


± die Absturzszene des ungleichen Gespanns auf Jakku erinnert mich jedes Mal an _Die Rückkehr der Mumie_ ; keine Ahnung warum, aber wenn ich sehe, wie der TIE-Jäger vom Sand verschluckt wird und kurz darauf implodiert, muss ich lächeln (vielleicht ein schlechtes Omen aus dem Unterbewusstsein heraus – wir sehnen uns also schon nach anderen Filmen?)  
  


– Hux versus Kylo die Erste; keine Ahnung, was an der Szene so einen üblen Nachgeschmack hinterlässt, aber dieses kindische Gezänk eines angeblichen Oberbefehlshabers mit einem angeblichen Sith-Lord mundet mir einfach nicht. Außerdem fällt diese Sequenz negativ auf, weil mit ihr für sehr viel Unklarheit gesorgt wird: Wie ist die genaue Rangordnung? Wer hat von den beiden denn nun das Sagen? Wo stehen Hux und Kylo genau in Snokes Befehlskette? Teilen sie sich das Kommando? Snoke als Big-Boss ist dafür eindeutig. Ein weiterer Hickser kommt mit Hux Andeutung, über Kylos _persönliche Interessen_ – ach, nun auf einmal ist die Skywalker-Jagd nur noch persönliches Interesse? Hatte uns der Vorspann nicht versprochen, das wäre das Gesamtziel der Ersten Ordnung? Auch zu diesem Punkt im nächsten Kapitel einiges mehr …  
  


– „Meine Soldaten sind programmiert von Geburt an!“, wir schütteln mental mit dem Kopf. Ähnlich wie vorhin bei FN-2187 (was dazu übrigens wieder passen würde!) – warum zum Teufel desertiert dann bitte einer beim erstbesten Feindkontakt?!  
  


– Finn und Rey werden (natürlich) direkt miteinander verkuppelt (das Thema wird uns noch nachhaltig beschäftigen)  
  


– der Rasende Falke steht natürlich mal eben ausgerechnet auf Jakku rum, um Rey und Finn mit auf einen netten Retrotrip zu nehmen (das wirkte/wirkt in dem Tempo und mit dem Ablauf einfach zu erzwungen … _Hey, der Falke muss da jetzt irgendwie auch noch mit rein!_ Das kommt gerne auch noch mit ins nächste Kapitel.)  
  


± verpasste Retro-Chance mit der antiquierten Falken-Technik: Finn und Rey hechten also überstürzt an Bord und sie meint, sie könne das Teil fliegen (daran besteht meinerseits definitiv noch keine Kritik!) – schön und gut, aber warum hat man hier nicht einfach mal richtig konsequent auf Retro gemacht und Hans ikonischen Schlag gegen die Überkopf-Konsole kopiert?! Sie wissen schon / ihr wisst schon: In der Ur-Trilogie wollen die Helden gerade mal wieder abhauen, als das erste Mal der Strom ausfällt und Han daraufhin einmal galant mit der Hand gegen‘s Paneel schlägt, woraufhin der Strom wiederkehrt und da bleibt. Das hätte von mir aus dann wieder für diese Szene einfach mit rein gemusst – wenn schon, denn schon!  
  


– und natürlich hat der Falke im Gegensatz zu dem TIE-Jäger auf der _Finalizer_ kein _Abschleppseil_ , das den Start verhindert (dummerweise ist das für mich tatsächlich ein Minuspunkt, weil ich zuvor _Solo_ sah, wo Lando seiner Zeit auch mit einer _Parkkralle_ zu kämpfen hatte); Rey darf ergo ungehindert an Bord hopsen und mit ihren ungeahnten Talenten brillieren.  
  


\+ erster Ren‘scher Wutausbruch! Viele empfanden diese Szene völlig übertrieben, aber ich genoss es, wie Kylo da mal eben die Fassung verlor, frustriert die Konsole zerdepperte und dann locker nachschiebt: „Sonst noch was?“ – sehr sympathischer Charakterzug für einen Disney-Schurken und ganz und gar nicht überzogen für meinen Geschmack (Exzentrik stand bisher noch jedem Sith vorzüglich zu Gesicht!)  
  


± Han droht damit, Rey und Poe in eine Rettungskapsel zu stecken. Der Insider kratzt sich verwirrt am Kopf: Meint Han eine Rettungskapsel von der riesigen Fähre oder etwa tatsächlich vom Falken selbst? Man muss nämlich wissen, dass der YT-Frachter (der der Falke nun mal ist!) tatsächlich in der Mitte (zwischen den _Zähnen_ ) mal eine Rettungskapsel gehabt hat (kam im EU gar mal irgendwie vor); aber gut – Han ist uns ja dafür bekannt, auch manchmal absichtlich Müll zu erzählen (gerade im Bezug auf seine Fähigkeiten und die seines Schiffs) – daher auch Plusminus  
  


\+ HAN!!! Für einen Moment verfliegen meine Zweifel – Han Solo ist ganz genau so gelungen, wie man ihn beworben hat: Es ist, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben! Von beiden Seiten wird der Gauner von kriminellen Syndikaten zugetextet und wie eh und je labert er cool um den heißen Brei herum, um die eigene Haut zu retten. Keine Ahnung, wie es das Neu-Publikum findet, aber für mich als Alt-Fan ist mit Hans Auftritt kurzzeitig die Welt in Ordnung (wo bleibt eigentlich ein Hutte, als vierte Partei?)! Nein, hier stimmt alles: Vom ersten Moment an, wo Harrison Ford mit Chewbacca den Falken betritt, über all die vielen großen und kleinen markigen Sprüche, bis zum genialen Abflug mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit! Exakt so haben wir uns den gealterten aber trotzdem immer-gleichen Han Solo doch alle gewünscht und vorgestellt, oder?  
  


± Kompressor, Zündung, ausgeübter Druck auf den Antrieb – es tut mir leid, wirklich leid, aber ich arbeite auf einem Motorenprüfstand und kann nicht anders, als mir zu denken: _Irgendein Idiot wollte hier unbedingt ein paar coole Begriffe zusammenhanglos mit ins Drehbuch schreiben, mal richtig technisch einen raushauen und gleichzeitig auch noch Rey damit nett in Szene setzen!_ Ein wenig bitter, dass Han sein eigenes Schiff neu kennen lernen muss, ausgerechnet Rey diesbezüglich glücklicherweise auf dem Laufenden ist und somit nur allzu gerne behilflich dabei sein darf (das gibt an der Stelle Arbeit im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


– Snoke deutet an, Skywalker dürfe nicht zurückkehren – okay, aber haben wir nicht alle (unter anderem wieder aus dem Eröffnungstext) längst erfahren, dass er untergetaucht ist? Warum also sollte er zurückkehren, wenn er sich doch so final und das schon seit langer Zeit vom galaktischen Geschehen zurückgezogen hat? Erneut nervt in der Szene das Buhlen um Anführer Snokes Gunst von den beiden Kindergartenkindern Ren und Hux (und wir sehen am Horizont die ersten _Schiffe_ fürs Pairing [Kylo Ren x Armitage Hux] auftauchen und können es ihnen nicht mal verübeln – _hate boner_ und gerade so ein jugendlicher Konkurrenzkampf ist im Fandom nun einmal was, auch wenn‘s nur einige wenige offenkundig zugeben würden; Hux versus Kylo die Zweite wäre damit auch durch.)  
  


± Rey _überbrückt_ mal eben den Kompressor – für mich persönlich im Bezug auf das Thema erneut kein Minuspunkt, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass ich (sollte ich mir ein Urteil darüber erlauben müssen) prinzipiell zu vernichtend wäre, da ich halt ein Fachidiot bin, aber gerade in der Community musste ich sehen: Die herausgerissene Platine mit den fünf Drähten dran findet auch unter Fachfremden wenig Anklang. Für mich jedenfalls Plusminus, weil Han sich ja bereits vorher mit dem Teil schwer tat und Rey dessen Funktion (woher auch immer) offenbar kannte (das gibt – will ich an der Stelle nochmals erwähnt haben – ein sattes Fressen im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


– Kylo beichtet vor Vaders Helm. Okay, das ist jetzt einfach nur _downright_ _creepy_ – dafür gibt es kein anderes Wort. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Intention dieser Szene sein sollte und ich kenne auch niemanden, der sie ernsthaft verteidigt. Hier hat man _Glaube_ einfach zu wörtlich genommen! Ich meine, dass ist nicht einfach nur ein Helm – Vader/Anakin wurden in der Rüstung verbrannt! – das ist quasi der Kopf einer Leiche … wie gesagt: Creepy, creepy und reichlich morbid, Kylo!  
  


– die Ansprache von Armitage Hux vor den Streitkräften der Ersten Ordnung – tut mir leid, aber ich sitze mit hochgezogener Augenbraue da und muss mich erstmal vergewissern, den richtigen Film gestartet zu haben (und keine Parodie). Keine Ahnung, wie es sich für das Disney-Publikum anfühlt, aber ich bin im Zwiespalt zwischen Heulen und prustend Loslachen. Hux als Charakter hatte ich bisher toleriert, doch nun erscheint er mir endgültig als zu unglaubwürdig (durch Alter, Auftreten und Charisma). Und so sehe ich da leider nur einen von _Harry Potters_ ehemaligen Weggefährten in völlig unglaubwürdiger Freddie-Mercury-Manier sinnlos eine Menge aufheizen und die schlechteste Referenz auf Nazi-Deutschland, die es in Krieg der Sterne jemals gab (Erklärung dazu im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


– Finn beginnt mal eben Lukes Lichtschwert zu schwingen (oh ja, Han nutzte in Episode V das gleiche Lichtschwert als Werkzeug, aber der Kampf mit einem solchen … – sorry, aber das ist zumindest im Kopf der EU-Leute alleinig den Machtnutzern vorbehalten, ohne sich dabei selbst in Stücke zu schneiden; das kommt dann wohl auch mit ins nächste Kapitel.)  
  


\+ TR-8R eilt uns mit seinem XXL-Elektro-Schlagstock (riot control baton) zur Rettung und korrigiert den Fehler postwendend – geil! Schön zu sehen, dass Finn im Gegensatz zu Rey nicht bei allem, was er zum ersten Mal tut, direkt alles jemals vor ihm dagewesene übertrifft und gnadenlos in den Schatten stellt. Anders als für einen Großteil der Community, ist TR-8R für mich jedoch in keinster Weise mit Boba Fett vergleichbar – er ist halt ein guter Sturmtruppler und von Phasma super-trainierter Nahkämpfer, der einem Protagonisten mal eine anständige Lektion erteilt. RIP TR-8R und danke für einen geilen Fight – ich vermisse dich schon jetzt!  
  


– Ich ertappe mich bei dem Gedanken, mich selbst zu fragen, warum auf einmal eigentlich alle auf Takodana sind? Okay, Han hat Rey, Finn und Chewy zu Maz Kanata bringen wollen, weil sie tolle Ratschläge hat, aber die paar angedeuteten Funksprüche der _Spione_ beider Seiten reichen für mich als Erklärung einfach nicht aus, um schon Sekunden später das Auftauchen von Erster Ordnung und Widerstand in der Größenordnung rechtfertigen zu können (vielleicht sind Leute wie ich auch einfach nur zu doof, aber das ist mir persönlich zu hoch; wenn es plausiblere Erklärungen dafür im Hintergrund gab, waren sie auf jeden Fall nicht deutlich genug!)  
  


± erneut verpasste Retro-Chance: auf Takodana herrscht plötzlich so ein herrliches Kommen und Gehen aller Beteiligten (Imperiale, Widerständler, Kylo), dass ich auf den ikonischen Auftritt einer Lambda-Fähre warte (leider scheint die wohl inzwischen ausgemustert worden zu sein – schade!)  
  


– C-3POs roter Arm ( _Warum?!_ Mir ist da nichts aus den letzten sechs Filmen im Gedächtnis geblieben und auch nichts must-know-mäßiges aus dem EU bekannt – ohne nähere Erklärung so definitiv hochgradig verwirrender Schwachsinn, der nur für fragende Gesichter im gesamten Publikum sorgt!)  
  


\+ Reys _Leseschutz_ vor Kylo; auch hier spaltet sich die Szene, aber ich fand‘s gut, dass Rens Trick mal gegen ‘ne Wand prallt!  
  


– Kylo unmasked: hinter der Ren‘schen Maske steckt der neue Disney-Prinz (ein ganz individueller Minuspunkt; manche mögen die Szene, anderen geht es wiederum wie mir und es wird ihnen schlecht bei diesem _neuen Gesicht_ der Dunklen Seite und dem Gedanken an die Herzchenaugen der Fangirls: _Ist der niedlich, den will man ja einfach nur knuddeln!!!_ …Hand aufs Herz: Unterm Strich war es aber glaube ich allen klar, dass dieser Moment kommen würde und man uns einen glattgebügelten Schnösel mit Emo-Einschlag als sogenanntes _long term love interest_ für Rey präsentieren würde; im nächsten Kapitel mehr dazu, inklusive der Begründung, warum gerade die Vergangenheit hier so extrem polarisierend wirkt und Kylo Ren unterm Strich eigentlich gar nichts dafür kann, dass er von machen geliebt, von anderen wiederum schon geradezu abgrundtief gehasst, wird …)  
  


\+ der darauffolgende, angedeutete Plot von Snoke (Insider riechen hier förmlich, wie Snoke Kylo in Zukunft in bester Sidious-Manier durch Rey ersetzen will und wird, sollte er weiter so schwächeln und sie weiter derart erstarken) – ein Pluspunkt für einen wahren Sith-Klassiker!  
  


– Rey kann mal eben fliehen – warum in drei Teufelsnamen (Satan, Beelzebub und Luzifer!) wird sie nicht besser bewacht?! Ren persönlich hat doch gerade eben selbst festgestellt, dass sie stark genug ist, um sich ihm zu widersetzen … argh!!!  
  


\+ Zweiter Ren‘scher Wutausbruch (und die nette Reaktion der Sturmtruppe: _Oh Mann, der Chef hat mal wieder einen schlechten Tag – schnell weg hier!_ )  
  


\+ Han liefert uns nach dem ersten Start mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus einem Hangar nun auch noch den ersten Landeanflug mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit! Schöne neue Kanon-Welt (keine Ironie, das sind wirklich mal nette Neuerungen)!  
  


– Finn kennt natürlich den tagesaktuellen Patrouillenplan der Starkiller Base auswendig und sucht sich mal eben Captain Phasma höchstpersönlich als Opfer aus (aber gut, er brauchte ja auch hochrangigen Zugang; trotzdem …)  
  


– gleich noch ein Minus für Finns übertrieben kleinkindisches Verhalten ( _Ich hab‘ jetzt das Sagen, Phasma! Ich! Ich! ICH!_ ), aber das wiegt nicht allzu schwer, weil man uns damit ja vielleicht nur mal wieder zeigen wollte, dass Finn immer noch ein relativer Neuling in der großen freien Welt menschlicher Emotionen ist; nichtsdestotrotz bedenklich  
  


– Phasma kooperiert mal eben ohne großartigen Nachdruck, ohne jede Falle und ohne Zeitspiel (unglaubwürdig auf den ersten Blick, egal wie es weiter verteidigt wird)  
  


– dieser Minuspunkt wirkt bisher am schmerzvollsten (und müsste folglich doppelt oder gar dreifach zählen): Han fragt nach einer Müllpresse für Phasma (Wir wissen alle, wie die Anspielung gemeint ist, aber trotzdem finde ich sie unter aller Kanone! Han ist ein _Guter_ , Auge um Auge und Zahn um Zahn steht ihm so überhaupt nicht, zumal er mit Phasma persönlich keinerlei Rechnung offen hat. _Herzlos_ steht einfach nur auf meinem Notizblock zu der Aktion … Ganz und gar nicht heldenhaft oder vorbildlich für die lieben Kleinen, Disney!)  
  


– _Kylo der Emo_ – Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung! Ich will wirklich nicht so pauschal und diskriminierend daher kommen, aber das steht nun einmal als Erstes auf meinem Spicker zum Han-vs-Ben-Showdown. Nein, nun mal im Ernst: Es ist schon klar, dass man Kylos inneren Konflikt irgendwie beleuchten wollte, aber so ist das für mich einfach kein dunkler Lord, sondern nur ein verängstigter Junge mit Maske und mehr nicht (da liegt keine Stärke in der Dunkelheit, wie einst bei Anakin oder allen anderen Sith aus dem EU; Snoke und Rian Johnson werden uns später in diesem Punkt noch Recht geben – siehe nächste[s] Kapitel!)  
  


– Hipp, hipp, hurra – der Minuspunkt mit Phasma und der Müllpresse ist doch nicht der schlimmste in Episode VII; dieser hier wiegt 10-fach: Finn kämpft gegen Kylo Ren (natürlich mit Lichtschwert!) und verletzt diesen auch noch! Sakrileg, ein trainierter Machtnutzer unterliegt einer Force-Null mit Laserschwert; mehr sage ich dazu nicht (nicht in diesem Kapitel)!  
  


– Rey-vs-Ren; okay, Rey entwickelt sich mal eben innerhalb von 40 Sekunden vom blutigen Amateur zum absoluten Pro, nachdem sie mal kurz den Blick gesenkt und gespürt hat, dass Kylo hinter der Maske echt ein Wi***er ist  
  


– Leia begrüßt die Helden bei ihrer Rückkehr (ist natürlich traurig, dass Han nicht dabei ist), aber freut sich keine Spur über R2, der angeblich für solange so gut wie abgeschrieben war? (erneut herzlos!); hier hätte ich Freudentränen erwartet, dass zumindest ein ehemalige Wegbegleiter wieder mit an Bord ist (außerdem erntet diese Szene berechtigt viel Schelte dafür, dass Leia zuerst Rey und nicht Chewie um den Hals fällt und Chewbacca in Episode VII generell kaum Beachtung findet)  
  


– das Ende! Ich weiß noch genau, wie enttäuscht ich damals nach dem ersten Schauen war: _Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?! War‘s das schon?_ Das Gegenteil von einem guten Kliffhänger für mich. Hux hat angeblich noch rechtzeitig Kylo unter‘n Arm klemmen können, die arme Phasma ist bis auf Weiteres im Müllschacht verschütt, Finn liegt im Koma und Rey steht vor Luke, wie ein einsamer Hund, der unbedingt mit einem spielen will: Schwanz wedelnd, Ohren hängend, Nase triefend (Danke, Charly Sheen, für diesen zeitlosen, monumentalen Dreiklang aus _Hot Shots_!); für mich persönlich fühlte es sich jedenfalls ohne greifbare Fortsetzung nach komplett verschwendeter Zeit an, da ich keine Spur schlauer war, als nach dem ersten Trailer (tonnenweise offene Enden, damit wir alle brav zu Episode VIII wiederkommen, oder wie?)

* * *

_Randnotiz zum nächsten Update:_ weiter geht's mit militärischer Pünktlichkeit in genau einer Woche (oder gar schon zum Freitag?) mit dem angepriesenen Erklär-Kapitel, in dem die wichtigsten der hier aufgelisteten Auffälligkeiten ausführlicher seziert werden.

Bis dahin gehabt Euch wohl

Stag Stopa


	9. Episode VII – erweiterte Kritik

Wie versprochen geht‘s jetzt ins Detail mit den wichtigsten (soll heißen: streitbarsten) Kritikpunkten aus dem vorherigen Kapitel, die man sich ruhig einmal aus verschiedenen Betrachtungswinkeln heraus anschauen kann (und vielleicht sogar stellenweise auch muss), ehe man da allzu hitzig ins Gericht mit geht …

_Kylo Rens neues Lichtschwert:_ Okay, was haben wir hier mal ganz nüchtern betrachtet? Ein Lichtschwert mit sogenannter _Parierstange_ (engl.: crossguard) – fein. Was genau macht so eine Parierstange? An einem fetten Schwert aus dem Mittelalter (sogenannten _Zweihänder_ ) die Hände des jeweiligen Nutzers schützen und darüber hinaus cool aussehen – alles klar. Schwerter mit ausgeformter Parierstange signalisieren schon optisch: _Ich bin mächtig, ich bin schwer und nur mit sehr viel Kraft (wenn nicht gar bloßer Gewalt) zu führen … Und ich mache verdammt viel Schaden, tue höllisch weh._ Ja, man kann diese martialischen Grundprinzipien natürlich aufs Laserschwert übertragen und es komplementiert auf diese Weise auch hervorragend Kylo Rens grobschlächtige Persönlichkeit; das Problem dabei ist nur: sechs Episoden lang sind nicht wenige (teils prominente!) Hände eben jener fehlenden Parierstange zum Opfer gefallen (unter anderem Count Dooku hat sein Makeshi-Duell-Lichtschwert seiner Zeit ganz lässig derart flüssig an Anakins Klinge abgleiten lassen, dass der damalige _allmächtige Auserwählte_ hier doch glatt mit zur Liste der Leidtragenden gezählt werden muss). Klar, in Star Wars wurden seit jeher immer gerne neue Lichtschwerttypen eingeführt und gerne damit experimentiert (Mauls Doppelklinge, Dookus erwähnter Makeshi-Griff, im EU dann sogar Tonfa-Lichtschwerter, Energie-Peitschen usw.), aber ausgerechnet Kylos Breitschwert kann hier nicht so richtig flächendeckend überzeugen – die _Alte Garde_ ist verwirrt ( _Was soll das denn jetzt noch?_ ) und selbst unter dem Neu-Publikum spalten sich die Gemüter (einige fanden‘s cool, andere lächerlich). Es gab schon so viele verschiedene Styles – warum hat man sich nicht einfach einen bestehenden für Kylo ausgesucht, sondern musste (mit Gewalt?) unbedingt nochmal etwas völlig Anderes hinzufügen? _Oh ja, wir haben hier einen richtig bösen, exzentrischen Sith-Lord, dazu passend brauchen wir jetzt eine möglichst fiese Waffe – also her mit dem extrovertiertesten Lichtsäbel, der sich auftreiben lässt!_

Schon im Vorfeld (nach den ersten Teasern) gab es ja diese völlig unterschiedlichen Reaktionen auf Kylos Lichtschwert und ich zählte natürlich wieder einmal zu der kopfschüttelnden Fraktion: _War ja klar, dass Disney für den neuen Schurken noch etwas völlig Neuartiges an den Haaren herbeiziehen musste, egal, wie lächerlich es jetzt manche finden!_ Genau dieses erzwungen Andersartige stößt mir halt auf (und vielen anderen sicher auch). Doch wie gesagt: Wenn man es seit Jahrzehnten nur so kennt, ist man vielleicht auch etwas zu starr in seinen Ansichten …

Daher also aus dem Blickwinkel der neutralen Zuschauer: Es gibt ein neues Lichtschwert – toll. Was passiert jetzt – die Fans beginnen sich zu streiten, die Szene-Päpste ergreifen das Wort und zu guter Letzt liefert Disney selbst schließlich noch schnell die hanebüchene Kanon-Begründung in Buch- bzw. Comic-Form nach – ah ja.

Zurück zu meiner Perspektive: Es gab da also diesen Streit unter den Experten (macht so eine Parierstange an einem Lichtschwert überhaupt Sinn oder ist das an der Stelle dann wirklich nur noch blanke Blickhascherei?) und auf einmal vernimmt man aus einer völlig anderen Ecke: Okay, also die offizielle Version ist, dass Kylos Kyberkristall derart instabil wäre, dass er diese _Seitenauslässe_ erfinden musste und aus der Not eine Tugend gemacht hat. Ein Sinnbild für das Dilemma, auf das sich Disney da mit Star Wars eingelassen hat und das man fatalerweise bis heute glaube ich einfach nicht richtig verstanden hat – es gab zwei gute Standpunkte aus der Community (die teils gar sachlich diskutiert wurden) und dann grätscht Disney da plötzlich mit irgendeinem Schwachsinn dazwischen, dass einem die Haare zu Berge stehen und sich alle Beteiligten gemeinsam an den Kopf fassen! Normalos verstehen das immer noch nicht (und es darf denen natürlich auch weiterhin herzlich egal sein), aber für die Fans ist mal wieder ein Teil gestorben. Warum hält sich Disney an solchen Stellen nicht einfach grundlegend raus oder recherchiert vorher wenigstens gefälligst anständig, bevor man mal eben was als Kanon festlegt, das alle nur noch unzufriedener macht (das wird uns noch an vielen Stellen so gehen)?

Wer tiefer im EU drin gesteckt hat weiß zusätzlich: Jedi benutzten seit jeher natürlich vorkommende, mineralische Kristalle (daher unterschiedliche Farben und Eigenschaften) und Sith schworen allzeit immer auf ihre synthetischen – in sogenannten _Matrizen_ gebackenen – Kristalle (immer rot). Es gibt abartig schöne Beschreibungen des Prozesses (Maul soll wohl tagelang ununterbrochen in Gluthitze und tiefster Meditation versunken vor der dunklen Esse gehockt haben, um die Matrizen immer wieder mittels Macht gereinigt und die Gitter-Matrix seiner Kristalle perfekt symmetrisch zueinander und somit ungeahnt stark ausgerichtet zu bekommen – ganz der Schwertmeister eben). Auch die Mythen, dass unter ungünstigsten Zuständen manch synthetisch befeuertes Lichtschwert die Klinge eines mineralischen Lichtschwerts durchbrechen könne, stammen aus diesem Bereich.

Disney macht‘s aber noch schlimmer und erklärt uns in irgendeiner animierten Serie stolz: Im neuen Kanon sind alle Kyberkristalle _ab Werk_ weiß und farblos, erst die enge Symbiose mit ihrem späteren Benutzer färben sie entsprechend seiner charakterlichen Ausprägung (edelmütige Leute bekommen gold oder purpur, rechtschaffene grün, hoffnungsvoll-mutige blau und bei den ganz bösen würden die Kristalle dann bluten und in Folge der Misshandlung rot werden; oder so ähnlich jedenfalls) – bingo. Wie gesagt: Den Normalos kann‘s egal sein, aber die Star-Wars-Fans finden‘s zu meist einfach nur grenzdebil (spätestens ab dem heranwachsendem Alter). Also Einigung durch Frust?

Ein instabiler Kyberkristall akzentuiert hier jedenfalls nicht nur Kylo Rens gleichermaßen ausgeprägtes Wesen bezeichnenderweise wunderschön, sondern zeigt jedem auch nur ansatzweisen Bestands-Fan: _Der Typ kriegt irgendwie noch nicht mal die Basics ohne zu Patzen hin! Fokus, Junge!!! Mit etwas Konzentration kannst du dir deinen Kyberkristall selbst im Ofen backen – so, wie alle Sith (inklusive Opi) vor dir!_

Absolutes Schmankerl zum Schluss: Lukes grüne Klinge aus _Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter_ ist/war laut EU ebenfalls synthetisch – man bezog sich damit maßgeblich auf Vaders (oft hinterfragte) Bewunderung, als er das neue Lichtschwert seines Sohnes inspizierte und anerkennend konstatierte: _Wie ich sehe hast du ein neues Lichtschwert konstruiert – deine Fähigkeiten sind bemerkenswert! Du bist tatsächlich sehr stark geworden, ganz wie der Imperator es vorausgesehen hat_. Luke hatte nach Bespin keinen Zugang zu einem neuen Kristall, also beschritt er den Pfad, den sonst eigentlich nur die Sith gingen (eine schöne Referenz auf das Machtgleichgewicht und ihn als _wahren_ _Auserwählten_ ). Woher wohl das dazu nötige Wissen hatte? Hm, Yoda könnte ihm geholfen haben (er dürfte neben Mace Windu mit am meisten von den _dunklen Künsten_ verstanden haben und er wäre einer der wenigen Jedi, denen dieses Wissen zuzutrauen gewesen wäre, ohne dabei selbst der Dunkelheit anheim zu fallen; war Yodas Klinge nicht immerhin auch grün?) … ach ja: grün und nicht rot (obwohl synthetisch) übrigens laut EU deswegen, weil natürlich nur die Sith selbst das genaue Verfahren kannten, mit dem man die Kristalle synthetisch herstellte – ergo musste Luke etwas improvisieren und daher unterschied sich das Endresultat dann auch vom Rest (grün und vermeintlich noch stärker, da von der Hellen Seite erschaffen). Man könnte auch ganz trivial sagen: Die Sith halten halt die Rechte, das Patent, das Geschmacksmuster (wie auch immer!) auf rote Klingen; Pepsi schmeckt doch auch anders als Coca-Cola!

_FN-2187:_ Mal stumpf gefragt: Klingt das nach einem sentimentalen, vernunftbegabten Wesen, oder eher nach einem eiskalten, gefühllosen Bauteil innerhalb einer riesigen Killer-Maschinerie? Ich komme einfach nicht damit zurecht. Allgemein diese ganze Begründung: Wurden nach der Geburt den Eltern weggenommen und von der Ersten Ordnung umprogrammiert und konditioniert – und da kommt dann sowas bei raus? Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen: Warum soll das bei allen außer Finn solange funktioniert haben und dann auf einmal nicht mehr? Warum fällt er nicht vorher auf? Und am aller wichtigsten: Eben weil es vorher ja angeblich noch nie vorkam und er ja so ein Mustersoldat gewesen sein soll, hätten bei Phasma/Kylo dann nicht schon direkt auf Jakku alle Alarmsirenen losschrillen müssen? Man stelle sich mal einen Computerhersteller vor: Der produziert Millionen und Milliarden von Endgeräten jedes Jahr und auf einmal kommt es im Feld bei einem Kunden zu einem noch nie vorher dagewesenen Ausfall – bleibt man da seelenruhig? Oh nein, wenn sündhaft teure Sportwagen grundlos von selbst in Flammen aufgehen und geniale Motoren (die seit Generationen immer zuverlässig waren) plötzlich anfangen, Mucken zu machen, herrscht Alarmstufe Rot bei den jeweiligen Produzenten, Herstellern und Zulieferern – man versucht augenblicklich dem Phänomen unter Aufbietung aller nur möglichen Mittel schnellstmöglich auf den Grund zu gehen, um weitere Schäden zu verhindern.

Um FN-2187 für mich realistisch zu machen, hätte Finn entweder niemals vollends Finn werden dürfen, oder der ganze Rest der imperialen Szenen hätten sich nahezu ausschließlich von da an mit dem Fiasko um seine Desertation drehen müssen. Und dann auch noch der vermeintliche Auslöser: ein gefallener Kamerad!!! Nein, aber nein – einfach nicht tragbar und lächerlich für mich. Ich wiederhole mich gern: _Klein Bobby, nicht traurig sein – Roger war ja auch schon ganz alt und hätte sich nur noch gequält!_

Finn als Sidekick finde ich dafür an und für sich wiederum vertretbar … nur eben seine Historie und die Inszenierung selbiger macht mir zu schaffen (um Hans imperiale Vergangenheit hat man seinerzeit übrigens kein Drama aufziehen müssen).

_Nachtrag zum Thema Blut:_ Voller Entsetzen musste ich – als ich jüngst Episode VI nochmal sah – feststellen, dass es sehr wohl Momente im alten Kanon gab, wo auch schon Blut im Zusammenhang mit Blasterwunden gezeigt wurde (beispielsweise als Leia am Schildgenerator-Bunker angeschossen wird). Hm, na bloß gut, dafür hatte ich kein Minus in der Wertung vergeben (normale Blaster- und Lichtschwert-Verletzungen müssen für mich trotzdem einfach kauterisieren). Egal. Ich wollte nur erwähnt und gezeigt haben, dass ich sehr wohl bereit bin, von mancher vorschnell ausgesprochenen Kritik auch wieder zurückzurudern.

_Hux versus Kylo:_ Dass mir die Art, wie der Zwist zwischen den beiden dargestellt wird, persönlich nicht ganz so gefallen hat, brauche ich sicher nicht nochmal zu erwähnen (habe ich hiermit sicherheitshalber aber dennoch getan, ätsch!). Stattdessen will ich weiter auf die unklare Befehlskette eingehen. Ich behaupte einfach mal ganz anmaßend, dass es den neutralen Zuschauern wohl relativ egal gewesen sein wird, wie sich die beiden das Kommando teilen. Die Neu-Star-Wars-Fans durften derweil über die Neckereien zwischen Armitage (cooler Name, übrigens!) und Kylo schmunzeln (ich verweise nochmals auf die Shipper!). Doch was halten wir Alt-Fans eigentlich davon? Wir kennen es ja eigentlich schon aus der Ur-Trilogie: Es gibt das Militär samt Führungsriege (Admiräle, Moffs, Generäle), sie alle unterstehen einem obersten Anführer (Imperator Sheev Palpatine a.k.a. Darth Sidious) und dieser wiederum hat gleichzeitig die geile Doppelfunktion inne, das Bindeglied zur Dunklen Seite herzustellen; daneben gibt es dann noch einen dunklen Sith-Schüler (Darth Vader ohne Doppelfunktion in Politik oder Militär). Damals hinterfragte man es irgendwie einfach nicht, dass Vader mal eben alle außer den Imperator selbst überstimmen konnte, wenn ihm danach war (übrigens in _Rouge One_ nett dargestellt!) und in der Prequel-Trilogie hatten wir ja nur in _Die Rache der Sith_ das Vergnügen mit eben jener Kommandostruktur (Imperator + Militär + Vader als Speerspitze und operativer Einsatzleiter vor Ort). Jetzt aber in den Sequels das große Fragezeichen: Warum keifern Kylo Ren und Armitage Hux sich derart kindisch einander an und buhlen gleich mehrfach um Snokes Gunst?

Irgendwie ist das Verständnis bei mir nicht da: Welcher oberste Anführer duldet denn bitte solcherlei Unordnung in den eigenen Reihen (etwas Konkurrenz ist ja schön und gut, aber das?)? Es entsteht augenblicklich das Gefühl (das mich für den Rest des Films in Bezug auf die Erste [Un-]Ordnung auch nicht mehr verlassen sollte), dass dieser Laden weitaus weniger gut organisiert ist, als es die legitime Nachfolgeorganisation des Imperiums eigentlich sein sollte. Hux und Kylo arbeiten ja quasi schon auf der Brücke der _Finalizer_ ganz augenscheinlich eher gegen- als miteinander – arme Phasma!

Ach ja, Captain Phasma ist ja auch noch Teil des _Triumvirats_ , wie uns später zu Gehör kommt … Warum bekommt die gute Frau dann nicht etwas mehr Gewicht in der Handlung und geht vielleicht mal (mit Waffengewalt zum Beispiel) einfach mal dazwischen, wenn die beiden Streithammel mal gerade wieder ihre eigentlichen Ziele aus den Augen zu verlieren drohen? Aber nein, statt der Armen mal eine gehaltvolle Aufgabe zuteil werden zu lassen, bleibt sie einfach der weibliche böse Charakter für die Quote und die SJW-Gemeinde (siehe gesondertes Kapitel hierzu) und fertig.

Gruß übrigens noch an alle, denen sich [Kylo Ren x Armitage Hux] (noch nicht) auf die Großhirnrinde lithografiert hat – _Was sich neckt, das liebt sich!_ hatte schon immer Bestand und wird es auch weiterhin haben ;-)

_Rey x Finn:_ In einem Satz: Mir ging‘s einfach zu schnell! Rey lebte seit jeher einsam und allein auf Jakku und misstraut prinzipiell eigentlich allem und jedem und dann kommt da plötzlich dieser desertierter Strumtruppler daher (ohne jegliche Ahnung, zu welchen menschlichen Gefühlen er überhaupt in der Lage ist, wie sich Freundschaft oder gar Liebe anfühlt und wie es überhaupt mit ihm weitergehen soll) und schlagartig flitzen beide händchenhaltend in der Abenddämmerung dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen – sorry! Ich weiß, Disney meinte es gut und es sollte doch nur eine nette Freundschaft von Beginn an sein, aber irgendwas daran stößt mir bitter auf. Vielleicht liegt es ja auch einfach nur daran, dass ich als (weißer) Typ tiefenpsychologisch eventuell lediglich neidisch bin, dass ausgerechnet der traumatisierte, fahnenflüchtige N-Wort die niedliche Titelheldin mal ebenso ohne was dafür getan zu haben abbekommt; mag sein. Das klingt rassistisch? Ist es auch. Aber es gefällt einem normalen Schwarzen (oder halt _Farbigen_ , um noch korrekter zu werden) sicherlich auch nicht auf Anhieb (zumindest nicht ganz tief innen drin), wenn irgendein dahergelaufenes Weißbrot mal eben Halle Berry oder Beyonce vom Drehbuchautor als best friend for life zugewiesen bekommt, während die Schwarzen unterdessen nur doof glotzend daneben stehen dürfen. Wichtiger Hinweis an der Stelle: Es kommt wie bereits vorhin erwähnt auch noch ein ganzes Kapitel exklusiv über _SJW_ ( _social justice warrior_ ) und Disney – da wird‘s dann erst richtig interessant (weil sowas in der Form einfach nichts im Fandom verloren hat! Es geht gar nicht um das grundlegend richtige Kernbestreben der _Diversitäts-Krieger_ , sondern um die perversen Höhenflüge und Auswüchse, die das Ganze inzwischen angenommen hat, sodass einem Normalmenschen schon mal der Filmgenuss vergehen kann … was dann ja auch nur richtig und das Mindeste ist, wenn man den Befürwortern weiterhin Glauben schenkt).

Ich gebe abschließend beschwichtigend zu Protokoll: Gegen Finn und Rey (meinetwegen auch als Paar) habe ich prinzipiell gar nichts, nur, dass man es eben direkt ab Start darauf mit Gewalt angelegt hat, gefällt mir halt nicht so richtig.  
  


 _der Millenium Falke auf Jakku:_ In der chronologischen Auflistung habe ich ja einen Minuspunkt dafür vergeben, dass der Rasende Falke dem Publikum mal ebenso unter die Nase gerieben wird und genau dies schon regelrecht erzwungen wirkt. Begründen will ich es mit dem im Vorfeld versprochenen _Retro-Feuerwerk_ , das uns Disney und J. J. Abrams da liefern wollten. Ich dachte mir als ich die Szene sah original: _Na klar steht der Falke da mal eben rum – hätten die den nicht lieber woanders schön mit Han und Chewie zusammen inszenieren können?_ Vom Gefühl her ist es das gleiche Empfinden, dass ich immer bei den neuen James-Bond-Filmen habe, wenn neben all dem neuen High-Tech-Kitsch dann schlagartig völlig grundlos der legendäre Aston Martin DB5 hervorgekramt wird – soll das alte, coole Auto den Rest des Films jetzt automatisch mit cool machen, oder was? Retro mag ja eine feine Sache sein, aber es ist halt auch immer eine Gratwanderung. _Gut gemeint und gut gemacht sind eben doch zweierlei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe!_ , wie Harald Schmidt mal so schön formulierte. Ich für meinen Teil halte solcherlei in der Mehrzahl der Fälle einfach nur für unpassend, aufgesetzt und teils respektlos (aber es gibt auch Ausnahmen!). Dem Falken hätte ich hier definitiv eine würdigere Wiedereinführung gegönnt, als mal eben so _reingeschmissen_ zu werden und den Disney-Fans dürfte es wohl egal gewesen sein, wann und wo der Falke ins Spiel kommt (und ob überhaupt).

_Rey und der Kompressor:_ Manchmal fragt man sich, ob sich bei gewissen Hollywood-Produktionen nicht vorher mal wenigstens einer vor dem eigentlich Dreh ernsthaft das Skript hätte durchlesen können, bevor der Entschluss gefasst wird: _Das machen wir jetzt ganz genau so!_ Ich fand‘s und finde es jedenfalls ungemein belustigend, wie viele Leute nach wie vor verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer vernünftigen Erklärung dafür sind, dass ausgerechnet Rey so sehr mit der Technik des Falken vertraut ist und Han nicht. Okay, da gibt es also diese eine Theorie, dass Rey ja – da sie Schrottsammlerin ist! – automatisch auch super viel über Sternenschiffe und deren Hyperraumantriebe wissen müsse, weil sie die Teile ja quasi rund um die Uhr zerlegt und damit aufgewachsen ist – schön und gut. Dummerweise schlachtet sie allerdings überwiegend Technik aus, die älter ist als sie selbst und damit eindeutig wieder mehr in Han Solos Kompetenzbereich liegen sollte – hm. Die andere These ist, dass so ein _Kompressor_ (was auch immer das überhaupt sein soll) derart _new school_ ist, dass Han davon gar nichts wissen kann und Rey einfach aufgrund ihres Alters intuitiv damit umgehen kann (so in etwa, als hätte jemand den antiquierten C64 des Falken durch einen flammneuen iMac ersetzt). Doch wie gesagt: Woher soll Rey mit neuster Technik vertraut sein – hier beißt sich die Katze selbst in den Schwanz (also ein klassischer _catch-22_ ).

Die spätere _Reparatur_ des Kompressors durch Rey hat dann noch einmal richtig Salz(säure) in die Wunde gestreut – jetzt haben wirklich fast alle (auch Nicht-Star-Wars-Fans) begriffen, dass hier was nicht stimmen kann ;-) Darüber kann ich aber sogar noch lachen und habe nicht umsonst ein Plusminus dafür vergeben. Ich bremse mich an der Stelle selbst, sonst schreibe ich Ihnen/euch die nächsten zwanzig Seiten mal richtig was über _Aufladung_ , _Zündbedarf,_ _effektiven Mitteldruck, Liefergrad und Füllung_ im Bezug auf _Kompressoren_ und zwar aus dem Real-Life!

_Hux Auftritt auf dem Reichsparteigelände der Ersten Ordnung und sein mit viel Pathos vorgetragener Redebeitrag zur Erstinbetriebnahme der Starkiller Base:_ Nun also der Teil, über den ich ebenfalls nur lachen kann (ohne, dass Humor einen Anteil daran hätte) – kennt ihr vielleicht auch den Video-Zusammenschnitt von Hux Rede, die mit Queens _We will rock you_ unterlegt ist? Wenn nicht, tippt einfach mal auf Youtube o.ä. „ _Hux we will rock you_ “ ein – empfehlenswert! Wie dem auch sei … Das größenwahnsinnige Gehabe ist das Eine, jetzt zu meiner Andeutung mit Nazi-Deutschland als das Andere – Krieg der Sterne war schon immer ganz grob umrissen nichts anderes als der Zweite Weltkrieg im Weltraum: Es gibt ein anderes Völker verachtendes, xenophobes, böses Imperium mit krass-fortschrittlicher Technologie, absoluter Übermacht und einer eisernen Doktrin/Philosophie, einen sich erhebenden Diktator, der per Notstandsverordnungen regiert und aufgrund eines Überfalls die Macht an sich reißt und den totalen Krieg ausruft, es gibt Alliierte, die bestmöglich versuchen dagegen zu halten und ja – reichlich Action. Im Bezug aufs Imperium (vor allem das der Prequels und Anakins Meinung darüber) hört man hier und da auch schon mal recht witzige (eigentlich nicht, da meistens grundlegend verkehrte) Vergleiche zum Kommunismus (ein fettes Reich, in dem alles total ungerecht aufgeteilt wird, jedoch alles auf dem Papier angeblich einheitlich und gleich sein soll, aber nur das Elend der Unterschicht identisch ist, während die Oberen entgegen des Systemgrundsatzes privilegiert ohne Ende sind). _Das Imperium schlägt zurück_ im Ganzen, die Sturmtruppen, viele der Waffen und viele der hintergründigen Motive lassen sich jedenfalls nicht von ungefähr so gut mit den damaligen Geschehnissen (die dem ein oder anderem vielleicht noch dunkel aus dem Geschichtsunterricht vertraut vorkommen könnten) vergleichen – genau das war nun einmal auch eine von George Lucas Hauptinspirationsquellen!

Die nächste (an Banalität kaum zu überbietende) blöde Verknüpfung im Kopf, die wir Alt-Fans jedenfalls mit uns herumschleppen: Star Wars = Zweiter Weltkrieg im Weltraum-Science-Fiction-Gewand. Und so ertappe zumindest ich mich dabei, wie ich diese Szene auf der Starkiller Base mit dem Reichsparteitag vergleiche: ein monumentaler Aufmarsch mit beeindruckenden Bannern, toller Choreografie und ach, die Kulisse insgesamt lässt einem den Atem stocken! Und plötzlich beginnt Hux seine _Rede_ und alles stürzt in sich zusammen. Sorry, Disney, aber hier hättet ihr besser TR-8R oder Phasma als Rädelsführer eingesetzt (oder direkt Snoke) – dem armen Armitage fehlt einfach das Charisma – die Ausstrahlung – für einen solchen Akt. Sein gehörgang-quälendes Rumgeschreie und -gekrächze hat nichts von absoluter Überlegenheit, Würde, Autorität oder dergleichen. Eine komplett verspielte Gelegenheit in einem sonst so genialen Setting! Vielleicht bin ich zu stark vorbelastet oder habe einfach zu hohe Ansprüche, aber für mich ist die Rolle des Armitage Hux damit kongruent zu der des Ron Weasley in Harry Potter (liegt natürlich auch am Schauspieler, der in genanntem Werk tatsächlich Rons Bruder Bill mimte!) – man kann den armen Menschen subjektiv einfach nicht mehr vollständig ernst nehmen, ohne hintergründig nach einer versteckten Eigenkomik zu suchen – schade (und alles nur wegen einem bisschen Rumgeplärre).

Einen Tipp habe ich allerdings noch, sollte Disney es in Zukunft nochmal versuchen wollen: Schaut euch doch bitte einfach nur mal auszugsweise _Elliot Carvers_ Rede zum Start des _Carver Global Satellite Network_ in _James Bond 007 – Der Morgen stirbt nie_ an – so sieht beispielsweise ‘ne Rede eines fiesen, leicht-gestörten Genies aus!

_Kylo Ren zieht vor Rey blank:_ Naja, so in etwa zumindest. Ich versprach im vorherigen Kapitel, mich noch einmal deutlicher zu erklären, warum ich der Meinung bin, dass aus dem armen Kylo irgendwie nicht mehr werden kann, als eben jene missverstandene Persönlichkeit mit einem Hauch vom Emo-Mentalität. Das Meiste hängt einfach mit den geschürten Erwartungen der Fans zusammen und den Großteil davon hat Disney selbst verschuldet. Mit Kylo Ren versprach man uns nicht weniger als den ultimativen Darth Vader des 21. Jahrhunderts – er sollte genauso dämonisch, jähzornig und von bösen Geistern der Vergangenheit geplagt sein, wie der große dunkle Lord selbst (und natürlich überdies hinaus am besten auch gleich noch irgendwie genetisch mit diesem verwandt sein).

Gäbe es eben dieses Erwartungsbild nicht, wäre das Drama um den missverstandenen Kylo Ren nur halb so groß und man könnte ihn anders betrachten. So aber wird er direkt in die ganz großen Fußstapfen eines Schurken gestellt, der Hollywood vor der Jahrtausendwende nochmal nachhaltig auf den Kopf gestellt hat (so etwas Böses und abgrundtief Dunkles gab es davor und danach nicht mehr – merke: vor der Jahrtausendwende!). Im Grunde genommen scheitern an dieser Hürde die Sequels und deren Charaktere im Allgemeinen und insgesamt – Snoke ist nicht Plapatine, Kylo Ren bei Gott nicht Vader, Rey nicht Luke Skywalker und Poe und Finn ergeben in Kombination genauso wenig einen Han Solo, wie Phasma und Hux einen Tarkin ersetzen können. Nochmal in aller Deutlichkeit: Das Problem ist gar nicht, dass dem so ist, sondern das Disney es leider ganz genau so vermarktet hat und immer noch nicht mitbekommen zu haben scheint, dass da etwas grundlegend schief läuft. Die Leidtragenden sind die Darsteller und Fans.

An Kylo (aber auch Snoke) wird nahezu allen Star Wars Fans augenblicklich klar: Disney hat nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was sie überhaupt tun! Man hätte die Sith und die Dunkle Seite doch einfach rauslassen können, wenn man davon keine Ahnung hat (statt die Büchse der Pandora und der Unkenntnis zu öffnen), dann hätte man sich nicht mit einem schlecht-inszenierten (und noch weniger gut begründeten) Snoke abrackern müssen und die Alt-Fans würden nur halb so doll auf dem armen Kylo herumprügeln. Aber nein, Kylo sollte ja unbedingt alles auf einmal werden: Sith-Lord, Nachfolger und Enkel von Vader, Reys dunkler Prinz, den es zu bekehren gilt, und zu guter Letzt auch noch Han Solos und Prinzessin Leias verloren geglaubter Sohn! Dazu kommt: Wir kennen aus dem EU (aber auch den vorherigen Trilogien!) einfach zu viele richtig, richtig böse Sith-Lords, als dass wir diesem Quastenflosser im Haifischbecken der Dunklen Seite Macht auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Hauch einer Überlebenschance einräumen würden … oh ja, man hat es uns im Nachhinein noch oft zu erklären versucht, hat panisch Comics und Bücher nachgeschoben, hat den neuen Kanon ohne Ende schnell mit Fakten und vermeintlichem Hintergrundwissen zugeschüttet, die uns Kylo (und die Ritter von Ren, hust!) ja als ach wie grausam präsentieren … doch der Zug war/ist nun mal leider bereits abgefahren!

Ein weiteres Phänomen, das nicht in meinen Kopf reingeht und zur Verschlechterung des Konflikts beiträgt: Ich glaube jeder, der schon einmal ein Buch gelesen hat, das später verfilmt wurde (manchmal auch umgekehrt) kennt das … Man diskutiert leidenschaftlich mit anderen Leuten über die Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Film und nahezu immer wird sich herausstellen: Fast immer ist man durch das Medium vorgeprägt, mit dem man zuerst in Berührung kam (als geborener _Hitman_ -Fan weiß ich noch genau, wie ich die Videospiele und Bücher cool und den Film grottenschlecht fand, meine Cousine es jedoch ganz genau andersherum sah, da sie lediglich auf Hitman kam, weil sie Timothy-Olyphant-Fan war und dementsprechend den Film zuerst sah, ehe sie sich mit der eigentlichen Materie zu befassen versuchte). Mein Missverständnis nun: Warum ist sich Disney als monumentale Institution in Hollywood solcher (Beinahe-)Gesetzmäßigkeiten nicht bewusst? Es muss doch da jemanden geben, der sagt: _Oh Mist, das brauchen wir jetzt im Nachhinein nicht mehr scheinheilig über irgendwelche nachgeschobenen Halbwahrheiten versuchen geradezubiegen!_

Ganz genau an der Stelle haben die Sequels für mich persönlich ihr letztes Bisschen Würde und auch Glaubwürdigkeit eingebüßt – durch das ständige, nachträgliche Rechtfertigen und Fakten-Nachschieben. Zu noch keinem Film musste ich mir Bücher, Comics, Wikis oder sonstige Erklärungen bieten lassen, nur damit man sagen kann: _Nein, nein; der Plot ist nicht löchrig und die Charaktere sind nicht zu schwach (wenn überhaupt) aufgebaut – das haben wir da und da – siehe Fußnote und Quelle sowieso – ja extra als Reaktion, weil‘s alle so sahen, noch schnell nachgepflegt!_ Ich kenne keinen, der auf Anhieb zum Beispiel 3POs roten Arm verstanden hätte und später muss ich mir dann sagen lassen: _Ha, da sieht man mal, dass du keine Ahnung hast! Das wurde in Comic-Ausgabe X oder der Novelle zum Film erklärt! Und du willst Fan sein?! –_ Ja und? Muss ich jetzt vor einem Film alles hören und lesen, was auch nur ansatzweise damit zu tun hat, um später nicht doof da zu sitzen und noch einigermaßen folgen zu können?

Ich könnte mich Stunden darüber ereifern, aber ich komme jetzt auf den Teppich zurück und behaupte abschließend beschwichtigend: Ich hasse und flame die Sequels (sowie ihrer Charaktere und Macher) nicht kategorisch – ich hasse nur Disneys Rückgratlosigkeit dabei, die Art der Ausführung und den Umgang mit den _Bestandskunden_! Erst werden höllische Erwartungen geweckt und fortlaufend weiter geschürt (und möglichst alle sollen mit Freuden mit aufs Boot hüpfen) und wenn‘s dann nicht klappt, kriegt man im Nachgang dann ein Stöckchen hingeschmissen und muss sich erklären lassen, mit seinem Ersteindruck völlig falsch zu liegen, nur, weil man nicht alles, was da mal eben noch hektisch nachgeliefert wurde, verfolgt hat (und auch kein Interesse daran hat). Mit dem EU hat man sich damals freiwillig beschäftigt, weil man von der Star-Wars-Welt fasziniert war und mehr darüber erfahren wollte, aber nie hat man sich damit beschäftigt, um einen falsch gewonnen Eindruck durch irgendwelche scheinheiligen Hintergrundinfos loszuwerden.

Finale Rückkehr zur Base-1, ehe wir weitermachen – Kylo, du hättest cool sein und mein Mitgefühl deines inneren Konflikts halber erheischen können, aber da du laut deiner Erfinder ja so ober-böse sein sollst, muss ich dir leider mitteilen: _Es gibt im gesamten Star Wars Fandom keinen Sith (inklusive Adepten), der dir nicht mit zusammengebunden Händen und Füßen, verbundenen Augen, zugestopften Ohren und geknebelt obendrein deinen Pampers-Hintern windelweich geklopft hätte (nichts, als ein abgebrochener Zahnstocher für einen Maul, Kahn, Bane, Naga Sadow, Revan, Malak oder Exar Kun)!_

Okay, okay – Schuld an der neuerlichen Antipathie könnte vielleicht erneut (aber diesmal nur ganz marginal!) mein spätpubertäres Alpha-Baltzverhalten sein (wie schon bei Finn): Warum darf sich der Milchreisbubi eigentlich ganz legitim an die Zimtschnecke ranschmeißen?

_Nicht-Machtnutzer und Laserschwerter:_ Ein weiteres Paradoxon – was ist eigentlich so schwer daran, sich an gewissen Sachen nicht zu vergehen, wenn man neu dazugekommen ist und keinen blassen Schimmer von den Dingen, die man tut, hat? Hätten wir es vor dreißig Jahren gut gefunden, wenn Han Luke auf Bespin zur Hilfe geeilt wäre und Vader mal eben mit Lukes Lichtschwert zurückgekämpft hätte? Ähm – nein! Erneut gäbe es kein Problem, wenn wir nicht über sechs Filme, mehrere Jahrzehnte und ein vollständiges EU (ausnahmslos!) durchgehend gelernt hätten: Lichtschwertkämpfe sind alleinig den Machtnutzern vorbehalten – es ist eines der Hauptmerkmale, dass nicht jeder Hinz und Kunz mal eben so mir nichts dir nichts mit einem Lichtsäbel durch die Gegend fuchteln kann (das war ja auch tatsächlich mal für die Sturmtruppen-Kommandanten im Ur-Konzept von Lucas geplant, wurde aber aus gutem Grund geändert).

Doch erneut muss man sich (kleinkindisch) streiten: _Nein, in Episode V hat Han auch Lukes Schwert genutzt und er ist kein Jedi!!!_ Vollkommen richtig – Han hat ein Lichtschwert als Werkzeug genutzt (Lichtschwerter sind überhaupt die geilsten Werkzeuge, Leuchtstäbchen, Kompakt-Toaster, Tauchsieder und vieles mehr schlechthin!), aber nicht als Waffe. Ich habe TR-8R vorhin dafür gefeiert, dass er Finn bewiesen hat, dass ein Lichtschwert bedeutungslos ist, wenn sein Benutzer untrainiert ist und sein Kontrahent einfach besser ist; keine Stunde später revidiert sich Disney selbst und lässt Finn mal eben Kylo anschnitzen! Ist TR-8R damit eigentlich auch automatisch mächtiger als Kylo Ren? Ach ja, jetzt wird es sicherlich gleich heißen: _Weil Kylo ja auch durch Chewies Blaster-Treffer verletzt war!_ Mir kommen die Tränen …

Ich sage nicht, dass Machtnutzer gegenüber von Macht-Nullen unverwundbar sein müssen (das wäre Quatsch!), ganz im Gegenteil: Jango Fett und viele andere Jedi-Jäger vergöttere ich, eben weil sie die übermächtigen Mönche mit Tücke, List, Handwerkskunst und manchmal eben auch einem Quäntchen Glück durchaus den Garaus machen konnten (ein doofer Gauner hätte im EU fast Maul vor Episode I kalt gemacht und das, obwohl er da schon der nahezu unbesiegbare Ober-Schwertschwinger schlechthin war). Was stört mich also nun daran, dass Finn mal eben Kylo vermöbelt (habe ich diesem selbiges doch vor nicht mal fünf Minuten noch sehnlichst gewünscht)? Mich stört, dass dies in einem Duell mit Lichtschwertern geschieht, wo ein trainierter dunkler Lord sich mal eben von einem desertierten Sturmtruppler anritzen lässt! Ja, er rächt sich; ja, Finn gewinnt nicht; ja, alles halb so schlimm; aber nein, es tut trotzdem höllisch weh! Es verstößt einfach gegen jegliche Grundmechanik, die Krieg der Sterne zu Eigen ist. Für ein Lichtschwertduell braucht es übermenschliche Reflexe und seherische Fähigkeiten – kurzum: die Macht. Hat Finn die Macht? Selbst wenn, Kylo dürfte trotzdem nicht so doof aussehen. Erneut eine Schande für die Sith.

Es geht eben nur eins von beiden: Entweder ist Kylo Ren (wie beworben) ein ganz übler Kehlenschlitzler, Frauenschläger und dunkler Lord der Sith, dann darf das mit Finn so einfach nicht passieren, oder Finn soll in der Szene glänzen, dann ist Kylo jedoch automatisch ein Taugenichts mit nichts als psychischen Problemen. Das nächste Problem der neuen Disney-Charaktere: sie sollen immer perfekt sein, immer die volle Bandbreite abdecken, immer alles auf einmal sein … einzeln mag das ja gehen, doch spätestens mit mehreren wird das nichts (zumindest für Leute wie mich nicht).

_Han Solo & BB-8:_ Wer meint, ich würde diesen Punkt jetzt hier alleinig aus dem Grunde ins Feld führen, um zum Abschied doch noch was Positives/Versöhnliches aufzuführen, hat soooooowas von …  
… RICHTIG gelegen! Ha. Nein, im Ernst: Ich wusste lange Zeit nicht, was ich von Episode VII halten sollte, aber Han Solo und BB-8 waren und sind Lichtblicke für mich. Irgendwie hatte ich zeitweilig die naive Hoffnung, man würde die viele (meist auch durchaus konstruktiv) Kritik sinnvoll nutzen und auf den guten Dingen aufbauen. Aller Anfang ist schwer und nach so langer Zeit … puh – es war und ist ein Mammut-Projekt mit den Sequels; da kann nicht alles direkt von Beginn an an gelingen und Abrams war ja auch spürbar bei dem Ganzen bemüht. Doch wenn es etwas gab, dass nahezu alle Zuschauer (egal aus welchem Lager) geeint hat, dann waren es diese beiden Charaktere! Sie sind einfach nur stimmige Stützsäulen der Handlung und es tut gut, sie auf dieser Reise dabei zu haben.

Tja, und das war auch schon das ausführliche Erklär-Kapitel zu meinem Spicker von _Das Erwachen der Macht_. Sollte ich etwas vergessen haben, an anderen Stellen noch Bedarf bestehen oder gar teilweise zu einseitig mit meiner Argumentation gewesen sein, lasst es mich wissen – ich will und werde nachbessern! Beziehungsweise: Vielleicht habt ihr ja für manche Dinge ganz andere Erklärungen oder Perspektiven – die würde ich nicht nur gerne hören, sondern dann auch meinen Thesen hier gern gegenüberstellen. Ziel ist wie gesagt eine neutrale und auf Vernunft beruhende Auseinandersetzung mit dem Thema ;-)


	10. Episode VII – Verdikt

Bevor ich mich daran mache, die Nachwirkungen vom _Erwachen der Macht_ näher zu untersuchen, muss ich erstmal erwähnen, dass ich im Nachhinein echt dankbar dafür bin, dass sich Disney mit Episode VII noch halbwegs zusammengerissen hat und dies eindeutig mein Lieblingsteil von den Sequels ist! Klar gab es hier auch schon reichlich Kritiker (aus dem vorherigem Kapitel wissen Sie / wisst ihr, mich kann man getrost dazu zählen), aber das war ja wirklich noch ein überaus gnädiger Auftakt für das noch Folgende; die Ouvertüre eines Niederfalls; das Präludium wahrlich Schrecklichens, der Beginn von schlichtweg Grauenhaftem …

Genug! Ich versprach, mich möglichst sachlicher Kritik in diesem Werk zu verschreiben und dazu will ich weiter stehen ;-)

Also beginnen wir doch einfach mal ganz wissenschaftlich, indem wir aus dem vorherigen Kapitel (also von meinem Schmierzettel) einen Punktestand ableiten: Nach Adam Riese sind das 15x Plus, 12x Plusminus und 29x Minus – das klingt aus rein akademischer Sicht erstmal zumindest durchwachsen, wenn nicht gar schon leicht negativ … und deckt sich somit eigentlich auch ganz gut mit meinem damaligen privaten Bauchgefühl unmittelbar nach dem Erstkontakt. Allerdings will ich es weder darauf belassen, noch behaupten, dass würde jetzt zwingend irgendwas bedeuten müssen. Diese ganze, selbsterstellte Eigenauswertung wäre dann ja auch nichts weiter als bloße Augenwischerei: ein echter Sequel-Fan würde mich mit Pluspunkten überschütten und ein echter Sequel-Hasser würde mich vor Minusen kein Land mehr sehen lassen; Objektivität sollte also der Maßstab sein und als wichtigstes Kriterium gelten, doch weshalb meine gerade ich, mich danach gerichtet zu haben?

Nun – das tue ich gar nicht, aber ich behaupte, sachlich genug gewesen zu sein, damit aus meinem Schmierzettel Perspektiven-unabhängig zumindest annähernd immer die gleiche Bilanz herauskommen sollte … Echte Fans dürfen gerne aus einigen Plusminus reine Plus machen (beziehungsweise Hardcore-Kritiker reine Minus) und auch sonst kann jeder gerne nach eigenem Belieben, Ermessen und Gutdünken den _Score_ nach seinem Geschmack nachwürzen und individuelle Punkte hinzufügen oder auch abziehen. Am Ende des Tages behaupte ich einfach mal: Wer halbwegs ehrlich zu sich selbst ist und alle Stimmen berücksichtigt (zumindest deren wichtigste Argumente), wird über das bereits vorbilanzierte _durchwachsen_ nicht hinweg kommen (weder stark darüber, noch darunter).

Und so will ich mich damit beschäftigen, weshalb Episode VII _durchwachsen_ ist – was fehlt zum _überragend_ (respektive wurde dafür einfach grob falsch gemacht) und was rettete vor dem _desaströs_?

Nach Gutsherrenart werde ich mit den positiven Rettern beginnen: die Produktionsqualität (visuelle Effekte, Sound, Kostüme, Requisite, Bühnenbild), einige der neuen Charaktere (Poe, BB-8, TR-8R), genau ein alter Charakter (Han Solo) und allgemein das ehrliche und aufrichtige Bestreben, das Projekt Star Wars aus der Asche zu heben und eine neue Generation mit diesem alten (aber dennoch unvergleichbar schönen) Fieber anzustecken.

Wären da nicht diverse Fehltritte: beginnende Spaltung der Szene noch vor dem eigentlichen Start durch den neuen Kanon (beziehungsweise die Egalisierung des alten EU), gnadenlose Vorankündigungen (Kylo Ren wird **der** neue Darth Vader! Episode VII wir **das** Retro-Spektakel des Jahrtausends!), teils haarsträubende Verstöße gegen die Mechanik der bisherigen Star Wars Filme und zu guter Letzt die zwangsweise Integration des Disney-Werte-Systems mit seiner ganz eigenen Moral.

Schön und gut – wir sind alle leicht erregt, aber noch friedlich! Jetzt jedoch beginnt die Zeit zu vergehen, wir denken viel darüber nach, lassen alles ein wenig sacken, lauschen der am Horizont aufziehenden Fans und Kritiker gleichermaßen und sehen wenig später Disney panisch mit dazustoßen. Und jetzt sprühen die Funken und entzünden die Holzscheite unter dem aufgesetzten Hexenkessel, in dem sich eine explosive Mischung befindet (all die Plus- und Minuspunkte).

An dieser Stelle beginnt auch meine (bereits angedeutete) richtige Kritik: Ich betonte bereits mehrfach, dass _Das Erwachen der Macht_ gar nicht so sehr kritisiert werden müsste und durchaus mit wesentlich mehr Plus- als Minuspunkten überzeugen könnte, wären da nicht all diese Versprechungen im Vorfeld und Korrekturen im Nachgang gewesen. Die geweckten Erwartungen in Kombination mit der Geschichte und den Vorkenntnissen der Alt-Fans konnte in dem Maße einfach nicht funktionieren. Ich spreche für mich, glaube jedoch, die meisten der _Alten Garde_ werden mir zustimmen: Wir wären nicht böse gewesen, hättet ihr euch nicht so sehr nach uns gerichtet und stattdessen lieber euer eigenes, freies Krieg der Sterne aufgezogen. Ja, es war nett gemeint und ja, es hätte was werden können, aber nein: Nicht so und nicht mit dem ganzen Drumherum. Uns habt ihr damit weder erreicht, noch einen Gefallen getan, aber euch selbst habt ihr dafür relativ stark beschränkt, wo so viel mehr drin gewesen wäre!

Zurück zum Hexenkessel – warum sprühen da jetzt die Funken? Weil auf (meist berechtigte und teils gar sachlich vorgetragene) Kritik auf ziemlich desolate Art geantwortet wird: mit Verleumdung, mit nachträglichen _Fakten_ , mit Unverständnis, mit Gegendarstellungen zu eindeutigen (Erst-)Eindrücken und Desinteresse.

Erst will man uns unbedingt mit an Bord holen und dann muss man uns (unsere eigene!) Welt erklären – _Hätten wir die senilen Alten bloß doch nicht angesprochen, nun müssen wir auch noch ihre Meinung erdulden!_

Nein, Scherz beiseite: Genau diese Kontradiktion ist es, die Episode VII für mich scheitern lässt – auf der einen Seite will man gnadenlos _retro_ sein und auch die Alt-Fans erreichen, auf der anderen stellt man sich dabei einfach nur ungeschickt an, beschneidet sich in seinen Möglichkeiten selbst und reagiert dann auch noch unpassend bis patzig. Damals wie heute denke ich mir, dass man statt der Szenen auf Jakku und der _Finalizer_ die Zeit lieber für andere Dinge hätte nutzen sollen. Für mich sind das zwar nett gemeinte Analogien zu _Eine neue Hoffnung_ , aber leider schaden sie nur dem eigentlichen Film (und dessen Fluss). Genauso die Anspielung mit Kylo und Hux – ja, Vader und Tarkin waren auch ein tolles Gespann, aber warum sollte es ausgerechnet wieder aufleben müssen?

Ich weiß noch genau, wie erleichtert alle damals waren, als die Prequels rauskamen: _Endlich kriegen wir mal fremde Planeten und andere Spezies geliefert!_ Die Ur-Trilogie wurde immer dafür kritisiert, nicht genügend von der großen weiten Galaxis gezeigt zu haben, sondern zu viel aus dem immer-gleich-grauen Inneren von Stützpunkten, Raumschiffen und so weiter. Mit den Prequels kam die Erlösung: Dank CGI präsentierte man uns eine Vielzahl von Aliens und eine Vielfalt neuer, bunter Welten.  
Mit den Sequels kehrt man nun (auf negative Weise) zu den alten Tugenden zurück: etwas Wüste, ein paar Aliens und ganz viel grau-in-grau Raumstation/Cockpit. Genau das meinte ich auch mit dem _sich selbst beschneiden_ – auf Kosten der Retro-Nummer wurde der Fortschritt irgendwie wieder eingebüßt. Man hechelt so sehr den alten Zeiten hinterher, dass man offensichtlich gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass man dabei einen Rückschritt getan hat und gute Dinge der Neuzeit auf dem Weg geblieben sind.

Genau darunter leiden auch die Charaktere: Warum musste Kylo Ren ausgerechnet eine Mischung aus Disney-Prinz und Vader sein? Eins von beiden geht nur und so kann den armen Ben Solo (zumindest von den _Alten_ ) kaum einer leiden! Genauso Rey: Wieso musste sie Luke Skywalker und Disney-Prinzessin in einem sein? Das arme Mädchen hat (selbst für neutrale Zuschauer) einfach zu wenig Charakterentwicklung und zu viel Sympathien zuzüglich unerklärlicher Talente von Beginn an erhalten – und dann wundert man sich, dass es tonnenweise Mary-Sue-Debatten zu ihrer Figur gibt?! Diametrale Gegensätze in Filmform zu vereinen, ist ein gewagtes Unterfangen (wohl eher Experiment!) und sollte tunlichst außerhalb monumentaler Franchise‘s unternommen werden und nicht ausgerechnet in einem groß angelegten Reboot selbigens.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Sinn ich mit all dem ergeben habe, aber das diente ja auch nur der Vorsorge, sodass ich jetzt zu meiner eigentlichen Königsdisziplin übergehen kann (dem komprimierten Endresultat): _Das Erwachen der Macht_ hat sich mit all seinen Anleihen aus der Vergangenheit selbst ein Bein gestellt – die Charaktere entfalten sich nicht natürlich, man hechtet gezwungen von einer Reminiszenz zur nächsten und man setzt sich unglaublichem Erwartungsdruck aus. Dazu kommt, dass man sich auf ein Thema eingelassen hat, von dem man augenscheinlich bei Weitem nicht genügend Ahnung und Feingefühl hatte/hat – es reicht einfach nicht, zu sagen: _Einen über 30 Jahre bestehenden Kanon gibt es jetzt nicht mehr – vergesst alles Alte; es gilt jetzt nur noch das, was wir machen!_ , nur um dann unter gleichem Namen munter weiterzumachen … Na sicher erkennen die meisten Fans da ihre eigne Welt nicht wieder und fragen, was geschehen ist. Dann hätte man es schon komplett anders benennen und auch machen müssen (und hätte dann auch nicht diesen enormen Retro-Zwängen unterlegen). Aber einfach etwas Bestehendes aufgreifen und im Kern komplett anders fortsetzen (trotz äußerlicher Anleihen)? Nein.

Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich in diesem ganzen Werk hier schon relativ oft um die eigene Achse gedreht und vermutlich oft das Gleiche auf unterschiedliche Weise auszudrücken versucht, aber den letzten und (für mich) wichtigsten Punkt dennoch ein (hoffentlich) allerletztes Mal: Man könnte vieles neutral betrachten und anständig miteinander reden … schlimm wird es immer erst dann, wenn allzu starke Fankritik aufkommt, Disney Wind von der Sache bekommt und diese dann (meist mittels geballten Unwissens) zu befrieden versucht. Und noch schlimmer wird es, wenn sich diesen Argumentationsstil dann (junge) Fans annehmen und sich auf diesem Niveau einander begegnen.

Wichtige Themen, die noch offen sind und die ich in einem Extra-Kapitel jeweils gesondert behandeln werde: Charaktere (Stärken, Schwächen, Kritiken, Potentiale), Einfluss und Wirken von Gleichstellungs-Maßnahmen ( _SJW_ ) und meine persönliche Auffassung zur Mary-Sue-Problematik um Rey. Grund dafür ist, dass ich erstmal noch die Episoden VIII und IX auf ähnliche Weise abarbeiten will, ehe die genannten Bereiche dann jeweils über alle drei Sequels hinweg bewerten will. Ach ja, und das Abrams-Johnson-Thema, sowie der Ausblick auf die Fanfiction-Szene, stand wohl auch noch an …

Super-Schlusswort: _Das Erwachen der Macht_ kann die immensen Erwartungen zwar nicht vollends erfüllen und den selbstgemachten Ansprüchen nur schwerlich vollumfänglich gerecht werden, ist aber trotzdem für alle Star-Wars-Liebhaber und -Neulinge uneingeschränkt zu empfehlen, setzt es doch den Epos in einer neuen Zeit fort und gibt uns einen guten Eindruck vom Selbstverständnis der heutigen Rechteinhaber!

* * *

_Randnotiz zum nächsten Update:_ Weiter geht's nach diesem Doppelschlag wie gehabt in einer Woche (Freitag/Samstag) mit dem Spicker zu _Die letzten Jedi_ , worauf ich mich schon tierisch freue (hier lässt sich nämlich richtig solide mit arbeiten und das ist gewiss nicht nur auf Negatives beschränkt). Also bis dann!


	11. Episode VIII – chronologisch

Ohne langes Intro in diesem Kapitel also mein (minimal erklärter) Stichpunktzettel zu meinen Impressionen von _Die letzten Jedi_ …

* * *

– direkt zu Beginn ein Minus für die Laufschrift: Es wird uns davon berichtet, wie Snoke immer mächtiger wird und immer größere Teile der neuen Republik der Ersten Ordnung angliedert … ich durchblicke den Machtkampf einfach nicht (im nächsten Kapitel dazu mehr)  
  


– Poes _Ablenkungsmanöver_ (zwar habe ich Humor, aber ich finde es an der Stelle weder witzig noch passend, wie Poe da mal eben einen kindischen _Telefonstreich_ mit Hux für Disney inszeniert)  
  


– der Befehlshaber _Canady_ (doofer Name übrigens) glotzt verzweifelt zu, wie Poe sein wunderschönes Schiff zerlegt, anstatt mal die Schilde hochzufahren (oder gibt‘s die nicht mehr?); greift hier vielleicht Todesstern-Logik, dass ein einzelner Ein-Mann-Jäger keine Bedrohung darstellt und deswegen auch keine Maßnahmen gegen ihn getroffen werden müssen?  
  


– die Bomber des Widerstands werden zwar abgeschossen, unterm Strich aber einfach zu wenig bedrängt (das ist die Erste Ordnung verdammt – da müssen doch Geschwader von TIEs den Luftraum um das Großkampfschiff verteidigen und überhaupt: Haben die keine Fregatte oder Korvette mit richtig Turbolaser-Bums? Die Sternenzerstörer heißen doch eben ganz genau wegen ihrer Turbolaser, mit denen sie super-geile orbitale Bombardements durchführen können, so!)  
  


– Poes Aktion war mit Leia nicht abgesprochen? Saustall!  
  


– Lukes Reaktion auf sein altes Lichtschwert als Sinnbild für die Sequels (allerdings wird dieser Minuspunkt im weiteren Verlauf etwas durch Lukes Selbsterkenntnis und seine Erklärungen gelindert … der Ersteindruck besteht jedoch aus Fassungslosigkeit ob dieser Vergangenheits-Schmähung)  
  


– die Hassliebe zwischen Kylo und Hux wird unterbrechungsfrei in Episode VIII fortgeführt (das Rumgezeter nervt erstens immer noch und zweitens: jetzt gehört auf einmal alles zu einem vermeintlich diabolischen _Plan_ von Hux inklusive der soeben entgegengenommenen, schallenden Ohrfeige durch den Widerstand?)  
  


± Snoke macht sich über J. J. Abrams Kylo Ren lustig und zitiert wörtlich die Kritiker von Episode VII (lächerlicher Helm; besiegt von Mädchen, das vorher noch nie ein Lichtschwert in den Händen hielt; verängstigtes, konfliktgeplagtes Kind hinter Maske; das gibt Arbeit im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


\+ Ren‘scher Wutausbruch reloaded! Kylo zerkloppt seinen Helm und den Turbolift gleich mit (wir alle stellen uns kurz Phasma vor, wie sie Kylo in solchen Situationen cool von hinten an sich drückt und ihm Beruhigungsmantras ins Ohr flüstert … _Einatmen, Ausatmen, umherstreifende Tauntaunherden in einem frostigen Schneesturm auf Hoth, ein kleiner Baby-Yoda, zwei kleine Baby-Yoda, Wu-sa!!!_ )  
  


– Lukes Einsiedlerleben (ein glühender Dolch wird der _Alten Garde_ ins Herz gerammt; wir sehen die Zerstörung einer Legende … Erklärung folgt auch hierzu)  
  


– der Tempel auf Ahch-To ist laut Luke vor „tausenden Generation“ erbaut worden, um die heiligen Jedi-Schriften darin zu verwahren (Ist der Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant jetzt auch schon nur noch _Legends_ oder wie? Wirkt jedenfalls komisch, wenn man die Prequels auch nur ansatzweise gesehen und Coruscant als Epizentrum kennengelernt hat.)  
  


– Kylo Ren startet seinen Angriffsflug natürlich mit „geschlossene Formation“ – gähn!!! (Hat der auch eigene Manöver, oder will/muss der alles genauso wie sein Opa machen?)  
  


\+ der TIE-Silencer (eines meiner neuen Lieblingsschiffe gleich hinter der Slave I, den normalen TIEs, der Scimitar, der Lambda-Fähre und den [Super-]Sternenzerstörern!)  
  


– die Erste Ordnung verfolgt den Widerstand durch den Hyperraum (ein ganz heißes Thema fürs nächste Kapitel!)  
  


– Elefantenrennen im Weltall (die Großkampfschiffe von Erster Ordnung und Widerstand verfolgen sich für die gefühlt nächsten Stunden bis fast zum Ende des Films und liefern sich ein erbittertes Wettrennen – Thema _Mikrosprünge_ als Zusatzthema im nächsten Kapitel dazu)  
  


– Leia Organa fliegt durchs All (dieser Minuspunkt ist kaum in Worte zu fassen und wiegt unsäglich schwer – warum genau das ein Todesstoß für _Die letzten Jedi_ in den Augen vieler ist, erkläre ich ebenfalls im nächsten Kapitel und verspreche schon mal: gerade diesen Punkt werde ich äußerst sachlich beackern)  
  


\+ die Interaktion zwischen Chewbacca und den _Porks_ (es gibt auch in Episode VIII Gutes!)  
  


– R2-D2 ist ständig im Standby (u.a. die Szene mit R2 und Luke im Falken)  
  


± billiger Trick mit R2s Aufzeichnung von Prinzessin Leia aus _Eine neue Hoffnung_ (Plusminus, weil der Film sich selbst darüber lustig macht)  
  


– weitere Helden werden geopfert, ohne dafür gebührende Anerkennung zu bekommen oder auch nur weiter erwähnt zu werden (Tod von Admiral Ackbar; Mon Mothma sehen wir während der gesamten Sequels kein einziges Mal, obwohl es ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, ihr dafür nötiges Alter einfach beispielsweise als Eigenheit einer humanoiden Subspezies der sie angehörte zu erklären … der neue Kanon hat so viel Schindluder getrieben, da wäre diese kleine Art von _Fanservice_ doch mal drin gewesen, oder?)  
  


– die Streiterei zwischen Holdo und Poe beginnt (wir sehen: nicht nur in der Ersten [Un-]Ordnung mangelt es an Disziplin und Führungsqualität – nein, der Widerstand macht es noch schlechter … Futter für die Auswertung im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


± Rose bekommt auf ihrem Level nichts von der Allgemeinsituation mit (das spricht erneut für die Transparenz, auf deren Grundlage die Befehlshaber des Widerstands ihre Untergebenen kommandieren … aber gut, ist es eben ein Sauladen, wo die Rebellen genauso ahnungslos vom Masterplan sind und blind einer Führung hinterherrennen, wie die ehemaligen Klontruppen und späteren Sturmtruppler dem Imperator folgten)  
  


– was bis gerade eben noch ein unlösbares Mysterium war, ist auf einmal allen klar wie Felsquellwasser: Hyperraum-Ortung! Rose und Finn outen sich als echte Nerds auf dem Gebiet und lassen nicht nur die Führungsebene des Widerstands staunen (Warum wusste das vorhin nicht spätestens eine technische Fachkraft auf der Brücke? Der Sensoroffizier zum Beispiel? Warum wird Rose, wenn sie so extremes over-the-top Wissen hat, nicht besser eingesetzt? Erneut fragen wir uns, was mit der Grundorganisation des Widerstands bloß nicht stimmt …)  
  


– Poes Vertrauens- und Autoritätsprobleme gegenüber (der bis dahin auch für mich äußerst unsympathischen) Holdo gehen in die nächste Runde und führen geradewegs in die militärische Hölle – Insubordination, Befehlsverweigerung, Hochverrat und am aller krassesten: er zieht auch noch andere mit rein (Finn und Rose), indem sie Pläne schmieden, in die sie Holdo nicht nur nicht einweihen, sondern mit denen sie auch noch klar an ihr vorbei arbeiten und ihre (bisher unklaren) Ziele der Mission unterminieren  
  


– erneut werden wir mit dem intergalaktischen Elefantenrennen genervt (diesen Minuspunkt hatte ich schon, aber er taucht hier erneut auf, weil mit der nächste Szene nochmal richtig schön betont wird, wie wenig Zeit man doch nur noch hätte … komisch, das geht schon den ganzen Film über so und wird sich bis fast zum Schluss auch nicht mehr wesentlich ändern – aber wenig Zeit, ja ja …)  
  


± Kylo Ren und Rey sind auf völlig unbekannte Weise durch die Macht miteinander verbunden (Plusminus, weil es da Potential gegeben hätte; Erklärung im nächsten Kapitel)  
  


– im zweiten Teil der Sequel-Trilogie gibt es auf Ahch-To natürlich ein schwarzes Loch, beziehungsweise eine dunkle Höhle, die uns gleich nochmal viel zu stark woran erinnert? Ach ja, richtig – im zweiten Teil der Ur-Trilogie war es ja genauso! Für mich ist die Dagobah-Höhlen-Retro-Referenz mal wieder nichts (außer ein sachtes Minus) … mehr dazu erneut im nächsten Kapitel  
  


– Kylos _Ich-bin-ein-Monster_ -Dialog mit Rey (Hassliebe ist was schönes – es wird gehasst, aber es fließen gleichzeitig auch heiße Tränen inniger Zuneigung … Minus fürs Arrangement; wird ebenfalls im nächsten Abschnitt abgearbeitet)  
  


– Canto Bight wird dem Zuschauer als der ultimative Sündenpfuhl präsentiert (und heißt übersetzt gewiss Sodom & Gomorra?) – Disney lehrt uns, das mit Casinos gespickte Reichenviertel an der Küste (ähnlich Monaco, der Côte d'Azur, Portofino, Miami Beach, usw.) das Böse par excellence und dies ohne jede Ausnahme sind (mir grault es jetzt schon vor dem nächsten Kapitel – wie viel wird das denn noch?)  
  


\+ Lukes bitteres Resümee über die Jedi (yeah, Rian Johnson haut voll auf die Zwölf und spricht vielen Fans aus dem Herzen – die Prequels liefern hier gutes Futter, das wunderschön verarbeitet wird; das ist mal ein dickes Plus in Episode VIII, das ebenfalls im nächsten Kapitel nochmal unter die Lupe genommen wird)  
  


– geil, mittlerweile der nun schon dritte Minuspunkt zum immer-gleichen Dauerthema: es geht uuuuum (Trommelwirbel an) … das intergalaktische Elefantenrennen im Kosmos (tusch)! Abgesehen davon, dass es ein ödes Motiv ist, wird jetzt auch noch der Rote-Kreuz-Bulli des Widerstands von der fiesen Ersten [Un-]Ordnung abgeschossen ( _Die Schweine!_ ) … den Minuspunkt gibt es aber vor allem für Holdos lakonisches „Einfach weiter“ – toller Führungsstil! (Das habe ich mir alles wahrlich ganz anders vorgestellt mit dem nächsten Kapitel; Gruß an Lando!)  
  


– ein XXL-Minuspunkt für den Saalschutz auf Canto Bight (Rose und Finn werden in Gewahrsam genommen und BB-8 interessiert fast niemanden und darf ohne Haltebolzen weiter frei herumgeistern und Chaos stiften?)  
  


– verpasste Chance mit dem Master-Codeknacker … ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie habe ich mit definitiver Sicherheit auf Lando Calrissian hinter einem Sabbacc-Tisch gewartet (nein, er ist kein Codeknacker, aber er hätte einfach nur genial in dieses Metier oder später in den Gefängniskerker reingepasst); ein ganz individueller Minuspunkt, aber die Gelegenheit wäre ideal gewesen (nächstes Kapitel mal wieder)  
  


– die Ponyhof-Sidestory (so viel sorgenfreien Spaß kann man dabei haben, ein gut situiertes Viertel zu verwüsten, während Lichtjahre entfernt die besten Kumpels und letzten Verwandten den qualvollen Heldentod im Wettlauf mit der Ersten Ordnung sterben und dabei Höllenängste ausstehen müssen!) … jupp, das nächste Kapitel werde ich wohl nochmal irgendwie im Sinne der Struktur untergliedern oder gleich ganz aufteilen müssen!  
  


– Rose und Finn bemerken erst, dass BB-8 fehlt, als sie von diesem (und seinem gekaperten Schiff nebst Master-Codeknacker) gerettet werden! Vorher scheinen sie ihn bedenkenlos vergessen zu haben und hätten ihn getrost zurückgelassen, wie es scheint.  
  


– Kylo bringt es mit seinem ikonischen „Lass die Vergangenheit sterben; töte sie, wenn du musst!“ mit überbordender Tragik einfach nur auf den Punkt – der innere Widerspruch der Sequels manifestiert sich nirgends deutlicher, als in diesem einen Satz (Sie wissen schon / ihr wisst schon: nächstes Kapitel und so!).  
  


± ständige Flashbacks und Kylos willkürlich zur Schau gestellte Physiognomie (Na, Rey – immer noch uninteressant?); ein dreifach Hoch auf Disneys dezente Verkupplungsmethoden …  
  


– der darauffolgende Hütten-Flirt am Feuer (auf einmal ist Rey wie ausgewechselt und anstatt Luke einfach zu konfrontieren, werden erstmal konspirativ die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und Händchen gehalten … vielleicht sollte ich auch öfter oberkörperfrei durch die Fußgängerzone latschen, wenn das den Mädels derart den Kopf verdreht?) … Teenie-Camping-Romanze by Disney (all rights reserved!)  
  


– Visionen über Visionen!!! Und auf deren Grundlage werden alle für die Galaxis relevanten Entscheidungen getroffen: Luke will mal eben wegen einer Vision seinen Neffen Ben töten, ehe er zu Kylo Ren wird; Rey verknallt sich wegen einer Vision in ihren Todfeind, auf den sie eigentlich stinkig ist, weil er ihren Beinahe- und seinen leiblichen Vater mal ebenso mir nichts dir nichts kaltblütig ermordet hat; Kylo hat angeblich Reys Eltern in einer Vision gesehen und will sie mit der Nummer in die Kiste kriegen … alle haben Visionen von allen und bestimmen damit den gesamten Handlungsverlauf und das weitere Schicksal des Universums (ätz, auf das nächste Kapitel also mal wieder)!  
  


– ein strampelnder Yoda hilft uns dabei, die Vergangenheit zu töten und revidiert alles, was wir über Machtgeister zu wissen meinten (Warum ist er eigentlich nicht Reys Lehrer? Das wäre zehnmal passender als Luke, mit dem sie eh ihre Schwierigkeiten zu haben scheint, und auf einer Wellenlänge lägen die beiden wohl auch eher?) … erneut ein Thema mehr fürs nächste Kapitel!  
  


– yay, Minuspunkt vier für das intergalaktische Elefantenrennen, in dem Holdo immer noch keinen Plan zu haben scheint, beziehungsweise mit diesem einfach nicht rausrücken will, was verständlicherweise für ordentlich Unruhe in den Reihen des Widerstands sorgt (es geht ja nur ums eigene Überleben!)  
  


– ein richtig fetter Minuspunkt, der erneut für einen technischen Fauxpas vergeben wird: es geht um das „Hyperraum-Telefonat“ von Rey und ihren Freunden; was daran so tragisch ist, wie gehabt im nächsten Kapitel  
  


– Rey liefert sich freiwillig aus und alles erinnert in brutaler Ungeschöntheit an _Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter_ (das gemeinsame Stehen im Turbolift; das verzweifelte Suchen nach einem Ausweg und dem _Guten_ im Superschurken; einfach alles); darüber hinaus stöhne ich genervt beim fortgesetzten Kylo-Rey-Shipping auf („Ich habe deine Eltern gesehen …“ – Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder! Mann Kylo, versuch‘s doch mal mit Blumen oder einem eleganten Werkzeugset für die Handtasche, ey!)  
  


– Holdo muss an Bord bleiben, weil einer die Kiste ja weiterfliegen muss … okay, also Sternenzerstörer der Ersten [Un-]Ordnung haben scheinbar keine Schilde mehr (Poes Szene vom Beginn des Films) und das Thema Autopilot oder Fernsteuerung scheint im neuen Kanon auch nicht-existent zu sein … schade!  
  


\+ ein fetter Pluspunkt für Snokes Verständnis und Darlegung vom Machtgleichgewicht (Rian Johnson scheinen diese Themen deutlich besser zu liegen, wie wir vorhin schon bei Lukes Jedi-Abrechnung erleben durften) … mal was Schönes (zwischen all dem eher Bedenklichen) im Erklär-Kapitel also  
  


– Holdo offenbart ihren Masterplan! Sorry, aber für mich hat das nichts mit Aufopferung, Altruismus, Märtyrertum oder sonst was zu tun – das ist einfach nur selbstsüchtige, völlig egoistische Selbstinszenierung! Wollte sie also so unbedingt völlig alleine mit ihrer Wohltat glänzen oder wo wäre das Problem gewesen, da mal vorher drüber zu sprechen? Passend zu Holdos Gesamteindruck bei mir ein weiteres (verzichtbares) Minus, dass wir erneut im nächsten Kapitel sezieren dürfen, um nicht zu engstirnig mit unserem Urteil rüber zu kommen  
  


± der Showdown im Thronsaal des Obersten Anführers (Oder ist es ein Atrium? Ein innerstes Allerheiligstes? Ein Sanctum? Wie dem auch sei!) … Plusminus, weil der Fight eigentlich an sich ganz nett gemacht ist, aaaaber: Warum greift die Leibgarde überhaupt noch an? Ich meine, Snoke ist tot – selbst wenn sie Rey und Kylo besiegen würden, was dann? Will einer von denen vielleicht Oberster Anführer werden oder wird Snoke dadurch wieder lebendig, oder wie? Außerdem sieht der Kampf zwar oberflächlich ganz cool aus, aber man darf nicht zu genau hinschauen: Warum lässt der Leibwächter, der Rey bereits im Schwitzkasten hat, diese beispielsweise einfach los, nur weil sie ihr Schwert fallen lässt? So kannst du gegen Strumtruppen bestehen (war immer lustig, wie Han die Typen in der Ur-Trilogie veralbert hat), aber nicht gegen die Elite der Elite der Elite! Und sowas nennt sich nun legitim Nachfolgeinstitution der legendären Roten Garde; Schande!  
  


– Und schon wieder will Emo-Kylo alles töten und sterben lassen (inklusive Vergangenheit, Jedi, Sith, etc.)! Und schon wieder fängt er mit Reys Eltern an! Und schon wieder scheint er (typisch Junge) die Kleine damit nur irgendwie ins Bett kriegen zu wollen! Mann, was geht mir diese Story-Arc mittlerweile auf den Zünder und als bekennender Rammstein-Fan singe ich passend dazu still vor mich hin: „Was ich liebe, das wird verderben! Was ich liebe, das muss auch sterben; muss sterben! Jaaa! Und stirbt!!!“ Außerdem: Seit wann sind Reys Eltern jetzt (genau wie sie selbst) Niemande (außer Säufer)? Wir denken finster an den Dreifach-Wechsel in Drehbuch, Regie und Produktion und vermuten im Hinblick auf Reys Backgrund-Story das Schlimmste (nächstes Kapitel)  
  


– für alle, die zu spät zum Film dazugekommen sind, jetzt nach Leias Flugszene der nächste Rausschmeißer und richtig fette Dämpfer: Holdos Hyperraum-Kamikaze-Manöver (sieht schick aus, aber vernichtet eine grundlegende Mechanik, die Krieg der Sterne bisher zu Grunde lag – wird wie gehabt im nächsten Kapitel auseinandergenommen); jedenfalls neben erwähnter Flugsequenz der Prinzessin einer der größten Minuspunkte in den Sequels bisher (wenn du meinst, es kann nicht noch schlimmer werden, kommt der nächste kapitale Bock umgehend um die Ecke getrabt … in diesem Fall pilotierte vom Duo Johnson/Holdo)  
  


± Phasmas Showdown! Oh, wie gerne würde ich hier einen Pluspunkt dafür geben, dass einer der unterbenutztesten Charaktere endlich mal ein wenig Screentime bekommen hat; das Problem dabei nur: so schön der Kampf auch gewesen sein mag, aber er war erstens dennoch viel zu kurz und hat zweitens Phasma ein unwürdiges Ende bereitet (und wieder was zum drüber nachdenken im nächsten Kapitel)  
  


– nachdem Snoke aus dem Weg geräumt und Rey klammheimlich über alle sieben Berge verschwunden ist, herrscht kurzzeitig ein Machtvakuum – klasse; nur warum lügt Kylo Hux an? Soll er ihm doch einfach sagen, dass er jetzt der neue Oberste Anführer ist und er Snoke umgebracht hat – traut er sich nicht? Der Minuspunkt wird durch Hux armselige „Heil dem Führer“-Einlage komplettiert … Sagte ich schon, dass der arme General Armitage Hux für mich nur noch ein Ron-(oder halt Bill)-Weasley-Verschnitt ist? Schade, schade, schade!  
  


– ein erneut ziemlich langer und dicker Minusstrich auf meinem Schmierblatt: _die gesamte Crait-Szenarie!_ Ja, es wurde leicht variiert, aber für mich ist und bleibt das einfach nur ein ganz schlechter und armseliger _The-Empire-Strikes-Back_ -Mockbuster (also eine Billig-Verarsche von Episode V) … stand es eigentlich im Lastenheft der Sequels, dass pro Film mindestens eine Szene aus der Ur-Trilogie 1:1 übernommen werden muss, oder wie? Mein armes, armes Erklär-Kapitel zu Episode VIII!  
  


– unter Kylo schwingt die Erste [Un-]Ordnung sich jetzt zu ungeahnten Höhen auf: TIE-Jäger und AT-ATs agieren gänzlich unkoordiniert und erreichen dadurch in Summe gar nichts mehr (Rey düst lustig mit dem Falken durch die Gegend und lockt mal eben die TIEs weg, Finn und Rose leiten ihren Schrott-Angriff ein, während die AT-ATs sinnlos an ihnen vorbeischießen, und ja, wie immer im nächsten Kapitel mehr dazu, warum ich das nicht gerade gut gelöst finde)  
  


– auf meinen Notizzettel steht als nächstes wörtlich: _WIE kann Rose Finn von der Seite rammen & WIESO?!_ Der Finn war doch mit absolutem Top-Speed unterwegs, hat Rose so extrem viel Mehrleistung gehabt oder wie? Und wozu eigentlich erst das Ganze, wenn‘s doch eh abgebrochen wird? Außerdem: Es gibt wohl keine imperialen Bodentruppen, die die beiden Turteltauben nach dem Crash mal inhaftieren wollen?! Sie spazieren munter lustig mal eben zu Fuß die ganze Strecke zurück zum Bunker und die Erste [Un-]Ordnung wartet natürlich so lange, ohne auch nur einen Millimeter voran zu kommen (dank Kylo und Luke)!  
  


± [Finn x Rey] war gestern, unter Rian Johnson heißt die Devise jetzt [Finn x Rose]; allerdings ein durchaus komischer Zeitpunkt dafür!  
  


– _Stell dir vor, es ist Krieg und keiner geht hin_ … ha ha ha! Leia hängt verzweifelt am Funkgerät, aber kein Schwein interessiert mehr die Rebellen-Allianz, der neue Widerstand, whatever; prächtig! Scheinbar ist die Erste Ordnung für einen Großteil des Universums doch nicht so verkehrt und die deutlich lukrativere Führungsstruktur … Vielleicht sollten Republik und Widerstand mal ihre intergalaktische Relevanz still für sich selbst reevaluieren!  
  


± Lukes Macht-Teleport (oder Telekinese oder Machtgeist oder wie auch immer); Plusminus, weil es schon hart am Unglaubwürdigen kratzt, aber vielleicht ist Luke ja wirklich so mächtig geworden?  
  


– Kylo, du riesen Rindvieh!!! Mann, anstatt nur einen Schuss abzufeuern und zu merken, dass Luke ihn reinlegt, befiehlt der Psycho mal eben die Rambo-Nummer UND GEHT DANN AUCH NOCH RAUS – argh! Ich verzweifle noch an dieser (Un-)Logik … nächstes Kapitel und so, übrigens schon wieder.  
  


– kaum habe ich mich beruhigt, landet auch schon postwendend der nächste Minuspunkt durch einen erneut lediglich logischen Gedanken auf dem Spicker: _Was soll der ganze Quatsch überhaupt?_ Ist ja okay, dass Kylo sich mit Luke kloppen will, aber können die Streitkräfte der Ersten [Un-]Ordnung nicht trotzdem einfach den frisch aufgeknackten Bunker weiter stürmen? Oder wollte man sich hier mal etwas von der Schlacht auf Hoth unterscheiden (jetzt auf einmal)?!  
  


– ich zitiere wörtlich zu Kylo Rens Auftritt: _WAS will Kylo überhaupt? Soll sich doch einfach selbst killen! Hat keinen Masterplan, außer Vergangenheit töten, ha!_ – ganz genau so lasse ich es bis zum nächsten Kapitel auch unkommentiert vorerst im Raum stehen  
  


– ein weiteres unwürdiges Heldenende: Luke klappt zusammen und fertig; er erscheint weder Rey als Machtgeist, noch wird da sonst irgendwas draus gemacht (wahrscheinlich drückte die Zeit auch schon etwas im Nacken … im ersten Moment dachte ich mir lachend: _Liegt da jetzt bis auf alle Ewigkeit ein verfaulendes Gerippe auf Ahch-To, oder wie?_ Aber Luke hat sich ja löblicherweise doch noch in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst, also kein Gerippe … das holt uns in Episode IX übrigens dann doch noch beinahe ein!)  
  


– vom gesamten Widerstand sind ganze fünf Hanseln oder so ähnlich übrig geblieben, die Rey mal eben alleine via Falken evakuiert bekommt – oh Mann! Na, da hat sich Holdo während ihrer Interim-Amtszeit ja nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, was Effizienz anbelangt: den kompletten Flottenverbund beinhaltend 99 % des Widerstands in den Sand gesetzt (mit ihrem dämlich-sturen _einfach weiter_ ) für ein paar Idioten, die keine Befehle befolgen können (Finn, Rose, Poe), eine Nachwuchs-Jedi (die zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht mit von der Partie war!), eine Oberbefehlshaberin (Leia war‘s allerdings wert!) und eine Horde Statisten (deren Namen wir im Abspann bestimmt nicht aktiv suchen werden) – yo, das hat sich gelohnt …  
  


\+ ultra-mega-super-hyper-fettes PLUS zum Schluss: der Film ist zu Ende … high five, Kylo: Mission accomplished – Vergangenheit erfolgreich terminiert! Noch länger hätten wir auch wirklich kaum noch durchgehalten. Lobet und preiset den Herren immer fort, denn er ist eurer gnädig!

* * *

_Randnotiz zum nächsten Update:_ wie gehabt geht's nächsten Freitag/Samstag weiter – dann ist die _erweiterte Kritik #1_ zu Episode VIII fällig. Da kommt dann gar mal sowas wie ernsthafte Filmanalyse auf ;-)  
  
Bis dahin einen schönen ersten Advent, viel Spaß mit den ersten Türchen und gehabt Euch wohl  
Stag Stopa


	12. Episode VIII – erweiterte Kritik #1

Mit Entsetzen bemerkte ich während der Vorbereitung dieses Kapitels, dass ich zu nahezu jedem zweiten Stichpunkt meiner Eindrücke von _Die letzten Jedi_ eine nähere Betrachtung versprach. Tja, es hilft nichts – ich werde liefern; in zwei Portionen …

Also dann: Rubbel die Katz und Bühne frei für Teil Numero Uno!

_unklarer Machtkampf:_ Meinen ersten Minuspunkt (und die erste Notiz zu Episode VIII überhaupt) galt ja der Eröffnungs-Laufschrift, in der beschrieben wird, wie Snoke immer mächtiger wird und immer mehr Gebiete unter seine Kontrolle bringt. Mein Missverständnis ist nun Folgendes: Wie groß sind Erste Ordnung und Widerstand respektive Republik territorial betrachtet überhaupt? Irgendwie stelle ich mir unter der Ersten Ordnung das ehemalige Imperium (und folglich abgesehen einiger weniger Systeme die gesamte bekannte Galaxis) vor. Der Eröffnungstext hingegen vermittelt irgendwie das Gefühl, als wäre es eher so eine 50:50-Teilung, die ständig leicht variiert und in der einige Systeme öfter mal zwischen den Seiten schwanken. Für einen großangelegten intergalaktischen Bürgerkrieg kriegt man jedoch eindeutig zu wenig mit! Der Widerstand wird fast immer als Mini-Unternehmung dargestellt, die nur durch wenige Sympathisanten und vor allem Hoffnung finanziert wird und jetzt auf einmal bewegt sie sich in einer Größenordnung, dass der Oberste Anführer Snoke ganze Systeme von ihnen zurückerobern muss?

Irgendwas passt daran für mich einfach nicht zusammen. Entweder David gegen Goliath (und dann ist die Erste Ordnung _VIELE_ und der Widerstand _WENIGE_ ) oder aber ein groß angelegter Krieg, von dem man einfach mehr mitbekommen müsste (Verlustmeldungen am Rande, Nachrichten über verlorene und gewonnene Systeme, etc.). Der Minuspunkt gilt jedenfalls der nebulösen Darstellung der beteiligten Parteien und ihrer größenmäßigen Verteilung (es rumorte schon vorher etwas, aber an der Stelle platzt die Neugierde einfach hervor).  
  


_Rian Johnson lässt Snoke Fan-Kritik zitieren:_ Was habe ich gestaunt! Erbarmungslos tadelt Snoke seinen enttäuschenden Schüler und greift dazu die negativen Stimmen zu Episode VII wortwörtlich auf. Jedes Wort ist ein kalter Stich ins Herz: Kylo Ren wäre nur ein verunsicherter Junge mit einer Maske, Rey wäre eine untrainierte Mary-Sue, Kylo wäre dem Erbe der Sith unwürdig … Oh, wie ich es genossen habe! Rian Johnson gibt Snoke soviel Substanz; einfach nur Balsam für die Seele.

Dennoch steckt hinter dem Pluspunkt für diese Szene mehr: Snoke maßregelt nicht nur Ren, nein, er lässt uns – die Zuschauer – endlich auch mal hinter die Fassade blicken. Snoke denkt genau wie wir: Dieses mächtige Skywalker-Blut und bisher enttäuschende Endergebnis daraus; endlich präsentiert man uns einmal eine logische Erklärung dafür, wie ein Fehler wie Kylo überhaupt erst zu Stande kommen konnte. Und man ertappt sich dabei, wie man vorsichtig zu hoffen beginnt, dass dieser neue und behutsam eingeschlagene Kurs doch möglichst beibehalten werden möge (Sorry, Kylo – nichts Persönliches!).

_Luke, der Einsiedler – Zerstörung einer Legende:_ Unbewusst ballte ich die Faust, als ich sah, wie Luke gleichgültig sein altes Lichtschwert wegwarf. Und mit blutendem Herzen ertrug ich, wie er kurz darauf dieses komische Alien molk, Stockfisch aß und sich selbst allgemein zum Robinson Crusoe von Star Wars degenerierte. **Das** haben wir uns wahrlich anders vorgestellt (erneuter Gruß an Lando!). Jedoch komme ich nicht umhin auch zu betonen, dass es wirklich nur der erste Eindruck ist, der so sehr schmerzt. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte akzeptieren wir es ein wenig, dass diese extreme _Erdung_ wohl einfach notwendig war. Eben ganz genau um aufzuzeigen, dass Luke Skywalker keine gottgleiche Lichtgestalt (mehr) ist. Mit brutaler Härte wird der Mythos zum normalen Menschen reduziert – zum Wohle der Story. Und dennoch tut es jedes Mal aufs Neue weh – bei allen Ausartungen, aber musste Luke wirklich sein gutes Lichtschwert derart nonchalant über die Schulter fortwerfen?

Ich werde außerdem das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass man bei der Szene vielleicht auch ein Stück weit versucht hat, Mark Hamill die Rolle ein wenig zu sehr auf den Leib zu schneidern und dabei einfach zu weit gegangen ist – das Leben hat ihm nachträglich nicht unbedingt in allen Bereichen fein mitgespielt, aber irgendwie blutet der Transfer in die eigentliche Handlung zu stark durch … Keine Ahnung, ob ich mich damit klar ausdrücke. Will jedenfalls sagen: Luke Skywalker respektive Mark Hamill kommen derart lethargisch-depressiv rüber, dass es zwar realistisch ist, aber dennoch im Bezug auf einen Helden der Kindheit einfach nur schmerzt. Klar wäre ein Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Luke auch nicht glaubwürdig, aber einen ehemaligen Helden derart leidend wieder einzuführen, ist irgendwie auch nicht schön mit anzusehen. Ein Mittelweg wäre gut gewesen – vielleicht hier und da eine einzelne Erinnerungen, die Luke ein verträumt-trauriges Lächeln oder so entreißt. Die Verwandtschaft von Onkel und Neffe wird durch diese Darstellung natürlich andererseits um einiges glaubwürdiger (vielleicht liegt der Hang zum Melancholischen ja auch ein Stück weit in der Familie?).

_Hyperraumverfolgung:_ Ein ganz heißes Thema für das alteingesessene EU-Publikum, das sich der restlichen Klientel gewiss ein Stück weit entziehen dürfte. Warum haben wir nun also ein Problem damit, dass nach jedem Hyperraumsprung des Widerstands mal eben zwei Sekunden später die Erste Ordnung auftaucht? Nun, weil wir irgendwie im Laufe von Jahrzehnten vor allem durch Lucas Books lernten, dass es mit dem Sprung durch die Lichtmauer und dem Hyperraumreisen an sich so eine Sache ist. Irgendwie fällt es schwer, das neue Konzept _Hyperraumortung_ einfach so ohne weitere Begründung als Fakt zu akzeptieren und trocken runterzuschlucken. Es herrschen einfach schon zu viele wirre Thesen in uns selbst um dieses mystische Thema, als dass man da einfach so noch eine weitere Komponente mit reinwerfen könnte.

Was wäre also stattdessen aus meiner Sicht schön gewesen, um das Ganze auch uns EU-Leuten halbwegs schmackhaft zu machen? Nun, eine moderat glaubwürdige Erklärung wäre es gewesen, wenn man es irgendwie damit begründet hätte, dass sich die Erste Ordnung in den Navigationsrechner des Widerstands einklinken und somit die Berechnungen (nebst Zielkoordinaten) vor dem eigentlichen Sprung durch die Lichtmauer abfischen konnte. Das Problem dabei wäre dann jedoch gewesen, dass wir dummerweise zu wissen meinen, dass alle Schiffe in Star Wars unterschiedliche Hyperraum-Reisegeschwindigkeiten haben – extrem zeitversetztes Ankommen wäre somit auch hier vorprogrammiert gewesen und hätte dieses ominöse simultane Aufkreuzen unverändert unglaubwürdig sein lassen.

Eine andere Alternative hätte darin bestanden, es ganz stupide auf einen Peilsender hinauslaufen zu lassen, der einfach die neuen Koordinaten übermittelt. Jedoch müsste auch hier extrem viel Zeit vergehen, ehe die Erste Ordnung jeweils auftaucht. Man kann es drehen und wenden wie man will – es wird uns wohl immer zumindest ein wenig bizarr vorkommen, wenn nach _JEDEM_ Hyperraumsprung (egal ob groß oder klein und kurz oder lang) direkt ein vermeintlicher Verfolger aus dem Nichts aufkreuzt. Die Intention dieser Wendung in der Story ist schon klar, aber manche Dinge (und wenn sie noch so schön wären) lassen sich halt einfach nicht für alle glaubhaft inszenieren und müssen deswegen halt außen vor bleiben.

Dieser Minuspunkt ist zumindest für mich (und gewiss auch vielen anderen der _Alten Garde_ ) indiskutabel – unabhängig von etwaigen Begründungen. Mit dem Hyperraum ist es für uns genau wie mit der Macht: Der Reiz und die Faszination liegen vor allem in dem Unerklärten und Nebulösen – macht es wissenschaftlich und der Zauber verfliegt (Stichwort: Midi-Chlorianer) … lasst es einfach als Geheimnis im Raum stehen und es bleibt interessant. Die Hyperraumverfolgung nimmt dem Ganzen jedenfalls ein gutes Stück weit den diffusen Glanz und Zauber.

Übrigens noch ein kleiner Nachtrag (um mich vor allzu harscher Kritik abzusichern): Gerne denke ich bei dem Thema auch an die Verfolgung des Rasenden Falken nach Bespin (durch Boba Fett und seine Slave I) – auch hier kreuzte das Imperium urplötzlich vor unseren Helden auf. Wieso? Weil der Hyperraumantrieb des Falken defekt war, unsere Helden sich ergo mit Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit nach Bespin quälen mussten und Boba ganz gelassen getarnt folgen und dem Imperium das leicht berechenbare Ziel mitteilen konnte … und die konnten natürlich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit abkürzen. Doch selbst wenn dieser Rettungsanker nicht bestünde – die ganze Inszenierung des Themas in Episode V ist irgendwie geschickter gelöst (wahrscheinlich, weil das Ganze nicht so sehr im Vordergrund stand wie jetzt in Episode VIII).

_Von Mikrosprüngen und Elefantenrennen:_ Oh, wie habe ich diesem Abschnitt entgegengefiebert! Ganze vier Minuspunkte gehen auf das Konto dieses Story-Elements und ich versichere hiermit hoch und heilig: da war kein Zynismus mit von der Partie und ich meinte es vollkommen ernst mit dieser harschen Abwertung und stehe auch nachhaltig zu jedem einzelnen Minus. Vor _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ hätte ich mir ernsthaft überlegen müssen, ob ich mit meiner Kritik soweit zu gehen bereit bin, aber jetzt ist es Gott sei Dank legitim: Mikrosprünge gab es nicht nur im _Erweiterten Universum_ , sondern auch im neuen Kanon!

Man muss sich also ernsthaft fragen, warum die Erste [Un-]Ordnung dem Widerstand nicht einfach mal den Weg abschneidet, sondern uns die gesamte Episode VIII stattdessen mit dem Schneckenrennen im Weltall beglückt (es sollt für Spannung gesorgt werden, schon klar).

Doch unabhängig von Episode IX nochmal ein Rückblick – wie war es eigentlich im EU? Viele werden den Namen an der Stelle schon mitsingen können: Es war Timothy Zahns _Thrawn_ der Chiss Aszendenz, der uns erstmalig diese geniale Taktik aufzeigte. Es gibt glaube ich kein Zahn-Werk, in dem nicht mindestens einmal ein sorgfältig kalkulierter Mikrosprung stattfindet. Hat man einmal Kontakt zu diesen literarischen Juwelen gehabt, tut man sich schwer damit, wieder Abstand aufzubauen und die schöne neue Welt einfach wieder zu vergessen – viele der Manöver des strategischen Genies sind in der Fan-Szene einfach Kult und wurden nicht grundlos in den damaligen Kanon (und teils die animierten Serien) übernommen (Stichworte: Marg-Sabl, Traktor-Strahl-Steinschleuder).

Habe ich für dieses Problem auch einen Rettungsanker der Sequels im Angebot? Leider nur einen ganz winzigen – J. J. Abrams hätte in Episode IX auf die Mikrosprünge zum Wohle der Glaubwürdigkeit von _Die letzten Jedi_ konsequent verzichten müssen … Auf die Art hätte ich hier nur das alte EU zur Rechtfertigung meiner Kritik gehabt. So jedoch steht sich der neue Kanon selbst widersprüchlich im Wege und liefert einem jeden gewillten Rezensenten gute Munition. Ein unglücklicher Schuss ins eigene Knie für Rian Johnson und darüber hinaus ein (nicht-)tragendes Story-Element, das keinerlei Glaubwürdigkeit verfügt. Der gesamte Plot kippelt durch diesen Patzer, wenn man‘s nicht mit Humor nehmen will. Und erneut kann ich mir an der Stelle nicht verkneifen auf das spätere Johnson-vs-Abrams-Kapitel hinzuweisen – war es vielleicht gar Absicht, nachträglich den Plot von Episode VIII derart zu torpedieren? Wir werden in dieser Frage wohl nie Gewissheit erlangen …

_Leia Organa – Superwoman of Star Wars:_ Okay, ich werde es ganz behutsam angehen und nicht direkt mit wüsten Unterstellungen und Beschuldigungen um mich werfen – es geht um die Szene, in der eine bewusstlose Prinzessin durch‘s All fliegt; offensichtlich geleitet von der Macht. Ich gestehe offen und ehrlich: Ich musste selbst danach googlen, was überhaupt für das Zustandekommen der darauffolgenden, äußerst heftigen, psychischen Reaktion verantwortlich ist und kam zu dem Ergebnis: Fachlich bezeichnet man es korrekterweise als den Verlust des sogenannten _willing suspension of disbelief_. Das war spannendes Neuland für mich und stellte die gesamte Thematik unter ein völlig neues Licht.

Es ist einfach, sich über die Szene lustig zu machen und die gesamte Episode VIII daraufhin nur noch gnadenlos durch den Schlamm zu ziehen, aber wesentlich interessanter und fairer ist es, wenn man sich mit der Ursache hierfür beschäftigt … _willing suspension of disbelief_ – zu deutsch etwa sinngemäß: willentliche Aussetzung des Zweifelns – beschreibt in Kürze die Bereitschaft des Publikums dazu, auch einfach mal unrealistische Begebenheiten in der Fiktion als genau solches zu akzeptieren und sich bewusst auf das _Märchen_ einzulassen; sozusagen, mal die Augen zuzudrücken und Fünfe gerade sein zu lassen. Diese Illusion ist in _modernen Märchen_ und Zukunftsgeschichten der zentrale Dreh- und Angelpunkt und muss sorgfältigst gehätschelt werden, damit der Coup gelingt. Mit zu wenig Träumerei bekommt man einerseits keine packenden Welten und Geschichten generiert, während man auf der anderen Seite schnell die Gunst der Delinquenten – Pardon, Konsumenten! – verliert, wenn man es übertreibt und gar zu haarsträubende Begebenheit ohne jegliche auch nur ansatzweise glaubhafte Begründung an den Haaren herbei zieht. Ist die sorgfältig aufgebaute Seifenblase des geschenkten Irrglaubens erst einmal zerplatzt, wird das ganze Werk im besten Falle nur noch als Parodie oder B-Movie verstanden und umso bösartiger verrissen; alles, was vorher als gerade noch so halbwegs glaubwürdig durchging, wird dann retrospektiv ebenfalls endgültig vernichtend bloßgestellt … deswegen gibt es so wenige, wirklich gute Zukunftsfilme, die über ihre Zeit hinweg bestehen – die Balance gelingt den Wenigsten!

Und genau dieser Fall ist mit Leias Flugszene einfach eingetreten: Bei gefühlten 85 % der Zuschauer ist die Seifenblase der Fiktion zerplatzt und harte Realität ist an ihre Stelle getreten – da hat kein Science-Fiction-Streifen der Welt mehr eine realistische Chance auf positive Kritiken. Ganz genau deshalb wird Episode VIII glaube ich auch derart oft und übergebührlich hart verrissen – diese eine Schlüsselszene hat die Illusion zerstört und somit die gesamte Fantasiewelt von _Die letzten Jedi_ entzaubert und niedergerissen.

Nur folgerichtig treten zu guter Letzt dann schließlich auch noch die ganz großen Kritiker auf den Plan, die natürlich ohne Ende ab dem Punkt rummosern: Leia ist ja überhaupt keine Jedi und selbst wenn, hätten ja selbst die ganz großen Jedi-Meister ein solches Wunder niemals vollbringen können. Und allgemein: Wer hat sie denn ausgebildet? Warum hat sie ihre Talente denn nicht früher und anders genutzt? Wieso kam es denn überhaupt soweit? Und und und …

Wie bereits angedeutet: _Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert …_

Was zu sagen bleibt: Die Recherche zu diesem Punkt hat mich definitiv reicher und reifer gemacht – was vorher unerklärlich für mich war und nur blanke Abneigung erzeugte, ist für mich nun objektiv erklärbar geworden. Besonders die vielen Tele5-Filme, B-Movies, Trash-Movies, Mockbuster und wie immer sie noch alle heißen mögen lassen sich mit der gleichen Wirkungsmechanik unter dem Aspekt des _willing suspension of disbelief_ herrlich sachlich sezieren, ohne ins Derbe oder Unseriöse abzurutschen! Danke, Rian Johnson, für diesen für uns alle ungeplanten Crash-Kurs (ernst gemeint).

_ Holdo versus Poe:  _ Auch diese Negativpunkte meinte ich durchaus ernsthaft – es ist mir ein Unding, wie man eine ernstzunehmende militante Organisation nur derart lächerlich bloßstellen kann. Ich meine, es geht hier nicht um irgendwelche pfadfinderischen Freizeit-Terroristen, sondern um  **den** Widerstand! Es geht um die heilige Nachfolgeinstitution der Rebellen-Allianz! Es geht um das letzte Bollwerk vor der totalen Finsternis, die da Erste Ordnung heißt! Klar darf es überall mal ein wenig chaotisch zugehen und natürlich sind Autoritätsprobleme gerade nach einem abrupten Führungswechsel generell an der Tagesordnung, aber so wie es zwischen der _guten_ Amilyn Holdo und Poe kracht, das darf einfach nicht sein und ist in einem Wort schlicht unprofessionell.

Das Ganze hat mich auf perfide Art ein wenig an meine eigenen Kindergartentage zurück erinnert – da haben meine Sandkastenkumpel und ich uns gegen einige _große_ Mädchen verschworen, die meinten bestimmen zu können, wo es lang gehen sollte und alles nur, weil sie schon zur Schule gingen … pfff! Genau so kommt mir die Szene vor, in der Poe, Finn und Rose sich heimlich gegen Holdo wenden. Versöhnlich gestehe ich jedoch ein: Ich bin im Zwiespalt mit mir selbst – einerseits ist Holdo wirklich über alle Maßen unsympathisch inszeniert worden (kommt weiter unten nochmal ausführlicher) und die Reaktion der Helden wird dadurch ein Stück weit nachvollziehbar, andererseits hat die Ärmste dennoch einfach ein wenig Respekt verdient und nicht so eine hinterlistige, heimtückische Aktion; sie ist und bleibt immerhin trotz allem immer noch Oberbefehlshaberin und nicht Poe oder seine Freunde!

Wie gesagt: unprofessionelle, unorganisierte Chaotentruppe – diese Assoziation entsteht zumindest in meinem Kopf im Bezug auf den Widerstand bei der Szene … ein untragbarer Zustand, der bei keinem Star Wars Fan auftreten sollte! Aber vielleicht bin ich ja auch gar kein echter Fan (mehr)?

_ Doppel-R-Macht-Link: Rey-Ren:  _ Die Verbindung zweier Personen durch die Macht klingt erstmal nach einer interessanten Neuerung – da ist Potential, da lässt sich viel draus machen! Man denke nur an die Verbindung zwischen Macht-Schülern und ihren jeweiligen Meistern oder zwischen machtsensitiven (oder heißt es im Deutschen _machtempfindlichen_ ?) Geschwistern und Liebespärchen. Irgendwie in diese Richtung sollte es wohl auch mit Kylo und Rey laufen. Nur dummerweise wird dieses neue _plot device_ derart sporadisch und allzeit unerklärt eingesetzt, dass man es einfach nicht so richtig einschätzen (geschweige denn durchschauen) kann. Es verwirrt einen, das bemerkt man noch relativ schnell (dieses ganze Hin- und Her-Gebeame samt fremder Umgebung und dem Sehen oder halt auch Nichtsehen selbiger). Aber was sonst noch?

Nun, ich habe offen gesagt keine Ahnung, was ich hier noch dazu schreiben könnte … Ich habe dem Ganzen ein Plusminus gegeben, weil es einerseits ein interessantes Konzept darstellt, aber andererseits einfach nicht richtig genutzt und erklärt wird. Es bleibt der bittere Nachgeschmack, dass es sich womöglich doch nur wieder um einen neuerlichen Shipping-Versuch seitens Disneys handelt und eine elegante Abkürzung sein sollte, um einzelne Story-Elemente ohne große Umwege mal eben elegant miteinander verbinden zu können – schade!

_Ahch-To:_ Für die Reminiszenz mit der dunklen Höhle auf Dagobah vergab ich ja einen Minuspunkt, ebenso für den „tausende Generationen alten Schrein“ für die Aufbewahrung der heiligen Jedi-Schriften. Prinzipiell muss ich jedoch sagen, dass man sich mit Ahch-To wirklich Mühe gegeben hat und das man das als Zuschauer auch merkt. Das Refugium von Luke Skywalker ist als solches erstmal durchaus glaubwürdig inszeniert. Doch die Sache hat einen Haken (diesmal sogar im Kanon und nicht nur im alten EU): Warum ist die Insel-Welt unbekannt, wenn sie angeblich eine so heilige Jedi-Pilgerstätte ist und sogar ihre eigene Diener-Kultur hat? Anakin Skywalker hat als Lord Vader den Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant mit der 501st Legion der Klontruppen höchstpersönlich gestürmt und dem neuen Imperium unterworfen. Imperator Sheev Palpatine hat kurz darauf als Darth Sidious absichtlich den Tempel zum Imperialen Palast und seinem persönlichen Herrschaftssitz nebst Machtzentrum umbauen lassen. Nur folgerichtig sind auch die Jedi-Archive somit dem Imperium und den Sith zugefallen. Spätestens dort hätte man doch auf der Suche nach potentiellen Verstecken Luke Skywalkers fündig werden müssen, oder?

Vorausgesetzt ist natürlich, dass Coruscant zum Hoheitsgebiet der Ersten Ordnung gehört, aber das kann man doch eigentlich voraussetzen, nicht wahr? Nun, ich habe gerade nochmal gegooglt – nope, kann man nicht! Es gibt die wildesten Theorien dazu und viele Fans meinen inzwischen wohl gar, dass die Erste [Un-]Ordnung mehr aus Richtung der _Unbekannten Regionen_ zu kommen scheint und Coruscant weiterhin der _Neuen Republik_ gehöre … schnauf.

Also anderer Ansatz: Disney verkauft uns die Erste Ordnung ja immer gerne als den Nachfolger des Imperiums und von der Größenordnung her als zumindest äquivalente Macht – ist es also für eine derartig starke Organisation nicht möglich, eine heilige Jedi-Stätte zu kennen? Korriban (für mich wird es nie _Moraband_ sein!) ist den Jedi als vermeintliche _Wiege der Sith_ doch auch seit jeher ein Begriff gewesen. Oder Dathomir. Oder Mustafaar. Genauso kennt jedes kleine Kind Ilum als Pilgerstätte der Mönche der Hellen Seite der Macht (vermeintlich zur Starkiller Base umfunktioniert). Soll Ahch-To nun also wirklich eine so vergessene Hochburg sein, dass nur Luke durch seine Studien ihre genau Position in Erfahrung bringen konnte?

Ich bleibe skeptisch. Hätte man der Insel nicht ausgerechnet eine derartige Besonderheit im Bezug auf die Jedi zugeschrieben, wäre das alles gar kein Problem (ist es ja auch so nicht wirklich). Was dafür (zumindest für mich) ein Problem bleibt ist diese Dagobah-Höhlen-Nummer. Das dunkle Loch der Dunklen Seite (in das sich Rey mental hineinstürzt) und diese ganze noch folgende Spiegel-Nummer wirkt für einen ehemaligen _Das-Imperium-schlägt-zurück_ -Jünger einfach nur komisch und abgetreten.

Dass der Minuspunkt vermeidbar gewesen wäre, zeigt uns das Videospiel _Jedi: Fallen Order –_ auch hier kommt eine Spiegel-Szene vor, die dem Protagonisten seine womöglich dunkle Zukunft offenbart, aber im Gegensatz zu Episode VIII gibt sie uns nicht so stark (und negativ) den Eindruck, nur eine billige Anlehnung an Episode V zu sein. Man hätte es irgendwie anders lösen müssen, aber ausgerechnet mit einem einsamen Planeten, einem längst vergessenen Jedi-Meister, einer neuen Schülerin und einer dunklen Höhle … die Anspielung sollte angekommen sein.  
  


_Ja, ich bin ein Monster:_ Oh Kylo, du alter Charmeur und Herzensbrecher! Erneut versucht man uns verzweifelt, Ben Solo als den neuen, ultimativen _Badboy_ zu verkaufen und bedient sich der neuartigen Machtverbindung zwischen ihm und der Schrottsammlerin. Und Rey heult sich angesichts seines unvermeidlichen Paradiessturzes in die ewigen Feuer der Hölle sogleich beinahe die Augen aus (und in Erinnerung an Hans frühzeitiges, unnatürliches Ableben natürlich). Irgendwie haben die beiden eine Chemie, die zumindest bei mir einfach nicht so richtig zünden will (geschweige denn, sich überhaupt erst zu vermischen). Die ganze Szene wirkt derart künstlich konstruiert, dass einem einfach nicht nach Gefühlsduselei der Sinn steht. Doch vielleicht war das ja auch der Zweck, um uns somit die spätere Lagerfeuer-Romanze umso _schmackhafter_ zu machen?

_Canto Bight:_ An und für sich war es eine ganz gute Idee – es gibt da also diesen Planeten _Cantonica_ , der für die Reichen und Schönen (die ausschließlich durch Waffenhandel reich und schön geworden sind!) ein absolutes Mekka darstellt. Wie bereits in meinem Stichpunktzettel angemerkt stört mich daran jedoch diese absolute Einseitigkeit – wie kann etwas ausschließlich böse, schlecht und verkehrt sein? Gibt es keine Reichen, die durch den Handel mit legalen Waren ehrlich zu Ruhm, Ehre, Geld und Macht gekommen sind und sich nun einfach nur mal amüsieren wollen? Wie sieht es mit Informationen, wertvollen Ressourcen, Energie oder meinetwegen auch Drogen oder Glücksspiel selbst aus (und nicht explizit Waffenhandel)? Es gilt _Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern_ und wie bereits angemerkt wird man auch in der realen Welt nicht nur reiche Menschen eines Schlages in Portofino, an der Côte d'Azur, Las Vegas, Monaco oder Dubai finden. Ja, sie alle verbindet in der Regel Reichtum (oder zumindest das Streben, mit ihrem dortigen Aufenthalt selbigen vorzutäuschen und sich selbst einmal in diesen Sphären zu bewegen), aber nein: es sind und bleiben verschiedenste Charaktere!

Disney jedoch liefert uns Canto Bight mit absolut uniformen Gästen (Phasma und Hux sind hier, wenn sie außer Dienst sind, gewiss auch Stammgäste!) und das stört mich einfach nur – es fehlt das Salz in der Suppe! Um eine gewisse Glaubwürdigkeit zu erreichen, hätte hier einfach ein _Lichtblick_ rein gemusst (ein einzelner Großunternehmer, der sich sichtlich in dem Ganzen nicht wohl fühlt oder eine Person, die Rose und Finn erst angreifen und ihr Unterstellungen machen, dann jedoch merken, dass es sich um eine ganz normale Type handelt, die eigentlich ganz okay ist und vielleicht sogar aus dem _Outer Rim_ oder so stammt und auf legalem Wege durch harte Arbeit und glückliche Zufälle reich geworden ist). Diese Art von Lehre hat man ja auch irgendwo später versucht unterzubringen (als der Codeknacker an Bord des Schiffes enthüllt, dass der Dealer, dem das Schiff gehörte, beide Seiten belieferte), aber wie gesagt: Der moralische Wink mit dem Zeigefinger hätte für mich über das Thema _Waffenhandel_ hinausgehen und gesamt Canto Bight abdecken müssen. Doch gut – vermutlich konnte man sich Johnny Depp neben _Fluch der Karibik_ nicht leisten, der den gechillt-dekadenten und dennoch auf dem Teppich gebliebenen Superreichen gut porträtieren hätte können.

Würde es sich bei dem neuen Rechteinhaber nicht ausgerechnet um die Micky Mäuse handeln, hätte ich den Minuspunkt vermutlich nicht vergeben. So jedoch vertrete ich die Meinung, dass gerade Walt Disney alleine schon aufgrund seiner Historie eine moralische Verpflichtung gegenüber seiner (jungen) Zuschauer hat – da kann man nicht einfach so einseitig posaunen: _So, liebe Kinder, schaut mal alle gut her – so sehen die bösen Reichen in Casinos aus und die haben alle ganz dolle viel Dreck am Stecken, sonst wären sie ja nicht hier!_

Vielleicht können Sie / könnt ihr mich ja in diesem Punkt ein Stück weit verstehen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, das war der erste große Happen. Teil II folgt auf dem Sprung (sprich: in genau einer Woche). Bis dahin wünsche ich allen Lesern einen fleißigen Nikolaus und einen besinnlichen zweiten Advent!


	13. Episode VIII – erweiterte Kritik #2

_Luke rechnet mit den Jedi ab:_ Endlich, endlich einmal ein Pluspunkt, den ich hier gebührend anerkennen will. Rian Johnson wiederholt das Husarenstück, das er vorhin bereits an Snoke vollführte – Luke Skywalker zitiert beinahe wortwörtlich die Kritiker der Prequels – Chapeau! Konsterniert berichtet er also Rey (und uns) von den Fehlern der Jedi der jüngeren Vergangenheit und lässt wirklich nichts aus: Eitelkeit, Kurzsichtigkeit, Betriebsblindheit und eine über Jahrhunderte starr gewordene Weltanschauung. Sich selbst schließt er obendrein gleich noch mit ein und legt in ungeschönter Wahrheit stoisch offen, dass ihm das Heldsein schlussendlich nichts gebracht hat.

Ich liebe diesen Teil von Episode VIII, weil das einer der ganz wenigen glaubwürdigen Passagen des Films ist und ein Teil von Krieg der Sterne, der sonst immer recht gern unterschlagen wird; viel zu selten wird auf die sonst so schillernden Tage der Jedi der alten Republik mal ein so diffuses Licht geworfen. Außerdem ist dieser Abschnitt von integraler Wichtigkeit im Bezug auf Lukes anfängliche Distanziertheit gegenüber Rey und seinem holprig-kauzigen Start. Wie bereits gesagt: Ich hasste, wie Luke einfach sein Lichtschwert wegwarf, aber mit dieser Szene bekommt das Ganze nachträglich Tiefgang und Glaubwürdigkeit!

Doch auch hierzu habe ich noch eine kleine Zusatzlektion: Bei all der harschen Kritik an den letzten Jedi der Republik sollte nicht vergessen werden, dass es sehr wohl auch (allzeit) Andersdenkende gab. Der in _Die Rache der Sith_ erwähnte Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas galt zum Beispiel als echter Eigenbrötler, der sich stets seinen eigenen Reim zu allen Dingen machte (eine Eigenschaft, die Hego Damask II. alias Darth Plagueis, also der Meister von Palpatine/Sidious, eiskalt ausnutzte und ihm nach dem Fall von Count Dooku zur Bestellung der Klon-Armee auf Banken-Clan-Kosten verführte). Und das wäre auch schon der Nächste: Count Dooku. Er und sein Schüler Qui-Gon Jinn waren dem Jedi-Orden das, was Martin Luther der katholischen Kirche war – Reformatoren! Unglücklicherweise war ihre neue Denkschule zu radikal und zu inkompatibel zu den bestehenden Grundfesten der Jedi-Philosophie. Nach dem Tode Qui-Gons zog Dooku die Reißleine – ähnlich wie vor tausenden Jahren Revan, dem die Jedi-Ansichten auch schon zu restriktiv waren –, zog sich zurück und wechselte später kurzerhand die Seiten.

Das schillerndste Glanzlicht der liberalen Jedi-Lehren findet sich jedoch in Obi-Wan Kenobi – in ihm stießen die revolutionären Denk-Ansätze von Dooku und Jinn auf ein gesundes Maß diplomatischen Geschicks und eben diese Kombination macht ihn neben Yoda zum wohl größten und weisesten Jedi-Meister der Neuzeit (zumindest für mich). Er beschritt einen modernen Weg, ohne sich dabei wie seine Vordenker mit dem Rat der Jedi zu überwerfen. Dooku ist jedenfalls einer meiner ganz speziellen Favoriten aus dem EU, der dort einen echt schönen und würdigen Hintergrund erhalten hat (Plagueis übrigens auch).

Leider scheint Luke das nicht mehr groß zu jucken – für ihn ist die Existenz der Macht-Religionen an sich ein Fluch, der auf der Galaxis ruht … ach, Luke! Herrschen nicht die Machtnutzer und unterdrücken die Systeme, tut es eben ein anderer – wie im wahren Leben auch. Ein Jedi-Kanzler oder Sith-Imperator ist doch ein schöner intergalaktischer Anführer; einer muss halt sagen (und am besten auch wissen) wo es lang gehen soll, sonst geht es in dem dummen Hühnerstall nur drunter und drüber und da kommt ja dann am Ende des Tages auch nichts mehr bei raus. Ironischerweise wird gerade Luke im weiteren Verlauf von enorm vielen Fanfiction-Autoren als super-liberal dargestellt, der nahezu alle nur erdenklichen Marotten Reys sanktioniert (graue Jedi, sexuelle Beziehungen mit der halben Galaxis, etc.). Für mich aber ist Luke Skywalker in der Szene das absolute Gegenteil davon: Trotz berechtigter Schelte der Jedi ist er damit im Endeffekt keinen Deut besser als sie: erzkonservativ und unverbesserlich von seinen überholten Ansichten überzeugt (seine vermeintliche Weisheit lässt er sich von niemanden kleinreden, das merkt man deutlich). So weise und doch so stur – typischer Jedi-Meister eben. In der Beziehung finde ich übrigens die guten alten _Chaos-Zeiten_ gut (Sith-Kriege beispielsweise) – weil jeder gute Mann (und natürlich auch Frau!) gebraucht wurde, duldete man hier auch gerne mal einige Abweichler von der sonst so strengen Doktrin (General Hoth oder der frühe Darth Bane mögen hier stellvertretend als exemplarische Beispiele beider Seiten dienen)

_Einfach weiter, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen:_ Es ist tragisch, wie es immer wieder Figuren und Charaktere gibt, die einem einfach von Beginn an unsympathisch sind. Sie können nichts dafür, aber sie wurden halt einfach unglücklich eingeführt, geben noch einige fragliche Bemerkungen und Patzer von sich und erhalten danach auch schon vor ihrem Ende keine Chance mehr, die Dinge noch irgendwie für sich und das Publikum gerade zu biegen – fertig ist die Kiste! So geht es mir mit Amilyn Holdo. Sie war in ihrer ersten Szene noch nicht mal richtig im Bild, da schüttelte sich in mir drin schon alles – irgendwie erinnerte sie mich direkt an eine dieser stereotypischen Grundschul-Klassenlehrerinnen: alles besser wissend; immer mit einem ruhigen und dadurch auf Dauer überheblich wirkenden Erklär-Belehr-und-Verbesserungs-Tonfall; über pädagogisch; betont in sich selbst ruhend und jaaaa … wie man sich das Klischee halt so vorstellt (sorry an alle mitlesenden Grundschullehrer/-innen, ist nicht bös gemeint! Vermutlich nur ein weiteres kleines _Trauma_ meinerseits.). Dass sie Poe behandelt wie einen Schuljungen, ist noch gar nicht mal so schlimm, wohl aber, dass sie selbst nachdem der Rote-Kreuz-Bulli (Lazarett-Schiff!) abgeschossen wurde überhaupt keine Direktive vorgibt, außer: _einfach weiter_. Das hätte in meinen Augen jedenfalls definitiv nicht so ohne Weiteres im Raum stehen bleiben dürfen, sollte uns aber vielleicht auch schon für die kommende Revolte vorimpfen. Doch leider gilt erneut: Es geht nur eins von beiden – entweder wir sollen Holdo sympathisch finden, oder wir sollen Poe, Finn und Rose mit ihrer Meuterei unterstützen.

Argh, ich habe das Gefühl, der armen Frau Unrecht ohne Ende zu tun, doch vom ersten Eindruck bis zum Schluss kommt sie aus der Schublade (zumindest bei mir) einfach nicht mehr so richtig raus. Naja, wir kommen später beim _Holdo-Manöver_ (und später bei den Charakter-Reviews) nochmal auf die Allergütigste zurück …

_Wo bleibt Lando Calrissian?:_ Manchmal staunt man noch richtig, wenn einem die eigene Intuition auf gar nicht mal so abwegige Gedanken bringt! Hätten Sie / hättet ihr gewusst, dass Lando Calrissian eigentlich tatsächlich schon in Episode VIII wieder auftauchen sollte und bereits vorgeplant war? Rian Johnson gab sein Veto, weil er ihn nicht als Quotenbringer missbrauchen wollte, sondern ihn lieber an anderer Stelle als vollwertige Rolle, statt als kurzes Cameo, würdevoll zurückbringen wollte (dafür kann man ja auch durchaus Verständnis aufbringen).

Und dennoch will ich die Szene nochmal ins Gedächtnis rufen: Canto Bight, High Roller Lounge, gefährlich hohe Einsätze in Spielen ohne Limits, Sabacc, die Suche nach einem charismatischen Zocker und Charmeur … Bin ich wirklich der Einzige, der hier schon Lando vor dem geistigen Auge hatte? Und das nicht nur einmal – der Kerker bot diesbezüglich eine beinahe noch bessere Möglichkeit! Egal wie oft ich mir die Szene auch ansehe, ich muss jedes Mal bezüglich der verpassten Chance seufzen – Calrissian wäre das fehlende Salz in der Canto-Bight-Suppe gewesen (hatte ich ja vorhin bemängelt) und ein würdigerer Auftritt als später in Episode IX wäre es allemal geworden (J. J. Abrams war sich in _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ nämlich im Gegensatz zu Rian Johnson keineswegs zu schade, Lando einfach nur mal so zusammenhanglos einzuwerfen und hat es vielleicht auch extra deswegen getan) … doch dies ist ein anderes Thema für ein späteres Kapitel!

_Ponyhof Sidestory:_ Vielleicht ist es ja meiner Psyche geschuldet, dass ich so negativ mit Disney ins Gericht gehe – das Gehirn weiß hintergründig einfach, dass die Micky Maus die Strippen zieht und prompt wird jedem nicht ganz so leicht auf Anhieb nachvollziehbaren Handlungsstrang Kleinkindunterhaltung unterstellt.

Mehr Olivenzweig kann ich zu dem Thema dann auch leider schon von mir aus nicht anbieten – es war und ist mir einfach zu abgedreht. Pferderennen gut und schön – das passt auch hervorragend ins Glücksspiel-Metier und ich vergöttere in diesem Sinne übrigens den Videospiel-Klassiker _Grim Fandango_ , der ein ähnliches Setting für ein Level hatte, bestehend aus der Paarung: Casinos + Restaurants + Hafen + Katzenrennbahn + Zeppelin-Anlegestelle –, im Endeffekt passt das Ganze so jedoch einfach nicht mehr on top zusätzlich in die eh schon ordentlich ausladende Rahmenhandlung von Episode VIII mit rein. Ich meine: Eigentlich wollte man doch den Freunden im Weltraum helfen und das Leben vor der Ersten Ordnung retten und was macht man dann? Renntiere befreien und Reichenviertel wild juchzend zerstören!

Ganz genau dafür gab es im Endeffekt von mir den Minuspunkt – diese kleine Nebengeschichte führt uns einfach zu sehr auf Abwege (oder halt nur mich) … da muss man schon mal kurz die Augen schließen, tief in sich gehen, sich fragen, was jetzt eigentlich Sinn und Zweck des ganzen Unterfangens sein sollte und dann kann man munter weiter gucken. Canto Bight an sich war ja schon eine kleine side story, aber der Ponyhof ist dann die side story der side story und das geht nun mal nur selten gut.

Gegenstimmen? Tierliebhaber? Schmuse- und Kuschelfreunde? Ich bin auch tierlieb, aber nicht, wenn es mich von der Haupthandlung einer Star-Wars-Episode abbringt ;-)

_Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to:_ Rian Johnson hat echt ein Talent dafür, einem mit ganz wenigen Worten (oder gar nur einer Geste) eine eiskalte, stählerne Faust in die emotionale Magengrube zu schlagen – erst mit Lukes lässig über die Schulter weggeschmissenem Lichtschwert, dann, indem er Snoke und Luke die Kritiker rezitieren lässt, und nun schließlich mit Kylos ultimativem trade-mark Statement. Unabhängig davon, ob es so bezweckt war oder nicht – die Aussage fasst für mich die Intention der Sequels in zwei Sätzen zusammen und weswegen Leute wie ich wahrscheinlich immer daran zu knabbern haben werden. Die ganze Zeit über suchte ich bis zu genau diesem Punkt immer nach einem Missverständnis meinerseits – ich dachte, ich würde nur falsch an die ganze Sache herangehen oder hätte etwas übersehen, dass mich die Sequels im Endeffekt vielleicht doch noch von ihrer Gültigkeit im Star Wars Fandom überzeugen könnten …

Und dann dieser (von mir fast schon als Offenbarung empfundene) Slogan, der derart souverän und authentisch serviert wird, dass Kritiker wie ich es einfach nur als **die** Wahrheit auffassen können. Man könnte Kylos stark verkürzte Weltanschauung auf verschiedene Weise interpretieren, aber ich meine Rian Johnson durchschaut zu haben: Er lässt seine Figuren die ungeschminkte Wahrheit einfach so brutal ehrlich aussprechen, statt irgendwelche Lockvögel auszustreuen oder widersprüchliche Ansichten gegeneinander aufzubauen. Es gibt in Episode VIII keine kontradiktiven Perspektiven, nur eine Wahrheit, ein Ziel – und so ist es auch mit den Charakteren. In der Handlung geht alles um das Erringen der Oberhand (Erste Ordnung gegen Widerstand, Rey gegen Kylo als Ausdruck für Jedi gegen Sith und schließlich Hell gegen Dunkel in den beiden Hauptcharakteren selbst), den Sequels an sich geht es ebenfalls nur um eins: die Revision der Vergangenheit, das Sich-Lösen vom Alten, dem Schlussmachen mit dem durch Abrams eingeführten Retro-Knick-Knack.

Ohne Flachs – ich habe lange überlegt, diese Schlüsselszene mit einem Pluspunkt zu bewerten; die empfundene Ehrlichkeit und bittere Wahrheit hätten es sich verdient. Andererseits ist es jedoch ganz genau das Gegenteil von _positiv_ , wenn man aufgrund dieser Szene einfach nur einmal tief schlucken und resigniert sprachlos feststellen kann: _Du hast die ganze Zeit über gar nichts falsch verstanden, du hast es genau in den richtigen Hals gekriegt – das ist ganz genau **so** gemeint gewesen!_  
Ab diesem Moment hörte ich jedenfalls auf, aktiv nach dem Missverständnis zu suchen – Kylo hat mir mit seinem Spruch die Augen geöffnet und mir kalt und unbarmherzig unter die Nase gerieben, dass es hier wirklich nicht um die Vergangenheit geht und schon gar nicht um die Würdigung selbiger oder dem Respekt vor ihr. Diese Szene hat gewissermaßen eine Art Last von mir genommen und mir gezeigt, dass Kritiker wie ich mit ihren Vermutungen bezüglich der Kernintention der Sequels gar nicht so weit ab vom Schuss waren – unter diesem Stern gestellt, lässt sich vieles einfacher (und weniger verbittert) betrachten … Man hätte uns ruhig gleich sagen können, in welche Richtung das Ganze laufen würde, statt es erst als _Retrospektakel_ zu vermarkten; doch gut.

Was an der ganzen _Töte-die-Vergangenheit_ -Sache so richtig nervt (mich zumindest), ist dieses ständige gebetsmühlenartige Wiederholen eben jenes Motivs! Ich kann es ja ein Stück weit verstehen – Rian Johnson wollte seinen Punkt vermutlich einfach nur final rüber bringen und hier und da nochmal nachhaltig unterstreichen, aber der arme Kylo fängt mit seinem _Sterbenlassen der Vergangenheit_ gefühlt in jeder zweiten Szene an. Wie ein Mantra wird dem Zuschauer immer wieder Kylo Rens ultimative Lebenseinstellung vorgebetet und kommt einem damit vor, wie ein Teenager, der meint die Erleuchtung gefunden zu haben, nur weil einer seiner Idole eine (für ihn) goldene (Binsen-)Weisheit verkündet hat. Das hat mich an der Stelle jedenfalls an mich selbst als Teenager erinnert, immer wenn ich in einer Biografie irgendeine für mich epische Lebensweisheit meinte entdeckt zu haben – da habe ich dann auch manchmal monatelang die Plattitüden als einzig wahre Offenbarung zelebriert und dementsprechend propagiert – irgendwie fast schon wieder passend für den unreifen Kylo, obwohl er aus dem Alter ja eigentlich raus sein sollte, aber wer weiß?

Dieses Motiv – oder im Fachterminus auch _theme_ genannt – ist für mich jedenfalls **das** Hauptmerkmal von Episode VIII: Das Sterbenlassen der Vergangenheit wird uns ab dieser Szene stetig durch den Film geleiten und uns regelmäßig von den unterschiedlichsten Figuren aller Seiten zur Schau gestellt werden (das ist wieder meine Theorie von „es gibt bei Rian Johnson nur eine Wahrheit und keine Widersprüche selbst zwischen den Parteien“) … Wir kommen darauf zurück – garantiert!

_Hüttenflirt made by Disney:_ Was um alles in der Welt sollte das mal werden? Von einem Moment zum anderen geht‘s hier fast schon ans _Eingemachte_. Ich meine, noch fünf Minuten zuvor hieß es „Du bist ein Monster!“ und „Ich verabscheue dich!“ und so weiter und nun sitzt man plötzlich kurz vorm Koitus rittlings auf des Gegners Schoß? Was sich neckt, das liebt sich, oder wie?

Sorry für den kurzen Ausrutscher. Jedenfalls habe ich beim besten Willen nicht verstanden, wie man das nur derart unbeholfen inszenieren konnte. Der Mord an Han wurde kein bisschen revidiert, gerechtfertigt oder in sonstiger Beziehung für Rey _verschönert_ ; Kylos Verrat am Orden der Jedi (nicht nur an Luke) bleibt unvermindert bestehen (inklusive Tötungen und Zwangsbeitritt der _Ritter von Ren_ ); der ganze Zeitpunkt wirkt einfach nur zufällig und erzwungen; nichts (aber auch gar nichts!), außer ein bisschen Mitleidsgeheuchel, gibt uns Grund zu der Annahme, dass Rey plötzlich beliebige Form von Empathie für den ach-wie-bösen Superschurken entwickelt haben könnte … außer sein zur Schau gestellter Oberkörper vielleicht.

Nein im Ernst: Die Nummer mit dem Händchenhalten am Feuer in der kuscheligen Hütte hat Rey in meinen Augen noch charakterloser gemacht als sie eh schon die ganze Zeit über war (wie wenig Rückgrat kann man haben?). Sie könnte so vielen armen Lebewesen in der Galaxis helfen und für so viele Notleidende und Unterdrückte zur Mutter Theresa werden – und wen ausgerechnet sucht sie sich zum an die Brust drücken aus? Kylo Ren!

Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass die beiden für mich auch einfach keine Chemie haben? Ja, hatte ich, aber hiermit will ich es nochmal betont haben. Altersunterschied, Charakteraufbau, Hintergrundgeschichten – das passt einfach nicht (jedenfalls für mich und manch andere).

Was passt, sind die Pairings, die sich die Fans da teilweise selbst geschmiedet haben: Finn und Poe haben teilweise echte Bromance-Schwingungen als Buddies, Armitage Hux und Kylo geben ein nettes Duo ab (wenn auch albern dargestellt durch all die kindische Balgerei), Phasma und Tarkin werden gerne in ein Verwandtschaftsverhältnis gesetzt, weil es einfach stimmig ist und man Ähnlichkeiten zu erkennen meint, aber für Kylo und Rey muss man schon ordentlich schriftstellerisch Hand anlegen, dass da noch ein vertretbarer Schuh draus wird!

Aber nicht schlimm … kontroverse Pairings (die der eine liebt und der andere verteufelt) können auch durchaus das Salz in der Suppe sein – die Serie _Lost Girl_ basierte beispielsweise quasi ab der ersten Folge zu großen Teilen auf genau diesem Effekt und es war gerade dadurch (subjektiv) gut. Doch hier finde ich es einfach nur unglaubwürdig, wie Rey da mal eben mit Kylo zusammen in eine Hütte gesteckt wird und sie mal eben als nicht weniger als das intergalaktische Traumpaar des neuen Star Wars Kanon kurz darauf diese wieder verlassen (und Rey daraufhin auch erstmal Luke verdrischt). Umso größer ist im Kontrast dazu jetzt natürlich der Respekt vor den wirklich guten (semi-)professionellen _Reylo_ \- beziehungsweise _Reyben_ -Shippern im Fandom, die das Ganze echt ernsthaft betreiben und auch glaubhaft aufgezogen bekommen.

_Visionen über Visionen: _Mir drehte sich kurzzeitig echt der Schädel und das lag garantiert nicht am Alkohol – fast alle wichtigen Ereignisse und Begebenheiten werden uns als das Ergebnis von Visionen verkauft: Lukes versuchter Mord an Kylo/Ben, Kylos Flirt mit Rey … Wissen Sie / wisst ihr was? Ich verspreche Ihnen/euch, es nur ein einziges Mal (nämlich jetzt) in diesem Werk zu tun – ich werde einfach nochmal den eigentlichen Minuspunkt an sich als Begründung wiederholen, weil ich es damit für meine Ansprüche einfach nicht besser auf den Punkt hätte bringen können, und werde es dann einfach als solches darauf belassen! Visionen über Visionen!!! Und auf deren Grundlage werden alle für die Galaxis relevanten Entscheidungen getroffen: Luke will mal eben wegen einer Vision seinen Neffen Ben Solo töten, ehe er zu Kylo Ren wird; Rey verknallt sich wegen einer Vision in ihren Todfeind (eben genannten Kylo Ren), auf den sie eigentlich stinkig ist, weil er ihren Beinahe- und seinen leiblichen Vater Han Solo mal ebenso mir nichts dir nichts kaltblütig ermordet hat; Kylo hat angeblich Reys Eltern in einer Vision gesehen und will sie mit der Nummer in die Kiste kriegen … alle haben Visionen von allen und bestimmen damit den gesamten Handlungsverlauf und das weitere Schicksal des Universums!

_Strampelnder Machtgeist Yoda:_ Als ich damit begann, diesen Teil des Reviews zu schreiben, war mir irgendwie so, als wäre der Einsatz von Jedi-Großmeister Yoda retrospektiv eigentlich recht gelungen gewesen. Und so schrieb ich, dass ich der Szene an sich ja eigentlich einen Pluspunkt hätte geben wollen, angesichts des gelungenen Wiederauflebenlassens einer Kultfigur mit allem was dazugehört (Stimme, Art und Weise, Charakter, Intellekt – alles wie früher). Doch dann sah ich mir das fette Minus auf meinem Schmierzettel noch einmal genauer an, stutzte und sprang schließlich nochmal zu der Stelle im Film … Nope, leider Fehlanzeige – ein weiterer Teil, den ich bereits verdrängt zu haben schien und mir nur in meiner Erinnerung schön gemalt hatte. Von allen Erwartungen kann die Szene keiner einzigen gerecht werden: die deutsche Synchro wirkt wie eine Parodie, Yodas Thesen sind weder weise noch tiefgreifend (lediglich eine Verulkung und Verballhornung seiner alten, weisen Lehren) und allgemein – der Disney-Yoda scheint uns mit Plattitüden und Slapstick-Einlagen dabei helfen zu wollen, die Vergangenheit zu töten. Jetzt sind wir wieder beim Leitmotiv von _Die letzten Jedi_ – selbst Luke betont nochmal sinngemäß, dass er dem Ganzen einfach ein Ende bereiten wird und alles Alte sterben soll; warum bildet er mit Kylo eigentlich keine AG oder eine Interessengemeinschaft oder einen Zirkel oder so? Immerhin sind ihre Ansichten teils gar nicht so verschieden!

Wie dem auch sei … Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die dafür sprechen, eben diese markante Szene als Abwertung aufzulisten – da wäre zum Beispiel das ganze Thema _Machtgeist_ an und für sich. Machtgeister sind uns wohlbekannte Begleiter durch die Welt von Krieg der Sterne – schon in jeder Episode der Ur-Trilogie tauchten sie wegweisend, beratend, aufbauend oder auch warnend auf (zumindest als Stimme) und das EU hat da dann nochmal eine richtige Nummer daraus gemacht. Wir alle (also die Ur-Trilogie-Veteranen unter uns!) haben noch Obi-Wan Kenobis dringliches „Lauf, Luke!“ unmittelbar nach dessen Tod auf dem Todesstern im Ohr, als die Helden vor Vader und dem Imperium mit dem Rasenden Falken fliehen. Später bestärkt er Luke dann darin, während seines Angriffs auf den Todesstern alleinig auf die Macht zu vertrauen. Episode V lieferte uns dann den ersten _echten_ Machtgeist Obi-Wans, erst als eine Art Vision auf Hoth und später, als er und Yoda Luke vor der Dunklen Seite und seiner Reise nach Bespin (und den Intentionen Vaders und die des Imperators im Allgemeinen) auf Dagobah zu warnen versuchen. Legendär die oft geänderte (und daher berechtigterweise umstrittene) Abschlussszene mit den drei Machtgeistern von Yoda, Anakin und Obi-Wan auf Endor zum Ende von _Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter_. Die Prequels streiften das Thema _Machtgeist_ zwar nur seicht in _Angriff der Klonkrieger_ an, aber das lieferte den erwähnten Zündstoff fürs Erweiterte Universum: Yoda offenbart Obi-Wan, dass es möglich sei, mit dem verstorbenen Qui-Gon Jinn in Verbindung zu treten. Das EU machte daraus sinngemäß die These, das Qui-Gon als ewiger Freidenker des Ordens quasi einen völlig unerforschten Weg gefunden hätte, noch im Tod seinen Geist eins mit der Macht werden zu lassen und so mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Yoda als der Weiseste konnte schließlich Kontakt zu ihm herstellen, sich von ihm über diese _neue Methode_ unterrichten lassen und sie schlussendlich auch an Obi-Wan Kenobi weitergeben. Tja, und Anakin war und ist halt einfach ein Naturtalent mit der Macht und fand einfach nur zufällig die totale und endgültige Erlösung, um dem finalen Tod so doch noch ein Schnippchen zu schlagen … Wie gesagt: stark abgekürzt.

Was stört uns nun in den Sequels an Yodas Machtgeist? Dass er aktiv eingreift! Dass er belehrend, rechthaberisch und zurechtweisend auftritt! Dass er nicht als Eingebung, sondern als Ulk-Nudel daherkommt! Und, dass er nicht zuletzt ebenfalls die Vergangenheit schmälern möchte! Ich habe den kleinen Abriss über den alten Kanon gerade eben nicht grundlos angeführt – es sollte der Unterschied auffallen, dass in der Pre-Disney-Ära die Machtgeister stets nur passiv beratend zur Seite standen und nie selbst aktiv ins Geschehen eingriffen (Obi-Wan erinnerte Luke explizit daran, dass er ihm diesmal nicht helfen könne, wenn er sich auf den Weg nach Bespin begäbe, um sich dort Vader zu stellen).

Die ganze _brenne-den-Baum-mit-den-heiligen-Schriften-nieder_ -Sache wirkt zwischen Luke und Yoda für mich einfach irgendwie wie eine Szene aus _Dick und Doof_ und allgemein ist es für Alt-Fans arg OOC ( _out of character_ – also atypisch für eine bereits etablierte Figur), wie Yoda da mal eben über die Jedi und ihre Lehren herzieht (ausgerechnet er als vormaliger Chef des Konzils, der den ganzen jetzt am heftigst kritisierten Mist doch wohl selbst damals federführend mit verzapft haben dürfte!).

Doch auch hier will ich versöhnlich anmerken, dass das Kernanliegen schon rüber gekommen ist – Yoda als Machtgeist sollte den allzu einsiedlerischen Luke halt einfach Einhalt gebieten und ihm wieder die Augen für die Realität und das hier und jetzt (ergo Rey) öffnen. Absolute Randnotiz: Selbst Yoda attestiert Rey übrigens noch ganz nebenbei, ohne jegliches Training bereits alles zu beherrschen, was die Jedi über 1000 Jahre studieren und einander weitergeben mussten – Cheers!

_Hyperraum-Telefonat:_ Das für Außenstehende und Neu-Dazugekommen zu erklären, könnte jetzt vielleicht etwas _tricky_ werden. Es geht um die Szene, in der Rey aus dem Falken heraus – der gerade mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit unterwegs ist – einen Funkspruch absetzt, nein, es ist gar wechselseitiger Funkverkehr und kein simpler Funkspruch! Daran stören sich wahrscheinlich nur die Physiker unter den Star Wars Fans, aber es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum in Krieg der Sterne nur immer im gleichen Sektor in Echtzeit gefunkt wurde (Luke und Leia mit Chewie und Lando am Ende von _Das Imperium schlägt zurück_ repräsentativ) und sonst nur einseitige Funksprüche abgesetzt wurden.

Komischerweise machen es die Videospiele (unter Disney) richtig: Cal Kestis in _Jedi: Fallen Order_ erhält beispielsweise nur immer im _real-space_ aufgezeichnete Botschaften und muss auf diese dann antworten (quasi WhatsApp in Star Wars). Und im alten Kanon gab es dann gar noch eine ultimative Alternative: Nachrichtendrohnen! Diese kleinen Biester hatten dem Vernehmen nach einen richtig fies-heftigen Hyperraumantrieb, der schneller war als alles andere (eben weil klein und ohne lebende Insassen). Physikalisch macht es nur Sinn, weil eine blöde Funkmeldung Jahrzehnte bräuchte, um anzukommen und selbst das Funken über die Holo-Net-Knoten braucht so seine Zeit (dieses Netz wirkt quasi als Relais-Station für Funksprüche). Es ist nur schwer zu erklären, aber zumindest für mich ist ganz genau das einer der glaubwürdigen Reize von Star Wars – in den Tiefen des Alls ist man auf sich alleine gestellt und kann, sollte man Problemen begegnen, nur hoffen, dass sich entweder jemand im gleichen Sektor befindet, den man in Echtzeit anfunken kann und der einem dann hoffentlich zur Hilfe eilen wird, oder aber man muss halt einen verzweifelten Funkspruch absetzen in der Hoffnung, dass die Verbündeten diesen doch möglichst bald empfangen und darauf reagieren würden (oder sich halt ein anderweitig Durchreisender erbarmt).

Es ist halt so ein Relikt aus frühen Tagen, wo die Kommunikation zu Luft und See noch ein Thema war (man denke nur an die zahlreichen U-Boot-Filme, in denen die Mannschaft nur noch mit der Not-Antenne für Kurzstreckenfunk um Hilfe bitten kann und der Empfangsteil derweil komplett tot ist). Indem Rey mal eben aus dem Hyperraum Finn und Poe anruft, wird eine wesentliche Mechanik zerstört, was Leuten wie mir halt kurz bitter aufstößt. Das Thema hatten wir ja auch schon im letzten Teil dieser Abhandlung – der Hyperraum in Krieg der Sterne ist für uns Alt-Fans halt so ein heiliges Mysterium, das man einfach als solches bestehen lassen (und nicht weiter zu erklären versuchen) sollte.

_Godfather Snoke:_ Uh, für einen flüchtigen Moment erhellte sich mal wieder kurzzeitig die sonst so düstere Sequel-Welt in meinem Kopf – Snoke überzeugt uns letztmalig davon, dass er wirklich ein dunkler Lord der Sith sein könnte und echtes Verständnis von der Macht und ihrem Wirken zu haben scheint. Es geht um die These _erhebt sich die Dunkelheit, erhebt sich das Licht_ – davon hätte ich mir so viel mehr gewünscht! Rian Johnson beweist uns daran jedenfalls erneut eindrucksvoll, dass unter ihm zumindest die Themen um die Macht besser beackert und verstanden wurden als unter dem Kollegen Abrams (der will zwar nicht die Vergangenheit töten, sondern retro, hat dafür aber auch jedes Mal gepatzt, wenn es um die _heiklen_ und _sensiblen_ Themen für uns Fans ging).

Ich bleibe dabei: Mir gefällt es, welchen Weg man mit Kylo Ren und Snoke in Episode VIII versucht hat zu nehmen (vielleicht immer noch nicht schön, aber zumindest bezogen auf diese beiden Charaktere tausendmal glaubwürdiger als in _Das Erwachen der Macht_ ).

_Reys Eltern:_ Unabhängig davon, dass Kylo schon wieder alles töten und sterben lassen will, kommt jetzt eine harte Kehrtwende im Plot: Reys Eltern sind jetzt plötzlich Säufer und Schrottsammler oder kurzum: _Niemand_. Ich befürchte, viele werden jetzt denken, mir gingen die Argumente aus (vielleicht ist dem auch so), doch erneut meine ich daran den Dreifachwechsel in Regie, Produktion und Drehbuch zu erkennen. J. J. Abrams hatte mit Rey zum ganz großen Sprung angesetzt und Rian Johnson trampelt da mal eben locker drüber – mich beschleicht der Gedanke, dass er eine völlig andere Hintergrundgeschichte für sie in Arbeit hatte. Und es hätte der Story meiner Meinung nach auch keinen Abbruch getan … Warum müssen Reys Wurzeln unbedingt etwas Besonderes sein – um den Mary-Sue-Vorwürfen Einhalt zu gebieten? Von mir aus hätte die Kleine ruhig auch Anakin II. mit bei der Geburt gestorbener Mutter sein dürfen – sprichwörtlich ein Niemand.

Welche tollen Wurzeln hatte schon ein Maul, ein Palpatine, ein Dooku, ein Bane, ein Fett, ein Yoda, ein Kenobi, ein Jinn, ein Windu oder all die anderen ganz Großen? Wahre Helden (oder halt auch Schurken) waren bisher noch nie auf einen Stammbaum angewiesen um _kick-ass_ zu sein!

_Holdo-Manöver:_ Was bin ich froh, die Erklärung mit dem _willing suspension of disbelief_ schon mit der Erklärung zu Leias Superman-Einlage im Kosmos hinter mich gebracht zu haben! Hier greift das Ganze nämlich erneut. Ja, es wurden mal wieder die abenteuerlichsten Rechtfertigungen seitens Disneys abgeliefert und im Nachhinein in den Kanon nachgeschoben, aber es ist und bleibt für mich (Danke, C-3PO!) der reinste Irrwitz!

Keine Ahnung, wie es anderen dabei geht, aber bei mir löst hier direkt die Kurzschlussbrücke aus: Wenn das Kanon ist, hätte Star Wars eigentlich nur eine zehnminütige Kurzgeschichte und kein Epos werden dürfen! Luke hätte den Todesstern im Alleingang ausschalten können und ach, allgemein hätten Imperium und Rebellen-Allianz so gut wie alles und jeden dank des Hyperraumantriebes zerstören können, wenn sie nur die dafür nötige Kamikaze-Mentalität an den Tag gelegt hätten. Ich meine, man sieht ja auch nicht unbedingt, wie Holdo voll Superhacker-mäßig höllische Sicherheitsmechanismen am Hyperraumcomputer außer Kraft setzen müsste oder dergleichen. Soll sie also wirklich die Erste sein, der diese brillante Idee kam? Nun ja, irgendwann ist wohl immer das erste Mal …

Doch abgesehen von den (story-)technischen Hintergründen, stößt mir erneut die gute Amilyn Holdo als Person bitter bei dem Ganzen auf – warum nur all die Zeit diese Geheimniskrämerei? Es wirkt einfach nur selbstdarstellerisch, solange damit hinter den Berg zu halten, nur um dann mal eben klammheimlich (wenn man sturmfreie Bude hat) die Heldentat par excellence aus dem Hut zu zaubern. Irgendwie wirkt es, als hätte man mit der Handlung unbedingt versucht, eine scharfe Kurve zu kriegen und dabei ist man dann auf diese List verfallen … Sie müssten / ihr müsstet mal sehen, was ich mir in meinen Story Arcs alles so für Flaschenhälse einfallen lasse, nur um bestimmte Charaktere in den gleichen Zeitraum zu beamen (Maul, Tarkin, Phasma) – für Fanfiction gibt es da keine Limits, aber für einen kommerziellen (und hoffentlich erfolgreichen) Film?

Ich bleibe dabei: Amilyn Holdo und ihre Taten können unterm Strich einfach nicht für die nötige Überzeugung oder gar Sympathie (bei mir) sorgen.

_Phasma:_ Verzeiht meine Vortrübung, aber ich liebe diesen Charakter einfach! Nein, Disney hatte daran (außer ihrem Design) kaum Anteil, wohl aber D. S. Dawson mit ihrem Auftragswerk über sie und die Fanfiction-Szene – was haben die Menschen an der Guten gefeilt und gewienert! Und so hat man als Fan ständig das (nicht genutzte) Potential von Phasma vor Augen und könnte sich grün und blau ärgern. Sollte das eine Hommage an den unterbenutzten Boba Fett oder Darth Maul werden? Ersteren konnte man ja gerade noch so über den Prequel-Haken „Klon von Jango Fett“ retten. Nein, Abrams hat die Arme ja schon nur doof in der Ecke stehen lassen, aber Johnson nutzt sie endlich mal ein bisschen. Und wozu? Um sie kurz darauf völlig unwürdig von der Kante zu schubsen (beinahe wortwörtlich).

Jetzt geht es mir mit Finn einmal so, wie sonst eigentlich immer mit Kylo Ren – Phasma hätte mit ihm von mir aus am liebsten den Boden aufwischen können und wohl auch müssen – immerhin hat sie auch TR-8R ausgebildet, der genau das mit Finn bereits einmal durchexerziert hat! Da hätte einfach eine andere Rettung her gemusst. Aber ach, ihr Ende ist und bleibt unwürdig und ich danke der Fan-Gemeinde, hier Abhilfe geschaffen zu haben (*krächz* _Reysma_ *hust* _Phasrey_ *keuch*!)

_Crait:_ Eine Invasion des Imperiums auf einen Bunkerkomplex der Rebellion in einer Eiswüste – kommt uns das eventuell bekannt vor? Jupp, wir haben es hier mit einem 1:1-Remake von Hoth zu tun. Oh Verzeihung, natürlich ist es eine Salz- (und keine Eis-)Wüste und natürlich heißt es _Erste Ordnung versus Widerstand_ (und nicht Imperium gegen Rebellion). Doch der Rest ist einfach nur zu identisch: eingekesselte Rebellen, übermächtiges Imperium (so heißt die Erste Ordnung alternativ nun einmal für mich), endlos weiße Einöde und ja – wir sind verloren (Erneut Danke, C-3PO)!

Auf der einen Seite _Töte die Vergangenheit_ und auf der anderen dann diese over-the-top Reminiszenz, hm? Die Bipolarität des Sequels macht mir zu schaffen – was soll es denn nun bitte sein? Was mich daran am meisten beschäftigt, ist die Koordination der Ersten Ordnung: TIEs kreisen durch die Lüfte, AT-ATs traben über Land unbeholfen in Kolonne durch die Gegend und Kylo und Hux schweben mit ihrer Kommando-Fähre locker-lässig drüber hinweg. Dann kommt da plötzlich Rey luftig-lustig von der Seite her angedüst, lenkt die TIEs ab und alles fällt in sich zusammen – was für ein Kuddelmuddel! Nein, nun mal im Ernst: Was machen die AT-ATs hier eigentlich? Sie schießen die (Schrott-)Widerständler kaum ab, nehmen sie dann auch nicht gefangen und tun sich auch mit dem Durchbruch schwer. Kylo fällt auf ein Macht-Holo rein und ach, es ist zum Verzweifeln für das volljährige Star-Wars-Publikum, das doch einfach nur mal wieder seiner Fantasie neue Flügel verleihen wollte, respektive die bestehenden, alten Flügel mit den neuen Werken ein wenig abstauben zu können hoffte …

Der Showdown zwischen Erste Ordnung und Widerstand wirkt genauso erzwungen, wie der große ganze Rest der Sequels (subjektiv). Ach, ich geb‘s an der Stelle halt einfach auf (erneut mein Versprechen, dass das eine einmalige Sache in der erweiterten Kritik wird!) und gehe einfach zum nächsten Thema über …

_Was will Kylo eigentlich? & der Master-Codeknacker:_ Diese beiden Punkte fasse ich einfach mal zusammen, da ich zu faul bin, sie an der richtigen Stelle bündig mit einzuarbeiten. Als Erstes hätten wir da jedenfalls Kylo Ren und ich erwischte mich ernsthaftig dabei, wie ich mich selbst fragte, was er wohl inzwischen überhaupt zu bezwecken meint. Erst will er alles töten (tut es auch zur Hälfte), aber Rey streunert er dennoch unvermindert hinterher und hält ihr den immer-gleichen Vortrag. Dazu kommt noch sein unbeschreiblicher Zorn auf Luke (zumindest sollte es wohl den Anschein erwirken) – ach, bitte! Kylo schafft es auch unter Rian Johnson nicht, Leute wie mich von sich zu überzeugen. Einerseits hat er sich selbst zum Obersten Anführer aufgeschwungen und hätte jetzt theoretisch freie Hand und alle Macht und wozu nutzt er diese dann? Um das zu tun, was er auch schon zuvor die ganze Zeit über tat (Rumheulen, Rey anbaggern, bockig sein, dann wieder Eskalieren)!

Ein anderer Aspekt, der mir negativ auffiel, war die über Hand nehmende Schnitzeljagd. Die ganze Master-Codeknacker-Geschichte führt einfach zu weit weg vom Geschehen oder ist das heutige Publikum tatsächlich derart Multitasking-fähig? Ich musste jedenfalls nicht nur einmal angestrengt darüber nachdenken, was jetzt eigentlich Sinn und Zweck so manchen Zwischenspiels war.

* * *

Sooo, damit wäre die ausführliche Erklärung meinerseits zu _Die letzten Jedi_ auch schon abgeschlossen. Fragen, Kritik, Wünsche, Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge? Irgendjemand? :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen besinnlichen dritten Advent und bis nächste Woche  
> Stag Stopa


	14. Episode VIII – Verdikt

Jetzt wird‘s richtig knifflig: 48 Minuspunkte stehen 9 Plusminus- und gerade einmal 5 Pluspunkten gegenüber – wow, was für eine Endrechnung! Gibt es da noch eine reelle Chance für _Die letzten Jedi_ , kein vernichtendes Urteil auch durch mich zu erhalten? Allerdings.

Hand aufs Herz – ich muss auch nichts zu beschönigen versuchen, was nicht da ist; gerade meine erweiterte Kritik zu Episode VIII sollte diesbezüglich eindeutig gewesen sein. Und doch bin ich der Meinung, dass nicht alles schlecht war und es Rian Johnson trotz allem gelungen ist, den Sequels eine ganz neue Wendung zu verleihen und auf diese Weise das Franchise zu bereichern – im Gegensatz zu Abrams Kitsch-, Komik- und Retro-Festivals, hat Johnson dem Ganzen in meinen Augen endlich mal ein wenig Substanz eingehaucht.

Wie schon beim letzten Mal zuerst das Positive: Mir gefällt, wie Episode VIII eine gewisse Art von _Erdung_ in die Sequels gebracht hat. Nahezu alle Charaktere müssen unter Johnson von ihrem hohen Ross absteigen – Kylo Ren bekommt von Snoke die Meinung gegeigt und zerstört wütend seinen Helm, Rey wird von Luke wegen ihres Irrglaubens über die Macht und ihrem ungebremsten Forscherdrang getadelt und sieht sich plötzlich mehr als Zwitter der Macht denn als reine Jedi, Luke selbst entkrönt sich und die Jedi der Vergangenheit und flucht auf ihre vermeintliche Überlegenheit, Yoda macht Schluss mit dem Jedi-Schrein, Finn und Rose werden aufs Kreuz gelegt, Phasma macht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Abgang und so weiter und so fort. Ein ganz kleines bisschen erinnert uns die zweite Instanz der Sequels somit an den zweiten Teil der Ur-Trilogie: Auf den opulenten Sieg des ersten Teils folgt nun eine kleine Ernüchterung aller Hauptcharaktere und sie müssen erkennen, dass der Weg vor ihnen noch weit und steinig sein wird.

Der nächste Sympathiepunkt, den ich Episode VIII nicht absprechen will, ist der Ansatz mit dem _Töte die Vergangenheit_ – an und für sich ein Konzept mit Potential, aber leider falsch genutzt (kommen wir gleich nochmal drauf zurück) und viel zu oft namentlich vor Augen geführt. Doch was _Die letzten Jedi_ wirklich von dem Rest der Disney-Star-Wars-Erzeugnisse bis dato abhebt, ist in meinen Augen das Selbstverständnis, die Eigenauffassung. Es ist nicht nur, dass Snoke und Luke die Kritik der Fans wiederholen und somit mit in den neuen Kanon gebracht haben, es ist die ganze Art und Weise, wie die Figuren sich teilweise selbst entlarven – Kylo muss immer wieder erkennen, dass es ihm einfach an Größe, Stärke und Rückhalt fehlt und er in seinem Innersten nach dem Mord an Han zerrissen ist; Rey muss immer wieder erkennen, dass sie nicht das ist, was sie (unter anderem für Luke) gerne sein will und auch, dass sie Kylo einfach nicht bekehren kann; Snoke und Luke zeichnen ein wunderschönes Bild der Macht und was sie bedeutet, können es als alte Generation aber einfach nicht so richtig an ihre jeweiligen, jüngeren Protegés weitergeben. Alles in allem kommt Episode VIII natürlicher und weniger abgehoben daher als die Abrams-Werke.

Einen Abbruch bekommt die ganze Angelegenheit jedoch dadurch, dass man das neue Konzept einfach zu sehr und viel zu oft betont und damit schlicht den Bogen überspannt hat. Das Sterbenlassen der Vergangenheit als Thema wäre vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen, hätten es uns nicht alle Charaktere derart oft und offensichtlich unter die Nase gerieben (Luke, Yoda, Kylo³). Eben das verleiht Episode VIII einen gezwungenen Charakter und man meint, die Kehrtwende so zu spüren, wie auf einem schweren Schiff, das übergebührlich hart den Kurs wechselt … Johnsons Richtungswechsel war berechtigt und eventuell sogar gut, aber einfach mit zuviel Nachdruck vollführt. Wohlgemerkt: Dieser Absatz widmet sich der milden Kritik; die richtigen Brecher folgen erst noch …

Und an milder Kritik hätten wir da weiterhin die Rolle von Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa und wie es nach ihrem irdischen Ableben weiterging. Wäre es wirklich so dramatisch gewesen, sie einfach am Anfang durch Kylos Angriff sterben und dann in Frieden ruhen zu lassen? Unabhängig davon, wie sehr man den Fans auch einen Gefallen tun und ihr Andenken ehren wollte, aber es ist und bleibt ein bitterer Beigeschmack (und der Weltraum-Flugszene hätte man sich auf diesem Wege dann auch gleich entledigen können). Abgesehen davon wird das Erlebnis von _Die letzten Jedi_ zumindest für mich durch das fortwährende Rey-Ben-Shipping getrübt. Ich wiederhole mich gern: Es geht mir mit der Kritik nicht um die sich anbahnende Romanze der beiden an sich, sondern um die Art und Weise, wie sie mal eben verkuppelt werden – es werden uns einfach keine plausiblen Gründe für Reys Gewissenswandel geliefert und immer, wenn man die beiden zusammenwirft, erfolgt dies nahezu ohne jeden Kontext und fast immer mit Hilfe des Macht-Link – einfach aus dem Zusammenhang herausgerissen. Es geht folglich nicht darum, ob man das Pairing mag oder nicht, sondern wie das Ganze schlussendlich aufgezogen wurde.

_Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod_ heißt im Original (wie viele sicherlich wissen) _The good, the bad and the ugly_ – in Anlehnung daran habe ich dieses Fazit gegliedert: ich fing mit dem Guten an, habe dann das Schlechte halbwegs neutral zu beleuchten versucht, doch nun ist es an der Zeit, zum grässlich Hässlichen zu kommen …

Gemeint ist das finale Resümee. Episode VIII ist in der neuen Saga unwiderlegbar der kontroverseste Teil – die Brüche, die Johnson gemacht hat, stechen heraus und _Die letzten Jedi_ wird wohl auf ewig zwischen den beiden Abrams-Werken als Sonderling hervorstechen. Doch auch einzeln für sich betrachtet kann Johnson Leute wie mich mit dem versuchten Stilwechsel einfach nicht überzeugen – einigen guten Ansätzen stehen zu viele Verletzungen des Fandoms und Ungewissheiten gegenüber. Vielleicht ahnte er es ja, dass es eine Eintagsfliege werden würde, und hat deshalb versucht, den Kurs möglichst radikal und unveränderlich für die Zukunft vorzugeben und in Stein zu meißeln (die Zerstörung von Kylos Maske, der Tod von Luke und Snoke, die Romanze zwischen Rose und Finn, Kylos Bekenntnis gegen alle Seiten und die Vergangenheit, Reys neue Hintergrundgeschichte, usw.). Was (bei mir) von _Die letzten Jedi_ haften bleibt, ist, dass Snoke so unerklärt gegangen ist wie er kam; dass wir eine ganz eigenartige Einlage, sowohl von Leia als auch von Holdo, in Bezug auf Weltraummanöver erleben mussten, was einem Großteil des Publikums schlichtweg den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hat (und gleichzeitig den willing suspension of disbelief bei selbigen nachhaltig zerstört hat); dass Crait eine einzige Hoth-Reminiszenz ist; dass Kylo komplett planlos agiert, abgesehen davon, dass er die Vergangenheit töten und Rey endlich vög*** will; dass Phasma ein komplett unwürdiges und darüber hinaus unverdientes Ende abbekommen hat; dass Rey nach der höllisch groß angelegten Flucht vor der Ersten Ordnung (quasi den ganzen Film über) gerade mal ganze fünf Mann am Ende evakuiert bekommt und dazu mal wieder eine neue Mary-Sue-Superkraft aus dem Hut zaubert (Anheben des Trümmerfelds).

* * *

Super-Schlusswort: _Die letzten Jedi_ polarisiert und das nicht zu knapp! Wer _Das Erwachen der Macht_ mochte, wird mit Episode VIII seine Probleme haben. Wer den alten Kanon mochte, wird mit Episode VIII seine Probleme haben. Kurzum: _Die letzten Jedi_ ist somit eigentlich eher etwas für die Exoten und Experimentierfreudigen unter den Star-Wars-Fans, die entweder gnadenlos alles, was mit Krieg der Sterne zu tun hat, einfach gesehen haben **müssen** , oder halt für Zuschauer, die bisher nichts mit Star Wars anfangen konnten (hier haben sie die einmalige Chance, nochmal einer völlig anderen Perspektive zu begegnen). Für Leute wie mich wird in Episode VIII einfach zu viel zerstört (Leias Flugszene und Holdo-Manöver), die resultierenden Wunden sind zu tief und die gemachten Patzer zu grob, als dass wir dem Ganzen mehr als einige wenige Mitleidspunkte schenken und Rian Johnson allein durch falsche Sympathie vergeben könnten (doch ich betone, dass er in meinen Augen die bessere Alternative zu Abrams war/ist/bleibt, hätte er sich nicht selbst in die Zwickmühle begeben, seinen Vorgänger mit _Die letzten Jedi_ derart überkorrigieren zu wollen).

Es ist und bleibt ein Film, der auch im Nachhinein nicht über den Status eines gewagten Experiments hinauskommt – geprägt von einigen guten Ideen, schlussendlich ruiniert von zu utopischen Querschlägern und desaströser Integration ins Gesamtwerk (man wollte sich einfach zu radikal absetzen und das ist auf fatale Weise auch sensationell gelungen).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … und weil's gerade so schön ist (und der vierte Advent vor der Tür steht) direkt weiter mit Episode IX!


	15. Episode IX – chronologisch

Auf zur letzten Instanz: _Der Aufstieg des Skywalker(s)_ …  
  


– _Die Toten sprechen!_ – oh weh, das nun also auch noch; wir bekommen schon zur Eröffnungslaufschrift mal eben Palpi vorgesetzt (Ex-Imperator Sheev Palpatine alias Darth Sidious a.k.a. ehemaliger Senator von Naboo); er soll‘s nun also richten und uns endlich mal einen glaubwürdigen Fiesling liefern  
  


– mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit begleiten wir Kylo nach Exegol und es geht derart schnell und zeitraffer-mäßig weiter (fast schon wie im Videospiel!), dass ich mit Mühe und Not den Gedanken festgehalten bekomme: _Wozu braucht Palpi überhaupt Kylo?_ Randnotiz: _Letzte Ordnung – ha ha! Selbstironie?_  
  


\+ in den Nebelsäulen des Fahrstuhlschachts von Exegol erhaschen Insider bekannte Gesichter und wähnen sich für eine Sekunde nicht in der Sequel-Hölle … Ladies and Gentlemen, we proudly present you: Darth Revan and Darth Nihilus (ein dicker Pluspunkt, auch wenn es sich anfühlt, wie ein hingeschmissener Knochen, damit Leute wie ich wenigstens mal für fünf Minuten andächtig die Klappe und mit ihrer Kritik hinter den Berg halten)  
  


\+ Finn ist zum Badass-Bordkanonier des Falken herangewachsen und fügt sich vollkommen souverän in die Rolle ein (wo ist der traumatisierte FN-2187 aus Episode VII geblieben? Phas wäre stolz, doch nicht völlig an ihm versagt zu haben!)  
  


– die Physik und Technik hat sich zwischen Episode VIII und IX mal eben grundlegend geändert: Poe macht auf einmal Mikrosprünge ( _Lichtgeschwindigkeits-Stottern_ ) noch und nöcher durch Eiswände wie ganz selbstverständlich! Ah ja, und warum bestanden dann nochmal gefühlte 75 % von _Die letzten Jedi_ aus dem intergalaktischen Elefantenrennen? Nur so aus Spaß, um den Zuschauer zu quälen? Um nicht einen zusätzlichen Minuspunkt für die Szene aufmachen zu müssen, stellen wir außerdem leicht stirnrunzelnd fest: TIEs haben scheinbar auch einen Hyperraumantrieb und _stottern_ munter mit (Erklärung unverändert im folgenden Kapitel)  
  


\+ Reys neues Jedi-Outfit ist der Hammer! Hat mich am Anfang kalt gelassen, aber inzwischen ist es eine der schönsten Reformationen der Jedi-Ritter für mich (weg mit den braunen Kutten und her mit einer wahren Lichtgestalt!)  
  


– das Filmtempo ist mir für den Beginn eines Films einfach viel zu gehetzt! Was wollen die Macher hier denn nur alles unterkriegen, dass es in dem Tempo vorangeht? Hechelnd begleiten wir fliegende Szenenwechsel und stellen entrüstet fest: Kylos Vader-Schrein, vor dem er regelmäßig beichtet, existiert immer noch und Leia hat eine junge Mini-Me als 2nd in Command spendiert bekommen (alle Szenen mit Carrie Fisher haben aufgrund der posthumen Veröffentlichung übrigens einen äußert denkwürdigen Beigeschmack, wie schon in Episode VIII … siehe nächstes Kapitel)  
  


– Poe, Finn und Rey präsentieren uns einen Kindergartenstreit at its best … _Was ist mit meinem Droiden passiert?! Was hast du mit meinem Schiff gemacht?! Wer hat mein Förmchen gestohlen?!_ Sorry, aber _Das Imperium schlägt zurück_ mit der Neckerei zwischen Han und Leia ist und bleibt das unübertroffene Benchmark und darüber hinaus Kult; ganz schlechter Versuch, in dem Metier einzusteigen, für den zurückgekehrten J. J. Abrams!  
  


\+ ein wohlwollendes Plus übrigens für den _Sith-Kompass_ als sogenanntes plot-device (das kollidiert noch nicht mal mit dem EU und ist eine der ganz wenigen brauchbaren Ideen aus den Sequels bisher)  
  


– die nächsten Szenen speien uns den neuerlichen Dreifach-Rück-Wechsel in Regie, Drehbuch und Produktion mit brutaler Offenheit förmlich ins Antlitz (zwischen Finn und Rose ist es so, als hätte es Episode VIII inklusive Beinahe-Liebesgeständnis nie gegeben und Kylo lässt seine gehasst-liebte Maske wieder zusammenlöten); eine versprochen ausführliche Analyse dazu im nächsten Kapitel (unabhängig von den Ursachen, aber ein definitiver Minuspunkt, weil selbst der neutrale Zuschauer einfach wegen der mangelnden Kontinuität zwischen einem Film und seiner direkten Fortsetzung kein Jahr darauf staunen und schlucken muss und folglich reichlich verwirrt zurückbleibt – haben wir was verpasst [außer dem Abrams-Johnson-Zwist]?)  
  


– die lächerliche Kaffeerunde der Offiziere an Bord von Kylos Flaggschiff und das geheuchelte Feedback zu seiner neuen Maske (Toll! Super! Schnieke! Steht Ihnen echt spitze und gefällt mir noch vieeeel besser als alles zuvor! Echt knorke, Boss!), ist die bitterster Parodie, die mir zur Todesstern-I-Szene mit Tarkin und den anderen Befehlshabern je untergekommen ist (Tritt die Vergangenheit wo du nur kannst, Kylo!)  
  


\+ endlich kehrt mal etwas Farbe ein – das _Fest der Ahnen_ auf Pasaana liefert uns einen bunten Mix, der den Sequels bisher abging und endlich mal wieder C-3POs typischen Humor zur Entfaltung bringt (ebenfalls Thema im nächsten Kapitel)  
  


– Kylo und Rey beten sich gegenseitig ihre Schwächen vor und auf einmal will er sie doch zur Dunklen Seite bekehren (Ich denke, er wollte alles Vergangene töten und neu anfangen? Nun unter Abrams also doch wieder der klassische Sith-Ansatz, so wie immer! Sehr wankelmütig und daher mit Minus geahndet, weil verwirrend.)  
  


± J. J. Abrams liefert uns nun doch Lando Calrissian und grüßt seinen Vorgänger mit einem galant in die Luft gereckten, erigierten Mittelfinger (ganz wichtig im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


\+ Krieg der Sterne glänzt für einige Minuten mit traditionellen Werten: Wir bekommen während der Verfolgung durch das Ödland Pasaanas coole Imp-Technik präsentiert (Jetpacks, Raupen-Mopeds, Zielsuchraketen, etc.)  
  


– das angedeutete Geplotte ( _love triangle_ ) zwischen Finn, Poe und Rey geht weiter und weiter (und nervt Leute wie mich genauso wie das ständige Rey-Ben-Shipping – gemeint ist die _ich-habe-dir-nie-gesagt_ -Szene, während der die Helden im Treibsand versinken)  
  


– in der Tiefgarage Pasaanas steht der einzig wahre Mercedes-Benz der Sith inklusive Kühlerfigur – oh Mann, einfach nur „too much“!  
  


\+ man schenkt uns zum Ausgleich ein cooles Sith-Dagger! Die Fantasie überschlägt sich und spuckt (bedingt durch die Anfangsszene im Fahrstuhlschacht) ganze große Namen an Sith-Alchemisten aus: Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd!!! Ach, wäre es nicht schön, wenn …  
  


– … nein, wäre es nicht! Stattdessen dürfen wir uns erklären lassen, wie Disney Star Wars versteht (Stichpunkte: Sith-Sprache, 3POs Programmierung und Droiden-Hacker) – autsch und vertagt aufs nächste Kapitel!  
  


– Rey heilt mal eben die Schlange und erklärt auf vielfach verwunderte Nachfrage, sie hätte nur mal eben etwas Leben übertragen, als wäre es das Einfachste der Welt, yo! Futter fürs schon wieder zu voll werdende Erklär-Kapitel also …  
  


– die Ritter von Ren tauchen auf und wir fragen uns, was das nur schon wieder für eine unorganisierte Chaotentruppe ist, die man uns da vorsetzt – sie sehen aus der Deckung heraus alle unsere Helden, nehmen aber nur Chewie gefangen und verschwinden dann wieder spurlos (toller Auftritt!) – es bleiben nichts außer Fragezeichen zurück, aber nicht für lange, ehe sie durch neue verdrängt werden …  
  


\+ Kylos neuer TIE Whisper (obwohl ich immer noch kaum einen Unterschied zum etwas dickeren _Silencer_ sehen kann … wahrscheinlich so ähnlich wie bei C- und S-Klasse Coupé eines nicht genannten Stuttgarter Autobauers?)  
  


– Rey überschüttet uns förmlich mit neuen Fähigkeiten und zerstört die nächste Star-Wars-Physik (das Tauziehen um Chewies vermeintliche Gefängnisbarke lässt uns an Vader in Episode V auf Hoth denken, wo er dem Falken nur blöd hinterherglotzen konnte, statt ihn festzuhalten – ja ja, Ani, du gehörst zum alten Eisen!) … und noch mehr Zeug fürs nächste Kapitel!  
  


– ganz dickes Minus und ich zitiere wörtlich aus meiner Mitschrift: _Ha ha, Chewies ENDE!!! + Kylo glotzt nur sabbernd wegen Machtblitzen; hat Palpi nichts gesagt?_ Nein, nun mal im Ernst: Kylo als Sith-Nerd durch und durch guckt, als würde er zum ersten Mal was von der Fähigkeit Machtblitze zu werfen hören (Junge, lies mal ein paar [Legends-]Bücher, da geht die Post ab!) und noch eins-zwei neue (ungeahnte) Superkräfte für Rey übrigens, aber das ist ja schon normal geworden!  
  


± doch (noch) nicht Chewbaccas Ende, aber es bleibt dennoch lächerlich, wie erzwungen dieser Showdown in der Wüste aus heiterem Himmel nachwirkt  
  


– ein richtig, richtig dickes Minus für die Nummer mit Poe als _Gewürzschmuggler_! Die Insider kriegen einen weiteren Knochen hingeworfen und sehen Poe mit vollkommen anderen Augen, als jeder Normal- und Neu-Zuschauer (ähnlich, wie mit den oft versteckten Erwachsenen-Witzen und -Implikationen in Disneys anderweitigen Produktionen) … das im nächsten Kapitel zu erklären, wird endlich mal wieder lustig und für (werdende) Krieg-der-Sterne-Geeks sicher interessant …  
  


– Natürlich sind die Ritter von Ren wieder vor unseren Helden vor Ort – wieso eigentlich?! Wenn es erklärt wurde, war es für Hohlnüsse wie mich mal wieder nicht deutlich genug …  
  


– Droiden-Hacker! Ich fasse mir während der gesamten Szene fortwährend an den Kopf: Kann der Typ nichtmal ein Backup erstellen?! Kein freies Drive mehr im Schrank, oder wie?! Und einfach Auslesen wird auch nichts, hm?! Völlig konsterniert erkennen wir die Szene aus‘m Teaser-Trailer mit 3POs _Transformation_ wieder, seufz!  
  


Die nächsten drei Minuse kommen quasi als 3-Schuss-Burst (das muss mich echt gequält haben, dass ich das derart schnell hintereinander gekliert habe!):

– Captain-Plakette als Joker und Freifahrtschein (Warum sollte man auch so mächtige Insignien an Stelle der Ersten Ordnung nach dem Ableben des jeweiligen Offiziers sperren?) … yay, noch mehr Futter iiiiiim: NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL!

– auf dem alten Dolch ist Endor (dachte ich zumindest) verzeichnet und somit die Absturzstelle vom Todesstern 2 (war zwar komplett explodiert, aber egal!) – das Problem für mich: irgendwie dachte ich die ganze Zeit über, der Dolch wäre eine tausende Jahre alte Sith-Reliquie und jetzt auf einmal steht da Zeug von vor nicht mal dreißig Jahren drauf (das allerdings wiederum in einer Jahrtausende alten _Geheimsprache_ )! Nächstes Kapitel und so …

– Rey kann Chewie auf einmal spüren (und was war auf Pasaana los, Schnuckie?!)  
  


Puh, also das war der ominöse Dreier-Minus-Block auf meinem Schmierblatt; weiter geht‘s in normalem Tempo (und Zeilenabstand) …  
  


– kurzerhand entern unsere Helden mal eben Kylos Flaggschiff und schleichen sich unbemerkt an Bord (wieso hat Luke sich damals eigentlich nicht auch einfach klammheimlich auf den zweiten Todesstern geschlichen und die ganze Angelegenheit stealth-mäßig wie Sam Fischer aus _Splinter Cell_ erledigt?)  
  


– Finn verkommt völlig legitim zum Frauenmörder – mehr als jeder zweite Sturmtruppler(in)-Schrei ist eindeutig weiblich! Doppelmoral also als Preis für Zwangs-Diversität und Sieg der Feminismus-Bewegung … in den Schießereien meiner Filme, müsste keine Frau zu Tode kommen – coole Ausnahmen wie Phasma gäbe es natürlich, aber die würde ich auch nicht einfach so über die Klinge springen lassen und ihnen, wenn schon, dann ein würdigeres Ende bereiten! (das gibt ein Fressen im SJW-Kapitel!)  
  


– schon wieder hat Kylo heimlich im Drehbuch weitergelesen und kennt schon wieder irgendwelche Geschichten, mit denen er Rey von seinen Vorzügen zu überzeugen versucht!  
  


± die Kampfszene zwischen Rey und Kylo über ihren Macht-Link (soll cool sein, aber verwirrt mich und viele andere nur noch mehr); erneut nächstes Kapitel für mehr Infos hierzu  
  


– Warum sind eigentlich die Gemächer des Obersten Anführers nicht besser gegen Eindringlinge gesichert?! Naja, sicher hat das mit Reys phänomenal expandierten Fähigkeiten zu tun (kann jetzt auch ohne Alarme auszulösen durch Wände feindlicher Flaggschiffe gehen und so)  
  


– scheinbar ist man sich dem Standing von Armitage Hux bei den Fans bewusst geworden und statt des coolen Generals ist er jetzt nur noch einen Suppenkasper, Verräter (weil Kylo nur Augen für Rey statt ihn hat?), Überläufer und abkömmlicher Sidekick (zusätzliches Minus, das ich an der Stelle gleich mit reinpacke: Und als nahezu allmächtiger Sith kann Kylo ihn natürlich nicht durchschauen oder wie??? Bessere Infos als Mitglied des _Triumvirats_ hätte er darüber hinaus übrigens auch liefern können!)  
  


– Kylo überlastet kurzzeitig unsere Synapsen, indem er Rey in einem Satz die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse aufzeigt ( _Der Sohn der Schwester vom Großvater des Bruders von …_ Ähh, konnte jemand folgen?) Warum ist er gleich nochmal so abhängig/süchtig nach dem Fräuleinchen? _Milady, Ihr seid die Enkelin meines Großvaters ehemaligen Chefs – darf nun also auch ich Euch meine Dienste anbieten, Euch den Hof machen und Euch als Zeichen meiner absoluten Untertänigkeit direkt die Stiefel/Sandalen lecken, wie es sich für einen niederen, unterwürfigen Knecht wie mich geziemt? Bitte???_ ) – Mist, ich bin jetzt schon nicht mehr objektiv, aber vermerke diesen Punkt trotzdem fürs nächste Kapitel …  
  


– _Reys Jump auf Falken durch Energiefeld_ steht einfach nur als nächstes Minus gelistet und gut (bis zum Erklär-Kapitel)  
  


– man entledigt sich mal eben von Armitage Hux und wir fragen uns: hatte man selbst keinen Bock mehr auf den Charakter und die Richtung, in die man ihn gelenkt hatte?  
  


– auf einmal werden wir mit Reys innerer Dunkelheit konfrontiert und statt der daueroptimistischen Schnecke mit dem Gemüt eines Honigkuchenpferdes haben wir ein Mädel während ihrer Menstruationsphase vor uns, das mal eben grundlos Finn zusammenscheißt und richtig böse was von Rache faselt und das sie KEINER verstehen kann (Kennen wir doch alle, stimmt‘s?)  
  


– Ist der Todesstern II doch nicht auf Endor gelandet? Statt einem Waldplaneten sehen wir raues Meer, keine Ewoks, dafür aber reichlich Menschen und Reittiere (wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern!); wir fragen uns hintergründig, während wir diesen Minuspunkt notieren, wo wohl die Überreste vom ersten Todesstern gelandet sind (Hat Tarkin vielleicht auf dem Planeten der Affen überlebt, so ähnlich wie in Mel Brooks _Spaceballs_??? Was wäre das für eine gesunde Alternative zu diesem Ausschuss!)  
  


– erneut ziehen die Sequels radikal die Handbremse an, revidieren sich selbst und geben scheinbar der in diesem Segment allzu harschen Fankritik nach: auf einmal gibt es doch noch VIIIEL mehr Deserteure (ganze Regimenter kehren der Ersten [Un-]Ordnung jetzt schon den Rücken!) als nur Finn und er bekommt gleich noch eine neue Freundin verpasst (Ciao, Rose)! Arbeit fürs nächste Kapitel, übrigens …  
  


– Palpis geiles Hinterzimmer in der Todesstern-II-Ruine – yo, irgendwo muss ja auch mal ein dunkler Lord ein Nickerchen an einem harten Tag halten, richtig? Und da hängt der Sith-Kompass dann natürlich mal eben so rum! Wozu brauchten wir den eigentlich gleich nochmal? Ich habe es während der ganzen Hetzjagd, Droiden-Hackerei und Chewbacca-Kidnapperei-und-anschließender-Retterei doch glatt vergessen! Um nach Exegol zu kommen, aber weswegen doch gleich? Ach, egal!  
  


\+ obwohl die Szene nicht lang ist und bereits in zahlreichen Trailern geteasert wurde, geht uns das Herz bei Reys dunkler Vision von sich selbst auf (rote Doppelklinge, gelbe Augen, spitz angefeilte Zähne) – die Message kam definitiv rüber (und ist besser als Lukes Gesicht unter Vaders Helm damals in der Höhle von Dagobah in _Das Imperium schlägt zurück_ )  
  


– uns verwundert es schon gar nicht mehr, dass Kylo mal wieder weiß, wo und wie er Rey finden kann, staunen jedoch über ihren kurzen Wutausbruch (na und – hat Kylo halt den Wegweiser vernichtet, aber dafür steht er ja nun leibhaftig vor dir – gib dir ‘nen Ruck und frag‘ ihn doch halt einfach mal nett, wie man nach Exegol kommt, oder?!)  
  


± wie ich das anschließende Duell bewerten soll, weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht (das Setting ist geil, aber der Kampf selbst folgt irgendeiner ganz eigentümlichen Dynamik und die Zauberlehrling-Musik im Hintergrund macht‘s für mich persönlich nicht gerade besser) … Disney, ihr verwirrt mich unvermindert und nachhaltig!  
  


– Jedi-Meisterin Leia Organa nutzt ihre telepathischen Kräfte, um in den Kampf einzugreifen und erneut ändern sich Tempo und Richtung der Storyline:  
  


– Leia stirbt entkräftet (wie es sich bereits nach Carrie Fishers Tod allerspätestens zum Ende von Episode VIII aus Gründen von Moral, Sitte, Anstand, Pietät und Dramaturgie geziemt hätte!), Rey landet einen Weltklasse-Treffer bei Kylo (ohne Doppeldeutigkeit!) und verwundet diesen vermeintlich tödlich und …  
  


– … und mutiert kurz darauf zu Shakespeares Julia an Romeos Sterbebett! Sie überträgt mal wieder etwas Leben und rettet ihren dunklen Prinzen, den sie eigentlich unverändert hasst, weil er seinen leiblichen Vater und ihren gefühlten Pflegevater so kaltblütig ermordete, allgemein das personifizierte Böse darstellt und so weiter … Hat sich an all dem irgendwas geändert, was ich nicht mitbekommen habe und was den lieben Kylo zum Herzensräuber schlechthin mutieren lassen hat?  
  


– Han Solo erscheint uns (nach seinem viel zu frühen, cineastischen Ableben) als Machtgeist (bzw. Kylos Einbildung) – ein Minuspunkt, der einen deutlich bittereren Nachgeschmack hinterlässt als die vielen zuvor (Erklärung im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


– es folgt eine nahezu exakte (raumgreifende) Kopie der Szene zwischen Han und seinem Sohn Ben aus Episode VII … der abrupte Tempowechsel (obgleich des extrem gehetzten Anfangs) lässt mich nur zweifelnd notieren: _Zeit vollkriegen?_ Mal wieder kommt uns Kylo als hoffnungslose Heulsuse vor, der seinen Vati mal besser direkt gleich mit gefragt hätte: _Also da gibt es dieses Mädchen, das ich voll geil finde, aber sie beachtet mich gar nicht und ich glaube sogar, sie hasst mich – was soll ich bloß tun?!  
_

– die planetenzerstörenden Todeskanonen gehören jetzt natürlich an jedem neuen/alten Sternzerstörer der Letzten Ordnung zur Serienausstattung … schnief (der sich unerträglich immer weiter spannende und völlig unvorhersehbare Spannungsbogen reißt uns voll mit … nicht!)  
  


– Lando gibt die Stimme der Vernunft und erinnert Rey (und Leute wie mich) eindringlich daran, dass die Helden der Ur-Trilogie auch nicht älter waren und genauso wenig Plan von dem hatten, was sie taten (dennoch war es im Gegensatz zu den Sequels durchaus glaubwürdig und hat den Ansprüchen guter Unterhaltung genügt) … Futter fürs nächste Kapitel  
  


– ein weiterer (auffälliger) Seitenhieb wird auf Episode VIII geworfen: „So behandelt man kein Lichtschwert!“; mehr dazu im Abrams-Johnson-Kapitel  
  


– schlagartig ist es für alle Beteiligten ganz selbstverständlich, dass Rey Palpis Enkelin ist (würde uns nicht wundern, wenn Poe und Finn es auch von Anfang an gewusst und permanent munter vor sich hin gesummt hätten)  
  


– ein weiterer Knochen wird den überkritischen Fans vorgeworfen: man präsentiert uns im Zeitraffer Ausschnitte von Leias Jediausbildung (oh nein – wie unrecht haben wir den Sequels nur all die Zeit getan … nicht.)  
  


– mit einem Fingerschnippen von Regie und Drehbuch lösen sich sämtliche unlösbare Probleme (die bis gerade eben noch die Galaxis an den Rande des totalen Untergangs führten) von Rey in Wohlgefallen auf: Luke aktiviert den God-Mode, versorgt Rey mit Lichtschwert, Sith-Kompass, X-Wing und einem völlig deplatzierten Retro-Soundtrack wie anno dazumal (ein richtig satter Minuspunkt, den ich mit Vergnügen im nächsten Kapitel nochmal eingehender erklären werde)!  
  


– und noch ein Seitenhieb auf _Die letzten Jedi_ und eine weitere, notdürftige Beruhigungsmaßnahme für die außer sich geratenen Fans – jetzt auf einmal ist das sogenannte _Holdo-Manöver_ ein Millionentreffer gewesen (ähnlich, wie Lukes _Protonentorpedo-Todesstern-Knock-Out_ der Ur-Trilogie); zusätzlich ruhen alle Hoffnungen der Protagonisten erneut darin, dass doch bitte möglichst viele Verbündete in der großen Endschlacht zur Hilfe eilen mögen (weil es ja auf Crait so sensationell gut geklappt hat – *hust* _Krayt-Spucke_ *hust-keuch-krächz*!)  
  


– scheinbar gibt es eine neue Taktik in den Sequels: macht einfach so komplett aberwitzige Sachen, dass den Leuten die Kritik vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit vergeht, sie entwaffnet und sprachlos macht – wir erleben einen **berittenen Bodenangriff** auf der Außenhülle eines startenden Sternzerstörers! (unbedingt im nächsten Kapitel fällig) … weder Schilde, noch Buzz-Droiden, noch Droidekas, noch etablierte Rollmanöver kommen zum Einsatz, um sich der lästigen Plage zu entledigen, dafür rote Truppler, die ebenfalls auf der Schiffshülle zum Gegenangriff ansetzen (schon klar: _Letzte Ordnung_ und so – nochmal ganz deutlich für Schlaftabletten wie mich zum Mitschreiben und extra in rot: Das da sind Palpis Leute!)  
  


– der Navigationsturm als plot-device funktioniert für mich einfach nicht und macht keinen Sinn (Finn als Insider kennt das Teil selbstverständlich mal wieder) – wie gehabt im nächsten Kapitel nochmal ausführlicher hierzu  
  


– ein extremes Minus für den Sith-Chor, der Palpi auf Exegol umgibt und uns gleich mehrfach mit seinem Rumgeheul an den Rande des Wahnsinns treibt; erneut gewinnt man den Eindruck, dass Disney keinerlei Ahnung davon hat, was die Sith überhaupt sind! (ebenfalls im nächsten Kapitel)  
  


– derweil lassen es Finns Mit-Deserteure auf der Außenhaut des zu kapernden Sternzerstörers richtig krachen und schießen kleinere Schiffe mal eben ganz Conan-mäßig unter anderem mit Pfeil und Bogen aus den Lüften – yo, alles klar!  
  


– mein nächster Stichpunkt wörtlich: _mit Gewalt inszenierter, dreifacher Showdown! Kylo vergessen?_ – gemeint ist der Kampf zwischen Palpi und Rey auf der einen Seite und unserer Helden gegen die Imperiale Übermacht zu Boden und in der Luft auf der anderen (mal wieder eine für mich missratene Analogie zu Episode VI) … siehe nächstes Kapitel!  
  


\+ Kylo als frisch geläuterter Neubeginner! Zum allerersten Mal bin ich wirklich im positivsten Sinne angetan von dem Weg, den man nun mit Ben Solo beschreitet – das Image des erwachsenen und leicht unbeholfenen (weil so lange der Dunkelheit gefolgten) Padawan steht ihm wesentlich besser als all die anderen Dinge, die er die ganze Zeit über verkörpern sollte (natürlich kommt das auch noch mit ins nächste Kapitel)  
  


– der größte Lapsus aus der Ur-Trilogie wird mal eben wiederholt – die ultimative Schwachstelle eines Sternzerstörers ist sein Kommandodeck! (Erklärung, warum die vermeintliche Achillesferse gar keine ist und warum der Ur-Trilogie eigentlich auch nur ein halber Irrtum damit unterlaufen ist, wie gehabt im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


– Palpi möchte, dass seine Enkelin sich als Sith _verpflichtet_ und ihrer wahren Familie somit alle Ehre macht (warum das einfach nur falsch und sinnlos aus Sicht eines Alt-Fans ist erneut im nächsten Kapitel!)  
  


– die nächste Synapsenüberlastung folgt auf dem Sprung: munter lustig teleportieren Kylo und Rey ihre Lichtschwerter untereinander hin und her, ohne dass der mächtigste Sith-Lord aller Zeiten es auch nur bemerken würde (Ja ja, Palpi – auch du wirst langsam doch alt!)  
  


– die Theorie, einer sich im größten Sith-Lord aller Zeiten manifestierenden Altersdemenz, wird keine zwanzig Sekunden später bestätigt: „Ein Zweiklang der Macht!!!“ Au Mann, musst du erst beide direkt vor deiner Nase zu stehen haben, um das zu bemerken? Luke hat er vor nicht mal vierzig Jahren quer durch die Galaxis gespürt und bemerkt, dass er Vaders Sohn ist (dafür natürlich bei Leia geschlunzt) und nun das!  
  


\+ eine kleine Wiedergutmachung kommt jedoch mit der Andeutung, dass Palpi die beiden Turteltauben dann halt einfach zu seinem eigenen Vorteil gemeinsam aufsaugen wird (das sieht ihm ja mal wieder ähnlich und wir sind froh, dass man sein Erbe wenigstens nicht zur Gänze verunstaltet)  
  


– völlig genervt stellen wir dafür fest, dass die Flotte der Letzten Ordnung immer noch mit Hochdruck versucht, sich gen Stratosphäre zu begeben ( _Wie lange brauchen die für den Start??? Schlafen die?!_ steht auf‘m Schmierblatt dazu) … das Minus erhält zusätzliche Tragweite durch diesen ganzen _zielt-auf-die-unteren-Geschütze!-_ Blödsinn und wir vermissen auch immer noch die Schilde an den Großkampf(raum)schiffen! Der Navi-Turm ist und bleibt derweil weiterhin ein ungelöstes Rätsel …  
  


– als Ausgleich für den Sith-Chor bekommen wir nun auch noch die Stimmen aller großen (und nicht so großen) Jedi als Echo der Macht geliefert, die nun auf Rey einreden (die Mary-Sue-Vorwürfe, mit denen man sich seit jeher quälen musste, sind vergessen und es wird mal eben kanonisch festgehalten: Rey ist nicht weniger als die Quintessenz **aller** Jedi! – das muss im nächsten Kapitel einfach nochmal detaillierter auseinandergenommen werden)  
  


– _ZU LANGE – GÄHN!!!_ steht stellvertretend für das gesamte Martyrium, durch das der Zuschauer während dieser übertrieben lang-wirkenden Endkampf-Szene genötigt wird, in meiner Mitschrift  
  


– vor allem Mace Windu muss es Rey nachhaltig angetan haben – sie kopiert ungeniert seinen Move aus _Die Rache der Sith_ , tippt den Cheat-Code _IAMMACEWINDU_ ein und besiegt Palpi mal kurzerhand (nicht ganz, aber so kommt es halt im ersten Moment rüber)  
  


– das Navi-Türmchen wird mal eben umverlegt (jetzt kann sich die Flotte auf einmal doch selbst den Weg suchen, aber natürlich nur angeführt vom Flaggschiff) – das macht übrigens immer noch keinen Sinn für Leute wie mich; unterdessen geht der Kampf auf der Außenhülle des Sternzerstörers munter weiter  
  


– das hintergründige Finn-Rey-Plotting lebt wieder auf und Finn spürt über eine ominöse Verbindung, wie Rey schwächer wird (hat eigentlich jeder, der in Star Wars was zu melden hat, einen besonderen Draht zu der Kleinen? Arme Phasma, die mal wieder trotz _Diversity_ zu kurz in der Angelegenheit kommt und das, obwohl sie doch sonst eigentlich so lang ist … sorry, für den Kalauer und das neuerlich implizierte Reysma-Fandom!)  
  


– natürlich hat Kylo den Mega-Sturz überlebt und unser aller Albtraum wird Realität: Rey und Kylo knutschen sich endlich zum Wohle der höheren Sache (Disneys verschrobenen, nicht zu Star Wars kompatiblen Werte-Systems) und grienen sich traulich einander an … Leias oft kritisiertes Bussi für Luke in Episode V hat mich noch nie entsetzt und war zeitlebens immer normal für mich, aber mit den Zweien in erzwungener Kombination bei der Vorgeschichte komme ich einfach nicht klar! Im nächsten Kapitel dann noch zu dem lustigen Thema, wie Disney selbst diese Szene schnell wieder im Nachhinein revidiert hat!  
  


± Rey als Interim-Leiche war mir persönlich übrigens fast schon zu realistisch porträtiert (kreidebleich; stocksteif und -starr; offene, tote Augen; …) – erneut creepy, Kylo!  
  


– lachend stelle ich gen Ende fest: _Ewoks werden als Nachgedanke nachgereicht!_ Ob da wohl jemand bei der Endkontrolle die gleichen Gedanken hatte, wie ich als ich mir vorhin dachte: _War Endor nicht mal ein Waldplanet mit Ewoks und so? Wo kommt‘n jetzt das Meer her? Vielleicht doch lieber ein ganz anderer Mond?_ Es beschleicht einen das Gefühl, dass man das im Nachhinein vielleicht doch noch irgendwie galant abrunden wollte.  
  


± _Diversity rulez!!!_ Zwei sich offen als homosexuell outende Lesben segnen den Krieg-der-Sterne-Kanon mit dem ersten filmisch dokumentierten Homo-Kuss und zeigen uns: die Ex-Republik, Ex-Rebellen-Allianz, Jetzt-Widerstand steht für Toleranz, Vielfältigkeit und Offenheit (eigentlich etwas Gutes, aber Plusminus für die instrumentalisierte Art und Weise, wie im nächsten Kapitel und im SJW-Abschnitt auch ausführlicher begründet)  
  


– die finalen Schlussminuten lassen mich vermuten, dass man endgültig vor all den unterschiedlichen Fanwünschen kapituliert hat und jedem einfach etwas anbietet: Finn und Poe werden etwas zu einträchtig und kuschelig zum Wohle der [Poe x Finn]-Gemeinde angedeutet, Rey wird mal eben zwischen die beiden dazu geworfen ( _Finn x Poe x Rey – bäh! Polygamie???_ habe ich leicht zittrig notiert) und ja, soll doch einfach jeder jeden so shippen, wie er es für angemessen hält, könnte der Tenor gewesen sein (arme Reysma- und Kylux-Community, die leider keine weiteren Inspirationen an der Stelle geliefert bekommen!!!) … einer der letzten Punkte fürs nächste Kapitel  
  


– irgendjemanden muss wohl aufgefallen sein, dass Lando Calrissian noch etwas Background vertragen könnte (genau, wie Finns Ex-Mit-Sturmtrupplerin und nun Pseudo-Freundin und Rose-Substitut) … _E_ _s gibt so wenige Schwarze in Star Wars, da machen wir doch einfach Nägel mit Köpfen und deuten am Rande gleich noch einen Vater-Tochter-Plot für die Beiden an – BAM! Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe und innerhalb von nicht mal zwölf Sekunden erschlagen!_ So (oder so ähnlich) muss doch die Regie an der Stelle getickt haben!  
  


– nach über 30 Jahren wird für die Feuchtfarm der Owens immer noch krampfhaft nach einem Nachmieter gesucht und wir warten eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass da immer noch zwei verkohlte, vor sich hindampfende Skelette auf den Stufen vor der Hütte liegen!  
  


– Rey zaubert eine verloren geglaubte Lichtschwert-Kollektion zu Tage und beerdigt diese kurzerhand (Hat sie Kylos Ratschlag am Ende doch angenommen und begräbt die Vergangenheit nun einfach sprichwörtlich, um nun Feuchtfarmerin auf Tatooine zu werden, oder wie?)  
  


– das Ende erhält dieses Mal ebenfalls ein Minus, weil einfach zu viel ungeklärt und offen bleibt … Ähnlich wie schon beim häufig umgedichteten Ende von Episode VI, sehen wir derweil in den Untiefen unseres Hinterstübchens am anderen Ende des Universums einen Großadmiral Thrawn auf seinem Sternzerstörer (der _Schimäre_ ) hocken, der wie Yoda im letzten Teil schenkelklopfend vor sich hin muckert und sich mit Lachfalten und Freudentränen den Bauch hält – er ist und bleibt allzeit King und Herrscher über die Galaxis (neben Maul)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen wunderschönen vierten Advent und gehabt Euch wohl  
> Stag Stopa


	16. Episode IX – erweiterte Kritik #1

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich einige von Ihnen/euch jetzt fragen, warum ich das hier überhaupt noch mache. Will ich mit meiner hypokritischen Neutralität nur mal so richtig über die Sequels herziehen? Habe ich ein perverses Vergnügen daran, meine eigene Weltanschauung mit bigotten Darlegungen in andere zu pflanzen? Ist mir eventuell ein masochistischer Wesenszug zu eigen, der mich dazu zwingt, mich mit Dingen zu beschäftigen, die mich doch eigentlich zutiefst quälen müssten? Hänge ich derart an der Vergangenheit, dass ich nicht anders kann, als diese Abhandlung weiter zu betreiben? Habe ich nichts Besseres zu tun?

Nun, ich versichere, dass ich das Ganze nur aus zweierlei Gründen auch noch über Episode IX inklusive deren erweiterter Auswertung und dem Verdikt hierzu gespannt habe: Was ich begonnen habe, das beende ich erstens auch, und zweitens stehe ich zu meinem Wort. Ergo werde ich _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ die selbe _Fairness_ zuteil werden lassen, wie den vorherigen Episoden auch (und immerhin will ich im Anschluss daran ja auch noch ein paar Kapitelchen zu den Sequels, deren Gesamtbild und ihrer Einzelteile an sich beifügen).

Also auf ein Neues …

_Mikrosprünge und TIEs:_ Das Thema _Lichtgeschwindigkeits-Stottern_ hatten wir ja schon in Episode VIII ein wenig. Dass Poe die Nummer mal eben mit dem Rasenden Falken ganz locker aus der Hüfte heraus macht, ist für mich an sich überhaupt noch nicht schlimm. Kritik hierzu könnte dennoch von den härteren EU-Fans kommen, weil Mikrosprünge eigentlich immer als höllisch komplex dargestellt wurden und somit nur was für die wirklich erfahrenen Navigations- und Hyperantriebs-Offiziere waren/sind, um nicht in einem Schwarzen Loch, einer Supernova oder einem Asteroidenfeld zu landen, wie Han Solo uns bereits sehr anschaulich im allerersten Star Wars Film darlegte. Aber gut, sind Mikrosprünge halt so eine Art Lachgaseinspritzung für Sternkreuzer aller Art im neuen Kanon, nicht tragisch. Wesentlich mehr stutzen musste ich, dass die TIEs da locker-lustig mit machen. Seit wann haben TIE-Jäger denn bitteschön einen Hyperraumantrieb? Die Teile sind eigentlich zu klein und haben zu wenig Power dafür (deswegen gab‘s ja Thrawns TIE-Defender-Programm und deswegen war Vaders experimenteller TIE-Advanced auch so besonders).

Den Minuspunkt an und für sich gab es jedoch im Hinblick auf _Die letzten Jedi_. Ich kann den Gedanken einfach nicht abschütteln, dass das bereits ein erster Haken von Abrams auf Rian Johnson ist. Es muss doch einfach irgendjemanden aufgefallen sein, dass man mit der Aktion innerhalb weniger Sekunden die gesamte Glaubwürdigkeit von Johnsons mühevoll inszeniertem _intergalaktischen Elefantenrennen_ torpedieren würde. Ich kann da für meinen Teil jedenfalls nur bis auf Widerruf grobe Vorsätzlichkeit bei der Nummer attestieren!

_Carrie Fisher:_ Bereits in der Auswertung zur letzten Episode merkte ich ja an, dass es einfach sehr seltsam wirkt, die verstorbene Carrie Fisher immer wieder und wieder vorgeführt zu bekommen … Und daran ändert auch das angebliche Bestehen bereits gemachter Aufnahmen nichts, auf die man zurückgegriffen hätte. Es hat für mich etwas mit Anstand, Respekt und Pietät zu tun, die Toten ruhen zu lassen – der plötzliche Abschied von _Q_ schmerzte in _James Bond 007 – Die Welt ist nicht genug_ auch höllisch, aber es war halt so und es war trotzdem gut! Dass Leia in Episode VIII noch vorkam, war schon ein ziemlich grotesker _stretch_ , doch spätestens jetzt (ein weiteres Jahr später) finde ich es irgendwo armselig – fällt einem so großen Produktionsteam denn wirklich nur so wenig ein, um einen verstorbenen Darsteller würdevoll aus dem Film zu verabschieden?

Vielleicht bin ich mit meinen Ansichten ja auch einfach zu altbacken und sehe das alles viel zu eng, doch das Minus bleibt für mich im Zusammenhang mit dem Umgang mit Carrie Fishers Tod unverrückbar diskussionslos bestehen.

_Abrams revidiert Johnson:_ Und das gleich in mehrerlei Hinsicht: Erst zertrümmert er die Glaubwürdigkeit einer der Hauptbestandteile der Story von _Die letzten Jedi_ (nämlich dem bereits erwähnten kosmischen Elefantenrennen durch bereits erwähnte Mikrosprünge), dann lässt er in Windeseile Kylos zerstörte Maske wieder aufleben und zu guter Letzt verneint er schließlich noch alles, was zwischen Finn und Rose jemals gewesen sein könnte.

Nochmal etwas langsamer zum Mitschreiben: Wir reden hier davon, dass man als Zuschauer echt den Eindruck gewinnt, als wäre es die erste amtliche und hochheilige Pflicht von J. J. Abrams gewesen (noch ehe es mit Episode IX so richtig losgehen konnte), seinen Vorgänger und sein Werk in allen nur erdenklichen Belangen zu egalisieren! In der Auswertung zu Episode VIII schrieb ich ja, dass es einem fast schon zu offensichtlich (und daher negativ) auffalle, wie final Rian Johnson mit manchen Dingen den Kurz zu zementieren versucht hätte (das Zerstören von Kylos Helm, dem Ende von Luke und Snoke, dem Wegfall von Finn aus dem sogenannten _love triangle_ [Liebesdreieck; Dreiecksbeziehung], indem Rose sein neues und vorrangiges _love interest_ wird) – jetzt in Episode IX wirkt es mindestens genauso negativ, wie überhastet und gekünstelt von diesem vorgelegten Kurs wieder zurückgewichen wird!

Ich kenne keinen, der es nicht komisch gefunden hätte, wie Kylo da plötzlich hektisch wieder seine verhasst-vergötterte Maske reanimierte respektive reparierte – ganz im Gegenteil: Viele auch Nicht-Insider überraschen einen dazu mit süffisanten Aussagen, wie: „Oh Mann, das ist alleinig auf dem Abrams seinen Mist gewachsen – der hat sich soviel Mühe mit dem Teil gegeben und fand es so geil und dann kommt Johnson und zerdeppert das Ding mal eben, ha! Und nun holt Abrams das verdammte Stück wieder zurück!“ Der Streit um das Für und Wider von Kylos Helm hat einen echten Leuchtturm-Effekt und ist für mich (abgesehen von diesem Minuspunkt) einer der markantesten Indizien dafür, dass an dem ganzen Abrams-versus-Johnson-Thema doch wesentlich mehr Handfestes dran sein muss, als uns Disney glauben machen möchte.

Zusätzliches _Backing_ (also: Untermauerung) erhält diese These durch das bereits erwähnte Verlöschenlassen der Finn-Rose-Romanze. Dieser Punkt wird Abrams vor allen von den weiblichen Fans (aber auch den harmonie-liebenden Menschen allgemein) böse nachgetragen: Warum behandelt Finn Rose, die ihm im letzten Teil beinahe wörtlich ihre Liebe gestand und ihr Leben für ihn geopfert hätte, auf einmal wie Luft? Sorry, aber so große Minderwertigkeitskomplexe kann man doch einfach nicht haben oder? _Nein, ich will hier mein love triangle zwsichen Poe, Finn und Rey und außerdem will ich long-trem Rey-x-Ben und kein Rose-x-Finn!!!_ Abgesehen von dieser Vernarrt- und Verbohrtheit fällt mir nur ein, dass der gute Abrams mit der Aktion seinem Vorgänger nur einmal mehr eindrucksvoll demonstrieren wollte, wie egal ihm seine gelegten Grundsteine sind und welche Relevanz sein Wirken langfristig im Kanon hatte und hat: gar keine.

Ein letztes Mal werden uns diese Schlüsselmomente im Abrams-Johnson-Abschnitt begegnen.

_Fest der Ahnen auf Pasaana:_ Endlich kehrt mal wieder etwas Farbe in die triste und eintönige Star-Wars-Welt zurück! Zwar wirkt das gesamte Multi-Kulti-Fest relativ zufällig eingeworfen und findet ebenfalls in einer Wüste statt (langsam geht‘s mir damit, wie vormals Anakin Skywalker im Bezug auf das Thema Sand), aber es soll uns egal sein – Hauptsache, ein wenig Ablenkung von dem ewig monotonen Grau-in-Grau der Sequels (Cockpits, Raumstationen, Bunker, Stützpunkte, Schiffskorridore); genau das ist auch die Art von Abwechslung, deren Fehlen ich Episode VII relativ stark anprangerte. Mit dieser Einlage ist zwar nun auch nicht mehr viel zu retten, aber die Geste zählt (und dafür gab es ja auch zu guter Letzt das Plus).

Erwähnenswerte Randnotiz: Ich finde es überaus bedauerlich (Nein, nicht den Mangel an Glauben, Vader!), dass man die ganze Zeit über nicht besseren Gebrauch von R2-D2 und C-3PO gemacht hat! Gerade in dieser Szene fällt auf, was lange gefehlt hat: 3POs sinnvoll angewandter Humor wo Witz auf Intellekt trifft (abseits roter Arme und hohl-hohler Dumpf-Sprüche).

_Lando Calrissian:_ Wir entsinnen uns kurz nochmal zurück an meine Kritik bezüglich des Fehlens von Lando in Episode VIII – halbwegs gelindert wurde diese durch Rian Johnsons nachvollziehbare Darlegung, er wollte diese Figur nicht als stupiden Quotenbringer missbrauchen, sondern ihn würdevoll zurückbringen. Was macht J. J. Abrams jetzt in Episode IX? Er wirft Lando völlig zusammenhanglos in genau drei Szenen (Pasaana, Schlacht von Exegol und Happy-End) ein – das nenne ich (Achtung, es wird derb!): einen Schlag in die Fresse. Sorry, aber ich kann‘s nicht besser umschreiben und am Ende des Tages werden auch all die schönen Worte und Umschreibungen nichts daran ändern, dass es genau das ist und sich genau so anfühlt. Respekt unter Kollegen sieht für mich anders aus.

Dass Lando überhaupt noch aufkreuzt (nachdem zumindest ich ihn in _Die letzten Jedi_ so schmerzlich vermisst habe), wäre an und für sich ein Pluspunkt wert, aber der Beef zwischen den beiden und die Art und Weise, wie Lando da instrumentalisiert wird, wertet das ganze zum schnöden Plusminus ab (leider).

_Sith-Sprache und Droiden:_ Yay, endlich mal wieder ein schönes Nerd-Thema für alle (werdenden) Star-Wars-Interessierten. Wie so oft spielt auch diesmal das Erweiterte Universum eine große Rolle bei der Auswertung. Im EU waren die Sith im Ursprung nämlich eine uralte Spezies (die natürlich ihre eigene Sprache hatte, die wiederum genauso hieß) und waren absolute Junkies der Dunklen Seite. Am Bekanntesten ist eine ihrer Untergattungen: die Massassi (berühmt-berüchtigt für wilde Orgien, Sucht nach Blut, ewigem Rausch, wildem Exzess und unstillbarer Machtgier). Die Planeten _Korriban_ und _Ziost_ gelten übrigens als Heimat der Sith (ich wiederhole in diesem Zusammenhang gerne nochmal, dass _Moraband_ Humbug in meinen Augen ist). Okay, es gibt da jedenfalls diese eigentümliche Sprache der personifizierten dark-side-user.

Im EU war es nun Usus, dass nahezu alles, was mit Sith-Magie oder sonstigen Dingen der Dunklen Seite, die mehr ans _Eingemachte_ gingen, zu tun hatte, in eben jener Sprache abgehandelt wurde. Die ganz bösen Zauber und Beschwörungsformeln sind in _Sith_ abgefasst, die wahren dunklen Lords verfassen ihr Manuskripte in eben dieser Sprache und ach, es gibt unzählige Beispiele für Einsatz und Gebrauch dieser altertümlichen Mundart. Das Wichtigste jedoch ist, dass die Sith selbst schon zu frühsten Urzeiten von der Bildfläche verschwanden (maßgeblich dem übertrieben Missbrauch der Macht geschuldet), ihre Sprache jedoch überlebte (so wie Latein die griechischen Philosophen und das römische Reich überlebte und heute – obwohl tot – immer noch in Medizin und Technik relevant ist; ganz ohne den eigentlich praktischen Nutzwert einer Sprache, nämlich, sie zu sprechen und mit ihr zu kommunizieren). Das alles ist übrigens auch in der Star-Wars-Welt selbst (zumindest im alten Kanon) gängiges Allgemeinwissen der meisten (mehr oder weniger) vernunftbegabten und intelligenten Lebewesen gewesen (also: Sith = alte, böse Sprache der Dunklen Seite). Einen richtigen Nachbrenner hat das Ganze 1000 VSY (also eintausend Jahre, bevor Luke den ersten Todesstern hochjagte) erhalten: _Darth Bane_ lockt ausnahmslos alle existenten Sith (die Machtnutzer, nicht die Spezies, da diese ja schon weit vorher ausgestorben war!) in den sicheren Tod und führt die sogenannte _Regel der Zwei_ in Anlehnung an den großen Darth Revan wieder ein (deswegen gilt er auch als einzig wahrer _Sith'ari_ )! 970 Jahre lang agieren die Sith danach lediglich zu zweit und bereiten ihre Rückkehr und den totalen Endsieg vor ( _Immer zu zweit sie sind – ein Meister und ein Schüler_ ).

Und an der Stelle stirbt auch die Sprache der Sith offiziell aus. Allerdings wird oft im EU betont, dass es dennoch reichlich Individuen in der großen weiten Galaxis gibt, die einen echt Kult um Sith-Relikte betreiben (Holocrons, Lichtschwerter, Schriftrollen, Amulette, usw.) – halt so ähnlich, wie es seit jeher schon immer auch Sammler von Kriegs-Devotionalien gab und gibt. Diese Leute haben sich _Sith_ naheliegenderweise teils im Eigenstudium selbst beigebracht, doch da sie zumeist keine Machtnutzer sind, können sie so oder so damit nichts bewerkstelligen.

 _Sith_ an und für sich ist und bleibt jedoch _common knowledge_ (Allgemeinwissen meine ich natürlich) und dementsprechend hätte es auch kein Problem für mich dargestellt, wenn sämtliche Protokolldroiden und der Google-Translator des Holonet diese Sprache in Episode IX fließend _ad-hoc_ und _on-the-fly_ übersetzen hätten können. Der ganze Plot bezogen auf _Sith_ ist für mich einfach nicht schlüssig: Hat die neue Republik per over-the-air Update alle Droiden gepatcht, oder wie? Spätestens Bastler wie Babu Frik müssten realistischerweise doch noch oldschool Technik haben, die davon verschont geblieben ist, oder?

Und selbst wenn wir das alles so schlucken – warum soll ausgerechnet dieser komische Sith-Kopfgeldjäger (oder wen immer Palpi Reys Eltern da gleich nochmal auf den Hals gehetzt hat) diese Sprache benutzt haben, um seinen schönen Dolch mit den Todesstern-Koordinaten zu verzieren?

Mit Sicherheit ist mir einiges entgangen, aber dass ein _großer Droidenhacker_ noch nicht mal ein Backup machen oder einen geschützten Speicherblock auslesen kann, ist einfach nur lächerlich in meinen Augen (das weiß heute jedes Kiddie, das schon mal irgendeine Konsole oder Handy _gehackt_ hat)! Nein, hier hat man (für die Sequels inzwischen schon fast klassisch) mal wieder einfach etwas in den Film eingebaut, was man mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt hat, ohne sich überhaupt damit beschäftigt zu haben. _Sith_ als böse, okkulte Sprache könnte so geil in Szene gesetzt werden … Aber nein! Zannah, hilf!

_Reys mannigfaltige Kräfte:_ Keine Sorge – in diesem Abschnitt werde ich keineswegs Rey wegen all ihrer (oft einzigartig starken und gänzlich unerklärten) neuen Kräfte _flamen_ , sie als Mary Sue brandmarken oder sonstig üble Verrisse abfeiern. Nein, es soll einzig und alleine darum gehen, warum das Ganze nicht einfach glaubhafter dargestellt wurde.

Zur Erinnerung: _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ begann nach Kylos Hetzjagd nach Exegol direkt mit Rey, die nun scheinbar unter Leia ihr Jedi-Training fortsetzt. Dies wäre eine erste Chance gewesen, all ihre neuen Talente anzudeuten. Warum sehen wir das Mädchen also lediglich einen Hindernis-Parcours im Wald absolvieren und irgendwelche roten Stofffetzen einsammeln, anstatt sie beispielsweise die geschmuggelten Werke und heiligen Schriften der Jedi studieren zu sehen? Es hätte dem Direktor und der Produktion (was ironischerweise aufs Gleiche hinausläuft) keine zwanzig Sekunden gekostet, um an der Stelle eine zusätzliche Sequenz zu implementieren, die uns zeigen hätte können, dass Rey sich sehr wohl auch der spirituellen Ausbildung gewidmet hätte (Meditation, Holocron, Machtgeist) – es hätte wie bereits gesagt dutzende Möglichkeiten gegeben.

Lukes Wandel zum Weltenretter zwischen Episode V und VI wurde uns auch nie richtig in den Filmen begründet, wohl aber die nötigen Andeutungen gemacht. Erschwerend hinzu kommt, dass Lukes Wandel zum vollwertigen Jedi-Ritter direkt von Beginn an in _Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter_ genau so dargestellt wurde: Schon mit der ersten Szene in Jabbas Palast wird uns unmissverständlich klargemacht: Der Junge hat ‘ne neue Evolutionsstufe erreicht, ist reifer und stärker geworden (und melancholischer, überlegter, ruhiger). Rey jedoch erscheint uns die ganze Zeit über gänzlich unverändert, nur, um dann in gewissen Schlüsselmomenten die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen.

Die Szene, in der sie mal eben der armen Schlange _ein wenig Lebensenergie überträgt_ , hat mich stark an Harry Potter erinnert und für einen Moment ertappte ich mich bei dem Gedanken: _Spricht die Kleine jetzt vielleicht auch noch Parsel, oder wie?_ Ohne jegliche Indizien auf irgendwelche Machtstudien oder etwaige Zwiegespräche mit Lukes Machtgeist zaubert Rey plötzlich eine neue Fähigkeit nach der anderen aus dem Hut (und viele davon lassen selbst gestandene Jedi-Großmeister des Ur-Kanon alt aussehen): Übertragung von Leben, Macht-Tauziehen ganzer Sternschiffe, Machtgewitter, Springen durch Energiefelder, Teleport von Gegenständen.

_Poe, der Gewürzschmuggler, before he got high:_ Mir persönlich gibt es ein tausendmal schöneres und besseres Gefühl, wenn ich von meinem (vermeintlichen) Wissen anderen abgeben kann, statt immer nur als ewiger Nörgler und Besserwisser aufzutreten. Dementsprechend stark habe ich diesem Abschnitt entgegengefiebert. Alt-Fans und EU-Liebhaber wissen höchstwahrscheinlich schon, was an der ganze Sache mit Poe als _Gewürzschmuggler_ so witzig ist …

Also liebe Kinder und Erwachsene, die euch das Wort „spice“ im Bezug auf Krieg der Sterne bisher noch eher wenig gesagt hat: Gewürze (oder oft auch unverändert _spice_ ) ist ein Code (oder meinetwegen auch Sammelbegriff) in der gesamten Star Wars Galaxis für ein extrem starkes und daher intergalaktisch verbotenes Rauschgift. Es handelt sich um eine harte Droge mit enormen Suchtpotential, die pflanzlich angebaut und pulverförmig konsumiert wird. Das Wirkungsspektrum reicht dabei von sedierend, über halluzinogen bis hin zu belebend (also ein illusterer Mischmasch aus LSD, THC, Meth, Kokain, Opium und klassischen Amphetaminen), am häufigsten begegnen einem in den Schilderungen jedoch die typischen Symptome von langjährigem Gras-Konsum (Haschisch, Cannabis, schwarzer Afghane, Gras, Marihuana, THC – nennt es wie ihr wollt): Die Nutzer wirken stark _entschleunigt_ , haben eine _lange Leitung_ und stehen meist sichtlich neben sich. Spice galt allen klassischen Star Wars Regierungen als Krebsgeschwür der Gesellschaft – die Republik verschloss ihre Augen davor, das Imperium versuchte mit aller Härte und Konsequenz den Handel, Besitz und die Produktion davon zu sanktionieren und ja … Spice war und ist in Krieg der Sterne einfach eine ganz fiese Droge, die selbst die Bösen ausmerzen wollen (Tarkin persönlich hat in seinem Buch _spicenden_ Offizieren sprichwörtlich den A**** aufgerissen und Thrawn hegte ebenfalls einen Groll gegen dieses Teufelszeug, weil es für ihn glasklar die Moral der Truppe und Bevölkerung unterminierte)!

Zwielichtige Existenzen, die nichts zu verlieren haben und größtmöglichen Profit machen möchten, öffnet das natürlich Tür und Tor – das Geschäft mit dem illegalen Spice ist am gefährlichsten, gleichzeitig aber auch am lukrativsten. Anbau, Transport und Vertrieb mit dieser Substanz ist ein ultimatives Stigma und jedes moralisch auch nur in irgendeiner Weise halbwegs gefestigte Lebewesen (sowohl der Hellen als auch der Dunklen Seite) würde jedem und allem, der/das damit zu tun hatte/hat, auf alle Ewigkeit deswegen abstempeln. Und so wird nun schließlich Poe als ehemaliger Spice-Schmuggler mit einem einzigen Nebensatz überführt.

Ich mochte Disney immer für diesen _Kink_ mit den Andeutungen und Erwachsenen-Witzen in ihren Werken – egal ob jung oder alt, jeder hatte was zu lachen und nicht selten entdeckten zu Jugendlichen herangereifte Kinder ihre einstigen Lieblingsfilme ganz neu und sahen sie unter erweiterten Gesichtspunkten (es gab überall unflätige Implikationen, ganz gleich ob nun in _König der Löwen_ , _Toy Story_ , _Cars_ , oder allen sonstigen Werken). Viele einstige Kinder sollten erst später verstehen, warum bei manchen dereinst sinnlos erscheinenden Sprüchen sich Mutti und Vati derart das Lachen und Rotwerden verkneifen mussten.

Das hier ist jedoch Star Wars und zumindest ich empfinde es als wichtig, gerade auch den neuen und werdenden Fans auch diese frivolen und Laster-behafteten Schattenseiten aufzuzeigen (anders als beim Thema Sex hat der unbedarfte Zuschauer außerhalb des Fandoms sonst nämlich kaum eine realistische Chance, hinter diese Anspielung zu steigen). Irgendwie hätte man Gewürzschmuggler = Drogenkurier besser andeuten müssen. So jedoch lachen alle wegen der vermeintlichen Banalität eines Zimt- und Cheyenne-Pfeffer-Schmugglers, während sich die EU-Leute an den Kopf fassen und sich denken: _Wenn ihr wüsstet! Poe, so hätten wir nicht gedacht ;-)_

So, damit hoffe ich nun, etlichen Schwestern und Brüdern im Fandom eine weitere, gemeinsame Basis für zu künftige Analysen und Diskussionen geliefert zu haben. Wohlsein!

_O Captain, my Captain!:_ Nein, leider geht‘s diesmal nicht um Phasma, sondern um einen ihrer gefallenen Kollegen und Rang-Genossen oder besser noch: um die ominöse Captain-Plakette, die eine Art Passierschein in den Sequels darzustellen scheint. Gerade im Bezug auf Phasma, den hohen Rang eines Captains allgemein und der damit implizierten Mächtigkeit der Plakette habe ich mich ernsthaft gefragt, wie naiv wir in den Augen Disneys eigentlich sind?

Poes Ex hat also mit ihrer Gang einen Captain der Ersten Ordnung erlegt, ihm seine Plakette abgenommen und bewahrt diese nun seit Monaten (wenn nicht gar schon Jahren) auf, um auf den richtigen Moment zu warten? Und natürlich vergisst die Erste Ordnung, den Code des nicht zurückgekehrten Captains zu sperren? Oh weh, dann hat sich‘s die Erste [Un-]Ordnung wohl echt nicht anders verdient …

_Sith-Dolch:_ Okay, ich deutete es ja in dem Punkt selbst bereits an: Auf der einen Seite haben wir hier ein vermeintlich jahrtausendealtes Sith-Relikt, auf der anderen Seite stehen da nette Informationen von vor nicht mal dreißig Jahren drauf. Diese wesentlich jüngeren Information sind dann jedoch wiederum in einer ebenfalls jahrtausendealten Sprache abgefasst … Verwirrt? Ich auch.

Irgendwie ist dieses plot-device nicht so recht gelungen und gibt einem Rätsel auf (mit negativer Intonation). Aus Gesprächen mit anderen meine ich außerdem behaupten zu können, dass nicht nur ich alleine den Sith-Dolch als alleinige Erklärung für die nachfolgende Schnitzeljagd als zu fadenscheinig empfand und eigentlich alle Gesprächspartner zuerst Endor im Sinn hatten, als es um die Todessternkoordinaten ging. Hm …

_Macht-Link-Duell:_ Ähnlich wie mit dem Macht-Link an sich verhält es sich auch beim Kampf über selbigen. Rey und Kylo duellieren sich munter virtuell und verwüsteten wechselseitig sowohl die Kulisse auf Kylos Flaggschiff als auch die des Marktes auf der Planetenoberfläche. An und für sich eine gute Idee, nur leider wieder zu spontan, zu unerklärt und zu verwirrend. So schnell wie es beginnt, endet es auch wieder und lässt nicht nur mich verwirrt zurück. Erneut haben nicht wenige Zuschauer das Gefühl, als würde man auf einmal das Gaspedal wieder fester durchtreten, um Zeit für andere Szenen zu schinden; doch viele, mit denen ich darüber sprach, saßen ab dem Zeitpunkt wohl eh nur noch passiv mit dabei, statt mittendrin dabei zu sein. Absolute Willkür und einfach nicht nachvollziehbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brrrrr! Das soll für dieses Kapitel vorerst genügen – Part 2 folgt dann im neuen Jahr … Bis dahin guten Rutsch und gehabt Euch wohl!  
> Stag Stopa


	17. Episode IX – erweiterte Kritik #2

_Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse:_ Kylo wird als Sprachrohr missbraucht und soll die Fans und Zuschauer scheinbar im Auftrage Disneys von der Wichtigkeit von Rey und seiner selbst überzeugen. Mit dieser enormen Betonung wird Rian Johnsons Plan von „deine Eltern waren niemand, genau wie du selbst“ endgültig entmachtet.

Wie weiter vorne schon einmal beschrieben, erschließt sich mir der Sinn daraus einfach nicht – wen interessiert es denn nun eigentlich derart brennend, wer in wessen Ahnenreihe steht oder auch nur eingeheiratet hat? Macht das große Machtnutzer in den Augen Kylos alleinig aus? Hmmm.

_Ey, lass mal Kurve kratzen!:_ Ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich über meine Lippen, als Finn staunend hören musste, dass inzwischen ganze Regimenter von der Ersten Ordnung desertieren und ihre jeweiligen Befehle missachten. Jetzt bringt J. J. Abrams mal nicht seinen Kollegen Johnson, sondern gar sich selbst in harte Kontradiktion – lernten wir nicht in Episode VII von General Armitage Hux höchstpersönlich, dass die neuen Sturmtruppler _unfehlbar programmiert von Geburt an_ wären? Lernten wir nicht, dass Finn der aller, aller, aller Einzige wäre, der jemals die _Konditionierung_ durchbrochen hätte? War er also nur der Vorbote einer Ausschuss-Serie?

Und erneut frage ich mich: Warum wird das Ganze dann innerhalb der Ersten Ordnung nicht deutlicher thematisiert ( _Verdammt, uns ist schon wieder ein Regiment abhanden gekommen!_ oder so)? Nein, irgendwie wird das mit den Disney-Sturmtruppen nichts mehr so richtig und so langsam meine ich auch Gutes dahinter erkennen zu können, dass sich sowohl Phasma als auch Armitage zeitnah aus dem Schlamassel elegant durch ihr Ableben herausziehen konnten – das Fiasko will man ja nun wirklich nicht verantworten müssen und Kylo ist einmal ein nervliches Wrack und so gut wie hinüber.

_Dark Rey:_ Es ist schon ein klein wenig abartig, dass eine einzige Sequenz, die keine zehn Sekunden andauerte, beinahe mehr Zündstoff für Fan-Ideen liefert, als der ganze restliche Film drumherum. Inzwischen gibt es etliche Fanfictions, die mit Reys dunkler Inkarnation spielen und ach – es ist einfach ein genialer Moment, der neben ihren weißen Jedi-Klamotten fast schon als einziger Fels in der Brandung in Episode IX für mich steht.

Und dennoch frage ich mich, warum man nicht in die Vollen gegangen ist. Wir haben einen halbtoten Palpi, einen lächerlichen Sith-Chor, einen weinerlichen Kylo Ren und ein paar Nebelschwaden in den Silhouetten von Darth Nihilus und Darth Revan – warum kriegen wir nicht wenigstens in der letzten Sequel-Instanz einen richtig bösen, physisch-greifbaren Sith-Lord? Scheinbar weiß Disney ja doch, in welche Richtung es damit laufen müsste … hätte die Knutscherei am Ende zwischen Rey und Kylo nach Palpis Ableben doch mal richtig fett von einem aus dem Fahrstuhlschacht hüpfenden Marka Ragnos oder so unterbrochen werden können!

_Han Solo der Machtgeist:_ Zuallererst: Ich weiß, dass es ein Mix aus Kylos Erinnerungen und seiner Imagination sein sollte. Nichtsdestotrotz erscheint uns Han Solo erst einmal ganz genau so, wie es auch ein handelsüblicher Machtgeist tun würde. Für einen normalsterblichen Nicht-Machtnutzer stellt dies ein weiteres Sakrileg für mich dar. Die Szene mündet in einer ewig langen Hommage an das Endspiel zwischen Vater und Sohn aus _Das Erwachen der Macht_.

Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, aber ich schlafe jedes Mal an der Stelle halb ein. Warum musste das denn unbedingt alles so eins-zu-eins wiederholt werden (der Dialog, das Bitten um Hilfe, das Anbieten des Laserschwerts)? Einfach nur nervenzehrend (für mich). Und es ist noch nicht mal unbedingt so, als würde uns diese Szene die ultimative Heiligsprechung und Wiedergutmachung Kylos liefern (das wird erst später angedeutet). Nein, wir erhalten hier lediglich eine Art von: Was wäre passiert, wenn Kylo schon damals anders gehandelt hätte. Warum gleich nochmal? Weil seine Mutter (die er selbst töten wollte, aber nicht konnte) nun wirklich verstorben ist? Weil sein Herzblatt ihm mit ihrem hübschen Händchen über den Bauch gestriegelt hat, nachdem sie ihm zuvor kräftig den Hintern versohlte?

Tut mir leid, doch eine Szene, die spürbar ganz stark werden sollte, entpuppt sich erneut als einzige Enttäuschung für meinen Geschmack. Wofür jetzt gleich nochmal das ganze Superduell mit der original Musik und dem Setting vom Zauberlehrling (schwappende Wellen und peitschende Gischt zu bewegendem Herumposaune und -getröte)? Sorry, Han, aber diesmal kannst selbst du es mal nicht mehr retten.

_Landos Rückblick:_ Diese Szene kann man ganz unterschiedlich verstehen und auffassen. Doch der neutral verpackte Rückblick ist für mich ganz und gar eindeutig – ich sehe es als hypokritischen Versuch von Abrams, den Fans vermeintliche Parallelen zur Ur-Trilogie vorzugaukeln. Keine infame Aktion, sondern ganz naives Suggerieren von Ähnlichkeiten: _Wir waren genauso alt. Wir hatten auch keinen Plan. Wir waren auch nicht bereit_ … Gerade so, als müssten wir Alt-Kritiker uns nun unserer Schuld vollends bewusst werden, reumütig den Kopf senken und um Vergebung bitten.

Wisst ihr was? Nein, das tun wir nicht!

Schmuggler-Schurke Han Solo und Jedi-Novize Luke Skywalker flankiert von Prinzessin Leia Organa, Jedi-Altmeister Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2 und Chewbacca bleiben eine gänzlich andere Nummer für mich als Disney‘s Playhouse Rey, Finn, Poe und Kylo. Das hängt auch damit zusammen, dass der Hauptunterschied nun mal eben darin liegt, dass die Sequels der Vergangenheit oft derart hinterher gehechelt sind. In der Ur-Trilogie gab es nur Obi-Wan und Yoda als alte Charaktere, die den Helden mit Rat und Tat zur Seite standen, jetzt in den Sequels hat jeder seinen eigenen Schatten über sich zu schweben, an dem er sich pingeligst orientieren will (Rey hat Luke, Kylo hat Vader, Poe und Finn haben Han, Armitage hat Tarkin und so weiter). Indem man Lando diese geheuchelten Worte in den Mund legt und ihn Sequels und Ur-Trilogie in einen Zusammenhang setzen lässt, entblößt man sich seiner Mittellosigkeit in meinen Augen einmal mehr – schade, bedauerlich, erbärmlich und peinlich. Der neue Kanon versucht sich als letzten Rettungsanker mit der sonst so verhassten Vergangenheit selbst zu kitten – wie traurig.

_Luke schaltet Rey den God-Mode frei:_ Für einen kurzen Moment hatten glaube ich alle mehr oder weniger Mitleid mit Rey, wie sie so völlig ausweglos und larmoyant beschließt, Lukes Weg zu folgen und einfach mit dem ganzen Macht-Zeugs Schluss zumachen. Ergo fackelt sie Kylos TIE Whisper ab, legt ihren Glauben ab und schmeißt ihr Lichtschwert weg (versucht es zumindest).

Was folgt ist einmal mehr ein Tritt für alle, die dachten, man hätte sich bei Disney der Fan-Kritik inzwischen vielleicht doch mal zumindest ein klitzekleines Bisschen angenommen und sich eventuell sinnvoll damit auseinandergesetzt. Aber nein, einmal mehr wird Rey die goldene Lösung auf dem Silbertablett serviert und sie wird ohne jegliches eigenes Zutun zur Retterin des Universums befähigt – Luke parkt ihr seinen alten X-Wing in Fahrtrichtung aus, gibt ihr das Lichtschwert zurück, grinst sie an und legt den Retro-Soundtrack auf. Zu guter Letzt noch die Erinnerung, dass selbstverständlich der Sith-Kompass aus Kylos Shuttle noch einsatzfähig ist. Wow – solcherlei Rückendeckung will ich auch mal haben, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter weiß und mit meiner Existenz (wie so oft) leicht am Ende bin!

Will jedenfalls sagen: Es ging zu leicht … Viel zu leicht! Abrams Retro-Tick ist einfach an der Stelle zu viel des Guten und der neuerliche Seitenhieb auf Johnson ( _So behandelt man kein Lichtschwert!_) setzt dem ganzen noch das i-Tüpfelchen auf.

_Conan meets Star Wars:_ Also es geht um den berittenen Bodenangriff (das zu schreiben, tut übrigens alleine schon jedes Mal aufs Neue weh!) auf der Außenhülle eines Sternzerstörers. Als ich die Szene zum ersten Mal sah, fragte ich mich ernsthaft, was die Crew der Drehbuchautoren wohl für diese Ideen alles an skurrilen Substanzen konsumiert haben musste. Man halte es sich bitte nochmal ganz nüchtern vor Augen: Finn und seine neue Flamme landen mit Reittieren auf einem startenden Sternzerstörer – Prost, Mahlzeit!

Und warum nur wehrt sich das alte-neue Imperium daraufhin mit den gleichen lächerlichen Mitteln? Wir lernten doch von einem jungen Anakin Skywalker, dass Rollen beispielsweise ein guter Trick wäre, um für mittelfristige Abhilfe zu sorgen. Wir lernten in Episode II Buzz-Droiden kennen (Droidekas gingen natürlich noch besser), die sich dem Problem annehmen könnten. Ein technisch versierter Zuschauer könnte gar auf die abstruse Idee kommen, dass man doch gleich die ganze, leitfähige Schiffsaußenhaut unter Spannung setzen könnte.

Es gibt verdammt viele Lösungsmöglichkeiten, für diese aus der Lächerlichkeit geborene Problemstellung, aber nein – Gleiches wird mit Gleichem vergolten und so erleben wir den ersten Territorialkampf um eine Schiffsoberfläche eines sich darüber hinaus im Start befindlichen Schiffs! Die Nummer mit Pfeil und Bogen und den Pferde-ähnlichen Tieren habe ich Disney übrigens echt übel genommen – wegen der Sache habe ich tatsächlich kurzerhand überprüft, wie viel Volumenprozent Alkohol meine zu diesem wunderschönen Anlass kredenzte japanische Fassabfüllung Nikka Whisky überhaupt hat! Früher waren die häufigsten Symptome ja oft weiße Mäuse und dergleichen, aber unter der Micky Mouse in Verbindung mit Star Wars scheinen‘s Pferde und Bodenangriffe auf Sternzerstörern zu sein (Wohlgemerkt: im Conan-Style!). Anywho!

Werden wir nochmal ganz kurz sachlich: Kann mir irgendjemand mit rationalen Argumenten diesen fetten Minuspunkt in irgendeiner Form schönreden? Gibt es hier vielleicht irgendwo glühende Fans dieses Takes? Danke.

_Navi-Turm:_ GPS, Glonass, Galileo, Beidou, zur Not trägheitsgestützt – das verstehe ich unter Navigation. Unter Hyperraum-Navigation wiederum verstehe ich fette Rechner, die den Sprung durch die Lichtmauer und die nachfolgende Route kalkulieren. Was man uns hier jedoch unter dem Deckmantel _Navigation_ präsentiert, sollte richtigerweise eigentlich eher auf den Namen _Lotse, Leuchtturm, Tower_ oder so ähnlich hören. Nun mal im Ernst: Das man nicht ohne Sith-Kompass nach Exegol findet, mag ja noch halbwegs glaubwürdig sein (Rey lotste ja auch den Widerstand ans Ziel), aber warum soll man denn dann von dort nicht mehr wegkommen?

Kylo war doch x-Mal bei Palpi zu Besuch und ist auch wieder nach Hause gekommen, hätte man da denn nicht einfach seine Strecke auslesen und in die Navi-Computer der neuen-alten Sternzerstörer einprogrammieren können? Sorry, aber die ganze Szene hat mir mit dem elendig langen Startprozedere einfach entschieden zu lange gedauert – da war ja Tarkin mit dem Todesstern I auf Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit schneller um Yavin IV rum!

Kommen wir zurück zum Navi-Turm … Wofür wurde das Ding gleich nochmal so zwingend benötigt, wenn man dann in der nächstbesten Sequenz mal eben kurzerhand das Lotsen-Signal auf das eigentliche Flaggschiff umschaltet? Es gilt das selbe, wie gerade eben schon mal – hätte vielleicht irgendjemand die Güte, mir diesen hirnfressenden Plot-Twist in irgendeiner halbwegs verständlichen Form nochmal näher zu bringen?

_Disneys Sith-Chor:_ Die Intention ist schon rüber gekommen: Palpi ist der ultimative dunkle Lord der Sith und Rey als seine Enkelin kann ihn gar noch übertrumpfen – tausend Generationen Sith feiern diesen Höhepunkt ihrer Geschichte und johlen ekstatische Chöre zusammen – mia san mia! Nur leider funktionieren Sith und die Dunkle Seite im Allgemeinen nun mal anders als beispielsweise die Fans frischgebackener Meister der deutschen Fußball-Bundesliga oder massierte Ansammlungen von Hooligans eines soeben gekürten Champions-League-Siegers.

Erneut beschlich mich hierbei der berechtigte Verdacht, dass keiner der neuen Produktionsmitglieder eine Ahnung von all den Dingen, die sie da verzapften, zu haben scheint. Ja, es gibt eine höllische Ahnenkette von Sith-Lords und auch -Ladies, aber nein, sie alle haben in der Regel nur eins füreinander übrig: Verachtung. Wenn ein Sith-Schüler seinen Meister ablöste, so musste dies frei nach Bane dadurch geschehen, dass er ihm den dunklen Mantel der Macht mit Gewalt von den schlaffen Schultern riss, um ihn sich selbst überzustreifen. Fast immer spielten Intrige und Verrat eine wichtige Rollte dabei. Hinterhältig, heimtückisch und hinterlistig waren diese Machtwechsel eigentlich immer und nur die wenigstens Alt-Meister würden – so sie noch einmal auferstünden – sich wohlwollend mit ihren einstigen Schülern an einen Tisch setzen: _Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Schüler!_ Genauso sehr hassten nahezu alle Sith-Schüler ihre Meister – die Pein an Körper und Seele, die ihnen durch sie zugefügt wurde, ist legendär.

Will sagen: Warum in drei Teufelsnamen (Belial, Mephistopheles und Samael!) sollten die Geister der Sith-Ahnen ausgerechnet Palpi und sein Fräulein Enkeltochter derart frenetisch feiern? Das wäre so, als hätte man in Episode VI bei der Siegesfeier auf Endor im Hintergrund _Jump Around_ von _House of Pain_ gehört und gesehen, wie die Machtgeister von Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda und all den anderen gefallenen Jedi nebenbei lustig die Tüte hätten kreisen lassen – L _ove & peace, Mann – wir haben doch noch gewonnen!_

Abgesehen davon finde ich die gesamte Inszenierung von Palpi auf Exegol sehr fragwürdig, aber das war glaube ich auch ausnahmsweise mal so beabsichtigt. Irgendwie wollte man es wohl im Reich der nebulösen Mythen und diffusen Legenden halten, was es mit Sidious und seiner ominösen Rückkehr nun genau auf sich hatte. Er selbst, seine Untertanen, seine Klone und seine sinnlose Botschaft geben mir jedenfalls Rätsel auf – was war gleich nochmal das Endziel des alten, senilen Sacks? Sorry …

_Dreifach-Showdown wie anno dazumal:_ Es wird den Alt-Fans wohl auf ewig in Erinnerung bleiben, wie auf der einen Seite Luke Skywalker verbittert gegen den Imperator und seinen eigenen Vater, Lord Vader, auf dem Todesstern II kämpfte, während seine Freunde gleichzeitig im Weltall gegen die imperiale Flotte beziehungsweise seine allerbesten Freunde auf der Oberfläche des Waldmondes Endor um die Vorherrschaft über den Schutzschildgenerator(bunker) rangen.

J. J. Abrams lässt diesen dreifachen Endkampf wieder aufleben und präsentiert uns Rey und Kylo (oder jetzt halt Ben), wie sie gegen Palpi und die Ritter von Ren kämpfen, Poe Dameron und die Flotte des Widerstands, wie sie gegen die Schiffe der Letzten Ordnung anbranden, und schließlich Finn und seine Leidensgenossin, die voller Hingabe um die Vormacht um eine quasi-stationäre Einrichtung kämpfen (so man die Oberfläche eines sich im Start befindlichen Sternzerstörers denn als solches bezeichnen kann). Das Ganze ist mit soviel Pathos und Effet inszeniert, dass ich erstmal nur doof gucken konnte: _Hat man sich diese ganzen, lächerlichen Bruchstücke jetzt echt nur mit dem Ziel aus dem Hintern gezogen, hier eine schlechte Hommage an Episode VI abzuziehen?_ Ja, man hat.

Erneut der Aufruf, einem verbitterten Alt-Fan doch bitte diese Szene irgendwie schmackhaft oder zumindest verständlich zu machen …

_Padawan Ben Solo:_ Der mit Abstand größte Pluspunkt in Episode IX für mich (direkt nach Reys weißer Robe) – Kylo Ren wandelt sich zurück zu Ben Solo und ist im Gegensatz zu den Rückblenden auf den Milchreis-Bubi-Ben, der in _Die letzten Jedi_ völlig unüberzeugend einfach nur in der Heia lag, diesmal durchaus glaubhaft. Ich mochte einfach seine leicht unbeholfene Art und Weise und wie er so im T-Shirt mal eben seine eigenen Ritter niederknüppelte. Und seine Tada-Geste nach dem Lichtschwert-Teleport fand ich auch mal richtig knorke! Nein, diesen Kylo Ren finde ich am besten (oder ist es jetzt doch Ben Solo? Egal, ich mag ihn für diesen Moment so oder so!).

Maßgeblich Schuld daran dürfte bereits mehrfach erwähntes Videospiel _Jedi: Fallen Order_ sein. Auch hier spielt ein bereits erwachsener Padawan die Hauptrolle, der sich die ganze Zeit über versteckt hielt und nun einen Großteil seines Trainings im Erwachsenenalter erst wieder aufwendig neu erlernen und sich zurück erinnern muss. Irgendwie gibt das der Jedi-Ausbildung eine schöne neue Seite (wie damals bei Luke) und zeigt uns mal nicht nur kleine Kinder, die mit Übungsschwertern durch die Gegend fuchteln.

Von diesem Kylo hätte ich definitiv mehr vertragen können und das ist den vorherigen 2,9 Sequels auch total abgegangen! Warum immer erst zum Schluss, wenn schon nichts mehr zu retten ist?

_Konzentriert das Feuer auf diesen Supersternzerstörer!:_ Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis … Da explodierte Vaders Flaggschiff der Executor-Klasse (die gleichnamige _Executor_ ) auf der Oberfläche des zweiten Todessterns, weil ein Abfangjäger der Rebellen in einem ungewollten Kamikaze-Manöver das Brückendeck durchschlagen hatte. In der Fanszene gab es damals hitzige Debatten darüber, ob und wie ein einzelner Jäger das dickste Schiff, das das Imperium damals zu bieten hatte, derart einfach außer Gefecht setzen konnte (hat schon fast was von Titanic!). Nun, man kam in der Szene zu einem Konsens und im alten Kanon sowie EU verständigte man sich darauf: maßgeblich Schuld für das Glücken dieses selbstlosen Unterfangens war die zuvor gehende Außerkraftsetzung der Brückendeflektor-Schilde der _Executor_.

In den Sequels teasert man diesen Sachverhalt erneut in gekürzter Fassung an und stellt das Kommandodeck mal eben kurzerhand als die ultimative Schwachstelle eines Sternzerstörers dar – böse Falle! Hat man hier etwa nicht genau aufgepasst oder sollte das mutwillig ein Wissenstest für die Zuschauer werden? Erneut finde ich es den neu dazu gekommenen Fans und Zuschauern gegenüber unfair, ihnen das falsche Wissen derart gleichgültig vorzusetzen und wir EU-Leute dürfen ihnen dann diplomatisch die Wahrheit zu vermitteln versuchen. Danke.

_Verpflichte dich, tritt den Sith bei, mach‘ deiner Familie Ehre (erinnert mich irgendwie an „In the Navy“ von den Village People):_ Es gilt das Gleiche, wie bereits weiter oben beim Sith-Chor: Disney hat allem Anschein nach die Sith und die Dunkle Seite der Macht an sich einfach grundlegend nicht verstanden. Man kann sich als Sith fühlen und versuchen, aus diesem Gefühl heraus Taten folgen zu lassen und so Macht und Stärke zu erlangen, um sich im Endeffekt dadurch als Sith bestätigt zu sehen, aber man kann sich niemals verpflichten! Ja, es gab in frühster Urzeit (unter Lord Khan) ganze Dunkle Armeen, deren Mitglieder der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit ewige Treue schwören mussten, aber nein, das hat niemanden gerettet – sie alle wurden ausgelöscht durch einen einzigen Darth Bane, der ausgerechnet eben diesem Schwur entsagt hatte! Sich der Dunkelheit, dem Hass und dem Zorn vollends hinzugeben bedarf keinem Schwur und keiner (verbalen) Verpflichtung!

Was Palpi da von seiner eigenen Enkeltochter verlangt, ist in einem Wort lächerlich und überführt ihn nun endgültig der Diagnose Alzheimer und/oder Altersdemenz. Noch vor dreißig Jahren wusste er es besser und hätte sich gefreut, wenn Luke sich einfach nur seinem Zorn ergeben und seinen eigenen Vater erschlagen hätte. Und jetzt will er dafür plötzlich einen Treueschwur hören? Ich muss an der Stelle provozieren und behaupte: Rian Johnson hätte zumindest in der Beziehung mehr Fingerspitzengefühl bewiesen und zumindest dieses Detail besser inszeniert!

Einige wenige Fans gab es, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch immer noch sehnlichst darauf warteten, dass vielleicht doch nochmal Revan, Nihilus oder ein anderer, ganz großer Sith-Lord der Vergangenheit aufkreuzen würde – Pustekuchen! Doch auch den Jedi soll es nicht vergönnt sein (auch sie werden wir nur akustisch zuordnen können) …

_Ich bin alle Jedi!:_ Ich oute mich und gestehe: Nach unzähligen Fanfictions mag ich Rey einfach. Ja, die Sequels haben uns mit ihr eine inhaltslose, übermächtige, von allen geliebt und vergötterte Mary Sue ohne jegliche Charakterentwicklung über drei Instanzen hinweg geliefert, aber doch, sie ist mit ihren humoristischen Winkelzügen und Daisy Ridleys aufrichtiger Performance (und vielleicht gerade wegen ihrer leichten Unbeholfenheit und selbst nicht verstandenen Übermacht) dennoch eine recht liebenswerte Figur.

Deswegen schlagt bitte nicht allzu doll auf mich ein, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich diese _Quintessenz-aller-Jedi_ -Nummer trotzdem einfach als viel zu übertrieben empfand und empfinde. Nein im Ernst: Was bitte hebt denn Rey derart ab, dass sie als geborene Palpatine plötzlich all die großen Jedi in sich sprechen hört? Ja, klar – die Macht. Dennoch: Warum hörte Luke denn diese Stimmen auf dem Todesstern nicht? Warum hielten die Stimmen Anakin nicht davon ab, auf Sidious List hereinzufallen? Ausgerechnet Rey Palpatine soll alles Gute verkörpern (der reinste Wahnwitz)! Einmal mehr braucht sich Disney nicht wundern, wenn da ziemlich heftige Unterstellungen zu dem Thema aufkommen – Ben Solo mit dem mächtigen Skywalker-Blut ist da wohl nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen der Macht, oder wie?!

Um aufs Thema zurückzukommen: Ich mag Rey in den Fanfictions vor allem deswegen, weil sie hier auch gerne mal den Hintern versohlt bekommt und relativ oft bei Weitem nicht so übermächtig und _IAMMACEWINDU_ -mäßig dargestellt wird, wie hier in _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ … naja, und _geschweineigelt_ wird dort zugegebenermaßen auch öfter, um es mal im Jargon meines derzeitigen Lieblingsfilms auszudrücken; ich bin am Ende des Tages halt auch nur ein Mann ;-)

_Küssen verboten, streng verboten:_ Ich singe mal eben noch kurz fertig, für alle, die diesen schönen Prinzen-Song (noch) nicht kennen: „ … Keiner, der mich je gesehen hat, hätte das geglaubt – Küssen ist bei mir nicht erlaubt!“ Ach, was war ich froh, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits längst für mich persönlich mit den Sequels unter Disney abgeschlossen hatte. Und so konnte ich nur lachend die Entwicklung verfolgen, die das Ganze nahm …

Gemeint ist der Kuss zwischen Kylo Ren und Rey, der wie ein Blitz durch die Community ging (mich hat‘s wie gesagt kaum noch tangiert). Doch kurz drauf (als die Spekulationen und Debatten mal wieder überhand zu nehmen drohten) mischten sich erneut die Micky-Mäuse ein und erneut wurde es an der Stelle lächerlich: _Nein, nein – das war kein Kuss! Das war eigentlich nur eine Art übertriebenes Dankeschön und Lebewohl von Rey!_

Warum nur hat man einfach keinen Arsch in der Hose? Soll man doch sagen: _Passt mal auf, das war von Anfang an unser Traumpaar und das ist es nun halt auch! Scheiß auf Altersunterschied, Hass-Triaden und vermeintliche Inzucht!_ Nein, man knickt (mal wieder) ein.

Wenn man großartig Liebesdreiecke inszeniert und an jeder Ecke und Kante vermeintliche love interests platziert, muss man früher oder später halt auch einfach mal Farbe bekennen, auch wenn es dann manche schocken wird. Argh, wir kommen schon im übernächsten Punkt nochmal darauf zurück – versprochen.

_Schlussszene, Mädels – Küsschen, bitte!:_ Diesen Kritikpunkt habe ich ungeschönt aus einer Vielzahl von Reviews (nahezu egal, aus welchem Lager) übernommen und er deckt sich auch wunderschön mit meinem persönlichem Empfinden zu der Szene. Überglücklich stellte ich nämlich fest: Erneut bin ich kein Einzelfall und leide (noch) nicht unter Wahnvorstellungen. Natürlich findet es keiner verwerflich, dass in einem modernen Märchen Homosexualität mit ins große Gesamtbild hineingeworfen wird. Ganz im Gegenteil: Viele Star Wars Fans warteten ja irgendwie schon immer sehnsüchtig darauf, dass in so einer großen, freien und teils gesetzlosen (oder halt auch gnadenlos liberalen) Galaxis Homobeziehungen fester Teil des Kanon werden. Dieser Wunsch ist hiermit in Erfüllung gegangen.

Was Leute wie mich (und die vielen lieben wie auch bösen Kritiker) nun jedoch etwas auf die Palme brachte und bringt: Warum wird das Ganze derart allein als blanke Einzelaktion – nur dem guten Willen nach sozusagen – bloßgestellt in den Raum geworfen? Der Lesben-Kuss fühlt sich wie ein reines Zusatzmodul im Film an, das nur dazu dient, um den Punkt _Diversity_ im Lastenheft endgültig abhaken zu können. Warum hat man das Thema nicht sensibler irgendwo fließend mit eingearbeitet?

Leias Mini-Me hätte sich doch beispielsweise einfach mal zwischendurch leicht verunsichert bei ihrer Chefin (respektive real life Mutter) danach erkundigen können, wie es denn nun weiter ginge und wie die Überlebenschancen des Widerstands denn überhaupt noch so stünden, da sie und ihre Freundin ja eigentlich gerne noch vor dem Tod geheiratet hätten oder so. Ich bin kein gelernter Dramatiker oder Drehbuchautor, aber das nötige Feingefühl für sowas habe ich allemal (Jepp, so arrogant, das hier zu behaupten, bin ich einfach!). Wie gesagt: Es muss ja keine vordergründige, tragende Haupthandlung mit einer lesbischen Rey (Phasma tut mir schon wieder leid!) oder einem Schwulenpärchen á la [Poe x Finn] sein, aber man kann doch geschickt eine winzige Nebenhandlung oder zumindest einen homosexuellen Sidekick mit etwas Kontinuität einpflegen (Betonung liegt auf _pflegen_ , also keine schnelle _Da-bitte_ -Nummer, sondern eine etwas ernster gemeinte und betriebene Sache mit Herz und Seele).

Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie/ihr über all die Zeilen (und eventuell sogar mein Profil) das richtige Bild von mir gewonnen haben/habt, aber mit diesem Kritik-Punkt meine ich es durchaus ernst. Aufrichtige Bekenntnisse sind mir wichtig und einfach nur so lose hingeklatschte und rein für den Effekt platzierte Aktionen mag ich einfach nicht. Für mich ist das schlicht Instrumentalisierung und bewirkt damit das exakte Gegenteil, vom eigentlich Angestrebten: Die Minderheit wird nicht gewürdigt und wertgeschätzt, sondern als Werbeträger für den vermeintlichen _Wohltäter_ missbraucht. Genau darauf fußte übrigens auch der Kritikpunkt mit Finn als Frauenmörder – war das Sinn und Zweck des Anliegens? Echte Bekenntnisse sprechen für sich selbst und wahre Werte kommen von Innen heraus und müssen nicht lose im Nachhinein außen drauf geklatscht und lauthals in die Welt hinaus posaunt werden wie ich finde.

_Polygamie als Happy End:_ Fast geschafft; wir sind beim letzten Kritikpunkt, den es ausführlicher zu betrachten gilt, angelangt – dem großen Finale von _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_. Insgesamt war ich persönlich relativ enttäuscht von dem doch eher verhaltenen Schlussakkord von Episode IX. Nicht nur, dass viele lose Enden und offene Plot-Andeutungen ungeklärt bleiben, nein, auch vom Umfang an sich brach Ernüchterung über mich herein. Das Ende von _Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter_ war ja auch ziemlich komprimiert und kurzgefasst, aber damals unter Lucas stand Zeitnot noch unter einem anderen Stern als heute, wo digitale Produktionsmittel kaum noch was kosten. Dass Abrams nun jedoch auch beinahe den Absprung verpasst haben soll? Jedenfalls empfand ich die paar sich freuenden Gesichter im Dschungel als unangemessene Entschädigung für drei Episoden Sequel-Qual für einen Ex-EUler (ist nicht bös gemeint).

Und was am schwersten getroffen hat und letztmalig nochmal für richtig Verwirrung (bei mir) gesorgt hat, waren die Shipping-Andeutungen dieser Abschlusssequenz. Erst werden uns Finn und Poe in trauter Zweisamkeit fast schon zu anschmiegsam vorgesetzt und dann wird Rey da auch noch munter mit in die Mitte reingeworfen. Wie bereits angedeutet: Für mich hatte es den Anschein, als hätte man offiziellerseits endgültig vor den Fans kapituliert und einfach jedem etwas anbieten wollen. Und ganz genau das stört mich! Ich hatte es weiter vorne ja schon einmal erwähnt – es gibt da eine herrliche kanadische Serie ( _Lost Girl_ ), in der über fünf Staffeln ein weiblicher Succubus (also ein Wesen, für das Sex eine Art überlebensnotwendige Energiequelle darstellt) in gleich mehreren, gender-übergreifenden Liebesdreiecken munter hin- und herspringt. Und wissen Sie / wisst ihr was? Am Ende haben die Drehbuchautoren den Hintern zusammengekniffen, reinen Tisch gemacht, Farbe bekannt und gewissen Pairings den Vorzug gegeben! Gleichzeitig wurde all den übrigen Shippern im Fandom ein symbolischer Olivenzweig überreicht, indem die übrigen Enden sauber abgerundet wurden – und es hat funktioniert! Im Lost-Girl-Fandom gab es damals heftig-rivalisierende Fanlager (im positivsten Sinne) – jedes Pairing hatte so seine Anhänger und Gegner, aber am Ende war man sich doch untereinander einig, sah es mit Humor und konnte sich die alten Folgen lachend weiter gemeinsam ansehen.

Und ganz genau das geht den Sequels ab! Die ganze Zeit müssen leicht soziopathisch angehauchte Leute wie ich das permanente Geplotte um [Rey x Ben] ertragen, müssen angedeutetes [Finn x Poe] durchleiden, kriegen zwischenzeitlich wechselseitiges [Rey x Finn] und dann wieder [Rey x Poe] um die Ohren gehauen (mit kurzer Unterbrechung von [Finn x Rose] natürlich), um was genau am Ende zu erfahren? Dass die Autoren einfach keinen Mumm hatten! Kylo hat man über die Klinge springen lassen (meine Befürchtung ist jedoch unverändert, dass Rey trotzdem – zur Not durch die Macht – schwanger von ihm ist und uns ein weiterer Sky-Rotzlöffel in Zukunft auch weitere Star-Wars-Erlebnisse zu Nichte machen wird!) und alle anderen angedeuteten Pairings sollen wir jetzt unter uns selbst ausmachen, oder was? Einfach nur unsauber gelöst in meinen Augen! Und da wundern sich noch einige darüber, dass es so viele _rare pairs_ zu den Sequels gibt?

Nun ja, und die andere Randnotiz ist (wie ebenfalls schon angedeutet) diese merkwürdige Sequenz mit der Ex-Sturmtrupplerin und Lando … Was sollte das bloß mal werden? Ein Ansatz für weitere Spin-Offs? Wäre mehr Zeit dafür gewesen, hätte man uns vielleicht noch vorgegaukelt, dass die Kleine aus einem [Leia x Lando]-Seitensprung hervorgegangen ist, oder wie?! Ach, ich bin einfach nicht mehr objektiv und schließe an dieser Stelle einfach fürs Erste.

* * *

Wir sehen uns dann noch einmal (was Epsiode IX betrifft) im nächsten Kapitel zum Kassensturz wieder ;-)


	18. Episode IX – Verdikt

Eins vorab: Die Bilanz von _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ hat es in sich – und zwar gewaltig! Insgesamt habe ich nicht weniger als 84 Punkte vergeben und habe mich selbst fragen müssen, wie das in Relation zu den gerade mal 56 Punkten steht, die _Das Erwachen der Macht_ von mir erhalten hat. Aus der Tendenz könnte man durchaus schlussfolgern, dass ich über den Zeitraum dieses Projektes wahrscheinlich sensibler geworden bin, genauer hingesehen habe, vielleicht hier und da gar überkritisch nach Fehlern gesucht habe – schuldig. Und doch bleibt meine Behauptung, die ich damals bereits zur Auswertung von Episode VII traf, bestehen: Jeder, der halbwegs ehrlich zu sich selbst ist und zumindest die wichtigsten Kernkritikpunkte aller Seiten nicht negiert oder einfach unter den Tisch fallen lässt, wird zu einem ähnlich Schlussergebnis kommen: 68x Minus, 6x Plusminus, ganze 10x Plus!

Natürlich heißt das keineswegs generalverbindlich, dass Episode IX damit eine Katastrophe wäre (und es folgt dazu jetzt auch keine sarkastische Übersteigerung, die das Ganze weiter persiflieren würde) – nein, es heißt nur, dass es durchaus Menschen gibt, die trotz aller versuchter Neutralität und Offenheit einfach nicht vom Sequel-Endprodukt überzeugt sein können.

Es gilt ja _Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern_ und so verwundert es wohl auch nicht, dass nicht weniger meiner Gesprächs- und teils Streitpartner ähnlich über vielerlei Dinge dachten. Allen gemein war eigentlich diese zeitweise, totale Überforderung in Episode IX, dass man stellenweise einfach nicht mehr wusste, worum es überhaupt noch ging (der Macht-Link-Kampf war hier häufiges Thema, aber auch das permanente, meist völlig grundlos inszenierte Shipping zu den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten oder der übersteigerte Showdown zum Finale mögen stellvertretend als symbolische Fallbeispiele hierfür genannt sein).

Wie dem auch sei …

Also in althergebrachter Manier – was war gut?

Gut war zweifellos die Erlösung von Kylo Ren (zurück zu Ben Solo)! Gut war außerdem BB-8s neuer Kumpel D-O (mit mehr Zeit und Liebe hätte das Duo sicherlich in Konkurrenz zu R2 und 3PO treten können). Darüber hinaus hat mir enorm gefallen … Ach, wem mache ich hier was vor? Also einfach kurz und schmerzlos: Ja, ich fand Reys weiße Klamotten geil, fiel am Anfang beinahe vom Glauben ab, als wir Geister von Revan und Nihilus erkannt zu haben meinten, fand es gut, dass man uns mit Pasaana etwas Farbe zurückgegeben hat, war von Finn als Bordschützen begeistert, aber darüber hinaus war/ist und bleibt Episode IX mein persönliches Waterloo, was das moderne Krieg der Sterne angeht!

Was war also durchwachsen?

Das fortwährende Rey-Ben-Shipping und Reys unerklärte neue Fähigkeiten – Punkt.

Und warum bitte jetzt auf einmal so arg negativ und derart kurz angebunden?

Weil es nervt! Weil es weh tut! Weil ich es einfach nur noch hinter mich bringen möchte! Das tat gut ;-)

Nein im Ernst: Weil das Tempo in der gesamten Episode IX einfach zu stark schwankt (totale Hetze am Anfang, plötzlich drohender Sekundenschlaf in der Mitte, mit ellenlangen Wiederholungen bekannter Szenen, ein Endkampf mit absolut unnötiger Überlänge und dann wieder ein gehetztes Finale). Weil Palpi als reines _plot bunny_ (also Lückenbüßer für die Handlung) missbraucht wird. Weil darüber hinaus immer wieder irrwitzige Kylo-Rey-Momente eingeworfen werden (hier kritisiere ich den verwirrenden Macht-Link und mal nicht das Shipping an sich). Weil Episode IX subjektiv einfach nur überladen und somit in Summe zu schwerfällig wirkt.

Sollte ich die Handlung aus dem Gedächtnis heraus zusammenfassen, ich könnte es ohne meinen Stichpunktzettel nicht – diese ganze Schnitzeljagd mit dem Droiden-Hacker, mit Chewies Entführung, seinem Pseudo-Tod und seiner anschließenden Rettung, mit dem Todesstern, mit Exegol, mit dem berittenen Angriff auf dem Sternzerstörer und dem Navi-Turm … Ich merke gerade, dass wenn ich einfach alles aufzähle, was ich in _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ nicht so richtig verstanden habe oder extrem negativ fand, es eigentlich am Ende doch eine recht vollständige Inhaltsangabe wird ;-)

Will jedenfalls sagen: Episode IX war und ist für meinen Geschmack einfach zu vollgepackt – Punkt. Und die arme Rey mit ihren zig neuen Fähigkeiten soll uns da mal eben durchnavigieren, während sie gleichzeitig das Universum und Kylo Ren (der sein eigenen Mikrokosmos voller Probleme mit sich bringt) retten muss. Das ganze Konzept kann aufgrund seiner schieren Masse und Ausmaße bei Leuten wir mir einfach nicht richtig zünden und hinterlässt in seinem Windschatten nichts als lauter Fragezeichen und Kopfschmerzpotential.

Das größte Minus und die größte Verwirrung rühren aber zweifellos von der vollständigen Revision von Rian Johnsons Vermächtnis – es machte und macht einfach nur viele Leute sprachlos, wie brutal da mal eben der Ofen zwischen Finn und Rose abgelöscht wurde. Und genauso sprachlos macht es Leute wie mich, wie auch die vielen technischen Hintergründe von Abrams nur dazu genutzt werden, um dem Vorgänger völlig kleinkariert unter der Gürtellinie eins rein zu würgen.

Und auch das kommt noch äußerst negativ dazu: Unverändert wird Disney nicht müde, auch zu Episode IX Theorien und Kanon-Hintergründe ohne Ende im Nachhinein nachzuliefern, bloß, damit ja keine Kritik aufkommen soll … _Nein, nein – das ist alles_ _ **goldrichtig**_ _, was der Abrams da abgedreht hat_ _! Das hätte der George genauso gemacht! Das war gar kein richtiger Kuss, sondern …_ Für mich ist es inzwischen schon zu eine Art Hintergrundrauschen verkommen, wenn ich alle zwei Tage Youtube-Empfehlungen erhalte, wo stundenlang begründet wird, warum laut jüngst wieder mal erweitertem Kanon ja alles auf einmal suuuuuper viel Sinne ergäbe und besssser als je zuvor wäre – schade, dass es mich nicht mehr interessiert und ich lieber die Werke für sich selbst sprechen lasse. Auf diese Weise begann nämlich meine Faszination fürs EU (weil ich die Filme cool fand und mehr darüber wissen wollte), aber die Sequels mit all ihren Lücken werden bei mir definitiv keinen neuen Durst nach Infos mehr auslösen (ich habe andere Hobbys, als mir jahrelang Rechtfertigungen und Berichtigungen gescheiterte Film-Projekte antun zu müssen, aber wem‘s Spaß macht; bitte).

* * *

Super-Schlusswort: Ich kann verstehen, dass _Das Erwachen der Macht_ eine Fangemeinde hat; ich kann sogar verstehen, dass Rian Johnson mit _Die letzten Jedi_ Sympathisanten auf seiner Seite zu stehen hat, aber an _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ komme ich einfach nicht ran – der Stoff ist mir zu hart, zu schnell, zu abwechslungsreich, zu schwer und einfach viel zu viel! Von allen offenen Fragen, die sich im Verlauf der Sequels (zumindest in meinem Oberstübchen) angesammelt haben, werden nahezu gar keine abschließend geklärt (und wenn, dann meist nur äußert unzufriedenstellend). Noch nicht mal das permanent selbst ständig geplottete Shipping traut man sich am Ende mehr kanonisch zu machen und man hat einfach nur den Eindruck, als hätte man es hier im Endeffekt nur noch mit einer Art Projektaufgabe und Kapitulation vor zu schweren Aufgaben als einem glorreichen Abschluss zu tun – C‘est la vie!

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!!! Geschafft! Ich habe den schwierigsten Part hinter mich gebracht und kann mich nun abschließend den Nachbetrachtungen widmen. Und die werden mit 100 %-iger Sicherheit auch wieder um einiges sachlicher und objektiver werden als diese jüngste Instanz der chronologischen Rückblicke. Versprochen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in gewohnter Manier: Gehabt Euch wohl und bis kommende Woche  
> Stag Stopa


	19. Eine Charakterfrage

Okay, also in den folgenden Abschnitten werde ich wie angekündigt die wichtigsten (neuen und alten) Figuren der Sequels unter die Lupe nehmen. Es geht um ihre jeweiligen Stärken und Schwächen, vor allem aber darum, wie sie genutzt wurden, beziehungsweise wo (vermeintliche) Potentiale einfach auf der Strecke geblieben sind.

_ Poe Dameron: _

\+ Auf seiner Habenseite hat Poe unbestreitbar sein von Grund auf cooles Gemüt, sein einfach nur gelassenes Naturell, eine gesunde Brise Humor und eine grundehrliche Rebellenattitüde zu stehen! Des Weiteren ist er als _Fliegerass_ schlichtweg glaubwürdig und kommt ganz natürlich schon fast von allein als eben solches daher. Rückgrat und Mut kann man ihm ebenfalls nur arg schwerlich absprechen. Charakterlich rangiert er somit im Star Wars Kosmos irgendwo zwischen Han Solo, Wedge Antilles, Biggs Darklighter und Jyn Erso. Er ist ein zutiefst loyaler Verbündeter (sowohl als Freund, als auch als Kämpfer, Pilot und Widerständler) und wenn er seine Prioritäten einmal gesetzt hat, ist er mit Leib, Seele und vollem Einsatz mit ganz vorne in der ersten Reihe dabei – spätestens, wenn es ans Eingemachte geht!

– Es ist mir ganz egal, wie es aussieht: Poe als Figur bekommt von mir keinen einzigen Negativpunkt und das ist mein voller, ungeheuchelter Ernst. Ja, er hat durchaus auch Schattenseiten und seine Ambitionen sind manchmal (trotz ihrer eigentlich immer gut gemeinten Intentionen) am Ende des Tages einfach zu viel des Guten und bewirken somit nicht selten gar Schädliches für ihn und seine Freunde, aber das trage ich ihm ausdrücklich nicht nach – ganz im Gegenteil: Dieser Charakterzug macht ihn für mich persönlich erst so richtig menschlich und somit glaubhaft! Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass man Poe seine Macken einfach nicht nachtragen kann – alle Schwächen, die er charakterlich hat, gehören einfach zu ihm dazu und müssten (wenn überhaupt) wohl eher von seinen Kumpels als ihn selbst kompensiert werden. Will sagen: Alle kennen ihn so, alle lieben ihn so, alle müssten eigentlich besser als er selbst wissen, wann sie ihn vor sich selbst schützen müss(t)en. Und so kommt er selbst mit der Meuterei-Szene gegen die arme Amilyn Holdo ganz ohne blaues Auge bei mir davon – er ist einfach ein Rebell vom Charakter her, aber hätte durch seine Freunde gehindert werden müssen; wie gesagt somit in Summe nicht sein Fehler, sondern derjenigen um ihn herum in meinen Augen.

% Rein vom Potential her finde ich die Figur des Poe Dameron in den Sequels eigentlich schon als nahezu optimal genutzt. Er bekommt nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig Screentime und in Kombination mit Finn als besten Freund ergibt sich einfach ein gesundes Mittelmaß. Einziger Verbesserungsvorschlag (wie bei eigentlich fast allen Sequel-Figuren) wären die Gebiete _Charakterentwicklung_ , _Hintergrundgeschichte_ und _Zukunftsausblick_ – wir wissen bis zum Schluss nicht, wo Poe herkommt, was ihn zum Widerstand getrieben hat, warum er so ein guter Pilot ist oder was wohl aus ihm werden könnte (außer vermeintlicher Gespiele von Finn und/oder Rey); auch macht er über drei Instanzen Sequels keinerlei Veränderungen durch (er ist von Anfang bis Ende unverändert ein und dieselbe Person).

= Nicht selten wirkt Poe mit seinen Auftritten extrem auflockernd und schafft es dadurch in Verbindung mit seinen sonstigen Talenten, mit am besten von den neuen Charakteren in meiner Wertung weg zu kommen. Alles i.O. mit Poe!

_ FN-2187 (alias Finn): _

\+ Gut gefallen mir die Ansätze hinter der Figur _Finn_ : Ein desertierter Sturmtruppler, der erst für sich selbst lernen muss, frei zu leben, frei zu fühlen, frei zu denken, frei zu handeln und frei zu entscheiden (und dementsprechend auch die Konsequenzen selbst zu tragen). Nur logisch, dass ihm auch automatisch zumeist die Insider-Rolle zuteil wird, wenn es um Know-How rund um die Erste Ordnung geht. Richtig überzeugend finde ich ihn als Bordschützen und Co-Piloten des Rasenden Falken in Episode IX und als besten Freund und Sidekick-Ergänzung für Poe allemal.

– Was mich an FN-2187 nervt, ist ganz genau **das** : Dieser allzeit unaufgelöste, diametrale Widerspruch aus vermeintlich kaltblütiger, geklont-programmierter Killermaschine auf der einen und traumatisiertem Riesen-Baby auf der anderen Seite! Außerdem hat man es mit seiner Joker-Rolle im Bezug aufs Wissen um die Erste Ordnung in meinen Augen einfach übertrieben – alles (aber auch wirklich alles) scheint der gute Finn dem Widerstand verraten zu können und ist so die ultimative (Wissens-)Waffe: Phasmas Patrouillenplan auf der Starkiller Base, das Geheimnis der Hyperraumortung, der Naviturm – für Finn gibt es keine Unbekannten in der Galaxis. Dass ich außerdem kein Fan vom ständig geplotteten [Rey x Finn] bin, sollte inzwischen bekannt sein.

% Im Gegensatz zu seinem Kumpel Poe kommt Finn (oder wohl eher seine Macher) ganz und gar nicht gut bei mir weg, was das genutzte Potential betrifft – hier wäre so viel mehr drin gewesen und viele Erklärungen fehlen einfach gänzlich! Ja, die guten Ansätze bleiben natürlich bestehen und ja, natürlich ist und bleibt er trotzdem ein gelungener Sidekick in meinen Augen, allerdings einfach nicht mehr (anders als beworben keine Hauptfigur, kein Held, sondern einfach nur ein Schatten neben Rey). Unterm Strich ist das zu wenig für seine Figur – er hätte sich mehr Charakter verdient (unter anderem über den Umweg Rose) und hätte durchaus zu einem adäquaten Chewbacca-Ersatz der Neuzeit aufsteigen können (ein effizienter Kumpan, der hier und da einfach effektiv Hilfestellung gibt und sonst nicht weiter stört). Ein Stück weit muss man es wohl jedoch auch der (gewollten) Überinszenierung von Rey anlasten, dass Finn derart im Hintergrund zurücksteht und sich (zumindest in meiner Rezeption) nicht über eine bloße Nebenrolle aufschwingen kann.

= In Summe finde ich es einfach nur schade, dass Finn während der Sequels nicht über seinen Insider-Status hinwegkommt und immer nur eine Art Schoßhund für Rey zu sein scheint. Er ist Disney immer nur dann etwas wert, wenn er mal durch sein Wissen der Ersten Ordnung glänzen kann oder artig Rey hinterhertraben darf – einfach zu wenig! Jegliche, angedeutete Entwicklung menschlicher Natur – so man sie ihm überhaupt zugesteht – wirkt schlichtweg lächerlich oder wird umgehend wieder revidiert (die Romanze mit Rose, das kindische Gehabe gegenüber Phasma, die Emotionen in Bezug auf Rey und seine Leidensgenossin von den Sturmtruppen in _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ ). Wir vertagen alles Weitere auf das SJW-Kapitel, allerdings will ich schon jetzt abschließend andeuten, dass Finn alles in allem zu schwach aufgebaut ist, um sich vom Klischee des Quoten-Negers (Jawohl, dieses Wort besteht in meinem Sprachschatz unverändert!) vollends zu emanzipieren und die Schuld daran trägt allein Disney – schade und ungerecht (nicht nur gegenüber John Boyega)!

_ Armitage Hux: _

\+ Ganz im Ernst: An (Kanon-)Hux finde ich soweit nur den Namen ohne Abstriche positiv – den Rest will ich bestmöglich zu erklären versuchen (Stichwort: Potential ohne Ende) …

– Ein hochrangiger Militär ohne jede Glaubwürdigkeit, Ausstrahlung oder Souveränität – unvorstellbar. Aber ganz genau so ist Disneys Hux nun einmal. Er wirkt in den meisten seiner Szenen schlichtweg rückgratlos (nach Snokes Tod oder als er von diesem gerügt wird) und kommt zuweilen geradezu unfähig rüber. Einen ultimativen Todesstoß in Sachen Authentizität hat er sich mit seinem Auftritt zur Inbetriebnahme der Starkiller Base bei mir selbst versetzt: Charisma? Fehlanzeige! Diese Figur hätte soviel mehr Aufbauarbeit von Nöten gehabt … Schade.

% Hux gehört neben Phasma mit zu den größten Verlierern der Sequels in puncto Potential-Verwirklichung für mich! Der Arme bietet so unendlich viele Möglichkeiten und in _Das Erwachen der Macht_ wurden diese anfangs ja gar noch ernsthaft zu nutzen versucht. Später jedoch verkommt die Figur des Armitage Hux immer mehr zu einer bloßen Lachnummer innerhalb der Ersten Ordnung und findet schließlich sein tragisches (kaum weiter ausgebautes) Ende als Verräter und gescheiterte Existenz. Mit etwas mehr Fingerspitzengefühl (und ohne diese stete Zankerei mit Kylo) hätte man Hux ohne Weiteres gewiss zum Wilhuff Tarkin der Moderne aufbauen können. Ich oute mich im Sinne der aktiven Friedensstiftung an der Stelle einfach mal selbst und gestehe: Ich liebe dafür umso mehr, was zahlreiche Fanfiction-Autoren lehrbuchreif aus der Figur des Armitage Hux gemacht haben und immer noch machen! In nahezu allen AU-Geschichten (also Stories, die in einem alternativen Universum – beispielsweise der realen Welt – spielen) wird er uns als durch und durch integrer Anführer-Typ präsentiert, der trotz seiner schweren Jugend stets einen kühlen Kopf behält und eiskalt-berechnende Entscheidungen, die Hand und Fuß haben, trifft. Nicht selten wird seine mentale Stärke durch jahrelanges Leiden unter seinem Vater – Brendol Hux – während des Heranwachsens begründet und verstrickt. Die Pein unter Hux Senior als Auslöser für charakterliche Strenge und Stärke ist jedoch nicht das einzig wiederkehrende Motiv … Ebenso häufig lassen sich Fangeschichten finden, in denen Armitage als durchweg glaubwürdiger bester Freund zu Kylo Ren und Phasma fungiert und meist gleich noch als Anführer dieses triumphalen Trios in Erscheinung tritt. Die Hobby-Autoren kompensieren so (in meinen Augen), was Disney einfach schleifen lassen hat und zeigen uns eindrucksvoll, was möglich gewesen wäre und wie glaubwürdig diese Figur mit etwas mehr investierter Arbeit werden hätte können.

So, genug Werbung für die Szene an der Stelle gemacht!

= Hux steht in meiner persönlichen, gänzlich subjektiven Wertung auf einer Stufe mit Kylo Ren. Das klingt vielleicht erstmal ganz gut, ist aber Ausdruck des völligen Gegenteils: Vom Anfang bis zum Ende weiß ich mit dieser Figur einfach nichts so recht anzufangen und wie ich sie einordnen soll. Das Potential und die Intention von Hux sind mir durchaus bewusst, doch gerade dieses Wissen ist wohl gerade auch verantwortlich dafür, dass ich so enttäuscht von der schlussendlichen Realisierung bin. Da ich weder Sympathie- noch Trostpunkte verteile, ist Armitage Hux ein gescheiterter Charakter Disneys für mich, trotz der hintergründig guten Ansätze und diversen Korrekturen durch die Fan-Autoren und den Rest der Community. Nacharbeit tut hier nicht wenig Not.

_ Rose Tico: _

\+ Psychisch gehöre ich (sicher inzwischen erwartungsgemäß) leider zu der Sorte Menschen, die eigentlich erstmal immer und bei allem, was neu ist und/oder sie zum ersten Mal sehen, skeptisch sind und die Distanz wahren. Umso aussagekräftiger dann, wenn es etwas gibt, das uns dann doch überzeugen und von unseren Vorurteilen abbringen kann. Die Rolle der Rose Tico ist so ein Fall – anfangs war ich kritisch und vermutete hinter der klein-pummeligen Asiatin eine reine Quoten-Erfüllungsgehilfin (neuerlicher Verweis aufs SJW-Kapitel!), aber nach und nach konnte ich mich für ihre Rolle erwärmen. Verantwortlich dafür ist, dass sie uns durch Rian Johnson nicht allzu übertrieben aufs Auge gedrückt wird und sie (wie eigentlich alles in _Die letzten Jedi_ ) einfach ein Stück weit natürlicher daher kommt als die meisten _look-at-me!_ Abrams-Charaktere.

– Für Rose gelten zu weiten Teilen die gleichen Abstriche in der Punkteliste, wie bereits weiter oben für Finn: Sie weiß einfach zu gut Bescheid und hat meist schlicht zu umfangreiches Hintergrundwissen, um durchweg glaubwürdig zu sein! Zerstört wird ihre Rolle dann final durch den Johnson-Abrams-Rückwechsel zwischen Episode VIII und IX – wieder mal schade.

% Rein vom Potential her hätte ich mit Rose als Freundin für Finn voll und ganz leben können! Warum? Weil sie hervorragend zueinander passen: Beide sind leicht nerdig angehaucht, beiden fehlt durch jahrelange Isolation im Job ein bisschen die Erfahrung im Umgang mit anderen (Menschen) und beide wissen nicht so recht, welche Rolle sie im großen Ganzen spielen und wie weit sie ihren (unvertrauten) Gefühlen folgen können. Unter Johnson hätte da durchaus noch was werden können aus dieser Figur, in Episode IX dann jedoch der Rückschritt – die Rolle der Rose Tico wird brach liegen gelassen (wie so vieles in _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ , das J. J. Abrams von seinem ungeliebten Vorgänger erbte). Der Sidekick vom Sidekick wäre so jedenfalls durchaus noch vertretbar für mich gewesen (im Gegensatz zu so vielem anderen)!

= Wenn ich an Rose denke, ist es für mich so, als wäre sie am Ende von _Die letzten Jedi_ einfach gestorben – ich habe all ihre guten Momente aus Episode VIII vor Augen und fertig. Ihr peripheres Auftreten in Episode IX fühlt sich in Relation dazu geradezu nicht-existent an und ich glaube, in Bezug auf die Rolle ist es auch besser so. Ein schnell verglühter, winziger Stern, von dem nur die Erinnerung (und das, was die Fans daraus machen) bleibt.

_ Snoke (wo wir einmal bei den „Kleinen Nebenrollen“ sind): _

\+ Die Figur des Snoke hat einen (Pardon für den nachfolgenden Kneipen-Slang!) fetten Stein bei mir im Brett: seine durch und durch authentisch inszenierten Auftritte unter Rian Johnson in Episode VIII! Wie bereits weiter oben geschildert, liebe ich die Facetten, die Johnson dem _tabula rasa_ (oder halt: unbeschriebenen Blatt) Snoke angedeihen lassen hat: sein Verständnis von der Macht, seine Evaluation von Kylo Rens Entwicklung, seinen pragmatischen Führungsstil, seine Pläne für Rey.

– Leider ändert das nichts an den (nicht nur bei mir) gravierenden Minuspunkten: Snoke wird uns ohne jede Erklärung vorgesetzt und ist und bleibt fortan ein Rätsel. Allzeit unbegreiflich (wahrscheinlich war es Zeitnot) ist mir, warum J. J. Abrams in Episode IX Snoke nicht ein wenig enträtselte, sondern ihn einfach in den Nebeln der Mythen und Legenden verschwinden lässt (nur zur Erinnerung: lieber schenkte man selbst Darth Nihilus und Darth Revan ein winziges Quäntchen Beachtung!). Zu guter Letzt verschwindet er schließlich kommentarlos in der Bedeutungslosigkeit und schließt somit den Kreis (er geht wie er kam).

% Snokes (vermeintliches) Potential zu suchen, fällt zugegebenermaßen relativ schwer – er bietet schlicht zu wenig Ansätze und ist das Längste der Zeit über einfach zu ungreifbar (zumindest für mich). Was durchaus vorstellbar wäre, wäre ganz genau diese klaffende Lücke zu füllen: Eine richtig satte Hintergrundgeschichte um den Charakter Snoke wäre doch was! Zwar bin ich absolut kein Fan von diesen nachgereichten Kanon-Richtigstellungen durch Disney, doch muss ich an der Stelle automatisch auch an einen meiner Lieblings-Sith-Lords denken, dem es ganz ähnlich (bei mir persönlich) erging: Darth Plagueis „ _Der Weise_ “. An seinem Beispiel musste ich das erste Mal am eigenen Leibe erfahren, dass es durchaus möglich ist, sich nur über eine nachgelieferte Hintergrundgeschichte in Buchform in einen Charakter zu verlieben, der im eigentlichen Medium (in diesem Fall _Die Rache der Sith_ ) nahezu gar nicht (sprich: nur in einem einzigen Nebensatz) erwähnt wird. Freilich: Dies kommt nur selten vor, aber ich halte das Husarenstück für durchaus wiederholbar – warum also nicht an der Figur des Snoke? Wir sind gespannt …

= Und noch eine gescheiterte Rolle der Sequels in meinen Augen – hier tun sich selbst diverse Fanfiction-Autoren schwer; mehr als eine nebulöse Nebenrolle ist oft nicht drin für Snoke.

_ Amilyn Holdo (Yay, wir sind endgültig im „Nebenrollen-Modus“!): _

\+ Nada, niente, cero, nichts, nothing, ничего!

– Die gute Frau ist mir (wie bereits mehrfach erwähnt) schlicht und ergreifend von Anfang bis Ende unsympathisch! Das geht bei ihrer ganzen äußeren Art los, geht weiter über ihre eigentliche Profession als Anführerin (und betrifft somit ihren Führungsstil selbst) und mündet in ihrem selbstgewählten Abgang – nein, nein und nochmals nein!

% Amilyn Holdo ist eine Admiralin – da hätte man extrem viel mehr draus machen können, als nur einen weiteren Tribut im Sinne der Frauenquote halbgar abzuliefern (wieder mal der Hinweis aufs SJW-Kapitel). Mir schwebt da ein Gegenstück im Widerstand zum bereits häufiger erwähnten Großadmiral Thrawn auf Seiten des Imperiums vor. Irgendwie fällt mir gerade auf, dass ich in diesem Teil der Charakter-Reviews recht häufig Vergleiche zu Figuren des alten Kanon ziehe … Sei es drum – Amilyn Holdo hätte (richtig ausgebaut) in meinen Augen jedenfalls durchaus zum Admiral Ackbar der Sequels aufsteigen können und hätte das dafür nötige Zeug allemal gehabt!

= Die Rolle der Amilyn Holdo ist wie ein Glassplitter in der bereits klaffenden Sequel-Wunde für mich: Tut weh, lässt sich nicht entfernen und schmerzt höllisch, wann immer man auch nur entfernt daran denkt. Für die Extraktion (oder Richtigstellung) dieser Figur im Kanon, würde ich jederzeit eine Petition unterschreiben und die arme Amilyn müsste Disney echt auf Schmerzensgeld verklagen, für das Image, das sie nun bei der Vielzahl der Leute hat!

_ BB-8 (Droiden-Time!): _

\+ Erneut will ich an der Stelle einfach nochmal die Analogie zu Scrat aus _Ice Age_ aufbauen – wir haben hier einen einfach nur als _putzig_ zu umschreibenden Charakter vor uns, den man schlicht mögen muss (egal, ob man Gutmensch, Bösmensch oder was auch immer dazwischen ist!). Das Kerlchen ist mit seiner ganzen Art und Weise durchweg liebenswürdig und der mit Abstand dickste Pluspunkt für Disney bei mir. _Auch ein blindes Huhn …_ Spaß!

– Welches Bild würde es schon auf meine himmelschreiend lobenden Worte von gerade eben werfen, wenn ich hier jetzt allen Ernstes einen Minuspunkt anprangern würde? Kein gutes – ergo lass‘ ich‘s darauf bewenden und gehe direkt zum nächsten Teil über …

% Ideen für weitere lustige BB-8-Einsätze und -Features kommen einem sekündlich und mit exponentiellem Wachstum, sobald man ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken beginnt, jedoch heißt dies nicht, dass man das Potential des Kleinen nicht bereits gut genutzt hätte. Klar, besser geht immer, aber so, wie man es in den Sequels gelöst hat, finde ich es als das optimale Mittelmaß, ohne übertrieben zu wirken oder das Ganze zu sehr ins Lächerliche ausarten zu lassen.

= Dass BB-8 für mich eine durch und durch gelungene Figur der Sequels ist, sollte spätestens jetzt offen auf der Hand liegen. Sein Funktionsumfang und seine Interaktionen mit den anderen Charakteren sind einfach nur stimmig und makellos dosiert. Das, was R2-D2 über sechs Teile von Krieg der Sterne gelernt und sich entwickelt hat, findet bei BB-8 vollkommen glaubhaft in gerade mal drei Teilen (also der Hälfte der Zeit) statt – noch mehr Talente wären schon wieder unglaubwürdig. Vor allem meine ich damit die zahlreichen Gadgets, Tools, Werkzeuge, oder wie auch immer man es sonst noch nennen will, unserer kleinen Lieblingsdroiden – R2 reifte gerade in den Prequels nochmal zu gänzlich neuen Höhen (Stichwort: Schwebemodus durch Raketen-Füße!) heran und BB-8 wird ganz vorsichtig in eben jenem Metier positioniert, ohne dabei zu einer bloßen Kopie zu verkommen – Chapeau! Als sogenannter Astromechdroide ist er einfach nur glaubhaft für mich und darüber hinaus ein gelungener Sidekick, ohne allzu sehr ins Komische auszuarten oder übertrieben zu wirken. Emotional setzt ihn das gefühlt auf eine Stufe mit dem beliebten Maskottchen der Pixar Studios – der weltberühmten, lebendigen Schreibtischlampe, die man einfach lieben muss!

_ R2-D2 & C-3PO (Doppelpack als glorreicher Abschluss der „Droiden-Time“!): _

\+ Hand aufs Herz: Das größte (und auch einzige) Plus erhalten diese beiden Haudegen der alten Schule mit ihrem Auftritt in den Sequels durch ihre Vergangenheit von mir. Nüchtern betrachtet bin ich gar der Meinung, man hätte sich diesen wohlwollend anerkennenden Nick in Richtung Ursprung auch getrost sparen können – einzeln für sich betrachtet gibt es (für mich) nämlich nichts eklatant Positives aus den Sequels, was das ehemalige Dream-Team auszeichnen würde.

– Womit wir auch schon beim Negativen wären: Das Duo wirkt in nahezu allen seinen Szenen alt, müde und angestaubt. Wichtiges für die Geschichte steuern sie kaum bei und es bleibt der bittere Beigeschmack, die Beiden hätten einfach irgendwie mit rein gemusst, ohne dass es irgendjemand ernsthaft gewollt hätte und dementsprechend wenig Aufwand wurde wohl mit dem Ganzen betrieben.

% Bei der Betrachtung des Potentials bezogen auf diese beiden althergebrachten Rollen tue ich mich schwer. Das Schwelgen in alten Zeiten allein heißt nämlich noch lange nicht, dass da noch viel draus zu machen wäre – _Die Party wird nicht dadurch schöner, dass sie länger geht._ (ewig weise Schlussworte des großen Reinhardt Lakomy). Und im Allgemeinen: Mit R2 und 3PO geht es mir so, wie mit den Sequels insgesamt – macht doch lieber etwas eigenes, vollkommen Neues, statt das Alte hier mit rein zu zwingen, nur um sich bei einem Teil des Publikums einzuschmeicheln.

= Einen alten Baum verpflanzt man nicht – R2 und 3PO gehören für mich definitiv in das alte Star Wars Universum und so, wie sie in den Sequels (nicht) genutzt wurden, hätte man sie in meinen Augen auch getrost weiter in Frieden ruhen lassen können. Ergo ein weiterer Streichposten; leider.

_ Chewbacca (Yeah, blast from the past!): _

\+ Mir blutet das Herz, doch leider muss ich auch dieser Oldschool-Figur attestieren: Nichts Positives mehr dran in den Sequels, außer Heritage (also Ruhm und Ruf vergangener Tage)!

– Am Beispiel der Rolle des Chewbacca findet die wohl größte Vergangenheitsschändung statt – der arme Chewie ist in den Disney-Werken nicht mehr, als Han Solos übrig gebliebener _wandelnder Bettvorleger_ , der gerade so an Rey weitervererbt wird, wie ein ungeliebtes altes Paar Wintersocken aus Opas Kommode nach dessen Ableben – bedauernswert! Es gibt in den Sequels Statisten-Rollen, die mehr Tiefgang und Bedeutung erhalten haben. Und selbst in Bezug auf Leia Organa verkommt der bemitleidenswerte Chewbacca zu einem völlig anonymen Nobody. Ein Minus, das die _Alte Garde_ ausnahmslos auf einer Linie eint!

% Ganz genau wie schon bei 3PO und R2 vertrete ich bezogen auf die Figur des Chewbacca die Meinung, dass man sich ihn lieber hätte sparen sollen, statt ihn derart schwach und nur des guten Willens halber zurück zu bringen. Ebenso schwer tue ich mich bei der Bewertung des womöglich vorhanden (Rest-)Potentials – keine Ahnung, ob man da in der Neuzeit noch viel draus machen hätte können (und ob dies denn überhaupt erforderlich ist). Im Ernst: Chewie hatte Stolz und Glorie in der Vergangenheit und klar ist da noch Potential für neue Heldentaten vorhanden, doch zu welchem Zweck? Wozu soll es gut sein, ihn erneut aufleben zu lassen, vorausgesetzt, man will nicht unbedingt im puren Remake-Wahn enden?

= Chewie, es tut mir leid – ein neuerlicher Streichposten der Sequels in meinen Augen. Lieber sehe ich mir die Ur-Trilogie an (was Chewbacca betrifft), statt mir diesen geheuchelten Disney-Müll einzuverleiben!

_ Han Solo: _

\+ Jetzt kommt endlich mal ein richtig dicker Pluspunkt, der nicht alleinig aus dem Vergangenen resultiert: Das Comeback des Han Solo ist rundheraus oscarpreisverdächtig (natürlich rein subjektiv)! Egal, ob es nun alleinig dem aufopfernden Einsatz Harrison Fords geschuldet ist oder es gar Disney selbst war, die mal was auf die Kette bekommen haben: Das Endergebnis ist fabelhaft und spricht für sich. Der Traumschurke unserer Jugend ist im (neuen) Kanon genauso in Würde gealtert zurückgekehrt, wie es sich das Gros der _Alten Garde_ immer erwünscht und erträumt haben dürfte, und hat sich dabei all seine markanten Charaktereigenschaften, die ihn so auszeichneten und erst liebenswert machten, bewahrt. Klar, viele trauern dennoch dem alten EU mit (der ebenso wie Mara Jade rattenscharfen) Jaina Solo nach, aber hey, zumindest ich kann (ausnahmsweise mal) mit dieser Disney-Alternative durchaus gut leben, was Han Solo betrifft!

– Völlig klar: Hans früher Tod schon in Episode VII ist einfach viel zu zeitig angesetzt und ein absolutes Minus an der Stelle für die Sequels! Außerdem kreide ich Disney die Sache mit der _Müllpresse_ unverändert an – das war unter der Gürtellinie für einen Han Solo.

% Oh ja, die Richtung stimmte und das (allseits) umworbene _es-ist-alles-ganz-genauso-wie-früher_ -Gefühl war tatsächlich da – diesen positiven Schwung hätte man einfach weiter nutzen müssen! Da wäre gefühlt noch ohne Ende Luft nach oben gewesen und ich bin geneigt zu sagen: Über den alten Han Solo könnte man gar erneut ein Spin-Off wagen!

= Der Han Solo der Sequels landet in meinem virtuellen Ranking auf der gleichen Ebene, wie Boba Fett, Darth Maul und Captain Phasma – da war so viel mehr drin und wir sind unendlich traurig, dass man uns nicht mehr Zeit mit diesen genialen Charakteren gegeben hat, aber am Ende des Tages sind wir dennoch dankbar dafür, dass wir wenigstens einen Teil von diesen interessanten und aussichtsreichen Rollen erhaschen durften, die in der Konzeptphase eindeutig noch tausendmal mehr Entwicklungsarbeit verdient hätten!

_ Leia Organa: _

\+ Positiv an der Figur der Leia Organa ist für mich, dass man durch sie die arme Carrie Fisher kurz vor ihrem weltlichen Ableben nochmal etwas aus der Bedeutungslosigkeit hieven und ihr somit gewiss noch einige schöne Momente mit ihren ehemaligen Kollegen bescheren konnte. Bezogen auf die Filme gibt es da jedoch leider nichts.

– In _Das Erwachen der Macht_ drehte sich alles um die monumentale Inszenierung von Rey – für Leia blieb da keine Zeit (in Summe kaum mehr als eine Statistenrolle). Dann in _Die letzten Jedi_ das Debakel mit ihrer kontroversen _Flugeinlage_ , ihrem angedeuteten Machttraining und schließlich ihr (viel zu zeitiges) Verscheiden. _Der Aufsteig des Skywalkers_ wird dementsprechend wohl für immer die Gemüter scheiden, ob es denn wirklich zwingend erforderlich war, sie posthum derart zurück auf die Leinwand zu zwingen.

Ruhe in Frieden, Prinzessin der Herzen aller Star Wars Veteranen – wir werden dich niemals vergessen :-(

% Potential hätte Leia Organa gewiss in Episode VII gehabt, doch spätestens danach hätte man sie (in meinen Augen) einfach ruhen lassen sollen – über mein Empfinden von Anstand, Pietät, Sitte, Moral, Respekt (oder wie immer man es sonst noch titulieren will) lasse ich im Übrigen in diesem Punkt nicht mit mir verhandeln! Andere Meinung sind wie immer erlaubt und mögen ebenfalls ihre Berechtigung haben, doch für mich persönlich ist das halt nun einmal so.

= Erst nicht richtig genutzt, dann vom Schicksal einen tragischen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht bekommen und dann schließlich gänzlich makaber als Totentanz wieder aufgeführt – ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll. In der Ur-Trilogie liebte ich (wie wohl die meisten damaligen Fans) die Figur Leia Organa einfach und vergötterte Carrie Fisher für deren Porträtierung. Hm, was die Neuzeit betrifft, ist und bleibt interessant, was aus unseren ehemaligen Idolen geworden ist – doch ob das nun wirklich so und auf diesem Wege sein musste? Wie gesagt: Für mich endet ihre Rolle nach Episode VII (mir doch egal, wie weit das Drehbuch da schon war – hätte man halt alles umschreiben und verschieben müssen; wofür ist Disney so riesig und hat derart viele, überbezahlte Schergen unter sich?!).

_ Luke Skywalker (der Letzte, der alten Haudegen): _

\+ Rian Johnsons Luke finde ich (der überdramatisierten Selbstdenunzierung und des zu oft angewandten _Töte-die-Vergangenheit-_ Motivs zum Trotz) sympathisch.

– J. J. Abrams Machtgeist-Luke hingegen belustigt mich einfach nur – Cheat-Code-Lieferant für Rey und mehr nicht. Einen richtigen Abbruch bekommt das Ganze dann nochmal im Hinblick auf den von Mark Hamill ausgehenden _Buschfunk_ im Bezug aufs Franchise und Disneys Wirken im Allgemeinen – Lob, Kritik, Verriss, Maulkorb – was soll man davon in Kombination mit genau diesem Hergang nur halten, ohne gleichzeitig ein leicht flaues Bauchgefühl zu bekommen?

% Die Rolle des Luke Skywalker ist neben der des Darth Vader die wohl bedeutungsschwerste im gesamten Franchise. Entsprechende Tragweite hat alles, was damit zu tun hat oder daraus gemacht wird – hier ist oberste Vorsicht geboten, um nicht am eigenen Denkmal zu sägen; Disney tut eben dies natürlich mit Vergnügen. Prost, Mahlzeit! Summa summarum sehe ich für diese Figur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder konsequent rauslassen und etwas ganz Eigenes machen, oder aber wirklich stilgemäß (siehe Han) wieder aufleben lassen – doch wer will das schon (da kann man sich ja lieber wirklich gleich die alten Schinken gemütlich zu Gemüte führen)?

= Luke ist für mich persönlich die tragischste Rolle der Sequels, bezogen auf die Filme (bezogen aufs wahre Leben ist er nach seinem epochalen Erfolg durch die Ur-Trilogie zwar auch ganz und gar nicht vom Glück gesegnet worden, jedoch nimmt Carrie Fishers Vita hier klar den traurigen ersten Platz für mich ein). Jedenfalls ergeht es ihm in dieser Wertung so, wie fast allen seiner alten Wegbegleiter – lieber in guter Erinnerung ruhen, als zum Gespött der Gegenwart zu verkommen.

_ Rey (jetzt wird‘s spannend): _

\+ Man hat sich mit der Figur Rey bemüht – wirklich, spürbar, aufrichtig und ernsthaft bemüht. Daisy Ridley gibt darüber hinaus schlichtweg ihr Bestes (neben der Optik), um den neuen Stern des Fandom gebührend zu porträtieren.

– _Gut gemeint und gut gemacht sind eben doch zweierlei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe!_ Das schrieb ich weiter oben bereits einmal in Bezug auf das plötzliche Auftauchen des Rasenden Falken auf Jakku und es passt hier erneut nur allzu gut (um nicht gar Plattitüden á la _wie die Faust aufs Auge_ bemühen zu wollen). Nein, das Endergebnis der Figur Rey kann mich trotz allem einfach nicht überzeugen – die Kleine erhält einfach viel zu viel Boni ab Start, wird ausnahmslos von allen gemocht, übertrumpft ohne jedwede Erklärung direkt und ohne Umweg alle alten Helden und Fachleute der jeweiligen Gebiete in ihren jeweiligen Parade-Disziplinen (sogenanntes _upstaging_ ), verfügt über keinerlei (auch nur andeutungshalber genannte) Schwächen, erhält in der letzten Episode nahezu sekündlich mehr und mehr Über-Fähigkeiten, wie sie das Franchise noch nicht gesehen hat, und macht nahezu gar keine Charakterentwicklung im Verlauf der Story durch. Auch ihre Figur leidet unter dem Abrams-Johnson-Wirrwarr und den jeweils angedeuteten Hintergrundgeschichten dazu. Sorry, Rey, aber nur die Fans und ihre Werke konnten dich bei mir persönlich davor bewahren, endgültig in der Versenkung und den Untiefen der geistigen Mary-Sue-Schublade zu enden.

% Wie schon bei Armitage Hux schlägt an Reys Beispiel die große Sternstunde der (mal mehr, mal weniger) talentierten Hobbybuchautoren. Die Community hat sich gütig ihrer Rolle angenommen und man staunt stellenweise gar nicht schlecht, mit was die Leute da teilweise aufwarten. Möglich ist dies insbesondere dadurch, dass uns Rey von Disney quasi _blanco_ geliefert wurde – sie verfügt über derart wenig eigenen Charakter, dass die so entstehenden und zu füllenden Leerräume nahezu unendlich viel Handlungsspielraum ermöglichen, den genannte Klientel selbstredend dankbar nutzt. Alle Facetten sind hier vertreten und demonstrieren eindrucksvoll, was mit dem Konzept _Rey_ alles drin gewesen wäre (außer ein Mary-Sue-Paradebeispiel, das noch heute leidenschaftlich debattiert wird).

= Star Wars lebt vom ganz großen _Gut-gegen-Böse_ und das schon seit jeher. Logisch muss es da einen ultimativen Schurken und ein gleichwertiges Gegenstück auf der Seite der Guten in der Handlung geben. Rey als Lichtgestalt finde ich in Summe nicht grundverkehrt. Sie hat Potential und die Fans zeigen eindrucksvoll, wie cool sie werden hätte können. Im Kanon jedoch wird sie einfach nur überinszeniert und dadurch erst recht unglaubwürdig. Das ständige Hin und Her um ihren Hintergrund und ihre bis zum Schluss unerklärt exponentiell wachsenden Fähigkeiten treiben das Ganze auf die Spitze – das konnte so nicht gutgehen! Ach ja, und am Rande dann natürlich noch diese stete Hassliebe-Nummer mit Kylo (auf der einen Seite will sie ihn bekehren und vergeben, auf der anderen Seite liefert er immer wieder hinreichende Argumente, die den Hass auf ihn und damit korrelierende Mordgelüste rechtfertigen).

_ Kylo Ren (alias Ben Solo) – wenn man vom Teufel spricht: _

\+ Das Konzept eines neuen Darth Vader leuchtet ein und mag für jeden, der Star Wars mit seichten Retro-Anklängen fortführen will, durchaus verlockend sein …

– … aber nicht so! Der arme Enkel Anakin Skywalkers ist charakterlich noch poröser strukturiert als er selbst es in den Prequels jemals war und ist somit himmelschreiend weit vom monumentalen dunklen Lord entfernt. Der Rolle fehlt es grundlegend an substanzieller Glaubwürdigkeit – alles was wir von Disney kriegen, ist ein verängstigtes Kind mit Maske (Danke, Snoke!) und Ödipuskomplex (kommt mir jedenfalls so vor, als müsse Rey sein „Mami-Ersatz“ sein, wie damals schon Padmé für Anakin). Psychisch komplett labil und auch technisch durchaus fehlerbehaftet (Kampf gegen Finn in Episode VII) kann so eine Figur einfach nicht als ultimativer Sith-Lord überzeugen (wehe dem Drehbuchautor, der das versucht).

% Ähnlich wie bei Rey gibt es auch für Kylo Ren unendlich viele Möglichkeiten! Seine Vader-Wurzeln und unkontrollierten Emotionsausbrüche sind Stoff, aus dem Sith-Träume gemacht sind. Man hätte ihn richtig dunkel machen können (ich denke an Darth Bane), man hätte ihn suchend nach dem Gleichgewicht machen können (ähnlich Revan), man hätten ihn leiden lassen können (Vader | Anakin) und ach – tausend-und-eine Perspektive gibt es für Ben Solo (nicht nur für die Community)! Nur alles in einem und in einer bunten Mischung ergibt halt einfach keinen kausalen Zusammenhang mehr, wie uns Disney hier eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat (zumindest für mich tut es das nicht).

= Ohne ausarten zu wollen, aber ich würde es durchaus würdevoll tragen, wenn man mich nach dieser Abhandlung hier einen _Ben-Solo-Hater_ schimpfen würde – es kommt der Realität immerhin verblüffend nahe. Nein, dieser Charakter ist in meinen Augen eine Schande fürs Franchise und gehört grundlegend überarbeitet oder verbannt! Ben Solos Sinneswandel am Ende von Episode IX ist das einzig Positive für mich an dieser Figur. Mit Kylo Ren hätte man wie gesagt einfach konsequenter in **eine** Richtung gehen müssen, aber bitte bloß nicht dieser entsetzliche Mix! Die Gleichung wird endgültig dadurch gesprengt, dass Kylo darüber hinaus zusätzlich auch noch als **das** love interest für Rey herhalten muss – einfach zu viele widersprüchliche Seiten für **einen** Charakter (selbst, wenn es sich dabei um einen Schizophrenen handeln sollte). Allgemein ist seine an Besessenheit grenzende Faszination mit dem Fräuleinchen geradezu bedenklich (auch in Star Wars gibt‘s scheinbar Stalker, liebe Kinder, also gebt allzeit recht fein Acht!). Das Erbe der Sith liegt durch ihn (Dank Disney) für mich persönlich in Scherben!

_ Phasma (oder: Das Beste kommt zum Schluss!): _

\+ Nichts Positives (außer dem Ansatz und der Optik) aus den Filmen zu berichten.

– Dafür Negatives: Captain Phasma ist genau wie ihr vorgesetzter General Armitage Hux reichlich uncouragiert und hält einfach nicht, was das groß inszenierte Image verspricht: Sie schaltet ohne großartige Gegenwehr die Schilde und Verteidigungsanlagen der Starkiller Base ab, versagt immer wieder an Finn (bemerkt erst seine _Makel_ im Training nicht, reagiert dann falsch darauf, indem sie ihn unmittelbar nach Jakku nicht strenger überwacht, lässt sich dann von ihm – und zwei Rentnern – überwältigen und erpressen und wird zu guter Letzt auch noch von diesem besiegt) und ach: Phasma kommt lange Zeit gar nicht – und wenn, dann nur als Niete – zum Zuge.

% Aber jetzt der eigentliche Zünder und Initialgrund, warum sie hier überhaupt erst gelistet ist: Das Fandom! Die Community hat Delilah S. Dawsons Buch über diese geniale Figur größtenteils aufgesaugt und sie auf dessen Basis in unzähligen Werken aufs (über-)nächste Level gehoben! Nie hätte ich (bevor ich auf entsprechende Szene traf) geglaubt, zu was sich diese Rolle alles bei entsprechendem Einsatz ausbauen lässt. Erneut sei hier ebenfalls nochmal ausdrücklich auf die ebenso unterbenutzten Charaktere Darth Maul und Boba Fett verwiesen – in der gleichen, unliebsamen Schublade steckt Phasma Dank Disney, doch die Fans eilen mit nahezu unglaublichen Elan, Arbeitseifer und Fanatismus grenzender Hingabe zur Hilfe – eine klare Empfehlung für alle, denen Phasma bisher noch nicht sonderlich aufgefallen ist: Die Community ist eine wahre Goldgrube, was sie betrifft! Es öffnet einem regelrecht die Augen für diesen tollen Charakter, wenn man einfach nur mal testweise beispielsweise _AO3_ nach ihr durchforstet und den unterschiedlichen Genres einen Versuch gibt!

= Jetzt (nach unzähligen verschlungenen Fanwerken rund um die Figur der Captain Phasma) komme ich selbstredend nicht umhin, auch hier im Fazit festzuhalten, dass man mehr aus dieser Figur hätte machen **müssen**! Nein, im Ernst: Pfeif auf Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux, Snoke, Finn und Gott weiß, wen noch alles in den Sequels – Phasma ist für mich persönlich das Paradebeispiel einer völlig verschwendeten Rolle und beispiellos verpufften Chance. Für ein Spin-Off über sie würde ich ein Arm und ein Bein geben und mit Freuden auf die Mandalorianer und weiß ich wen noch alles von Disney verzichten!

_ TR-8R und Sturmtruppler (Bonus Track): _

\+ Ich möchte an der Stelle nochmals explizit darauf hinweisen, wie sehr ich TR-8R und seine Kameraden in Episode VII mochte und zu schätzen wusste. Zum ersten Mal in Star Wars erleben wir die Sturmtrppen als Profis mit Taktik und System und nicht als Deppen (zumindest in _Das Erwachen der Macht_ übernehmen Phasma und Hux die unliebsame Rolle des doof aus der Wäsche schauenden Bösewichts). Die Elite-Einheit wird hier ausnahmsweise mal nicht battalionsweise von Einmannarmeen wie Han Solo zerlegt, während sie selber gefühlt Milliarden Blaster-Bolzen ins Nirwana jagen – bravo. Die Niederlagen von TR-8R und Co. sind überdies hinaus durchweg nachvollziehbar und mit einem gewissen Maße von Restwürde dargestellt (Machttrick an Wache von Rey, Tod von TR-8R durch hinterhältigen Schuss von Han Solo, allgemeine Niederlagen durch temporäre Übermacht des Widerstands). Ein weiterer Pluspunkt kommt für die Einlage auf Pasaana in Episode IX hinzu (die coole Technik-Demonstration).

– Glanzmoment aller Anti-Chauvinisten (schlagt ruhig zu): Für mich ist die _Frauenquote_ innerhalb der Ränge der Sturmtruppen, die scheinbar während des Wandels vom Imperium zur Ersten [Un-]Ordnung Einzug gehalten hat, eindeutig das Haupt-Manko an den Disney-Trupplern. Ich werde es nicht müde zu betonen: Es geht mir nicht um den Umstand an sich, sondern um die Art und Weise! Mädels in der Truppe hat was, starke Power-Frauen wie Phasma in gehobenen Rängen haben was, schnucklige Technikerin und Brücken-Offizierin haben was (das gibt die nächste Rüge, obwohl ich es doch nur positiv meinte!) – alles okay, aber bitte mit mehr Würde und nicht nur des Geschlechts und der Quote wegen (und schon gar nicht als blutiges Kanonenfutter)! Mehr dazu im SJW-Kapitel …

P.S.: Ich wäre übrigens froh und fände es ausdrücklich **nicht** schlimm, wenn mich mal jemand während der Ausübung meiner eigentlichen Profession _süß_ oder _schnuckelig_ finden würde – welches Problem haben die Feministen gleich nochmal damit? Hmm, komme trotz zahlreicher real-life Anfeindungen zu dem Thema einfach nicht klar damit und werde das Problem dabei wohl nie verstehen können – also vielleicht einfach genetische Veranlagung oder mentale Verblockung meinerseits?

Ein weiteres Minus im Bezug aufs Militär kommt mit dem Thema _Konditionierung_ ins Spiel. Es ist wie mit fast allem in den Sequels: Warum zur Hölle lässt man gewisse Dinge nicht einfach unangetastet? Die Herkunft der Sturmtruppen wurde fast nie ernsthaft hinterfragt und wie aus den Klonkriegern die weißen Elite-Pfeifen der Ur-Trilogie wurden, interessierte auch nie jemanden tiefgründig. Warum also fängt man jetzt auf einmal damit an, in diesen Themen herum zu stochern und damit unnötig Schaden zu machen? Ähnlich wie mit den Themen Macht, Hyperraum oder Sith sollte man auch das Thema Herkunft der Sturmtruppen besser ungelöst und mystisch im Raum stehen lassen (wirkt tausendmal besser als irgendeine halbgare Begründung, die dem Ganzen am Ende des Tages nur den eigentlichen Zauber, der diesen Themen eigentlich immer irgendwie innewohnte, raubt).

% Sturmtruppen und Potential – ha ha ha! Im Ernst: Es gibt innerhalb der Community ganze Fanlager, die jede Nacht von Nichts anderem träumen, als das sich jemand diesen völlig unterschätzten und zu Unrecht als Nieten abgestempelten Einheiten mal in Form eines Spin-Offs oder einer Miniserie annehmen möge. Zwar bin ich nicht ganz so extrem veranlagt, aber dennoch sehne auch ich mich nach ein klein wenig Richtigstellung – die Sturmtruppen sollen Elite-Kämpfer sein und allgemein wäre das Soldatenleben im Imperium (oder halt auch der Ersten Ordnung) doch durchaus mal einen tieferen Einblick wert. Glücklicherweise gibt es inzwischen Fan-Filme, die sich genau dieser Thematik widmen.

Zurück zum eigentlichen Punkt: Aus den Sturmtruppen könnte man mit etwas Ambition so viel mehr machen (und außerhalb der Filme wurde/wird dies ja auch durchaus getan), warum also nicht auch mal in den eigentlichen Hauptwerken? TR-8R hätte darüber hinaus für mich persönlich ruhig eine wiederkehrende Rolle als Level-Boss oder zumindest so in etwa erhalten dürfen – Sie wissen schon / ihr wisst schon: Wann immer unsere Helden kurz vor dem Erreichen des jeweiligen Ziels einer Szene stehen (Etappensieg sozusagen), taucht dieser Fiesling wie aus dem Nichts auf, liefert sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit ihnen und kann dann nur durch Glück bis zum nächsten Mal zurückgedrängt werden. 2nd in comand (also Stellvertreter) für Phasma würde ich ihm obendrein gleich noch mit aufs Auge drücken!

= Abgesehen von den Themen _Konditionierung_ und (Geschlechter-)Gleichstellung (oder _Diversity_ oder wie auch immer) bleiben die weißen Anonymen wie eh und je: Dankbares Kanonenfutter und Statisten, gerne auch im kompakten und maßgeschnürten (Zehn-)Tausender-Pack zum Vorzugspreis erhältlich – und das ist auch gut so! Disney macht an den Sturmtruppen ausnahmsweise mal keinen großen Schaden und selbst wir Alt-Fans dürfen sie so in Erinnerung behalten, wie wir es schon seit den Lucas-Werken an taten – Danke dafür (übrigens mal vollkommen ohne Ironie, sondern gänzlich ehrlich gemeint).

* * *

All right – das war mein kurzer Blick auf die Charaktere, Figuren, Rollen (oder wie auch immer man es sonst favorisiert bezeichnen möchte) von den neuen Krieg der Sterne Instanzen. Wie immer sind alle herzlich dazu eingeladen, Anregungen, Wünsche, Kritik, Gegendarstellungen oder was auch immer zu dem Ganzen zu äußern – darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen und gelobe auch an dieser Stelle: Passende Gegenbetrachtungen würde ich wirklich gerne den meinigen innerhalb des Werks gegenüberstellen, sodass das Gesamtwerk davon durchaus wachsen und profitieren kann (das war ja irgendwie auch mal Sinn und Zweck der Aktion hier) ;-)

Wie dem auch sei … Weiter geht's in einer Woche mit dem (zwischenzeitlichen) Wechsel in Drehbuch, Regie und Produktion (was ja bei den Sequels glücklicherweise immer Ein- und Dasselbe ist).

Bis dahin gehabt Euch wohl  
Stag Stopa


	20. Review zu „Eine Charakterfrage“ von Amatra

Eine kurze aber prägnante Gegendarstellung zu den Charakteren erreichte mich per Review von _Amatra_. Wie versprochen werde ich diesen anderen Blickwinkel hier einfach mal unverfälscht anheften – als Kontrapost zu meinem vorherigen Kapitel sozusagen.

* * *

_Finn ist die Figur, die in meinen Augen nicht nur am meisten verloren, sondern von Beginn an zum scheitern verurteilt gewesen ist. Diese Inszenierung eines Feiglings, Deserteurs und andererseits geradezu in Blutrausch die Ex-Kameraden abschlachtend (sowas nennt man Kameradenschwein!), wobei er eigentlich nix anderes als der Putzmann(!) vom Dienst ist. Wehe, wer da an Rassismus denkt. Und dann wird uns von Beginn an vorgegaukelt (ja, vom Plakat an), er hätte irgendwelche Machtfähigkeiten: hantiert mit dem Lichtschwert, macht Andeutungen, aber nix Greifbares. Wieder nur rumgeeiere. Wie immer. Ent oder weder, sag ich! Kann er oder kann er nicht? Das wird leider nie aufgelöst. In so einem (wirklich witzigen) Lego-Weihnachtsspecial, das mir zufällig untergekommen ist, ist er plötzlich Reys Schüler. Nanu?  
  
In Hux sehe ich den klassischen Untertan: Nach oben buckeln, nach unten treten und zur Seite (@ Kylo)? Bellen und Beißen. Insofern für mich durchaus glaubwürdig mit einem Hang zum Wahnsinnigen. Der Abgang war mehr als unglaubwürdig - uneleganter hätte man ihn kaum aus dem Futter schaffen können!  
  
Snoke ärgert mich. Eine lächerliche Figur, die nur dazu diente, gestürzt zu werden. Nichts anderes habe ich in ihr gesehen, seit dem ersten Auftritt. Dass sie uns dann in Palpatine'schen Konserven präsentiert wird, die wenig kreativ an Huxleys Brave New World erinnern? Hmja, nicht mein Geschmack, dieser billige Erklärungsversuch. Und woher die Matschbirne kommt? Keine Ahnung ... gibt es da auch Quoten zu erfüllen (sorry, aber die Hässlich-Quote hat Kylo schon abgegrast, mehr gibt's da nicht mehr zu holen)?  
Den Imperator hat man in der OT nicht erklären müssen. Snoke hingegen ... aufgrund seines Wesens bzw. seiner Erscheinung eigentlich schon. Er passt einfach nicht an die Spitze der Ersten Ordung, erst recht nicht rückblickend, wenn man die Letzte Ordnung hinzunimmt oder die Entstehungsgeschichte mit Amaxinen-Kriegern und Co. Da ist kein Platz für schaurige Kreaturen vom Snoke-Kaliber.  
  
Han Solo? Für mich der Inbegriff des Fremdschämens. Gebt dem Herrn einen Rollator und bringt ihn zurück ins Seniorenheim von Coronet, wo er aus dem Fenster auf den Hafen sehen und von alten Zeiten träumen kann. Seine einzige Aufgabe war Sprüche aus alten (besseren) Zeiten klopfen. Fanservice nennt man das. Peinlich! Er war ja sowas von überflüssig! Sein Tod war eine Erlösung.  
  
Leia war abgesehen von ihrem dämlichen Trip ins All überzeugend. Ich war froh, sie in EpIX noch einmal sehen zu dürfen - hätte es doch "ihre" Episode werden sollen, wäre sie nicht von uns gegangen.  
  
Luke Skywalker. Ich liebe ihn in TLJ. Sind wir doch mal ehrlich: Der Bauerntrampel ist der Einzige(!), der überhaupt eine Charakterentwicklung durchmacht. Leider kommt diese viel zu kurz, stattdessen galoppieren wir auf knuffigen Rentiergiraffen durch die Straßen von Canto Bight, veranstalten pangalaktische Elefantenrennen oder malen rote Kurven ins Salz.  
Den Mut, den sie mit der Darstellung Lukes bewiesen haben, habe ich an vielen anderen Stellen schmerzlich vermisst. Mehr davon hätte die letzten drei Filme deutlich aufgewertet.  
  
Rey ist und bleibt eine Mary Sue - jeder FF-Autor wäre für diese Figur geächtet worden!  
Mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen.  
  
Kylo Ren, der Emo-Schurke. Why not? Das Kind, das nirgends hingehört und deshalb nicht erwachsen werden konnte. Der Klassiker: falsche Freunde. In diesem Fall Snoke/Palpatine.  
Ein wirkliche Charakterentwicklung habe ich bis zum Schluss nicht gesehen. Wenn man so will ist er an seiner "Droge" (seiner ... Heroin) gestorben, weil er am Ende alles für sie gegeben hat, sogar sein Leben.  
  
Phasma ist - und jetzt musst Du ganz stark sein, denn das wird Dir jetzt vermutlich sehr wehtun - dieselbe Luftnummer wie Darth Maul. Eine herbe Enttäuschung. So sehr, dass ich nichts mehr von dieser Figur (von beiden!) wissen möchte.  
  
Anakin Skywalker. Ja, Du hast Dich nicht verlesen - wer hat nicht bis zuletzt gehofft und gebangt? Immer wieder gab es Gerüchte um Hayden Christensen. Mir wäre es vollkommen wurscht ob er oder jemand anders - aber der Machtgeist des Anakin Skywalker hat gefehlt.  
Schade, dass Disney sich da nicht rangetraut hat. Stattdessen zaubern sie Palpatine aus dem Hut. Wieso?!!! Und dann auch noch diese unlogischen Albernheiten mit der Sith-Schnitzeljagd! Wozu den Blödsinn mit dem Dolch (mit den Umrissen vom abgestürzten Todesstern, der m.M.n. der 1., nicht der 2. war, anhand von gewissen ... Kleinigkeiten) und dem Kompass? Wer hat den Scheiß denn gebastelt? War dem alten Sheev so langweilig in seiner Rekonvaleszenz? Ist das das GFFA-Äquivalent zur Flaschenpost mit Schatzkarte oder was? Herrje...  
  
Überhaupt: Du hast kein Wort über Palpatine verloren - strafst Du den alten Sith mit Nichtbeachtung oder hast Du ihn einfach vergessen?  
  
Und der vermeintliche Meistercodeknacker? Der ist auch nicht schlechter als die anderen Nebenrollen, die Du hier erwähnt hast.  
  
Wäre schön, wenn Du da noch was hinzufügen könntest, da beide doch in gewisser Weise plotrelevant waren.  
  
Bis dahin  
Herzensgrüße  
Amatra _


	21. Eine weiterführende Charakterfrage

Schande über mich – da sind mir doch glatt immer noch einige Personalien _durchgerutscht_! Nun, dank aufmerksamer Leser *hust* _Amatra!_ *hüstel* bin ich auf diesen unhaltbaren Missstand ja noch zeitnah aufmerksam ge(macht)worden ;-)

S _heev Palpatine (alias Darth Sidious resurrected):_

\+ Ähnlich wie zuvor bereits bei Kylo Ren in Bezug auf Darth Vader liegt auch bei Sidious der Reiz darin, einen bereits etablierten Schurken (mit allen bekannten Vor- und Nachteilen) einfach unkompliziert wieder _aus der Kiste zu ziehen_ und weiter zu nutzen …

– … aber erneut doch bitte nicht so! Von Anfang bis Ende kommt Palpi bei mir aus der mentalen _Plot-Device-Schublade_ einfach nicht raus – der sollte wohl die Quote retten und jetzt mal demonstrativ und konsequent **richtig** böse sein, nachdem es mit all den anderen halbgaren Schergen (Hux beispielsweise) in dem Segment nicht so recht funktionieren wollte, oder wie? Fühlt sich zumindest so an. Was mich am meisten stört ist die Art und Weise, mit der man uns den altehrwürdigen _Sith-Ältesten_ da mal ebenso kommentarlos vorsetzt. Ist das jetzt ein Klon? Konnte er das Machtwissen seines Meisters Plagueis nach Episode VI nutzen und sich selbst am Leben erhalten? Oder ist es vielleicht gar nicht Sidious, sondern nur ein Trittbrettfahrer, der die Jugendlichen (Rey und Kylo … und den modernen Zuschauer vielleicht gleich noch mit) dreist hinters Licht führen will? Und was sind das eigentlich alles für Gestalten und Apparaturen rings um ihn herum? Palpi hatte für mich in den Prequels mal sowas wie Charme, Würde und Charisma – alles nicht mehr da. Mit den Sequels versucht man ihn ironischerweise ausgerechnet zum letzten Teil der Trilogie als Joker zu ziehen (so unter dem Motto: _In der Ur-Trilogie kam der alte Sack ja auch erst zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter so richtig zum Tragen und es ging noch so gut!_ ). Also erneut bewährte Motive als Schlüssel zu neuerlichem Erfolg? Nein, diese ganze Geisterbahn von und zu Exegol ist nicht mein Fall und das härteste Minus gibt es für dieses _Ein Zweiklang der Macht!!!_ – Sorry, Palpi, aber geh‘ mal besser schleunigst zum Hausarzt … der hat bezüglich altersrelevanter Themen wie Demenz, Alzheimer und Parkinson relativ aufschlussreiche Schnelltests im Angebot, die hier definitiv mal angebracht wären! Und der will die Krone der (Sith-)Schöpfung sein?! Gegen die Theorie mit dem geerbten und erfolgreich angewandten Wissen von Plagueis spricht übrigens, dass sich dieser (bevor ihn Sidious umbrachte, während er arg- und wehrlos seinen Rausch ausschlief) blendend erholt und geradezu verjüngt haben soll – der EU-Sage nach soll Sheev da richtig Schiss bekommen haben als er sah, wie Plagueis sich von Treffen zu Treffen immer weiter von den Verletzungen erholte, die ihn eigentlich sein Leben lang schwer gezeichnet hatten (gescheitertes Attentat und so). Ah ah, da hätte Palpi dann wohl mit vollem, brünettem Haar und blauer (oder halt roter) Robe wie dereinst in Episode I in Erscheinung treten und – um seine jugendliche Stärke zu unterstreichen – am besten gleich auch noch Rey anbaggern müssen (in dieser Handlungsvariation dann natürlich nicht verwandt!).

% Mir läuft es gerade eiskalt den Rücken runter – man stelle sich einfach mal vor, Disney hätte mit Episode IX klammheimlich **alles** vollkommen anders gemacht … der unbedarfte Zuschauer setzt sich also völlig arglos ins Kino (man hat vorher intelligenterweise keinerlei Informationen bezüglich des Richtungswechsels nach außen dringen lassen), der Film geht komplett Disney-like los, ohne dass man einen Unterschied zu den vorherigen beiden Teilen feststellen könnte (d.h. die Szene, wo Kylo sinnlos durch den Wald hechtet und Rey Stofffetzen sammelt bleiben zur allgemeinen Bedrückung bestehen, um das Publikum in falsche Sicherheit zu wiegen) … und plötzlich hüpft ein untoter Palpi aus’m Fahrstuhlschacht in Exegol, schreit sich wutentbrannt animalisch die Seele aus’m Leib, hackt mal eben den soeben erschienen Kylo kurz und klein (verstümmelt ihn zumindest derart heftig, dass Maul da noch herzhaft drüber mitlachen kann) und zieht mal richtig böse Seiten auf! Rey, der Widerstand und ein geläuterter Kylo (zumindest das, was von ihm noch übrig ist) haben die Aufgabe ihres Lebens und der Galaxie schlechthin zu lösen und können zusehen, wie sie diesen größenwahnsinnigen Sith'ari gestoppt bekommen! Muhaha-ha-ha-ha!!!!! Klar – das ist ja mal vieeeel zu _dark_ für Disney, aber man darf doch noch träumen, oder? Ist ja egal, ob das Franchise nun auf artverfremdete Komödie oder direkt Horror hinausläuft – mit dem Krieg der Sterne Ursprung hat beides nichts mehr zu tun … ich behaupte, die Fans von _Saw_ oder _The Ring_ hätten das schwindende Stamm-Publikum schon adäquat zahlenmäßig ausgeglichen bekommen.

= Für Palpi hätte Han Solo mal lieber nach einer Müllpresse gefragt, statt für die arme Phasma! Den kann man filmtechnisch echt nur noch recyclen oder es wird wie erwähnt zwangsweise eine _crack story_ in die Richtung Parodie oder Horror draus. Keine Chance in meinen Augen und erst recht keine Absolution! Vielleicht hätte man ja die Nebelsäule des Fahrstuhlschachts dazu nutzen sollen, um Snoke mit Hilfe von Revan und Nihilus nochmal richtig böse zu reanimieren, aber ach, wozu schon? Es bleibt für mich ein Dilemma mit den (Figuren der) Sequels …

_ DJ (alias der vermeintliche Meistercodeknacker): _

\+ Ich gestehe – DJ ist eine weitere Rian-Johnson-Figur, die ich durchaus sympathisch fand. Seine leicht kauzige Art ist mit einem Wort glaubwürdig und auch, wie er da das doppelte Spiel des Waffenhändlers – dessen Schiff sie da ja gerade irgendwie entwenden – sowie die moralische Ambivalenz des gesamten, hochaufgehangenen _Gut gegen Böse_ insgesamt entblößt. Was ist schon ausschließlich nur schwarz oder weiß und erst recht in so einem halben Bürgerkrieg? Als Moralapostel jedenfalls keine grundlegend verkehrte Figur der Mensch. Und passend hierzu dann auch seine eigene Agenda im Hintergrund … ein ganz normaler Freak, der in der großen weiten Star-Wars-Galaxie einfach nur sein Auskommen und den eigenen Weg sucht – passt für mich.

– Punktabzug bekommt diesmal nicht die Rolle an sich, wohl aber die illustrierte, _technische Fingerfertigkeit_ – ein sprichwörtliches Dietrich-Set zum Knacken einzelner Schutzschild-Segmente ganzer Großkampfraumschiffe? No way! Und als nächstes ziehen wir wieder die gute, alte Verteilerkappe als beste Diebstahlsicherung wo gibt ab, oder was?! Aber gut, ich will nicht so sein – im echten Leben scheitern moderne Autodiebe ja teilweise auch an der analogen Lenkkradkralle, nachdem sie zuvor per Werkstatt-WLAN ganz lässig die Zentralverrieglung ausgehebelt bekommen haben beziehungsweise andersherum … vielleicht wollte man uns ja auch ganz genau das damit zeigen: mit längst überholtem oldschool Handwerk kommt man in der digitalen Zukunft, wo alle _Basics_ längst vergessen sind, unter Umständen ganz geschickt und sprichwörtlich unter dem Radar weiter.

% Nö, keine weiteren Impulse oder Wünsche in Bezug auf DJ von meiner Seite aus an der Stelle – seine Einsätze sind genau richtig dosiert und die Gesamt-Screentime für seinen Charakter absolut passig! Hier fehlt mir persönlich mal Nichts.

= Genau so kann man einen Nebencharakter elegant auftauchen und wieder verschwinden lassen, nachdem der Mohr seine Schuldigkeit getan hat!

_ Lando Calrissian (Scharmbolzen reloaded!): _

\+ Mir blutet das Herz: Nichts von Relevanz auf der Habenseite des einst so charmanten Ganoven und Tibana-Gasminen-Großbesitzers vorzuzeigen.

– Wohl aber Negatives: Die Figur des Lando Calrissian müsste echt Klage bei Disney einreichen – erst kommt er in Episode VIII nicht zum Zuge, weil Rian Johnson richtigerweise meint, ihn besser an anderer Stelle statt als reine Retro-Anleihe einsetzen zu wollen und dann kommt in _Der Aufstieg des Skylwalkers_ dann mal wieder so ein Abrams daher und tut eben ganz genau dies! Da hätte ich lieber Johnsons Versuch dazu sehen wollen. Aber nein, J. J. verwendet den armen Lando mal eben als Fugenmörtel für den rissigen Kanon: _Nein, nein – wir waren_ _ **auch**_ _nicht bereit, zu jung, zu unerfahren und und und!!!!!!_ Wie bereits gesagt: Wie tief kann man sinken, dass der Plot sich mit der oft gescholtenen Vergangenheit selbst kitten muss?

% Zwei Chancen: Konsequent raus lassen oder (für meinen Geschmack) definitiv in Canto Bight mit alten Werten in der High Roller Lounge brillieren lassen! Aber ach, zum richtigen Auftrumpfen wäre dann wohl auch wieder Han und Chewie nötig, um das heilige Schurken-Dreigestirn zu komplettieren … hm.

= Chewbacca derart zu ignorieren und ihn mit Verachtung zu strafen, fand ich schon dreist gegenüber einer Heldenfigur der Kindheit, doch zu welch zombiehaften Totentanz man den armen Lando in Episode IX missbraucht, sprengt schlicht alle Konventionen (zumindest für mich)! Warum hat man nicht gleich George Lucas einen Cameo-Auftritt gegeben, wo er dann vollkommen B-Movie-like direkt in die Kamera blickt und dem Zuschauer für eine Minute eindringlich erklärt (unter Zuhilfenahme hypnotischer Mittel): _Nein, die Sequels sind nicht schlechter! Erinnert euch: In der Ur-Trilogie war alles genauso zusammenhanglos und grenzdebil – das habt ihr nur verdrängt! Die Sequels sind genauso gut und werden sogar noch vieeeel besser, wenn ihr nur ganz fest daran glaubt, meiner Worte weiter lauscht und fröhlich mit den Händen zu dem klatscht, was der gute J. J. Abrams uns da gleich vormacht …_

_ Maz Kanata: _

\+ Der alten Frau muss man alleine schon aufgrund ihres Erscheinens und ihrer ganzen Art und Weise ein Plus geben … der ewige Charme, solcher _Lederhäute_ – lieber aus Anstand überfreundlich und höflich begegnen, statt Gefahr zu laufen, den Unmut samt Krückstock solch grauer Eminenzen zu spüren zu bekommen!

– Die Einsätze der guten Maz sind mir einfach zu wild und willkürlich verstreut. Böse Zungen könnten gar behaupten, sie wäre nur eine _Plot-Hyperroute_ , die relevante Story-Teile miteinander verbindet und abkürzt, für die Herrschaften Abrams und Johnson (werden sie hier schließlich doch mal durch zumindest etwas geeint). Außerdem: Eine Piraten-Karriere inklusive Piraten-Hauptquartier als Hintergrundgeschichte? Also ich bin ja auch bekennender Klaus-Störtebeker-Fan und so, aber in Star Wars sind Piraten etwas völlig anderes … derart anders, dass selbst ein eh schon herzloser Tarkin nochmal richtig zum Schwein wird, und gestellte Anführerinnen genannter Verbände mal eben in einem Frachtcontainer quälend langsam in Richtung Sonne schickt und den resultierenden Feuertod als Abschreckung via Livestream ins Holonet streamt – solch noble Wesenszüge lösen Piraten im Krieg der Sterne Universum in einem aus! Ah ah, klingt für Disney vielleicht herrlich nach romantischem _Fluch-der-Karibik_ -Flair, aber wie gesagt: hier in Star Wars herrschen da weitaus blutigere Assoziationen, die man so nun wirklich nicht will. Dadurch erscheint Maz in einem anderen Licht und mich wundert, dass Han sich überhaupt zu ihr traut (da doch lieber auf’n Bier mit Boba Fett und den mal eben unbürokratisch um Rat gefragt, wenn’s nach mir ginge).

% Hand aufs Herz: Rein subjektiv muss die gute Maz Kanata keine wichtigeren Funktionen in den Sequels für mich übernehmen … Sooooo genial finde ich das Konzept hinter ihr nun wirklich nicht (da war beispielsweise die _Max Reebo Band_ auf Jabbas Barke in Episode VI schon wichtiger!).

= Lassen wir einfach mal Gnade vor Recht walten und behaupten: Die Rolle der Maz Kanata kann als solches in den Sequels bestehen bleiben (es ist an einer Milliarde anderer Stellen eher zwingend Arbeit von Nöten, ehe man hier angreift)!

_ Jannah (alias Finns neue Freundin a.k.a. Sturmtrupplerdeserteurin – eine tolle neue Berufsbezeichnung für die zuständigen Arbeitsagenturen!): _

\+ Wie bereits Rose rechne ich auch dieser Dame hoch an, dass sie mit ihrem Auftauchen das Rey-x-Finn-Geplotte und ewig _love triangle_ ein wenig aufweicht.

– Jedoch tut sie dies eben auf Kosten von Rose, die man sich PR-technisch einfach nicht länger zumuten wollte. Ein sehr merkwürdiger Wechsel mit komischem Beigeschmack, wie eine Hintergrundfigur da plötzlich eine unliebsame andere ausbootet.

% Ich kann keine Potentialanalyse zu etwas erstellen, das ich schlicht und ergreifend gar nicht erst mit in diese ganze, riesige Ungleichung hineingezogen hätte – Punkt.

= Ach wie schön: Abrams revidiert sich mal wieder selbst – erst ist Finn **der Einzige** , der jemals die Konditionierung durchbrechen konnte ( _unfehlbar programmiert von Geburt an_ und so), und zehn Minuten später ist dann jede zweite 10.000er-Charge an Sturmtrupplern _defekt_ , oder was? Und was sollte dieses finale in-einen-Topf-Werfen mit Lando am Ende bloß noch? Nee sorry, mir fällt zu dieser Person einfach nichts Sachliches ein, was ich hier weiter schriftlich verewigen möchte und allgemein, wenn ich weiter darüber nachdenke, kommt nur wieder dieser _berittene Bodenangriff auf der Außenhülle eines startenden Zombie-Sternzerstörers_ in mir hoch und dann war’s das wieder fürs Erste mit der Motivation …

_ Zorii Bliss (wenn wir einmal bei den „planlos hektisch mit dazu konstruierten Freundinnen“ der Sidekicks sind): _

\+ Endlich bekommt eine Figur zumindest mal ansatzweise eine kleine Hintergrundgeschichte verpasst – wir schauen über den Umweg der neu eingeführten Zorii in Poes weniger rühmliche Vergangenheit …

– … in Form einer Spice-Schmuggler-Bande! Soll ich denn jetzt echt nochmal mit Tarkin anfangen? Oder mit Thrawn? Sorry, aber im Star Wars Kanon einfach zu kriminell für mich die ganze Unternehmung – dagegen war ja Crimson Dawn lediglich zwielichtig!

% Warum man dem Fräuleinchen die Wiedervereinigung mit ihrem ehemaligen Herzblatt (wo ja durchaus _der Ofen noch nicht aus zu sein_ schien), erst gaaaanz am Ende (und das auch nur anstandshalber) andeutungsweise ermöglichte, erschließt sich mir nicht wirklich. Schon wieder Zeitmangel? Allerdings ist dies in meinen Augen jetzt auch kein höllischer Abbruch – dafür hat die gute Zorii einfach zu wenig _Tragweite_.

= Kann man so machen. Die ominöse _Captain Plakette_ ist mir zwar ein Rätsel (wird es auch immer bleiben) und dieses ganze Spice-Schmuggel-Thema bleibt außerdem ein _rotes Tuch_ für mich aber fein – fürs moderne Disney-Publikum solls wohl genügen. An der Rolle werde zumindest ich mich nicht weiter aufhängen.

_ Unkar Putt (das „dicke Ende“): _

\+ Awww, was für ein herrliches, abstoßendes, übergewichtiges, ungewaschenes, stinkiges, durchtriebenes und durch und durch unsympathisches Alien als moderner Sklaventreiber im Schrott-Gewerbe von Jakku das aber auch ist! Ja sicher, einige werden jetzt lauthals _Klischee!!!_ schreien, aber ich ganz gewiss nicht. Wie soll ein moderner Inner-Rim-Menschenschinder, der selbst hart am unteren Existenzminimum schürft, denn bitte sonst aussehen? Ja ja, schon klar: menschlich, männlich, in glattgebügelter, schwarzer Lederuniform, mit Seitenscheitel, Zweifingerbart, schwarz-weiß-roter-Armbinde und Stechschritt-Marsch-Stiefeln, sonst noch was? Man kann’s nicht allen recht machen, aber für mich ist Putt so durchaus ganz nett (vielleicht nicht Dexter-like nett, aber dennoch nett).

– Minuspunkte gibt’s in Bezug auf Putt unter anderem für die Szene mit der kleinen Rey, nachdem sie _ausgesetzt_ wurde. Sollte das jetzt mal der _Vaterersatz_ beziehungsweise die Bezugsperson für Rey werden, oder was? Es bleibt einfach zu viel im Ungewissen und auch, dass der gute Unkar ganz augenscheinlich zu faul und/oder doof ist, um den geilsten YT-Frachter der gesamten Galaxis zumindest mittels Haltekralle und Abschleppseil hinreichend zu sichern erzürnt mich ungemein – *J. J. Luke ein* _So behandelt man keinen Rasenden Falken!_ *J. J. Luke aus*

% Weitere Potentiale ergeben sich für mich alleine schon aus dem Grunde nicht, dass ich Unkar Putt einfach als stationären Teil von Jakku betrachte – wollte man mehr von ihm sehen, müsste man automatisch auch Jakku mehr Raum geben … das ist er mir nun wahrlich nicht wert. Zumindest eine weitere, klärende Mini-Rückblende mit Rey wäre dafür vielleicht ganz angenehm gewesen und wenn das nur so ausgesehen hätte, dass der miesgelaunte Putt das heulende Mädel von mir aus bei der alten Frau abgeworfen hätte, die Rey später so nachdenklich anschaut).

= Oh weh, hoffentlich werde ich nicht krank, oder warum resigniere ich in diesem zweiten Teil der Charakterauswertung sonst nur so oft? Wie dem auch sei: Auch Putt würde ich jedenfalls genau so stehen lassen und mich erstmal wesentlich schlimmeren Baustellen widmen, ehe ich ihn anpacken würde (was für eine Metapher – ihhh) ;-)

_ Wampa („Ein-Arm“ als Bonus Track!): _

Ironischerweise meinte ich im Vorlauf auf diesen Teil ja: „ _… zu beispielsweise DJ fällt mir so pauschal keine tiefer gehendere Analyse ein, als ich sie auch dem Wampa von Hoth auf Anhieb angedeihen lassen würde …_ “ – nur fair, wenn erwähntes Wampa hier nun auch als _Easter-Egg_ in Erscheinung treten darf, auch wenn es bisher (noch) nicht in den Sequels vorkam!

\+ Zeitpunkt seines ersten Auftauchens (Mai 1980) war das Wampa im dunklen Kino gewiss erstmal ein Schock fürs (damals noch nicht CGI-verwöhnte) Publikum. Absoluter Pluspunkt ist, dass das Eismonster eines der wenigen _Aliens_ der Ur-Trilogie ist, wo man für jede auch nur ansatzweise Andersartigkeit dankbar war und ist (dir richtige Artenvielfalt kam ja erst mit den Computeranimationen der Sequels). Abgesehen davon ist das Lebewesen an sich eine doch recht hübsche und auch einleuchtende Idee – wie müsste auf einer Eiswelt wie Hoth schon ein Tauntaun-fressender Alphajäger an der Spitze der Nahrungskette aussehen? Mit dem Konzept _Wampa_ hat man spätestens dem EU einen riesigen Gefallen getan, taucht es doch immerhin in etlichen Büchern, Videospielen und ach, eigentlich im gesamten Fandom, immer wieder regelmäßig auf, wenn der Schwerpunkt dort auch nur im weitesten Sinne auf das Thema _Eiswüste_ fällt. Doch selbst außerhalb selbiger sind der _guten Kreatur_ schon einige EU-Einsätze zuteil geworden; war nicht beispielsweise ein durch einen mutierten Virus infiziertes Wampa, das dadurch noch stärker, aggressiver und zur Not auch mit eingeschlagenem Gehirn noch voll kampffähig war, einer von Mauls _Sparringspartnern_ im berühmt-berüchtigten _Cog Hive 7_ respektive _Radbau 7_ in Joe Schreibers _Maul: Lockdown_. Darüber hinaus müssen einfach die vielen geplanten, aber leider verworfenen, Szenen aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück erwähnt sein, die der Bestie gewiss nochmal zu völlig neuen Höhen verholfen hätten. Die inzwischen aufgetauchte Sequenz beispielsweise, in der C-3PO kurz vor der Invasion der Rebellbasis durch das Imperium am Anfang ein Warnschild von einer Tür abreißt, was zur Folge hat, dass ein Schneetruppler einem Wampa zum Opfer fällt, woraufhin Vader und ein anderer Schneetruppler sich einen Augenblick nur doof einander anglotzen, ist bereits Kult und einfach goldwert!

– Sicher, lebensecht wirkt das gute Wampa aus heutiger Sicht nun definitiv nicht – hier wäre eine CGI-Frischzellenkur angebracht! Kritisieren könnte man überdies hinaus außerdem, dass das Konzept _Wampa_ an und für sich ja eigentlich nur ein lauer Aufguss allseits bekannter Yeti-Mythen ist und niemand ernsthaft vom Hocker reißen wird … sei’s drum.

% Ja, das Wampa hat durchaus noch Potential und da kann man schon herrlich mit _spielen_ , aber nein – weder auf Crait, noch auf Exegol, noch sonst irgendwo in den Sequels hätte ich es ernsthaft sehen wollen! Allerdings bin ich fast bereit Wetten darauf abzuschließen, dass – hätte Retro-J.-J.-Abrams das Zepter in _Die letzten Jedi_ geführt – wir eine Salz-Variation des Wampas in neun von zehn Fällen auf Crait abbekommen hätten.

= Das Wampa gehört zu Star Wars (spätesten zu Hoth), wie die Micky Maus ins Disneyland – Punkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So – und da dies nur ein Nachtrag war, geht es direkt (nach Plan) weiter!


	22. Abrams versus Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung Mehrfach-Update! Sage und schreibe die letzten drei Kapitel (inklusive diesem hier) kamen neu dazu … da gab es doch noch die ein oder andere Anregung ;-)

Dass der ominöse Führungswechsel (und anschließende Wieder-Rückwechsel) in diesem Werk ebenfalls eine kleine Reflexion erfahren sollte, war eigentlich von Anfang an glasklar für mich. Durchaus unsicher war ich mir dafür jedoch für die längste Zeit, in welcher Form dies geschehen sollte. Einerseits hat man bei diesem Thema nämlich immer schon (noch bevor es überhaupt richtig losgeht) ab Start ein höllisches Damoklesschwert seitens Disneys über‘m Nacken zu schweben und andererseits möchte man sich natürlich auch nicht gerade unbedingt als (Hobby-)Autor gesellschaftlich vor der Leserschaft die Blöße geben, mit unsachlichen Stammtischparolen und Verschwörungstheorien um sich zu poltern und sich auf die Art unglaubwürdig zu machen.

Wie also über ein tabuisiertes und heftig dementiertes Thema schreiben, ohne dabei gleichzeitig in allzu große Fettnäpfchen zu treten? Nun, einen Königsweg dafür gibt es wohl nicht und auf der Suche nach einer adäquaten und universell applizierbaren Musterlösungen dafür bin ich auch (noch) nicht so recht fündig geworden. Daher werde ich es auf die (mir eigene) altbekannte Weise tun – indem ich mich einfach mit einem (hoffentlich) angemessenen, taktvollen Mittelmaß dem Ganzen iterativ annähern werde (oder es zumindest versuchen will).

Ich fange für alle Quereinsteiger und Außenstehende einfach mal ganz vorne an: Das Großprojekt _Star-Wars-Reboot_ hat Disney unmittelbar nachdem klar war, wohin die Reise damit in etwa gehen sollte, in Sachen Drehbuch, Regie und Produktion federführend in die Hände des großen J. J. Abrams gelegt (man kennt ihn beispielsweise von Werken wie: _Mission Impossible III_ , _Armageddon – Das jüngste Gericht_ oder dem _Lost_ Epos) – so weit, so gut. J. J. bescherte uns also nach bombastischen Vorankündigungen und monumentalen Publicity-, Marketing- und PR-Events Ende 2015 _Star Wars: Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht_. Unabhängig davon, was man von dem Streifen nun auch halten mag (darum soll es an der Stelle ausdrücklich nicht mehr gehen, da eben jener Part ja bereits in den früheren Abschnitten dieser Betrachtung eine ausführliche, inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung erfuhr), bleibt festzuhalten, wie es weiterging: Ursprünglich wollte Disney Abrams für die gesamte Trilogie verpflichten – Fakt; dieser jedoch hatte persönliche Bedenken (insbesondere im Hinblick auf familiäre Verpflichtungen) und wiegelte beschwichtigend vorläufig auf seine Mitarbeit in nur der ersten Episode der neuen Trilogie ab – Fakt; daraufhin beschloss Disney, dass es dann wohl eine gute Idee wäre, wenn in jedem Teil ein anderer Visionär leitend zum Zuge käme und Abrams sich derweil lediglich beratend im Hintergrund hielte – Fakt.

Und so geschah es dann auch: Nach J. J. Abrams Episode VII wurde das Ruder planmäßig für Episode VIII an Rian Johnson übergeben. Johnson dürfte den meisten im Gegensatz zu Abrams vor Star Wars eher nur ein sehr wager (oder gar kein) Begriff gewesen sein. Bei ihm handelte es sich um eine eher spekulative Anlage Disneys, der damals bis dato außer drei Folgen _Breaking Bad_ und seinen eigenen Film _Brick_ über noch keine allzu großen Hollywood-Referenzen vorzuweisen hatte. Doch die Talente-Scouts meinten mit ihm ein _Match_ entdeckt zu haben und wer wollte da schon unnötig pessimistisch dagegen wettern, gaben doch alle relevanten Institutionen eher ihr Okay als ein Veto von sich.

An der Stelle wird‘s zum ersten Mal kribbelig: Wer war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wirklich Veto-bemächtigt? Kolportiert wird vieles: George Lucas persönlich, J. J. Abrams (als Patenrolle sozusagen), Disney als Chef sowieso, ein mutmaßlicher Mehrheitsbeschluss der Besetzung (Cast). Als Außenstehende werden wir die Wahrheit wohl nie erfahren. Es ist einfach zu viel Macht und Geld im Spiel, als dass irgendjemand wirklich die volle Wahrheit offen aussprechen könnte (jedenfalls nicht, ohne gleich in einen Shitstorm und in maximales Kreuzfeuer der noch an den Strippen befindlichen Marionetten zu geraten) und mit fortschreitender Zeit lassen sich solcherlei Verstrickungen eh kaum noch sauber wieder auseinander tröseln.

So oder so … Rian Johnson machte sich ans Werk und beglückte die Welt knappe zwei Jahre nach Episode VII mit _Star Wars: Epsiode VIII – Die letzten Jedi_. Das Konzept, in jeder Episode anderen Drehbuchautoren in Regie und Produktion eine Chance zu geben und so für etwas Durchmischung und Diversität zu sorgen, ging auf … es ging fast schon etwas zu gut auf!

Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren, es ist Fakt (und unabhängig von der eigenen, privaten Meinung), dass der gute Mr. Johnson mit seinem Wirken für nicht gerade wenig Trubel sorgte … und das nachhaltig – Episode VIII spaltete damals wie heute Fans, neutrale Zuschauer, Kritiker, Film-Rezensenten, Crew und Szene-Päpste gleichermaßen. Kein Krieg der Sterne Film wird derart kontrovers gehandelt und polarisiert dermaßen stark, wie Johnsons _Die letzten Jedi_. Ich kürze an der Stelle einfach mal ab und belasse es auf Folgendem: Es kam jedenfalls zu einem gewaltigen Wirbelsturm der Meinungen und Gemüter rund ums Thema Sequels und Disney-Star-Wars.

Und wie immer in solchen Fällen, sah man sich seitens Disneys zum Eingreifen gezwungen – _Die letzten Jedi_ war nicht weniger als ein internes Debakel und PR-Fiasko, das hatte man erkannt und ganz sicher war das vollkommen anders geplant; eine ultimative Lösung musste her … und zwar schnell! Das Problem dabei nur: Es war beschlossene Sache, dass der Star Wars Reboot auf eine neue Trilogie hinauslaufen musste, ergo hatte man von drei Patronen bereits zwei verschossen und somit nur noch eine weitere in der Kammer zur Wiedergutmachung. Der letzte Teil (und gleichzeitig das große Finale der neuen Trilogie) musste also irgendwie das Wunder vollbringen und einerseits die entstandenen Wogen des Vorgängers glätten, sich andererseits aber irgendwie möglichst bündig ins Gesamtbild einfügen und ach ja, allzu stark polarisieren sollte er natürlich auch nicht! Doch wem sollte man eine derart heikle (und eigentlich per Gesetz zum Scheitern verurteilte) Mission überantworten?

Vor dem Episode-VIII-Stimmungsgewitter wollte man ja eigentlich jede Sequel-Folge einem anderen Spezialisten zur Realisierung überlassen. Laut Plan war dafür ursprünglich für Episode IX Colin Trevorrow angedacht und vorgesehen. Ihn kannte und kennt man eigentlich nur von _Jurassic World_ und er stellte somit (wie Rian Johnson zuvor) ein neuerliches Risiko-Investment dar. Während der Arbeiten an _Die letzten Jedi_ änderten sich dann jedoch Disneys Pläne (maßgeblich auf der vermeintlich fruchtbaren Kollaboration mit Rian Johnson begründet) – man war von der Zusammenarbeit und Johnsons Ideen derart angetan, dass man kurzzeitig umschwenkte und ihn am liebsten direkt für Episode IX gleich behalten und weiterverpflichtet hätte.

Nach dem Waterloo sah man dies natürlich mit anderen Augen: Auf gar keinen Fall mehr Rian Johnson und anderweitig exzentrische Hitzköpfe auch nicht! Im selben Atemzug dachte man kurzzeitig wieder an Colin Trevorrow, sortierte diesen jedoch ebenso schnell wieder aus – seine Allüren waren schon damals hinreichend bekannt und Disney konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten, ein Risiko mit Episode IX einzugehen.

Dummerweise war das Dilemma, in dem Disney somit steckte, in Hollywood hinlänglich bekannt und daher wollte auch niemand so recht die Rolle des _Schwarzen Peter_ freiwillig in diesem Spiel übernehmen. Alles, was blieb, war, sich erneut an J. J. Abrams zu wenden. Eine bizarre Mischung aus Verlockungen, Versprechungen, inständigem Bitten, Drohungen und Druck brachte ihn schließlich aktiv zurück an Bord und er übernahm erneut für _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ die Funktionen Drehbuch, Regie und Produktion, um das Franchise unter Disney doch noch zu retten.

Okay, das also zu der turbulenten Vergangenheit und dem Lauf der Dinge damals. Was macht man nun also daraus (in Relation zu den entstandenen Endprodukten)?

Alles in allem zeigt sich für mich an Disneys Star Wars eindrucksvoll, dass hier und da selbst den ganz großen _Playern_ im Hollywood-Metier einfach mal Pech widerfahren kann. Dumm nur, wenn man diesen Umstand durch missliche Entscheidungen dann auch noch zusätzlich verschlimmbessert. An und für sich finde ich den ganzen Ablauf nämlich relativ nachvollziehbar und noch gar nicht mal so sehr mit Ansage auf Sand gebaut: Man wollte die Trilogie ursprünglich nur einem fähigen Direktor übertragen – warum nicht? Ob J. J. Abrams dafür der Richtige gewesen wäre, darüber kann man herzhaft streiten. Grundsätzlich hatte er das dafür nötige Potential und wer kann schon im Vornherein voraussehen (außer Palpi), was mal daraus werden hätte können? Dass er sich nur ungern über Episode VII hinausgehend im Vornherein festlegen lassen wollte, ist eine ebenso nachvollziehbare Entscheidung (Wer will das schon von einem Schöngeist, in dessen Händen einmal die Star Wars Zukunft ruhen würde, verlangen können?). Die Alternative – nämlich, in jeder Episode einen anderen Macher ran zulassen – leuchtet nicht minder ein; darin sehe ich jedenfalls kein Problem und es klingt doch erstmal nicht grundlegend verkehrt, oder? Mit etwas Anleitung und Beratung von den richtigen Leuten muss das nicht falsch sein.

Und hier haben wir dann auch schon den nächsten Stolperdraht: Wer war denn bitte die beratende Konsultationsanlaufstelle? Rian Johnson machte von Anfang an keinen Hehl daraus, dass er seine eigenen Werte in Episode VIII mit starkem Tenor zum Ausdruck bringen und sich damit automatisch vom Werk seines Vorgängers abheben würde. Johnson wollte im Gegensatz zu Abrams kein Retro, sondern echte Star-Wars-Kernwerte zurück auf die Leinwand bringen. Ich lehne mich an der Stelle mal ganz weit aus dem Fenster und behaupte: Mit Lucas Licensing als gebieterische Aufseher-Instanz und Kontroll-Institution wie anno dazumal, wäre die Kluft zwischen den Sequels so definitiv nicht zustande gekommen!

Will sagen: Bei Disney hat man es sich ein Stück weit ganz einfach selbst zuzuschreiben, wie das Ganze mit Rian Johnson und Episode VIII (aus dem Ruder) gelaufen ist – wer hat ihm denn bitte damals grünes Licht gegeben und war noch so sehr von seinen tollen Ideen fasziniert? Kollektivversagen heißt das für mich. Der gute George Lucas war hier entweder schon nur noch _passiver Mitfahrer_ oder er ist halt selber auch schlicht alt geworden, sodass er den bedrohlich näher kommenden Abhang vielleicht selbst nicht (mehr) erahnen konnte.

So oder so … Katastrophal (und für mich persönlich nicht verteidig-, geschweige denn tragbar) wird‘s mit dem geschilderten, weiteren Verlauf: Man holte J. J. Abrams nicht nur zurück und verlangte von ihm das schlicht Unmögliche, nein, man passte einerseits wiedermal überhaupt nicht auf und griff andererseits radikal an Stellen ein, an denen man sich besser zur Gänze herausgehalten hätte.

Disney hätte gut daran getan, aus den Fehlern, die mit Episode VIII unterliefen, zu lernen und es in _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ besser zu machen. Was tat man stattdessen? Man sah tatenlos zu, wie J. J. Abrams völlig eigennützig Episode IX dazu verwendete, um einen gänzlich privaten Rachefeldzug gegen Rian Johnson und _Die letzten Jedi_ zu führen; man überschüttete ihn des Weiteren mit unerfüllbaren Forderungen; man kürzte, schnitt und choreografierte das Gesamtwerk hinterrücks in der _Post-Production_ ohne sein Zutun derart heftig um, sodass das Endresultat von den Mitwirkenden selbst kaum mehr wiedererkannt wurde! Auf harschen Vorwürfen alleine will ich es nicht beruhen lassen – Thilo Sarrazin muss sich bis heute vorwerfen lassen, lediglich Polemik und Kritik angewandt zu haben, wo eigentlich Verbesserungsvorschläge und dergleichen angebracht gewesen wären. Zwar sehe ich das nicht so (Warum sollten aus einer rein statistischen Auswertung empirisch erhobener Zahlen, die die Realität innerhalb eines definierten und geschlossenen System abbilden, auch soziologisch korrekt-vertretbare Erklärungen abgeleitet werden müssen oder konkrete Ratschläge resultieren?), aber ich will dennoch einen Olivenzweig zur Besänftigung offerieren und mache einfach mal einige (Korrektur-)Vorschläge meinerseits, selbst wenn diese jetzt zu spät kommen … Selbstredend ohne, dass ich selbst wüsste wovon ich da überhaupt rede, Fachmann oder Insider wäre oder auch nur ansatzweise mit der Branche vertraut wäre.

Als erstes fällt mir da ganz simpel erneut ein, dass Disney seine Macht einfach besser nutzen hätte können. Statt den armen und so schon genug gebeutelten Abrams mit immer neuen Punkten und Ergänzungen im Lastenheft zu überfordern, hätte man beispielsweise lieber die Kontroll- und Veto-Funktionen sinnvollerweise dafür nutzen können, dass mit Episode IX auch wirklich die eigentlichen Ziele verfolgt werden, die da hießen: Fehler aus Episode VIII korrigieren, Wogen bei den Zuschauern und in der Community glätten, neue Trilogie mit einem möglichst epochalen Finale würde- und glanzvoll abschließen, dabei nicht zu stark polarisieren (sprich: allgemein-vertretbar und massentauglich sein) und last but not least irgendwie den Kanon schlüssig/bündig machen. Nach dem Dilemma um _Die letzten Jedi_ hätte es in meinen Augen ein ganzes Expertengremium bedurft, um wirklich effektiv den Fortschritt und den Weg von Episode IX zu überwachen und notfalls korrigieren zu können. Auch hätte man wie gesagt erkennen müssen, dass Abrams sich da einfach teilweise _vergaloppiert_ hat, wie man so schön zu sagen pflegt, und leider öfter blindlings seinen Vorgänger zu revidieren versucht hat, statt seine Kräfte lieber mal für die eigentlichen Themenschwerpunkten aufzuwenden. Hier und da hätte ihm meiner Meinung nach dann und wann einfach mal einer auf die Finger hauen müssen … Leider nicht so geschehen.

Ansatz Zwei wäre, J. J. zur Gänze aus der (Un-)Gleichung zu entfernen. Die Kontroverse um die Disney-Sequels nahm immerhin nicht erst seit Johnsons _Die letzten Jedi_ ihren Lauf, sondern fand schon unmittelbar nach Episode VII ihren Ursprung. Ob da nun wirklich zwingende Notwendigkeit bestand, erneut Abrams mit diesem heiklen Unterfangen zu betrauen, darf angezweifelt werden. Das Einzige, was ihnen in meinen Augen dazu mehr qualifizierte als andere, ist, dass er vertraglich bereits/noch gebunden war und somit nicht erst aufwendig per _externen Einkauf_ neu verpflichtet werden musste – andere Regisseure hätten an der Stelle gewiss teure Vertragsverhandlungen mit sich gebracht (weil komplizierte Rettungsmission und so). Jedoch gemessen am finalen Resultat von Episode IX, wage ich zu resümieren, dass sich an dem Werk ruhig auch noch eine bisher völlig unbeteiligte dritte Person versuchen hätte können (viel zu versauen ist da nicht, wohl aber zu gewinnen).

Meine Option Drei lautet, das Gesamtunterfangen komplett zu stoppen – das wäre doch mal ein geiles Zeichen mit Signalwirkung gewesen! _Wisst ihr was? Ihr habt recht! Wir haben‘s verbockt und brechen die Unternehmung Star Wars an der Stelle vorläufig ab – wir geben euren Petitionen statt und überarbeiten die Sequels einfach nochmal grundlegend, beginnen von vorn, nehmen uns der reichlichen Kritik an und nächstes Jahr machen wir‘s dann nochmal richtig!_ Ha, man darf noch träumen … Willkommen in meiner Welt, übrigens.

So, damit hätten wir nun neben der Vergangenheit auch einige Lösungsvorschläge meinerseits zum Vortrag gebracht (gerne höre ich mir natürlich Ihre/eure an und bin schon gespannt davon zu hören!). Was jetzt noch zu sagen bleibt ist, was wir nun also für einen (fertigen) Scherbenhaufen von Disney als Sequel-Trilogie konsumieren und am besten direkt käuflich erwerben dürfen: Eine Episode VII von J. J. mit Mary-Sue-Rey, Retro-Übertreibungen, einem vollkommen schwach aufgebauten Kylo Ren, dem zu frühen Tod Han Solos und einem (für mich) eher komisch anmutenden Kliffhänger-Ende; eine Episode VIII von Rian Johnson, der Abrams eine gehörige Lektion in Sachen Star Wars Themen wie Machtgleichgewicht und Prequels erteilt, gleichzeitig ganz und gar nichts von Retro hält, übergebührend hart den Kurs ändert und diesen nachhaltig in Stein zu meißeln versucht (Tod von Luke und Snoke, Töte-die-Vergangenheit-Motiv hinter jeder Ecke, Reys neue Hintergrundgeschichte, Rose Tico); und schließlich eine Episode IX, mit der Disney alles zum Guten wenden wollte und dabei alles nur ultimativ verblockt und ruiniert hat (absolutes Sinnbild für mich) – Abrams hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als immer wieder unter der Gürtellinie nach Rian Johnson zu langen, Rey mutiert endgültig zur Über-Mary-Sue, bei Themen wie Sith, Machtgeist oder Sidious stellen sich einem die Nackenhaare auf und im Bezug aufs große Ganze und dem Trilogie-Ende sträubt sich alles in einem (mir zumindest).

Es bleibt abschließend festzuhalten, dass ich die Hauptschuld nach wie vor beim C _ontrolling_ sehe – es war die heilige Pflicht von Disney, verantwortungsbewusst mit dem Lucas Erbe umzugehen und man hat es vermasselt! Abrams, Johnson und auch Mark Hamill mögen sich zwischenmenschlich nicht immer richtig und vollkommen politisch korrekt untereinander verhalten haben, doch bleiben sie schlussendlich nichts als Sündenböcke, für den eigentlichen Teufel hinter dem Ganzen. Man hätte sie besser anleiten und führen können, man hätte auf die Meinungen aus der Community besser reagieren können, man hätte von den eigenen, starren Ansprüchen im Hinblick aufs übergeordnete Wohl ablassen und den Beteiligten weiterreichende Freiheiten einräumen können, man hätte während der gesamten Reise so oft aus den gemachten Fehlern lernen und es besser machen können – aber nein.

Zu guter Letzt (danach ist wirklich Schluss mit diesem Kapitel) dürfte sich wohl eins herauskristallisiert haben: Sowohl J. J. Abrams als auch Rian Johnson werden ihre jeweilige (undankbare und im Nachgang jeweils mit einem Tritt honorierte) Zusammenarbeit mit Disney wohl nicht so schnell vergessen und werden in diesem Leben gewiss keine guten Freunde mehr werden. Es ist bedauerlich, wie schäbig sich eine monumentale Institution wie Walt Disney in Sachen Arbeitsethik und Integrität und darüber hinaus heuchlerisch in Bezug auf die eigene Historie und den ureigensten firmenphilosophisch verankerten Kernwerten und Tugenden mit der ganzen Star-Wars-Aktion verhalten hat und es wirft ein permanent schlechtes Licht auf alles noch Kommende …

* * *

Das hat sich Krieg der Sterne einfach nicht verdient, das hat sich eine der geilsten Communities der Welt nicht verdient, das haben sich alle Mitwirkenden und sonstig tatkräftig engagierten Menschen des Fandom nicht verdient, das hat sich Carrie Fisher als Nachruf nicht verdient, das hat sich das große Erbe und Vermächtnis von George Lucas nicht verdient – das haben wir alle uns nicht verdient; diesen skrupellosen, geldgierigen Kommerz mit Star Wars und Disney als Vollstrecker!

Doch die Reise endet hier nicht … oh nein. Eine Sache hat in diesem ganzen Kapitel nämlich gefehlt – das enge Korsett, in dem das Projekt Star Wars unter Disney (federführend realisiert durch Kathleen Kennedy) steckt … willkommen zur heiklen Thematik _SJW_! Weiter geht's damit wie gehabt in einer Woche!

Bis dahin gehabt Euch wohl  
Stag Stopa


	23. SJW (the mysterious art)

Willkommen im inzwischen so oft angepriesenen SJW-Kapitel!

Einleitend will ich loswerden, dass SJW ein ganz ähnliches Schlüsselerlebnis für mich war, wie zuvor das Ganze mit der _willing suspension of disbelief_ bei Rian Johnsons Flugszene der Prinzessin im All. Auch hier musste ich mich erst einlesen und wusste anfänglich überhaupt nicht um gewisse Zusammenhänge, doch auf einmal ergaben die Dinge dann einen Sinn (wenn auch keinen guten aus meiner Sicht auf die Dinge) …

_Social Justice Warrior_ – das heißt SJW in voller Länge und stammt (wie sicherlich naheliegend) aus dem angelsächsischen Großraum. Frei übersetzt handelt es sich um S _oziale-Gerechtigkeits-Krieger_ – fein. Doch was ist damit nun gemeint und was hat das Ganze mit dieser Auswertung zu tun?

SJW an sich gibt es schon länger und bezieht sich im ursprünglichsten Sinne auf Leute, die es in den Augen derer, die dieses böse Wort benutzen, mit ihrem Sinnen nach Gleichheit, sozialer Gerechtigkeit, Diversifizierung und gerne auch überbordendem LGBTQIA*- und Gender-Wahn übertreiben. STOPP!

Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt etliche rote Tücher, Alarmglocken und Warnsignale bei vermutlich sehr vielen Leuten durch meine Wortwahl ausgelöst haben dürfte und will mich hierzu erklären; bitte. Im Wandel der Zeit ist unsere Gesellschaft irgendwie schneller, direkter, ehrlicher und kompromissloser geworden – es wird nicht mehr so viel um den heißen Brei herumgeredet, sondern es sind eher (möglichst finale) Tatsachen, die zählen. Das hat sein Gutes, aber auch sein Schlechtes. Ein absolutes Indiz dafür sind für mich die sich durch ein falsches Wort schlagartig verhärtenden Fronten. Es ist dabei egal, ob es um Politik, Gesellschaft, Technik oder Unterhaltung geht – noch nie wurde man derart schnell abgestempelt und war derart schnell _auf 180_ und Konfrontationskurs wie heute. Im Job unter Kollegen, auf Kongressen, auf Familienfeten und Geburtstagsfeiern, im öffentlichen Raum, in den Medien – überall reicht ein falsches Wort oder ein falscher Jargon zu und schon werden im übertragenen Sinne die Messer gezückt und Fäuste drohen zu fliegen – man steht allein durch _falschen Sprachgebrauch_ gesellschaftlich im Abseits. Ich kenne solcherlei Situationen zur Genüge und bedauere den Zeitgeist und Verfall, der damit einher geht, zutiefst. Warum können wir nicht mehr friedlich und mit einem offenen Horizont miteinander kommunizieren?

Natürlich bin ich selbst kein Alien und schon gar kein Unschuldslamm – als Prüfstandfahrer in der Verbrennungsmotorenvorentwicklung habe ich selbst genügend _No-Go-Wörter_ , die unmittelbaren Beißzwang bei mir provozieren, wenn sie naiv, blauäugig und lediglich durch Suggestion von den falschen Leuten (oft Laien) kommen: E10, Tuning, Dieselskandal, CO2-Debatte, E-Mobilität – die Wortwahl alleine genügt inzwischen oft, damit wir unsere _moralischen Feinde_ und _ethischen Widersacher_ auf den ersten Blick/Ton erkennen und entlarven können; Stereotypen und Klischees machen das Bild in unseren Köpfen dann oft komplett und runden den Negativeindruck noch so richtig schön ab. Trump, Russland, Putin, Flüchtlingspolitik, Gutmensch, Bösmensch, Lügenpresse, Kirche, Frühsexualisierung, Gender-Wahn, Tugendterror, unsere Heimat, völkisch, Umvolkung – alles Wörter, die ebenfalls Beißzwang auslösen und einen unwiderruflich in die entsprechenden Lager verdammen können (hier ist man unter seines Gleichen, findet Unterstützung, ist aber gleichzeitig auch von etlichen liebgewonnen Menschen durch unüberbrückbare Gräben und Gegensätze bis auf Weiteres unendlich fern getrennt).

Mit SJW und meinem Erklärungsversuch hierzu bin ich mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich mich bei vielen Leuten damit in einem ähnlichen Minenfeld bewege und mir sicherlich von einigen gar noch vorwerfen lassen muss, nur neutrale Menschen negativ mit meiner scheinheiligen, pseudo-neutralen Darstellung beeinflussen zu wollen. Ich versichere, dass dem nicht so ist – ich bin tatsächlich so unbeholfen und finde halt einfach keine besseren Worte; keine hintergründige Schleichwerbung, getarnte Bigotterie oder infame Gehirnwäsche geplant.

Und schon habe ich wegen einer ganz banalen Sache seitenlang vorbauen müssen und bin richtig schön vom Thema abgekommen – aber es tut inzwischen wie gesagt wohl leider einfach Not, um noch irgendwie anständig miteinander debattieren zu können und sich nicht direkt selbst ins Aus zu katapultieren (selbst, wenn es _nur_ wie hier um Star Wars geht).

SJW jedenfalls ist ein durchaus negativ konnotierter Begriff und in seiner Intention und dem angewandten Tenor oft dem deutschen _Gutmensch_ gar nicht unähnlich (selbst laut Wikipedia). Dementsprechend stigmatisiert werden die Leute, die dieses _schlimme_ Wort gebrauchen – Bösmenschen, Kritiker, Schwarzmaler, Pessimisten, Rechte, Ultra-Konservative, Ewig-Gestrige … zumindest in den Augen der _richtig-informierten_ Klientel. Das ist mir einerlei und darum soll es hier auch keineswegs gehen – ich fand wie gesagt einfach keinen treffenderen Begriff, der die heutigen Umstände und übergeordneten Randbedingungen, unter denen die Sequels von Krieg der Sterne produziert wurden, passender umschrieben hätte als SJW.

Inzwischen sind social justice warrior nämlich schon lange keine schlichte Menschengruppe einheitlicher Wertevorstellung mehr, sondern schier eine Lobby. Wer sich für Geheimgesellschaften und diffuse Gruppen mit reichlich gesellschaftlichem Einfluss begeistern kann, für den ist die ganze SJW-Geschichte definitiv etwas! Für mich persönlich war/ist es faszinierend, wie sehr das Ganze rein von der Wirkungsmechanik her betrachtet den heutigen Gewerkschaften börsenorientierter Top-Unternehmen der Industrie ähnelt, doch dazu später mehr. SJW ist heutzutage jedenfalls gleichzeitig auch ein relativ etablierter Sammelbegriff für übertriebene Gleichstellungsmaßnahmen und -Ansichten und der Leute, die sie propagieren, insgesamt. Deswegen komme ich hier auch darauf zu sprechen – es gibt in nahezu allen heutigen Film- und Fernsehproduktionen (mal mehr, mal weniger) ein hintergründiges Leitmotiv und dies zu erkennen und zu benennen fällt für den konventionellen Otto Normalverbraucher erstmal von außen gesehen verdammt schwer (man vermutet ja auch nicht, dass es so etwas überhaupt gäbe).

Bei mir war es so weit, als ich mich in Vorbereitung auf dieses Werk etwas mehr in das Thema _Diversity in Hollywood_ einlas. Wer suchet, der findet – und prompt stieß ich auf SJW als Antwort. Das ist das hintergründige Motiv und Grundgerüst, das uns als Zuschauer manchmal schmerzhaft vor der Kopf stößt und bitter aufstoßen lässt – hoppla, hier stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht, doch was? Natürlich muss man an der Stelle – wie heutzutage eigentlich überall – andererseits auch stets achtsam sein, nicht irgendwelchen allgegenwärtigen Verschwörungstheorien in seinem blinden Forscherdrang auf den Leim zu geben (von dem Gleis kommt man nur schwer wieder runter und kommt dann richtig weit ab vom Kurs) … also immer hübsch kritisch-offen und recht freundlich bei dem Ganzen!

Ich werde es an solchen Stellen nicht müde zu betonen: Ich habe ausdrücklich nichts gegen Diversität und dergleichen an sich – es gibt homosexuelle Leute in meinem Freundeskreis, die ich achte und mit denen ich mich super verstehe, es gibt in meinem näheren Umfeld Menschen anderer Kultur, Herkunft, Religion und/oder Ethnie, für die das selbe zutrifft, und so sehr ich auch mit dem Image des Chauvinisten zu spielen beliebe – ich respektiere Mütter, Kellnerin, Mädchen, Putzmägde, Offizierin und Frauen aller Art im Allgemeinen!

Erneut muss ich an Sarrazin denken … „ _Chancengleichheit bedeutet nicht gleich Ergebnisgleichheit oder muss gar zwingend zu selbiger im Endeffekt führen_ “, schrieb dieser mal sinngemäß und dieser Satz hat sich bei mir eingebrannt. Natürlich gehört ein fähiger Schauspieler auf die Bühne / vor die Kamera, unabhängig davon, ob er nun beispielsweise schwarz oder weiß oder schwul oder hetero ist. Genauso selbstverständlich soll doch meinetwegen eine Asiatin gerne Hauptrollen in europäischen Produktionen spielen dürfen, wenn sie das Zeug dazu hat. Aber fair muss es doch bleiben! Und hier greift SJW und mein oben angedeuteter Vergleich mit den Gewerkschaften.

So wie es (fast schon mit Gewalt durchgesetzte) Frauenquoten in vielen Bereichen gibt, scheint es in Hollywood inzwischen einen geforderten Quotienten für Diversität in der Besetzung von Produktionen zu geben – das fasse (unter anderem) ich dann halt unter dem Begriff SJW zusammen. Man stößt auf herrliche Schauermärchen über Drehbücher und Produktionsberater, die in Hollywood von einer Tür großer Studios zur nächsten irren und überall winkt man dankend ab: _Das können wir so nicht produzieren! Da kriegen wir Ärger! Das passt nicht zum heutigen Zeitgeist! Da fehlt noch dies und jenes! Wir würden ja gerne, aber dazu wären folgende, zwingende Änderungen von Nöten …_ So, wie sich in unserer heutigen Gesinnungs-Gesellschaft Jung-Journalisten nahezu keine eigene (kritische) Meinung mehr erlauben können, ohne gleich die Zukunft/Karriere aufs Spiel zu setzen, können auch aufkommende Autoren und Filmemacher in Hollywood sich kaum mehr gegen die SJW-Sittenwächter zur Wehr setzen – dann muss halt der Held nicht blond und männlich, sondern weiblich und rothaarig, sein! Dann muss sein treuer Freund und Begleiter halt kein nahezu identischer Nachbarsjunge aus dem selben Dorf, sondern ein zugelaufener Obdachloser anderer sexueller Orientierung, politischer Auffassung und/oder Konfession als er selbst, sein! Dann muss in mindestens einer Szene pro Film halt ein zumindest angedeuteter Kniefall vor der LGBTQIA*-Bewegung stattfinden! Dann muss halt zumindest ein hintergründiger Putin-oder-Trump-Seitenhieb als Wiedergutmachung eingebaut werden, sollte von der Aufzählung doch mal was fehlen oder man _Sympathiepunkte_ sammeln wollen! Nur auf alles verzichten geht halt nicht. Aus diesem Anforderungskatalog ein am Ende schlüssiges Konzept und bündiges Gesamtwerk zu erschaffen, fällt nicht bei allen Werken, Themen und Motiven leicht. Star Wars spielte seit jeher auf der _Dunklen Seite_ mit Diskriminierung, Xenophobie und Nationalsozialismus – da muss auf der _Hellen Seite_ ebenso konsequent gegensteuert werden und das geht in Summe halt einfach nicht mit bloßem, weichgespülten _Wir-haben-uns-doch-aber-alle-lieb_ und Teddybären-Werfen!

Festzuhalten bleibt, dass selbst eine gewaltige Institution wie Walt Disney es sich scheinbar heutzutage einfach nicht erlauben kann, SJW im Kleinen zu betreiben beziehungsweise selbiges im Ursprung gar mal aktiv mit in die Wege geleitet hat und somit erst dafür gesorgt hat, dass es heute dieses _Problem_ gibt – genauso, wie inzwischen nahezu jeder Automobilkonzern auf _grün_ und _E-Mobilität_ schlagen und am liebsten direkt die komplette Konzernausrichtung, das Image und den Markenauftritt alleinig darauf ausrichten **muss** … _die Geister, die ich rief_ sage ich bloß. Eine beklagenswerte Mischung aus Zeitgeist und Rückgratlosigkeit der Führungskräfte … Aber vielleicht bin ich ja auch einfach nur einer der letzten aussterbenden Dinosaurier und nach uns kann die Welt dann endlich so aufblühen, wie sie es sich die ganze Zeit über schon verdient hätte und ohne das wir bremsen?

Ich lasse jetzt die Katze aus dem Sack und komme auf das ungute Bauchgefühl beim Schauen mancher Szenen zurück: Ja, ich finde es gut, dass es unter Disney auch Sturmtrupplerinnen zu geben scheint; ich finde es gut, dass man mal auf eine Frau als Titelheldin in Star Wars bestanden hat und Daisy Ridley als Rey als solches fungieren durfte (und es nicht wie anfangs bei Lara Croft automatisch auf _sex sells_ hinausläuft); ich finde es gut, dass die menschliche Spezies in Krieg der Sterne nicht alleinig durch die stereotypisch arische Argonauten-Rasse porträtiert wird, sondern dafür eben auch mal andere Ethnien herangezogen werden (mit Lando Calrissian und Mace Windu fand man damals für Ur-Trilogie und Prequels ja genau jeweils **einen** Quoten-Schwarzen pro Instanz) …

ABER: Ich hasse es, wenn dies dazu führt, dass Finn in Episode IX zum Frauenmörder verkommt, weil mehr als jeder zweite Schrei eines getöteten Soldaten eindeutig weiblicher Natur ist; ich hasse es, wenn man allein aus Konformitätsgründen auf Rey als ultimative Jedi besteht, jedoch keine adäquate Handlung zu ihr generiert bekommt und sie infolgedessen zur größten Mary Sue aller Zeiten zu verkommen droht; ich hasse es, wenn das Drehbuch derart gezwungen auf Diversität umgedichtet werden muss, dass die eigentliche Handlung spürbar darunter leidet; und ich hasse es, wenn ich mir selbst blöd dabei vorkomme, wenn ich an den Cast von Rogue One denke und mein Geist automatisch den Bogen zu diesen skurrilen _Kommt-ein-Rabbi-ein-Priester-ein-Imam-und-ein-buddhistischer-Mönch-in-eine-Bar_ -Witzen schlägt!

Wie gesagt: Ich mag Rogue One an sich, doch gerade nachdem ich mich mit SJW (und Kathleen Kennedy) eingehender beschäftigte, muss ich jetzt halt immer grinsen, wenn ich an diese Zwangskonstellation in der Besetzung denke. Und es bereitet mir Bauchschmerzen und Sorge um künftige Produktionen, wenn ich sehe, wie oft ich alleine in dieser Abhandlung auf SJW-Maßnahmen (mit dem Hinweis auf dieses Kapitel) verwiesen habe:

  * bei Finn, der kaum mehr als die konstruierte Funktion eines Quoten-Negers übernehmen darf, was ja mal alles andere als würde- und respektvoll seitens Disneys ist (also genau das Gegenteil von dem bewirkt, was eigentlich mal angestrebten war) – kein Wunder, dass es John Boyega zurecht damit reicht;

  * bei Rey, die im Gegensatz zu Luke zwar weiblich aber einfach zu blauäugig-perfekt und flachbrüstig daherkommt und somit in Summe auf viele Skeptiker ebenfalls schlichtweg nur der Quote halber platziert wirkt (P.S. und nette Anekdote hierzu: Wegen dem Wort _flachbrüstig_ habe ich mir von meiner feministisch-angehauchten Deutsch-Lehrerin in der Oberstufe mal einen richtig dicken Rüffel eingefangen, obwohl ich damit nach wie vor das selbstbewusste _Bauch-rein-Brust-raus_ \- und _Schultern-hoch_ -Auftreten von Soldaten, Kriegern, Sportsmännern, Wettkämpfern und Rittern assoziiere und auch **wirklich meine** – also bitte keine neuerliche Rüge dafür von Ihnen/euch, danke!);

  * bei beiden in Kombination [Rey x Finn] als pädagogische Schleichwerbung und Augenöffner für gemischte Pärchen (würde der Begriff _bunt_ an der Stelle eigentlich schon die Konventionen sprengen?);

  * bei Amilyn Holdo, deren wichtigste Eigenschaft im Konzept auch nur ihr biologisches Geschlecht gewesen sein dürfte (andere wesentliche Merkmale und Winkelzüge erhielt die Ärmste auf der Leinwand leider kaum);

  * bei einer eingeworfen wirkenden Rose Tico (Mehrfachtreffer: weiblich, kein Model, weil klein und etwas dicklich, und Asiatin obendrein)

  * bei Phasma, der große Momente und echte Entscheidungsgewalt allzeit verwehrt blieben (Zwangstribut an eine Frauenquote in der Führungsriege der Ersten [Un-]Ordnung?);

  * bei den (sterbenden) Sturmtrupplerinnen, als Finn seinen Kumpels in Episode IX den Weg frei zu schießen versucht und man ihre Schreie hört;

  * bei Finns Leidensgefährtin Jannah (der ebenfalls desertierten Sturmtrupplerin), die mal eben mit Lando Calrissian völlig legitim in einen Topf geworfen wird, nur weil sie auch schwarz ist … umgerührt, Deckel drauf & fertig;

  * beim offensichtlich nur zur Schau inszenierten Homokuss der beiden Lesben zum pompösen Sequel-Finale;

  * beim Denken an den Cast von Rogue One;

  * beim Gedanken an einen weiblichen James Bond (am besten Lucy Liu!).




Wo immer man mittels Gewalt Ergebnisgleichheit im Sinne von öffentlich zur Schau gestellter, real funktionierender Chancengleichheit erzwingt, wird es Leute geben, denen dies auffällt/missfällt und die solcherlei Missstände zur Aussprache bringen werden. Warum muss man sich dafür gleich nochmal schämen und anprangern lassen? Weil man automatisch intolerant und in der Zeit zurückgeblieben wirkt? Meinetwegen – sind wir halt zu diesem Image verdammt, aber für eine eigene Meinung nehme ich unter anderem solcherlei Stigmen gerne jederzeit liebend in Kauf, statt zu einem blinden und tauben, von Schwarmintelligenz fremdgesteuerten, Herdentier zu verkommen.

* * *

Ich hoffe, ich konnte mit diesem _Beitrag_ ein wenig zum Nachdenken anregen und indirekt ein wenig für Toleranz und Offenheit werben, da es skurrilerweise ja gerade den dafür am lautest-tönenden Gruppen häufig eben daran zu mangeln scheint. Pfiat eich!

P.S.: Kleiner Nachtrag noch, wie man Rogue One trotz des _bunten Haufens_ an Hauptrollen elegant rüberbringen hätte können, ohne das _SJW-Suchdroiden_ da direkt drauf fliegen (und das gewiss teils auch zu unrecht) – man hätte es einfach nur ganz genau so vor der Kamera eins/zwei Mal erwähnen müssen! Wie auch bei _Shrek_ oder _Ice Age_ hätte diese ultra-durchmischte Truppe einfach mal ganz plump als eben solches mit einer gesunden Brise Selbstironie erwähnt werden müssen – _Lampshading_ nennt sich das dann, wenn ein eigentlich bereits hintergründig erkennbarer Sachverhalt nochmal ganz prominent im Film platziert undinszeniert wird, damit er auch dem letzten Zuschauer so richtig ins Auge springt. An der Stelle erinnere ich daran, dass Disney diese Taktik ja beispielsweise bereits erfolgreich in _Die letzten Jedi_ anwandte, als Luke zu R2 meint, die Aufnahme von Leias Hilferuf an Kenobi wäre ja mal ein besonders abgedroschener Trick – geht doch! Das hat bei mir damals aus dem Minus ein Neutral auf dem Stichpunktzettel werden lassen; alleine das Erwähnen des Missstandes kann also bereits ausreichen. Also klopp‘ doch da einer mal noch ein paar coole Szenen mit in Rogue One rein, wo vielleicht der Witz mit der Bar gar buchstäblich zur Anwendung kommt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal wieder besten Dank für's Lesen und jedwede Form etwaig kundgetaner Kritik! Bis nächste Woche (wo wir uns nochmal recht sachlich dem Thema Mary Sue widmen werden) gehabt Euch wohl und bleibt anständig  
> Stag Stopa


	24. Mary Rey Sue Palpatine-Skywalker

Zu einem gewissen Teil bereue ich es schon jetzt, Rey innerhalb dieses Werkes inzwischen so oft als Mary Sue gebrandmarkt und teils wohl auch verunglimpft zu haben. Es gibt durchaus starke Momente der Figur … Dennoch ist und bleibt es Star Wars, über was wir hier reden und da gibt es nun einmal eine Vorgeschichte und eine gewisse Erwartungshaltung.

Im Internet lassen sich mittlerweile stundenlange Gegenüberstellungen mit allerhand Fakten und schlagenden Argumenten zu dem Thema finden und es artet teilweise echt schon ins Abstruse aus, wie weit manche Leute da im Verlauf ihrer Darlegung zu gehen bereit sind. Es wird größtenteils keine Rücksicht auf andere Perspektiven oder abweichende Meinungen genommen, es dominiert lediglich die _Ich-habe-recht_ -Attitüde mit abenteuerlichsten Rechtfertigungen dazu; das Gegenlager wird gleichzeitig meist gleich noch richtig schön _gebasht_ (also unter Einsatz sämtlicher Mittel dem Erdboden gleich gemacht). Das habe ich mit diesem Abschnitt hier keinesfalls vor. Ich selbst mag es persönlich nämlich auch nicht, Rey pauschal immer nur auf diesen einen Kritikpunkt reduziert zu sehen.

Wie will ich das Ganze also stattdessen halbwegs sachlich beackern? In drei Abschnitten. Nummer eins wird sich mit den Allgemeinen Kennzeichen einer Mary Sue befassen, Nummer zwei wird Rey dann den alten Titelhelden gegenüberstellen (wie man es so oft auch im Cyberspace tut) und Nummer drei wird schließlich mein Schlussplädoyer dazu werden. Wie immer ohne jeden Anspruch auf Allgemeingültig- beziehungsweise Verbindlichkeit. Anders lautende Meinungen sind nach wie vor ausdrücklich willkommen, erbeten und erwünscht.

_ Was ist eine Mary Sue? _

Ein jeder Leser, der schon weiter in das Thema Schriftstellerei eingestiegen ist oder sich eingehender mit dem Thema Fanfiction auseinandergesetzt hat, wird wissen, was folgt: Eine Mary Sue ist das Albtraumszenario eines jeden seriös-sein-wollenden Autors und umschreibt einen allzu-perfekten, neu eingeführten Charakter in der jeweiligen Geschichte. Gerade Anfänger tappen hier oft in die Falle. Grund dafür dürfte wohl sein, dass man sich als Jungschreiber wohl immer automatisch seinem größten Hobby und liebsten Fandom zuerst zuwendet und somit eher als ordentlich vorbelasteter Fan denn als neutraler Autor agiert. Und so passiert es dann nicht selten, dass man eine neue Figur einführt, die oft ungewollt alle eigenen – manchmal heimlichen und oft unerfüllten – Wünsche und Fantasien praktischerweise direkt mit sich bringt und in sich vereint.

Das Endresultat ist häufig (wenn auch meist gar nicht so bestrebt) eine grotesk hervorstechende Über-Identifikation des erträumten Selbstbildnis des Autors in Form der neuen Figur. Kurzum: Der neue Charakter ist in der Geschichte die Personifikation all dessen, was der Autor im wahren Leben oder halt auch der entsprechenden Fantasiewelt selbst gern mal wäre (sogenannter _self-insert_ in übertriebener Form). Problematisch ist dies insofern, dass der ganze Rest der Story oft nicht wenig unter diesem Element leidet. Der normalsterbliche Leser hat auch Wünsche, Träume und Fantasien, aber diese sind meist abweichend von denen des Autors und stoßen daher oft auf entsprechend wenig Gegenliebe. Was verbindet, ist die eigentliche Leidenschaft fürs ursprüngliche Fandom und deswegen sollte man sich als (Hobby-)Schriftsteller auch tunlichst daran halten. Jedoch soll auch gesagt sein, dass es durchaus auch Geschichten gibt, die mit dem Klischee der Mary Sue gewollt spielen – es ist irgendwo halt schon so eine Art Sub-Genre und so manch kindlich-naiv vorgetragene Geschichte muss ja auch gar nicht mal grundverkehrt (aus humoristischer Sicht) sein.

Doch wie gesagt: Gerade in der Fanfiction-Szene läuft einem quasi in jeder zweiten Geschichte (je nach Niveau der Ausgangsbasis, also des entsprechenden Fandoms) mindestens eine neue Figur über den Weg, die selbstredend der beste Freund der eigentlichen Titelhelden ist, diese in allen Belangen am liebsten hilft, übertrifft, wenn nicht gar rettet, und somit last but not least selbst zum Hauptdarsteller und Star der Geschichte emporsteigt.

Womit wir auch schon bei den Hauptmerkmalen einer Mary Sue wären (alle davon können, müssen jedoch nicht, zutreffen):

  * Vorschusslorbeeren und Sympathien ohne Ende: Der neue Charakter wird nahezu ausnahmslos von Anbeginn an von allen gemocht, geliebt und vergöttert. Oft sprechen wesentlich ältere und erfahrenere Figuren gleich mehrfach Lob und Anerkennung aus. Selbst die Schurken einer Geschichte bewundern diese Figur insgeheim und werden nicht selten am Ende gar von ihr bekehrt.

  * Besondere Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften noch und nöcher: Gerne verfügen Mary Sues über schier unglaubliche Ansammlungen von einzigartigen Talenten, Kräften und Spezialfähigkeiten und sind dadurch ohne jegliches Zutun sozusagen _ab Werk_ überlegen und unbezwingbar.

  * Mysteriöse Quelle von Kraft und Unbesiegbarkeit: Die soeben erläuterten Superkräfte sind oft _einfach nur da_ und _Gott gegeben_ – plausible (statt haarsträubend hanebüchene) Erklärungen, warum der neue Charakter derart stark ist, finden sich nur in den seltensten Fällen.

  * Freiheit von Schwächen, absolute Makellosigkeit und Absenz von Rückschlägen: Sehr gerne kommt es auch immer wieder vor, dass der neu eingeführte Held (der bereits auf dem besten Wege zu einer Mary Sue zu werden ist) über den gesamten Storyverlauf hinweg eine buchstäblich _weiße Weste_ anhat und diese bis zum Schluss auch behält – blütenrein, schneeweiß und unbefleckt von Anfang bis Ende. Selbst wenn er es mit den schwierigsten Herausforderungen, den fiesesten Widersachern und den unlösbarsten Problemen zu tun bekommt, der Held kommt wenn überhaupt dann nur leicht ins Straucheln. Aber Gott bewahre: keine Kratzer, Beinahe-Niederlagen oder gar Angewiesen-Sein auf Fremdhilfe!

  * Mirakulöse Wunder-Soforthilfe im absolut äußersten Notfall (falls doch mal was schief gehen sollte): Nicht selten teilt sich vor einer Mary Sue das Meer wie einst vor Moses, wenn aller Unwahrscheinlichkeiten zum Trotz doch mal Probleme auftreten sollten. Da kann die ganze Welt ringsum in Flammen aufgehen und die letzte Messe bereits gelesen sein – für die Mary Sue allein wird ein göttliches Licht vom Himmel scheinen und den Weg aus der Krise erleuchten, sodass sie die gesamte Menschheit retten und das Happy End einleiten kann. Die Schwächemomente einer Mary Sue reduzieren sich somit zu Momentaufnahmen und Sekundenbruchteilen – da hat sich die Krokodilsträne ob der vermeintlich endgültigen Niederlage noch nicht mal richtig sammeln können, da kommt schon eine magische Hand, putzt sie weg und liefert gleich noch des Problems goldene Lösung auf einem Silbertablett.

  * Sogenanntes _upstaging_ : Die Figur raubt anderen (etablierten, wenn nicht gar den Haupt-) Charakteren die Bühne und übertrifft diese in allen Disziplinen, um den Leser von sich und ihren Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen. Ein beliebter Fallstrick, der durchaus verlockend ist: Angenommen, ich möchte den Leser unbedingt und zugleich möglichst glaubhaft und auf kürzestem Wege davon überzeugen, dass mein frisch ersonnener Western-Held wirklich über alle Zweifel erhaben ist – was wäre da leichter, naheliegender und zielführender, als ihn mal eben auf eine gemeinsame Bühne mit Clint Eastwood und Lucky Luke zu stellen und diese gegen ihn schlichtweg alt aussehen zu lassen? Selbstredend kommt gerade dieser _Bumerang_ jedoch nur allzu gerne postwendend zurück …

  * Verloren geglaubter Thronfolger: Last but not least offenbart sich uns eine Mary Sue oft gen Ende einer Geschichte dann auch noch als legitimer Titelheld des gesamten Fandom und dies auf alle Ewigkeit. Vom Aschenputtel zur Prinzessin ist hier eher die Regel denn die Ausnahme! Es wird in die allerhöchste Liga eingeheiratet oder das gute und das böse Königreich unter dem gemeinsamen Banner der Mary Sue geeint … Der Fantasie sind hier keine Grenzen gesetzt – je höher, weiter, schneller, desto besser! Zumindest ultimatives Märtyrertum für bad ends ist übrigens Pflichtprogramm – schlechte Geschichtsausgänge sind jedoch rarer denn je; doch dies nur am Rande.




_ Who made who – Anakin, Luke, Rey _

Vor dem Teil fürchte ich mich jetzt ein wenig, weil es da wirklich professionelle (Youtube-)Abhandlungen drüber gibt und ich hier bei Leibe nicht noch weiter abschweifen möchte. Daher werde ich es auf den wesentlichen Kernpunkten belassen.

Der Vergleich an sich lässt sich prinzipiell erstmal rein von den Ausgangsbedingungen her super-schön (ich bin von diesen als _Studenten-Deutsch_ verpönten, euphemistisch-übersteigerten Adjektiv-Kombinationen sonst eigentlich so gar kein Fan, aber hier passt das Attribut wirklich mal wie die Faust aufs Auge) ansetzen – wir nehmen jeweils **die Hauptfigur** der jeweiligen Trilogie unter die Lupe und erschlagen damit gleichzeitig eine kleine Prequel-Original-Sequel-Gegenüberstellung!

_Was haben wir also für Luke?:_ Wir lernen ihn im ersten Teil der Ur-Trilogie als waschechten Farmer kennen, der gerade den Übergang vom Jugend- hin zum Erwachsenenalter durchmacht (seine teils noch kindlichen Züge sind über die gesamte Episode hinweg immer wieder schön am Rande mit eingestreut und eingefangen worden). Er bekommt relativ früh Eins von den Tusken auf die Mütze (als Einheimischer müsste gerade er es eigentlich besser wissen, aber nein, Leichtsinnigkeit obsiegt) und stößt so auf Obi-Wan, der ihn erstmal retten darf. Wenig später sitzt man in gemütlicher Runde versammelt im Rasenden Falken beisammen – Luke tut sich mit dem Lichtschwert und der Übungskugel schwer, Ben ermahnt ihn zur Geduld und Han verspottet ihn unverhohlen. Im weiteren Verlauf macht sich dann selbst die sonst so hochwohlgeborene Prinzessin Leia Organa über den jungen Luke und seine augenscheinliche Naivität abfällig lustig, bemuttert ihn nach Bens Tod dann gar. Ende gut, alles gut – trotz großer Startschwierigkeiten gelingt es Luke (jedoch nur durch tatkräftige Unterstützung von Obi-Wan, Han Solo und Chewbacca) am Ende von Episode IV schließlich doch noch, der Rebellion zum Etappensieg zu verhelfen und den Todesstern I samt Insassen (u.a. Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin) zu neutralisieren; die Prinzessin bleibt vorerst jedoch weiterhin tabu.

In _Das Imperium schlägt zurück_ dann jedoch eine Schlappe nach der anderen für den frisch gebackenen Helden der Rebellion – der arme Luke wird direkt zum Start fast von einem fiesen Wampa auf Hoth filetiert und anschließend beinahe von diesem als Eisbein2Go verspeist. Direkt danach begibt er sich nach Dagobah, wo er lernen muss, dass er noch verdammt viel vor sich hat – das Training mit Ex-Jedi-Großmeister Yoda geht schleppend und mühevoll voran, auf jeden Schritt nach vorne folgen gefühlt zwei Schritte zurück (das misslungene Heben seines X-Wing aus dem Sumpf, die schiefgehende Meditation, wo er wegen einer Vision die Beherrschung komplett verliert, sein Scheitern in der Höhle der Dunklen Seite). Yoda und Ben mahnen ihn offen, sich nicht nach Bespin zu begeben. Selbstredend schlägt er diese wohlgemeinten Warnungen in den Wind und muss somit auf Bespin weitere Lehren und Niederlagen teuer (nämlich mit der rechten Hand) bezahlen – er unterliegt Vader deutlich, entkommt nur knapp dem Tod und kann danach nur durch seine Machtverbindung zu seiner Zwillingsschwester Leia seinem sicheren Schicksal entrinnen – wieder muss er gerettet werden.

Ein Paukenschlag mit Ansage dafür in Episode VI – Luke ist von Beginn an spürbar reifer, weiser, stärker und mächtiger. Schon in der ersten Szene mit Jabba lernen wir den ehemaligen Farmer nun als waschechten Jedi-Ritter kennen, der nur noch eine Prüfung vor sich hat: Vader und den Imperator. _Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter_ hat viele Facetten, doch wann immer Luke ins Spiel kommt, agiert er schlichtweg souverän, wohlüberlegt und ruhig – nichts mehr übrig von den einst kühnen und hitzköpfigen Vorstößen. Komplettiert wird sein neuer Charakter durch eine fast schon melancholisch anmutende Grundstimmung, die ihn dann und wann zu übermannen droht (u.a. beispielsweise in der Szene mit Leia auf Endor). Daran ändert sich bis zum Abspann auch nichts mehr – Luke Skywalker wird zum Erlöser der Galaxis und legitimen Erben der Jedi und trägt dies mit absoluter Würde … und ganz in schwarz übrigens (Johnny Cash bräuchte in Star Wars somit einen neuen Spitznamen)!

Macht ihn davon irgendetwas zur Mary Sue? Mit Nichten: Im ersten Teil muss er sich erstmal das Vertrauen seiner späteren Freunde erarbeiten und ist auf deren Hilfe durchaus angewiesen, im zweiten Teil bekommt er dann derart nachhaltig den Hosenboden versohlt, dass er daran bis fast ganz zum Schluss des dritten Teils zu knabbern hat und mehr denn je muss ihm geholfen werden, und ja – in eben jenem dritten Teil schließlich die höchste Form von Bewährungsprobe für Luke (der Endkampf gegen Vader und Palpi). Alle vermeintlichen Aufhänger und Ösen wurden dezent abgebogen: Seine Flugkünste verdankt er „Übungsstunden auf seiner T-16“, durch die Macht wird er von Yoda und Obi-Wan (und später deren Machtgeister) gecoacht, Unterstützung erhält er Allzeit von Han, Chewie und Obi-Wan und ja – damals suchte man irgendwie noch nicht so sehr nach Fehlern und selbst wenn man dies getan hätte, hätte man in Episode IV schon wirklich sehr genau hinschauen müssen und sich selbst dann mit seiner Kritik noch verständlicherweise relativ lächerlich gemacht. Das Thema Mary Sue an sich gab es allerdings schon (falls jetzt Leute denken sollten: _Das gab es ja damals auch noch nicht, deswegen hat man danach auch nicht gesucht!_ ) – ihre Wurzeln findet die ganze Thematik nämlich in der wesentlich älteren Star Trek Fanfiction-Szene und war somit selbstredend beim Erscheinen von _Eine neue Hoffnung_ damals bereits in Mode und wäre durchaus _aufgepoppt_ , hätte es derartige Anklänge in übergebührlichem Maße gegeben.

_Rüber zu Anakin und den Prequels:_ Hier muss man schon deutlich differenzierter von Episode zu Episode schauen. In _Die Dunkle Bedrohung_ wiegt der Mary-Sue-Vorwurf noch am schwersten – fast alle finden den übertalentierten Knirps von Beginn an sympathisch (Obi-Wan hat zumindest anfänglich einige Vorbehalte, vertraut jedoch seinem Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und dessem Urteil), die Übermacht wird nur bruchstückhaft erklärt (Midi-Chlorianer und angedeutete Machtzeugung /-Empfängnis), obwohl er nur ein unterernährtes Sklavenkind ist, gelingt es ihm als Amateur, das Boonta-Eve-Rennen gegen gestandene Rennfahrer (und somit gegen die Wetten der Hutten) zu gewinnen, schlussendlich ist er gar noch das Zünglein an der Waage und wendet das Blatt während der Naboo-Invasion, indem er das Droiden-Kontrollschiff von Innen heraus zerstört und als schillernder Held zurückkehrt. **Aber:** Er besiegt nicht Maul, er rettet nicht Qui-Gon Jinn vor dem sicheren Tod oder holt diesen aus dem Reich der Toten zurück, er wird nicht sofort zum Jedi-Ritter geschlagen, er steht (noch) nicht über den anderen Figuren – und ganz genau das macht es für mich erträglich und tolerabel. Als großer Episode-I-Fan muss ich einfach nochmal klipp und klar sagen, dass es schlichtweg noch viele andere Hauptcharaktere und Winkelzüge neben Anakin Skywalker in der Handlung gibt, die den eigentlichen Reiz ausmachen – er ist und bleibt ein Kind und die Haupthandlung wird getragen durch Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala (obwohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst auch noch minderjährig) und daneben R2-D2 und Jar Jar Binks (kein Kommentar hierzu, bitte). Damit sehe ich den Tatbestand einer Mary Sue nicht wirklich erfüllt – Anakin steht dafür einfach nicht genug im Mittelpunkt und übertrifft auch keinen der gestandenen Jedi im direkten Vergleich; somit höchstens eine Nachwuchs-Mary-Sue in einer Nebenrolle.

Mit _Angriff der Klonkrieger_ verhält es sich ähnlich: Zwar spielt Anakin hier bereits eine prominentere Rolle als zuvor, aber erstens gibt es noch genügend weitere Handlungsstränge in Episode II und zweitens hat die Figur zwischenzeitlich (teils unfreiwillig) auch durchaus negative Eigenschaften erhalten – er ist jugendlich arrogant und überheblich, eingebildet, befolgt Obi-Wans Anweisungen und die des Jedi-Rates nur mürrisch, turtelt zwischenzeitlich lieber mit seiner vermeintlich großen Liebe und schlachtet zu guter Letzt schließlich einen ganzen Tusken-Stamm in kalter Wut über den Verlust seiner Mutter nieder. Doch wie bereits gesagt: Einerseits gibt es mit Kamino und Geonosis genügend andere Handlungsschwerpunkte und andererseits zahlt Ani am Ende Dank Count Dooku gar noch einen kleinen Pfand für seine Arroganz in Form seiner Haupthand.

In Episode III steht Anakin dann endlich vollends im Fokus und ist eine der Hauptfiguren von _Die Rache der Sith_ schlechthin, allerdings ist er auch gespaltener denn je. Auf der einen Seite will er dem Weg der Jedi folgen und endlich seinen Platz im Konzil rechtmäßig beanspruchen, auf der anderen sind da diese höllischen Verlustängste (Padmé und seine Kinder genauso zu verlieren, wie bereits kurz zuvor seine Mutter, treibt ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns und schließlich direkt in die Arme des geschworenen Todfeindes – Darth Sidious a.k.a. Sheev Palpatine alias den späteren Imperator). Die innere Zerrissenheit ist recht hübsch illustriert und der tragische Fall des Anakin Skywalker mündet schlussendlich in der noch tragischeren Auferstehung eines Lord Vader.

Abschließend bleibt zu sagen, dass ich persönlich die Figur des Anakin Skywalker nie mochte. Als Kind fand ich ihn ja noch recht tolerabel (wenn auch ein klein wenig nervig), doch als Jugendlichen dann schon relativ unausstehlich. Allerdings mag hier auch wieder ein kleiner Neid-Faktor seinen Anteil haben ( _Warum darf dieser Hitzkopf sich an Natalie Portman ranknuddeln?_ ). Sein Wandel vom _Auserwählten_ , der der Macht das Gleichgewicht bringen wird, zur rechten Hand des Imperators ist in Episode III im Sinne der Geschichte dafür einfach nur passig und fügt sich natürlich in den Kanon ein. Alles in allem ganz und gar keine Mary Sue für mich.

_Weiter mit den Sequels und Rey:_ Angefangen bei _Das Erwachen der Macht_ haben wir hier fast schon eine mustergültige Abarbeitung der obigen Mary-Sue-Merkmale vor uns: Jedem, den das Mädel trifft (wenn auch oft zum ersten Mal), ist sie direkt sympathisch bis zum geht nicht mehr, der sonst so miesepetrige Han lässt sich von ihr sein eigenes Schiff (und den Kompressor) erklären und ist derart begeistert und angetan von ihr, dass er ihr direkt einen Job in seiner sonst so strikt-regulierten 2-Mann-Crew anbietet, der ungeheuerlich mächtige Kylo Ren scheitert mit seinen sonst so zuverlässig erprobten und unfehlbaren Gedankentricks bei ihr (diese feuern gar zurück), sie benutzt ohne jedes Training Jedi-Geisttricks, behauptet sich im Zweikampf mit einer völlig unbekannten Waffe, dem Lichtschwert, gegen einen im Umgang mit einer solchen Waffe jahrelang geübten Sith-Lord und steht am Ende bei den Kondolenzbekundungen gegenüber Leia noch vor Chewbacca in der Schlange, obwohl sie diesen gefühlt zwei Leben länger kennen sollte als Rey, die sie quasi erst in diesem Moment kennenlernt. Alles in allem hat Rey in Episode VII ganz genau einen kleinen Schwächemoment, nämlich, als sie von Kylo Ren auf Takodana gekidnappt wird (doch diesen Bock macht sie ja wie bereits geschildert doppelt und dreifach wieder wett). Und wie ganz selbstverständlich legt man natürlich auch gleich allerhöchstes Vertrauen und die wichtigsten Aufgaben des Widerstands in die kompetenten Hände der Kleinen (die Karte, die zu Luke führt finden und ihn zur Rückkehr bewegen). Das alles meistert sie natürlich mit Bravour, lässt direkt in ihrem Jungfernflug mit dem Falken gestandene TIE-Piloten alt aussehen, übertrifft als Pilotin und Technikerin selbstredend locker einen Han Solo, verdammt Chewbacca, Finn und Poe dazu, ewig nur in ihrem Schatten zu stehen, und (um den Punkt _upstaging_ abzurunden) zeigt Kylo Ren wie gesagt, wie man einen Gedankentrick richtig anwendet. Die wenigen Merkmale einer Mary Sue, die jetzt noch fehlen, wird uns Abrams mit Episode IX liefern, doch zuerst …

Rian Johnsons _Die letzten Jedi_. Und freilich (Wie sollte es auch anders sein?) bildet Episode VIII mal wieder eine kleine Ausnahme in dieser Abhandlung – Rey wird hier (ähnlich wie Luke im zweiten Teil der Ur-Trilogie) relativ ungeschönt auf die Nase fallen gelassen (Lukes Aktion mit der Wünschelrute, seine oberlehrerhaften Belehrungen, ihre mangelnde Stärke um Kylo Ren vollends bekehren zu können). Jedoch scheinen die Micky Mäuse in der Hinsicht aufgepasst zu haben, dass Rey nicht vollends nur unter Johnson zu leiden hat – nein, auch in _Die letzten Jedi_ kommt reichlich Mary Sue Material vor: Wie Rey da bei ihrer Abreise von Ahch-To mal eben ganz locker Luke verprügelt (upstaging); wie Yoda trocken raushaut, dass sie ja bereits alles besser wisse und könne als all die großen restlichen Jedi vor ihr (Sympathie und Referenz); wie sie zusammen mit Kylo mal eben die königliche Garde ( _Elite-Prätorianer_ schimpfen sich diese wohl dem Vernehmen nach, um kanon-konform zu bleiben) aufmischt (Superkräfte ohne Training); wie sie am Ende ganz souverän tonnenweise Gestein anhebt, um ihre Freunde zu retten (im Gegensatz zu Luke, der in seinem zweiten Kinofilm am eigenen X-Wing scheiterte); wie sie dann schließlich den Rest des Widerstands in Sicherheit bringt (alleinige Retterin der überlebenden dreieinhalb Mann). Ah ah, viel fehlt da wirklich schon wieder nicht mehr von der obigen Liste und Reys neue Hintergrundgeschichte (dass ihre Eltern _Niemande_ gewesen wären) macht es darüber hinaus ganz und gar nicht besser.

Der totale worst case dann mit _Der Aufstieg des Skywalkers_ – Rey explodiert förmlich vor neuen (natürlich unerklärten) Superfähigkeiten, die es in der Art und Weise in keinem zweiten Machtnutzer in Star Wars je gab (Macht-Tauziehen mit Sternschiffen, Machtblitze, Übertragen von Lebensessenz, gezielte Steuerung des Macht-Link zum Teleport von Gegenständen, und und und). Phänomenal und unvergessen, wie Lukes Machtgeist ihr in ihrer einen Schwäche(milli)sekunde dann direkt aus der Patsche hilft, indem er ihr die Komplettlösung zugängig macht (X-Wing, Sith-Kompass, Lichtschwert, Tipp wie‘s weitergeht, epochaler Retro-Soundtrack). Und zu guter Letzt schließlich der Showdown: Rey besiegt Palpi nicht nur in Mace-Windu-Manier, nein, sie macht uns allen auch noch darüber hinaus unmissverständlich klar, dass sie „alle Jedi“ sei (und als Palpatine-Erbin somit automatisch wohl auch „alle Sith“) – noch mächtiger kann‘s alleine schon per Definition in Star Wars einfach nicht mehr werden! Oder halt – hat sie vielleicht auch noch zusätzliche, bisher unbekannte Wurzeln zu den Schwestern der Nacht, der mandalorianischen Volksgruppe und doppelklingenlichtschwert-schwingenden Zabraks?!

Ich wiederhole mich an der Stelle gern: Ich mag Rey als Figur trotz allem (maßgeblich wegen den vielen guten Fanfictions, die es inzwischen gibt), doch in Summe ist und bleibt sie rein von den Filmen her betrachtet eine inhaltslose Hülle – eine Mary Sue nun mal.

Wie hätte man es also besser machen können, damit die arme Rey den Mary Sue Vorwürfen nicht gar so exponiert ist?

Nun, für Episode VII hätte gereicht, dass sie als geborene _Wüstenmaus_ anderen gegenüber anfänglich wesentlich feindseliger und unaufgeschlossener gegenübergetreten wäre. Sie hätte gesellschaftlich einfach wesentlich unbeholfener und einzelgängerischer daherkommen müssen. Im weiteren Verlauf hätte es ihr darüber hinaus gut zu Gesicht gestanden, wenn sie nicht immer gar so überlegen gewesen wäre. Die jeweiligen Ziele hätte man ja auch als Gruppenleistung unter ordentlich Mithilfe von Han, Chewie und Finn erreichen können (das hätte der Figur Finn gleichzeitig auch noch mehr ernsthaften Tiefgang verschafft und hätte sie ein wenig von ihrem ungeliebten Quoten-Neger-Image befreien können, was John Boyega wiederum sicher sehr begrüßt hätte – viele Fliegen mit einer Klappe also). Außerdem hätten die Interaktionen zwischen Rey und Han wesentlich anders aussehen dürfen, ohne dabei gleich zwangsweise an Komik oder Intention einbüßen zu müssen. Mit etwas Witz und Intellekt hätte man es sicherlich erneut hinbekommen, dass Han gegenüber Rey nach und nach so auftaut, wie dereinst gegenüber Luke. Fürs Ende gibt es jedoch kein Pardon – Chewie und Leia müssen Hans Tod einfach in den Armen des jeweils anderen betrauern, während Rey halt mal einfach nur betreten doof daneben stehen muss – ist im wahren Leben doch auch manchmal so.

Schwierig wird’s mit Episode VIII – rein von der Logik her wäre es hier eigentlich angebracht gewesen, Rey genauso gnadenlos untergehen zu lassen wie damals Luke in _Das Imperium schlägt zurück_. Als Kavalier will ich das der armen Rey so jedoch nicht wirklich antun (Verlust von Extremitäten und so weiter) – ein Kompromiss müsste ergo her. Hm … *zirp-zirp*, *zirp-zirp*, *zirp-zirp* … Hier bin ich momentan überfragt; mit genügend Zeit und zu spät vorgerückter Stunde bei einem schönen Glas Whisky nach einer produktiven Arbeitswoche, würde mir jedoch sicher was in den Sinn kommen!

Zu Episode IX werde ich mich jedenfalls auch nicht zu weiteren Aussagen hinreißen lassen, da ich hierzu meine Meinung ja bereits hinreichend kundgetan habe (das ein komplettes Rework von Nöten wäre und so). Jedoch will ich dennoch kurz am Rande anmerken, dass es gerade für Reys mannigfaltige neue Fähigkeiten drei Wege gegeben hätte: Weglassen, das Erlernen durch Meditation, die heiligen Schriften und Machtgeister oder aber, direkt von Anfang an mit auf den Weg geben. Gerade die letzte Lösung hat es mir besonders angetan. In einem dieser gefühlt mehrstündigen Youtube-Abhandlungen habe ich diesen Ansatz mal beim Überfliegen zufällig aufgeschnappt – Rey hätte beispielsweise ihre Heilkräfte ganz am Anfang bereits an dem vertrockneten Pflänzchen in ihrem AT-AT auf Jakku mal ganz beiläufig demonstrieren können; ähnlich, wie der Stalljunge mal eben seinen Besen mit der Macht in Episode VIII geschwungen hat, hätten die meisten Zuschauer Reys Essenzübertrag dann nämlich einfach auch als gegeben hingenommen und geschluckt … behaupte ich zumindest mal.

Insgesamt fehlt es mir in den Sequels einfach an ehrlichem Teamwork. Rey hätte nicht permanent so sehr im kosmischen Mittelpunkt (flankiert von Poe und Finn und mit Luke, Leia und Han im Rücken) stehen dürfen, sondern hätte stattdessen lieber Schulter an Schulter (und außermittig!) mit ihnen voranschreiten sollen. Vielleicht wäre in dem Zusammenhang auch eine Captain Phasma ein guter Schlüssel gewesen – als Überlebenskünstlerin hätte es einer Prädatorin und Alpha-Frau wie ihr nur zu gut zu Gesicht gestanden, spontan mal wieder die Seiten zu wechseln und so den Helden weiterzuhelfen … wie schon bei Finn hätte das einerseits ihr selbst mehr Charakter gegeben, andererseits wäre Rey damit als Powerfrau auf der Seite der _Guten_ nicht so allein auf weiter Flur gewesen (Leias Tod hätte mittels dieses Umweges dann übrigens auch wesentlich eher stattfinden können), was ja der eigentliche Auslöser der ganzen, gefühlten Überinszenierung ihrer Figur war/ist. Doch ich schweife ab und gleite schon wieder in meine eigenen Fantasien und head-canons ab …

_ Wozu das Ganze? _

Mein finales Statement will ich nicht im fast allgegenwärtigen Stil von _Rey ist (k)eine Mary Sue, weil … !!!_ abgeben, sondern viel mehr völlig ernstgemeint fragen und ins Gedächtnis rufen: Warum wird das Ganze nur überhaupt so heiß gekocht und hoch aufgehangen? Warum sehen sich so viele Sequel-Fans dazu genötigt, ihren Standpunkt zum Mary-Sue-Thema bis aufs Blut verteidigen zu müssen? Und was wäre denn bitte so fatal daran, wenn sie denn halt wirklich eine Mary Sue wäre? Na und – derlei gibt es im Star Wars Fandom viele und das wäre bestimmt nicht **das** Problem! Warum schrecken da einige zurück wie der Teufel vor‘m Weihwasser? _Neeeein, Rey darf mit keiner Silbe auch nur ansatzweise mit einer Mary Sue in Zusammenhang gebracht werden! Doooooch – das MUSS man tun und das ruiniert alles!!!_ – die Leute steigern sich einfach viel zu sehr rein und kommen dadurch völlig vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Was ist denn bitte Star Wars alleine damit geholfen, ob Rey nun formal als Mary Sue gelten darf oder halt auch nicht? Gar nichts!

Ich für meinen Teil kann an der Stelle jedenfalls nur zu etwas mehr Sachlichkeit, Nüchternheit und Distanziertheit aufrufen – es steht und fällt nichts alleine nur durch den Ausgang dieser völlig überbauscht-aufgebauten Debatte! Persönlich verstehe ich auch gar nicht, warum es denn keine Grauzone geben können soll … es ist nicht alles immer nur schwarz oder weiß und Rey sollte nun einmal **die neue Star-Wars-Titelheldin schlechthin** werden – tja, da kommen die ersten Mary Sue Anleihen doch wohl schon völlig automatisch und ganz legitim mit ins Spiel, oder? Aber man kann es doch vernünftig abbiegen und muss sich da keinen völlig überflüssigen Zweifrontenkrieg zu dem Thema leisten. Unnötig. Und genauso unnötig sind diese ganzen übersteifen, kurzsichtigen und bornierten _das-ist-so-weil-und-ich-habe-recht_ -Pseudo-Analysen in meinen Augen.

* * *

Schlusswort: Rey ist für mich eine der Mary Sues im cineastischen 21. Jahrhundert überhaupt – sie erfüllt alle wesentlichen Merkmale einer solchen mustergültig. Das alleine ist für sich jedoch noch nicht peinlich … peinlich wird‘s wieder erst durch Disneys striktes Dementieren und die Einmischung der _Vertreter beider Lager_ (wohl eher Ultras!). Ohne dies und mit etwas sensibleren Vorgehen wäre Rey zwar noch immer eine Mary Sue, aber es bräuchten auf jeden Fall keine ideologischen Kriege um solcherlei Banalitäten ausgefochten zu werden, da die Sequels dadurch in den Augen von Leuten wie mir auch nicht mehr attraktiver werden … wie immer gibt es hier deutlich dringlichere Angelegenheiten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abgesehen von der althergebrachten Ankündigung/Androhung, dass es pünktlich in einer Woche wie gehabt weitergehen wird, habe ich noch in Anbetracht des rasend näher kommenden Endes dieser Auswertung eine kleine Umfrage vor: Wie wär's mit einer ähnlichen Abhandlung über die Spin-Offs/Prequels/Ur-Trilogie? Ernsthafte Gegenstimmen? Wünsche bezüglich der Reihenfolge / des Inhalts? Ich tappe momentan diesbezüglich ein wenig im Dunklen … einerseits hatte ich schon während der Ausarbeitung dieses "Werks" Bock, das Ganze auch über die verbleibenden Epochen auszuweiten und eine Serie draus zu machen, andererseits will ich hier keinesfalls die Community mit Kraut/Spam zumüllen, wo einfach kein Interesse dran besteht. Wie gesagt: Lasst hören, wenn es ernst gemeinte Einwände oder Wünsche in der Richtung gibt. Bisher tendiere ich dazu (maßgeblich aufgrund der doch recht netten Zugriffsstatistik), einfach nach einer kleinen Auszeit die Spin-Offs in Angriff zu nehmen und zu schauen, wie da der Anklang ausfällt. Sollte es etliche Gegenstimmen geben, "verschone" ich Euch damit selbstredend bzw. würde das Ganze bei positiven Rückmeldungen u.U. gar vorziehen (Man darf doch wohl noch träumen?) …
> 
> So oder so: Gehabt Euch wohl und bis nächste Woche  
> Stag Stopa


	25. Die Fanfiction-Szene

Wenn man den Sequels eins nicht absprechen kann, dann ist es, dass sie ihren Teil zur Wiederbelebung der Community geleistet haben! Frisches Blut ist das Lebenselixier einer jeden Szene und wie froh wäre man doch beispielsweise in der Oldtimerbranche, wenn mal wieder ein wenig Nachschub käme und so dem steten, demografischen Wandel ein wenig Aufschub bieten würde. Klar, teilweise sehen es die besonders verbitterten (und teils wohl auch verbiesterten) grauen Eminenzen der Szene schon auch so, dass sie lieber in Ruhe und Frieden alleine mit ihrem einstmaligen Hobby unverändert untergegangen und somit effektiv inzwischen nahezu ausgestorben wären, statt nun mit jungem Volk überschwemmt zu werden, das die Kernwerte in der Form überhaupt nicht mehr als solches kennen und schätzen gelernt hat und teilweise wohl gar durch das Agieren mit dem heutigen Zeitgeist in den Schmutz zu ziehen droht, doch bei Star Wars sehe ich es nicht gar so eng … klar, jetzt nach dem Erscheinen der Disney-Werke ist schon spürbar mehr los, dennoch war die Szene auch zuvor alles andere als inaktiv und definitiv noch ganz weit entfernt vom sprichwörtlichen _Aussterben_.

Der Blick in die Fanfiction-Archive zeigt jedenfalls aller Befürchtungen zum Trotz recht deutlich, dass sehr wohl auch _qualitativer Nachwuchs_ mit den Sequels Einzug gehalten hat. Logisch: Ausnahmetalente in der Größenordnung eines Timothy Zahn fallen nicht jeden Tag vom Himmel und darauf nur durch das Erscheinen der Sequels zu hoffen wäre auch töricht, aber Potentiale lassen sich durchaus erkennen. Besonders deutlich wird dies für mich an den vielen _ernsthaft gemeinten_ Stories, mit denen die jeweiligen Autoren mit sehr viel Elan und Hingabe all die Löcher im Kanon zu flicken versuchen. Das ist für mich auch der größte Trost daran, dass die Sequels (zumindest für mich persönlich) derart viel vermissen lassen und falsch gemacht haben – es gibt dadurch unzählige Fans, die sich mit sehr viel Herzblut daran machen, die gemachten Fehler zu korrigieren und Risse im Plot zu kitten. Eine durchaus schwierige Aufgabe, aber man wächst ja bekanntlich mit seinen Herausforderungen – in der Hinsicht sind die Sequels fast schon so etwas wie ein _Dojo_ für SW-Autoren! Baukasten-Charakter erhält das Ganze auch dadurch, dass uns die meisten der neuen Figuren in den Sequels von Disney wie zuvor geschildert quasi als _tabula rasa_ (also _blanco_ ) geliefert wurden – hier kann ein jeder gewillter (Hobby-)Autor frei nach Belieben toben und den Figuren noch ordentlich Leben, Charakter, Hintergrundgeschichten und somit in Summe Authentizität einhauchen – ein jeder ganz nach seiner Fasson!

Darüber hinaus finden sich selbstredend nicht gerade unbedingt wenige Parodien und Verrisse zu den Sequels, allerdings gab es das auch schon zu Prequel-Zeiten. Was dafür wesentlich auffälliger ist, ist, dass mit den neuen Disney Werken auch die Zahl an _Sachtexten_ zu dem Thema im Fandom spürbar nach oben gegangen ist – Abhandlungen, Rezensionen, sachlich darlegte, alternative Story-Verläufe und Analysen wie diese hier (die Sie/ihr gerade lesen/lest) gibt es zahlreiche und führen unterschiedlichste Ziele im Schilde … Mal soll einfach nur polemisiert und geätzt werden, mal muss Frust raus, mal soll sachlich argumentiert, dargelegt und debattiert werden und wieder einander mal geht man wohl einfach nur auf _Dummfang_ unter‘m Volke wie man landläufig so schön zu sagen pflegt.

Doch ganz gleich, was auch immer die Intention der Texte sein sollte/soll, es bleibt festzuhalten, dass der Geist (der _Spirit_ ) der Community ungebrochen ist und Star Wars die Menschen unverändert beschäftigt, bewegt und zum Nachdenken anregt; auch diesen Punkt will ich Walt Disney nicht absprechen. Allerdings ist das wohl auch schon eher so eine Art _Erblast_ , da die engagierten Star-Wars-Fans einfach schon da waren und teils wohl einfach _notgedrungen_ übernommen wurden … egal.

Die Ambitionen als solches jedenfalls sind durchaus erwähnenswert und auch wenn die Form und der Stil der neuen _Werke_ nicht immer mit dem persönlichen Geschmack konform gehen, so muss dennoch festgehalten werden, dass da ordentlich Herzblut, Zeit und teils wohl auch Budget in die Werke neuer Machart fließen (siehe beispielsweise die zahlreichen Hochglanz-Youtube-Produktionen zu dem Thema).

Ursprünglich war für diesen Abschnitt auch angedacht, einen kleinen Ausblick auf die FF-Szene zu geben, aber davon bin ich ehrlich gesagt inzwischen wieder abgekommen – dem gewillten Geek bereitet die Suche danach nämlich zum Einen Freude, zum Anderen will ich alle Normalos an der Stelle nicht übergebührlich quälen und nochmals andererseits ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich in dieser ganzen Abhandlung eigentlich schon immer an den entsprechenden Stellen die jeweiligen Fandoms angedeutet, -geteasert und -gespoilert habe … Es gibt wie gesagt allerlei _Pairings_ , extrem viele Geschichten, die die Original-Handlung geradezubiegen versuchen (und in Einklang mit den alten Kanon bringen wollen), einiges an Satire und ach … Seht es euch bei Interesse einfach mal an – es ist eigentlich für alle Neigungen und Vorlieben was dabei und man staunt wie erwähnt eckenweise gar nicht schlecht, was da teilweise aus den neuen Figuren und Handlungssträngen alles gemacht wird!

Was übrigens die unterschiedlichen Fanlager innerhalb der Fanfiction-Szene betrifft (alt, neu, neutral), so gibt es keine gravierend ins Auge springenden Auffälligkeiten oder Tendenzen mit dem Erscheinen der Sequels – alle Themen werden von allen beackert und es sind wider Erwarten auch noch keine handfesten (Glaubens-)Kriege unter den Hobbyschriftstellern entbrannt. Natürlich bestätigen Ausnahmen die Regel und es gibt wohl teils regelrechte Krieger _(warrior_ ) _,_ die für nur eine Epoche, ein Pairing (OTP) und einen Story-Ansatz glühend brennen, doch im Großen und Ganzen ist ein riesiges Fandom wie es Star Wars nun einmal ist wohl einfach nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen (so eine riesige Institution kann alleine schon aufgrund ihrer schieren Masse nicht einfach so umkippen, selbst wenn die Schieflage teils wohl doch schon recht bedenklich scheint!). Und ein Autor hackt einem anderem ja bekanntlich auch nur zuhöchst selten ein Auge aus – jeder schreibt halt seinen Stiefel über die von ihm präferierten Lieblingsthemen (die Neulinge über die Sequels, die alten Hasen über Ur-Trilogie und Prequels und dann gibt es halt noch ein paar wagemutige _Grenzgänger_ und _Crossover_ , die den Drahtseilakt wagen und alles miteinander in Einklang zu bringen versuchen, beziehungsweise sich in neue Fahrtwasser begeben).

Nur Eines ist mit den Sequels und Disneys Machtübernahme gravierend, spürbar und unumstößlich anders in der Szene geworden: die Kanon-Legends-Kluft zieht sich nachhaltig und ausnahmslos durch sämtliche Werke und besteht ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt wohl auch ein Stück weit in den Köpfen der Leserschaft selbst. Irgendwie wird man sich auf lange Sicht wohl doch wieder intern auf **eine** Biografie pro Charakter verständigen müssen und auf **eine** Zeitachse – alles andere führt einfach nur zu noch mehr Verwirrungen und welcher Han-Solo-Fan findet es beispielsweise schon auf Dauer schön, dass er über seinen Lieblingshelden nicht ohne schlechten Beigeschmack von einer Fanfiction zur nächsten übergehen kann, weil es halt unterschiedliche (grundsätzlich verschiedene) Versionen von ihm gibt?

Doch dies soll eine andere Baustelle sein …

* * *

Hand aufs Herz – mit diesem Kapitel bin ich relativ unzufrieden! Laut Grundkonzeption hätte es eigentlich wesentlich mehr und wie gesagt auch ein Stück weit statistische Auswertungen liefern sollen (beispielsweise: wie ist das Verhältnis von weitergeträumten Beinahe-Kanon Reyben-Geschichten zu teils doch schon recht entarteten Kylux-Stories?), allerdings musste ich erkennen, dass das einerseits einfach zu weit geführt hätte und ich andererseits dann auch noch einen Bogen zu den animierten Serien ( _Rebels_ , _TCW_ ) sowie _The Mandalorian_ spannen hätte müssen, da gefühlt die Hälfte aller neuen Werke in eben diesen Metiers des Fandom beheimatet sind – in einem Wort: unpraktikabel (zumindest für meine Verhältnisse und den dafür kalkulierten Arbeitsaufwand). Schwamm drüber. Zur Kompensation poste ich einfach direkt das nächste Kapitel hinterher … Viel hilft viel!


	26. Was noch zu sagen wär‘ …

Es ist soweit – dies ist das letzte (offizielle) Kapitel und wie versprochen folgt ein finales Resümee …

Doch zuvor noch auszugsweise einige Ideen, die ich noch während der Ausarbeitungsphase wieder verwarf und die es somit nicht in den finalen Text geschafft haben (ergo an der Stelle lediglich als Konzept-Schlagworte nebst Erläuterung aufgeführt sein mögen):

  * _Gesamtevaluation des Gewaltpotentials_ – die durch Finn getöteten Strumtrupplerinnen (saudoofes, gegendertes Wort nach wie vor übrigens!) veranlassten mich dazu, Gewaltexzesse aus Ur-Trilogie, Prequels und Sequels gegenüberzustellen; Endergebnis war, dass ich mich damit nur im Kreis gedreht hätte und es nach etlichen (sachlichen) Seiten wieder nur auf _(unsachliche_ ) Gender-Kritik meinerseits geendet wäre … alles andere ist nämlich nahezu identisch und tut sich über die Epochen hinweg nur wenig: dem Dorfmassaker von Kylo Ren und Captain Phasma steht das Tusken-Schlachtfest und der Sturm des Jedi-Tempels inklusive Padawan-Gemetzel durch Anakin Skywalker in den Prequels und das Ewok-Töten in der Ur-Trilogie gegenüber; dem brutalen Mord an Han Solo kommt Vaders zweite Sequenz in der Ur-Trilogie nahe, in der er die Besatzung der _Tantive IV_ _verhört_ , sowie der später folgende Mord an Obi-Wan Kenobi, das Prequel-Pendant dazu mag sich als eine von diversen Schlüsselszenen in Qui-Gon Jinns Tod durch Darth Maul finden oder aber Count Dookus durch Palpatine angeordneter und von Anakin vollzogener Exekution; in Sachen Gewalt finden sich etliche, sich stark ähnelnde Motive … der Unterschied kommt wie gesagt nur dadurch zustande, dass es jetzt in den Sequels entsprechend häufiger das _zarte_ Geschlecht trifft – und das nennt sich dann _soziale Gerechtigkeit_ , so so …

  * _in-depth Analyse zu Kylo Ren_ – explizit zu diesem Charakter war ursprünglich eigentlich mal ein ganzes, eigenständiges Kapitel vorgesehen und veranschlagt, aber ich denke, ich habe auch so alles ganz gut zu dem Thema unterbekommen, sodass keine übergeordnete Notwenigkeit mehr an einem Sonder-Abschnitt dazu besteht; außerdem wäre das Ganze vermutlich einerseits für mich persönlich zu nervenzehrend geworden, andererseits wäre ich mir damit vermutlich endgültig von meinen eigenen Ansprüchen abhandengekommen und hätte wohl ungewollt mehr _gebasht_ , _geflamt_ und _gehatet_ als sachlich beleuchtet – dementsprechend fiel’s halt (zum Wohle aller) weg

  * exorbitant längere und raumgreifendere Parabeln und Analogien zu Ur-Trilogie und Prequel-Trilogie – wäre einerseits einfach zu ausladend geworden, andererseits war das Kernanliegen ja nun einmal die Kritik an den neuen Werken (die alten Schinken ließen sich bei Interesse ja gesondert _erschlagen_ )

  * mehr Harmonie und Versöhnliches – gerne hätte ich mit dieser Ausarbeitung (alleine schon für mich selbst!) den Widerspruch zwischen Disney- und Lucas-Werken zumindest unter den Fans ein wenig glattbügeln und Brücken bauen wollen – leider (zumindest für mich) ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit in Anbetracht der auf Sand gebauten Ausgangslage! Wo bleiben die diplomatischen _fandom warrior_ , die die Szene wieder auf einer Linie einen?!

  * mehr Kompaktheit, weniger Komplexität – wie immer habe ich partiell extrem weit ausgeholt und bin wohl mit etlichen Themen einen weiteren Bogen gegangen, als im Rahmen dieser Abhandlung unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre … _War nicht so geplant, hat sich aber so ergeben._

  * mehr Offenheit und Toleranz – ursprünglich wollte ich im Zuge dieses Werkes alles außer Eins: vernichtende, endgültige Urteile sprechen und keinesfalls irgendwelche ablehnenden Haltungen alleinig begründet auf Voreingenommenheit final einnehmen und fest-zementieren … auch das ist mir wohl nur ansatzweise hier und da geglückt und gerade beim vielfachen Kontrolllesen ist mir während der zahlreichen Revisionen aufgefallen: Mit jedem Kapitel hat der Autor dieses Schriftstücks mehr und mehr dem ursprünglich geplanten Diskurs entsagt und sich so Stück für Stück wieder zurück in seinen altbekannten EU-Kokon begeben, von wo aus er weiter (oftmals geradezu polemisch) das Geschehen weiter kommentierte und ist somit am Ende des Tages wohl den edelmütigen Vorsätzen zu Beginn des Werks zum Trotz doch einfach nicht aus seiner eigenen Haut heraus gekommen – _Gesagt hat er dir das, ja? Unerwartet das ist; unerwartet und bedauerlich._ :-)

  * Hinweis darauf, dass Drew Karpyshyns geniale Bane-Trilogie (die ich vergöttere) jetzt auch nur noch _Legends_ ist – ist mir komplett _unter den Tisch gefallen_ ; shame on me!

  * _eine Geschichtsstunde zum ominösen Erfolg und Aufstieg von Krieg der Sterne in den 70erm_ – hier habe ich mich nach reichlicher Überlegung dazu entschlossen, das Ganze einfach als Bonus Track ganz zum Schluss zusammenhanglos anzuhängen, da es mir anderweitig einfach zu schad‘ um die bereits gemachte Arbeit gewesen wäre (das wird dann aber echt das _Ende vom Ende_ , um es mit _Laibach_ zu sagen!)

  * last but not least eine Überblick über die verschiedenen Generationen an Star Wars Konsumenten ( _Boomer_ , _Gen X_ , _Gen Y_ , _Gen Z_ a.k.a. _Snowflake_ , _Gen Alpha?_ ), was sie ausmacht(e), prägt(e) und in wie fern das auf die Filme zurückwirkt(e); eine Bestandsaufnahme des jeweiligen Zeitgeistes sozusagen – habe ich mal eben kurzerhand weitestgehend mit in den Bonus Track eingeflochten; Haken dran und gut




Sodele, jetzt gibt’s aber wirklich keine Ausflüchte mehr und das Fazit steht an. Wo lande ich mit meinem endgültigen Statement zu den Sequels nach dieser Ausarbeitung also und in wie weit meine ich, dieses auf den unbedarften Leser – oder gar die größtenteils arglose Allgemeinheit – übertragen zu können?

Nach all dem ausladenden Geschwurbel und den vielen pseudo-tiefgründigen Überlegungen dieses Schriebs, selbst für mich mal völlig überraschend in erschreckender Knappheit: Es ist wie es ist – soll sich ein jeder die Jacke doch einfach so anziehen, wie sie ihm gerade passt, respektive sie einfach ungeachtet in der Garderobe am Haken für einen anderen hängen lassen!

Klar kann man den alten Zeiten nachtrauern, gnadenlos angetan vom Neuen oder ebenso gut auch hoffnungslos abgestoßen und verprellt davon sein, doch ändern wird sich dadurch nichts und darüber (ideologische) Kriege zu führen, mag als verschwendete Lebenszeit gelten (oder leidenschaftliches Hobby, wie nicht nur in meinem Fall hiermit von neuem einmal wieder eindrucksvoll für die Nachwelt dokumentiert). Gerade in Anbetracht der heutigen Zeit und unserer aktuellen Befindlichkeiten und Problemzonen in der Gesellschaft bin ich zu dem Entschluss gelangt, dass es mit Star Wars wie mit vielen Themen der Moderne ist: Es gibt Hardliner, es gibt Ewig-Gestrige, es gibt hip-&-en-vogue-Gutheißer, es gibt Optimisten, es gibt Blasphemiker … es gibt endgültig Resignierende.

Der Wandel der Zeit geht nahezu allerorts immer schneller und radikaler von statten und eigentlich immer hinterlässt er die Gesellschaft auf den jeweiligen Gebieten gespalten und zerstritten zurück: Klimawandel; E-Mobilität; ständig neue und von Genration zu Genration kaum noch wiedererkennbare Betriebssysteme, Smartphones, Tablets, PCs, Autos, Videospiele, neue politische Ausrichtungen … nein, Krieg der Sterne (so konträr und kontrovers es mit Disney auch geworden sein mag) bildet da keine Ausnahme – es ist schlicht und ergreifend wohl einfach zeitgemäß, dass Star Wars zu einem streitbaren Thema (selbst oder eben gerade unter den eingefleischten Fans) geworden ist und es würde wohl auch einfach nicht in die heutige Zeit passen, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Für den heutigen Konsumenten und aktiven Menschen im Allgemeinen muss ein gewisses, immanentes Konfliktpotential wohl einfach in schlicht Allem _ab Werk_ gegeben sein, damit er sich glücklich fühlen kann. Welche _Konsumgüter von Wert_ gibt es heute schon noch, über die im Gegensatz zu früher nicht leidenschaftlich gestritten wird? Kleiner, vergleichender Schwenk rüber zu meinen anderen Hobbys: In den 70er Jahren wäre ich mit einem 7-Liter Dodge Challenger (426 HEMI) die coolste Socke am Block gewesen und mein funkelnagelneues Dreikopf-Dolby-Kassettendeck hätte für offen stehende Münder und anerkennend-bis-neidische Blicke durch die Bank gesorgt; im Gegensatz dazu polarisiert man heutzutage mit einem PS-starken Boliden ( _Umweltsau_ versus _coole Socke_ versus _Autoposer_ ) und mit einem Handy/Tablet mit dem Hightech-Chipsatz des Jahres bricht man halbe Kriege (bspw. Android versus Apple) vom Zaun … wie gesagt: Scheinbar geht‘s einfach nicht mehr ohne Streit und es kann wohl nichts mehr schlicht cool oder eines würdigenden Blickes ohne fahlen Beigeschmack wert sein. Abgesehen davon wird sich eine gigantische Maschinerie wie Walt Disney wohl kaum von _einigen_ _Fans_ davon überzeugen lassen, dass eine _Kurskorrektur_ vermeintlich von Nöten sei; anderenorts ist man derweil ja auch gerade emsig damit beschäftigt, die alteingesessene Stammklientel zu vergraulen ( _Entfeinerungen_ bei Daimler, China-Design bei BMW, immer mehr Restriktionen und Auflagen beim Umgang mit Quellcodes, die früher mal Musterbeispiele des _Open-Source-/-GPL-Gedankens_ in der Programmierung waren; weiteres, inzwischen kaum noch wiedererkennbares Hobby bitte an dieser Stelle ergänzen).

Mögen die neuen Fans also schadlos für sich ungetrübt genießen, die Bestandskunden sich auf die bewährten Werte und alten Errungenschaften still und gemütlich zurückbesinnen und der Rest das friedliche Auskommen miteinander trainieren. Anders wird’s nicht gehen und anders ist es mit der neuen Brisanz scheinbar auch gar nicht möglich (Menschen und Themen, die sie bewegen/erregen, sind dafür einfach zu strittig/bissig geworden).

* * *

Als abschließender Appendix folgt nun (zum versöhnlichen Ausklang dieses Kapitels und der Vollständigkeit halber) noch die Vollversion der Kapitelüberschrift – diese war/ist inspiriert vom gleichnamigen Musikstück der Klaus Renft Combo (und wie so oft basierend auf einem zeitlosen Kurt Demmler Text) und ja, damit soll‘s das vor dem Bonuskapitel auch schon wieder gewesen sein:

_was noch zu sagen wär_

_was noch zu sagen wär_

_was noch zu sagen wär_

_was noch zu sagen wär_

_das wär viel mehr_

_als die sprache gibt her_

_worte nur finden_

_orte nie und nimmer mehr_

_was noch zu sagen wär_

_was noch zu sagen wär_

_worte bauen_

_kein vertrauen auf dieser welt_

_wären brücken_

_ohne dass ein_

_ufer sie hält_

_ohne dass ein ufer sie hält_

_was noch zu sagen_

_wär gibt keine sprache her_

_nur die tat_

_die man für alle tut_

_sprache aus kraft und blut_

_ist die tat._

_weil ich von mir zu euch_

_nicht nur mit worten reich_

_ist die tat_

_eben das was uns eint_

_nicht nur zu einem scheint_

_in der tat_

_was noch zu sagen wär_

_gibt keine sprache her_

_nur die tat._

_die man für alle tut_

_sprache aus kraft und blut_

_ist die tat_

_zunge schweig_

_gemeinsamkeit steig_

_aus unserm tun unsrer tat_

_brücke die_

_in dir und in mir_

_ihre ufer hat_

_zunge schweig_

_gemeinsamkeit steig_

_aus unsrer tat unsrerm tun_

_brücke die_

_uns trägt noch wenn wir_

_in den nächten ruhn_


	27. Bonus Track: Der ominöse Erfolg von „Eine neue Hoffnung“ in den 70er Jahren (eine Geschichtsstunde)

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1977 – in den USA läuft allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz in gerade mal 36 Kinos ein Film an, den so bis dahin niemand auf dem Schirm hatte: _Krieg der Sterne: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung_. Im Vorfeld gestand man dem ambitionierten Unterfangen vom noch relativ unbekannten George Lucas nur sehr fade Erfolgsaussichten zu – Star Trek gab es bereits seit über zehn Jahren und auch sonst konnte sich damals keiner so recht vorstellen, warum die Welt auf eine weitere Weltraum-Odyssee (auf angelsächsisch auch gerne _space opera_ genannt) warten sollte. Mit einem lächerlich schmalen Budget (in Relation zum Ausmaß des Mammut-Projekts) von gerade mal elf Millionen US-Dollar produziert der gute George einen Science-Fiction-Kracher, der alles bis dahin Gewesene nachhaltig verändern sollte. Über Nacht avanciert Star Wars zu einem Blockbuster der Superlative und sprengt alle Erwartungen. Schnell wird man sich beim Verleger 20th Century Fox über die Ausmaße des Epos klar und beginnt panisch damit, den Film an immer mehr Filmtheater (wie sich die Lichtspielhäuser damals noch schimpften) auszurollen. Das Box Office platzt kurz darauf aus allen Nähten, vermeldet im Minutentakt immer neue Rekorde, wie sie Hollywood nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und am Ende der Reise steht eine Bilanz, die buchstäblich Geschichte ist: Episode IV spielt mit über 770 Millionen US-Dollar das astronomische 70-fache seiner eigenen Produktionskosten ein – einfach bombastisch und ein Allzeitrekord!

Maßgeblich mitverantwortlich für das vollbrachte Wunder sind allen voran der wahrlich meisterhafte Soundtrack von John Williams zu dem Weltraummärchen und zwei Spezialabteilungen innerhalb Lucas eigener Produktionsfirma _Lucasfilm_ : _Industrial Light & Magic_ und _Skywalker Sound_. Die beiden Divisionen definieren mit unkonventionellen Ansätzen den Begriff _Spezialeffekt_ von Grund auf neu und sorgen in den Kinos für reihenweise offen stehende Münder im Publikum. Man stelle sich einfach nur vor, man säße Ende der 70er Jahre in einem beliebigen Kino, vor der Tür steht der nagelneue Opel Kadett-C mit stolzen 60 PS und innen drin fallen einem gerade die Ohren vom Stamm, weil einem ein TIE-Jäger über den Kopf rast, der kurz darauf mit einem kolossalen Knall von Luke Skywalker aus dem Millennium Falken heraus auf der Leinwand abgeschossen wird – willkommen in einem neuen Zeitalter des Filmemachens. Ach ja: Und alles übrigens ganz ohne sichtbare Fäden und völlig frei von jeglichen B-Movie-Anleihen!

Noch während der Hype über die USA brandet und kurz darauf immer mehr Länder in seinen Bann zieht, schlägt die Sternstunde einer dritten Abteilung: _Lucas Licensing_. Die Star-Wars-Lizenzen sind eine wahre Goldmine und entsprechend hoch geht es in der Lizenzierungs-Abteilung bei Lucasfilm her. In den folgenden Jahren werden hunderte Lizenzen für alle nur erdenklichen Produkte vergeben, allen voran Bücher, Comics und unzählige Merchandising-Artikel zum Film. Doch die Vergabe erfolgt keinesfalls willkürlich oder gar unkontrolliert – Lucasfilm passt genau auf, wer welche Zeitabschnitte im Star-Wars-Universum wie bearbeitet und führt genaustens Buch über die Veröffentlichungen. Verlage und deren Autoren müssen sich an bestimmte Auflagen halten und bekommen schon im Vorfeld Zeiträume genannt, die sie ausfüllen dürfen. Anfänglich beschränkt sich dies vor allem auf die Zeit nach der Trilogie, da Lucas ja bekanntlich für die Vorgeschichte seine eigenen (noch recht wagen) Pläne hat und sich in der Beziehung nur ungern einschränken lassen will. Doch nach und nach lockern sich die nebulösen Umstände – Schriftsteller und Script-Autoren für Videospiele dürfen jetzt auch gerne die _Frühzeit_ behandeln; es entstehen in Folge unter anderem wunderschöne Geschichten über die alte Republik und schaurig-schöne Abhandlung über Jahrhunderte alte Sith-Lords. Timothy Zahns _Outbound Flight_ ( _Die Kundschafter_ im Deutschen) wagt sich bis unmittelbar an die Prequels heran und ist in sich selbst eine Vorgeschichte und Referenz auf die bereits erschienen Zahn-Meisterwerke.

Über Jahrzehnte wächst so das Erweiterte Universum ( _expanded universe_ ) heran, das Krieg der Sterne nun auch inhaltlich zu einem eigenen Mikrokosmos aufbläht. Hatte die Welt zuvor schon mit den _Trekkies_ die skurrilen Auswüchse erlebt, die epische Science-Fiction-Werke teils mit sich bringen können, so wurde dies mit der Star Wars Community in gänzliche neue Höhen gehoben: ganze Heerscharen und Legionen bilden sich … und dies nicht nur zum Hauptthema _Krieg der Sterne_ , sondern auch zu einzelnen Untergruppen und -Motiven: Fanclubs entstehen allerorts zu nahezu allen Episoden, den Hauptcharakteren, aber auch zu in den Augen der Fans „zu kurz gekommenen“ Randgruppen wie den Sturmtrupplern.

Und wann immer die _aktuelle_ Generation dem alten Laster gerade entwachsen zu sein scheint, schlägt das Franchise von neuem zu und sorgt so schließlich generationsübergreifend für immer neuen Zündstoff. Die Ur-Trilogie prägte maßgeblich die späten _Boomer_ , vor allem aber nahezu die komplette _Generation X_ (sagen wir salopp die Baujahre '50-'70). Aus persönlicher Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass die Nachwehen derweil selbst noch einige _Millennials_ erreichten. Herausstechende (subjektive) Leuchtfeuer dabei: Darth Vader als **der Superschurke** des cineastischen 20. Jahrhunderts, Prinzessin Leia Organa als Sinnbild einer völlig neuen Frauenrolle in Film und Gesellschaft (emanzipiert, aber spätestens Dank legendärem Gold-Bikini dennoch maßlos sexy) und schließlich ein ganz neues Verständnis von _Speical Effects_ sowie _Kinosound_ (THX als _Oberbegriff_ stand hier noch vor Dolby für lange Zeit auf einer Quasi-Synonym-Stufe mit beispielsweise _Tempo_ oder _Jeep_ ). Etliche Bücher, Comics, Videospiele und vieles mehr hält das Feuer daraufhin über eine Dekade am Schwelen, bis sich der Kreis Mitte der 90er erneut schließen soll – die Prequel-Trilogie mag vielleicht nicht mehr den epochalen, gesellschaftlichen Urknall-Effekt der ersten drei Filme Lucas‘ wiederholen können, doch auch sie sollen ganze Generationen beeinflussen (wir _Millennials_ als _Gen Y_ erhielten unseren nach wie vor fragwürdig-undefinierten Schliff maßgeblich aus einem obskuren Mix von neuen Informationstechnologien wie Internet, PC und Handy gepaart mit polarisierenden Musikgruppen wie unter anderem _Ko_ _Я_ _n_ , _Limp Bizkit_ , _Britney Spears_ , _H-Blockx_ oder später halt _Tokio Hotel_ , fraglos den Nachwirkungen des _Kalten Krieges_ und der _Wiedervereinigung_ , der vollständigen Absenz von unmittelbaren Kriegsauswirkungen, dem Erdrutsch nach _911_ , aber eben auch durch Star Wars im Prequel-Gewand). Die dicksten Faktoren (erneut subjektiv) dabei: humoristische, kindgerechte (Versuchs-)Ausflüge mit Episode I, klischeehafte Kitsch-Romantik in Episode II und schließlich bahnbrechende _CGI_ in ganz neuem Ausmaß in Episode III. Tja, wer kann die nachfolgende Strophe jetzt bereits blind mitsingen? Richtig: _Generation Zoom_ , _Z_ oder halt auch _Snowflake/Schneeflocke_ (ich liebe diese Bezeichnung!) darf jetzt an den Folgen der Sequel-Trilogie knabbern und nagen! Maßgeblich formende Werkzeuge hierbei (unverändert rein subjektiv): das ganz groß inszenierte _Gut-gegen-Böse_ , die Implementierung von Disneys ureigenem Werte-System im Franchise, die beiläufige Frage _Und wer sind eigentlich diese alten Säcke dort am Rande der Handlung, die wohl irgendwie nur für meine Eltern dort platziert wurden?_ und eine beginnende, ideologische Schlammschacht im Star-Wars-Fandom mit unabsehbaren Ausgang in relativ großem Maßstab.

Wie gesagt: Insgesamt wirkt Krieg der Sterne gesellschaftlich somit in Summe bis heute _deutlich_ nach und nicht nur die Unterhaltungsindustrie sähe ohne wohl zumindest doch _ein klein wenig_ anders aus.

* * *

Sodele, mehr fällt mir nun **wirklich** (vorerst) nicht zu dem ganzen Thema hier ein … jedenfalls nicht mit Sequel-Bezug. Vor diesem _Experiment_ hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals ernsthaft derart viel über die Disney-Werke schreiben/denken/philosophieren könnte/würde, da ich damit zuvor eigentlich schon (für mich) relativ endgültig abgeschlossen hatte. Und erneut scheint dieser Punkt erreicht und diesmal wohl gar noch mit einigem an Finalität mehr. Sei‘s drum …

Drei Punkte/Anliegen vor dem definitiven Ende habe ich nunmehr zum Schluss:

  1. Danke, danke, danke und nochmals danke fürs Lesen, die aufgewandte Zeit und allem voran die nicht ausgebliebenen Rückmeldungen ( _steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein_ )! Ich hoffe, es war zumindest etwas für einen jeden dabei.

  2. Wie sieht‘s aus? Bloß nicht nochmal die Community mit einer derart Hirn-marternden Analyse quälen oder munter-lustig weiter zu den Prequels, Spin-Offs oder gar der Ur-Trilogie? Das ist Eure Chance _Halt!_ zu schreien, beziehungsweise mir einen _Nachbrenner_ bei meinen neuen Untaten zu verpassen ;-)

  3. Ich wäre nicht ich, würde ich an der Stelle meine überbordende Sentimentalität (die mich irgendwie gerade überfällt) aus vermeintlicher _Rücksicht auf die durch dieses Werk wohl bereits auch so leidgeplagte Leserschaft_ unterdrücken und wieder weg-editieren … Inzwischen kennen/kennt Sie/ihr mich wohl genug und so schließe ich erneut mit einem Kurt Demmler Text, der Anwendung in Renfts _Lied auf dem Weg_ fand:




_freunde geht_

_das fest ist aus_

_bleibt zusammenhalt_

_freunde geht_

_ruhig nach haus_

_wir werden bald_

_all das erreichen erringen_

_wovon wir heute nur singen_

_ach freunde geht_

_das fest ist aus_

_es war schön mit euch_

_oh freunde geht_

_stärker nach haus_

_wir sind so reich_

_denn uns gehören die zeiten_

_die kommen die wir begleiten_

_oh freunde geht_

_das fest ist aus_

_geht an eurern platz_

_ach freunde_

_geht stärker nach haus_

_wir heben den schatz_

_der allen menschen beschieden_

_der schatz heißt frieden und frieden_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: bzgl. der gewählten (Musik-)Beispiele für die Generationen habe ich übrigens ein nachhaltig schlechtes Gewissen – hier könnte man zu jeder Epoche herrlich viele Vertreter nennen (und das in nahezu jedem Genre): von Swing, Jazz und Blues, über klassischen Rock, unterbrochen von Italo-Disco, Acid, Trance und psychedelic Strömungen, rüber zu Nu Metal, Grunge … ach, ich lass es einfach!


End file.
